


【POT/TF】Truth 正傳：天使垂憐（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 159,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 主角：手塚國光(天使長)、不二周助(大天使)ＣＰ：塚不二(80%)、真幸(20%)配角：幸村精市、真田弦一郎、榊太郎、跡部景吾、佐伯虎次郎、千歲千里等文風：西方玄幻、正劇、長篇、老梗、中二、HE背景：西方架空、中二。關鍵字：天使、翅膀、真相一句話文案：相愛相殺。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The truth does exist, it should no be used, really？

序  


吞噬一切的黑暗，朝頭頂壟罩而來，襲捲整個戰場。  
惡魔的呢喃，在耳邊低語，誘使著他投降。  
「退！快退！」一名有著金黃色髮色的二十八歲青年喊道。  
「來不急了，手塚！」另一名有著黑髮同歲的青年急道。  
被稱為手塚的青年一咬牙，來不急了，完全失算，這一次的對手比他們所料想的還要難纏。可更不能現在就放棄！放棄的後果太嚴重，他不敢賭，更賭不起！  
「你以為逃得掉嗎？」那聲音宛若空谷回音，是來自黑暗的聲音，來自惡魔的低喃，低喃的語調異常地溫和。  
像是兒時襁褓在母親懷裡，她輕輕唱著搖籃曲哄著孩子入睡般溫和。  
眼見黑暗的範圍逐漸擴大，手塚心意已定，拔出長劍飛快低聲吟唱起來，黑髮青年見這架式驚得倒吸一口氣。  
那是會造成法力過度消耗的強烈大招，也只有大天使才能使用：聖諭縛術。  
時間夠嗎？所有隊員的心都提到嗓子眼。吟唱時間再快，也還是要時間，而且手塚已經是小隊裡吟唱速度最快的。  
未料，手塚的吟唱卻被打斷。他摀著胸口，翻湧的血氣令他無法唱下去，胸口巨痛、嗓子也乾疼，他雙膝一軟跪在地上。  
小隊以黑髮青年為首想趕至手塚身畔，手塚卻已曉得他們的打算，抬手制止。黑髮青年等人一時間不曉得該如何是好，只能奮力抵擋黑暗吞噬他們。  
可惜徒勞，黑暗來得太強太快，對方高階魔族，除卻了手塚要滅團黑髮青年等人簡直易如反掌。  
黑得深不見底，黑得絕望。  
魔族大招，終焉闇境，不是所有天使族都能擋的下來。  
手塚施展了一層結界，僅能減少傷害，可也耗盡他所有力氣。  
然而在暈過去之前，手塚見到一道白光，他知道救兵終於抵達了。  
那是施展成功的聖諭縛術。  
也就代表著，另一名大天使即時趕到。  
耀眼的白光，是天界的勝利號角，是魔族的喪鐘。


	2. Chapter 2

(01)  
那是一片金色，十分溫暖，宛若晨光一般。金色逐漸轉為鹹魚肚白，接著是一個人影走了出來。步伐緩慢，因在背光他看不清楚他的身影。  
只能如剪影一般辨認出他的身形與服裝。  
他是誰？那位在他暈過去之前，用巨大羽翼擋住所有黑暗的人是誰？  
「國光？手塚國光？烏列爾？」有個聲音，是誰在叫他？  
「你們都退出去吧，這裡有我在。」一道溫和的嗓音，手塚很久沒有聽到的嗓音在他耳邊響起。  
溫暖親和，正如先前所看到的金黃色光芒。  
「可是拉斐爾大人，您自己也受了點傷，我們不放心您，而且您已經守在這裡七天了。」其中一名男子急道。  
這聲音手塚認識，是大石，大石秀一郎，他們小隊的醫官，同時也是他的副手，能委予重任的副手。  
聲音依舊溫和，被稱為拉斐爾的男子道：「說過了喔，請不要用敬詞，叫我名字就好。」他頓了一頓，微笑道：「好了，都下去吧。你們圍在烏列爾旁邊，他大概是不好意思醒來。」  
大石等人背脊一涼，果然是七大御前天使才敢說出的話，他們可不敢這樣調侃自己的直屬上司。拉斐爾卻在一句話內不僅笑話了手塚，還預料了他可能會醒的時間。他們緊張地看了床上的手塚一眼，又看看拉斐爾。  
這句話手塚是結結實實地聽到了，他還是繼續裝死好了。  
後來手塚又聽得他們講了幾句，最後是大石堅持要留下來看著他跟拉斐爾。等他確定其他隊員們已經離開後，他才算準了甦醒的時間。  
睜開眼，手塚立刻見到有一雙湛藍的雙眸看著他。再細看，那人面容清秀無比，一頭蜜棕色頭髮，挺直的鼻樑與薄薄的雙唇，有著即使放眼天界好看程度也絕對數一數二的外貌，就是寬大的白袍下那身形清瘦得太過份。  
晨間的陽光靜靜灑落在那人瘦高的身子，散發著溫暖的金輝，美好的好似天使。  
等等，那人是天使沒錯，而且還是六翼熾天使。  
特別是那件白色長袍，左胸口的烈火圖案，下邊兩只聖劍交叉著，正是御前天使才能配有的圖騰。  
「拉、拉斐爾？」手塚啞著嗓子道。  
那人微笑道：「很厲害，不愧是烏列爾手塚。」  
手塚待要坐起身子，拉斐爾連忙蹲下身扶著手塚的肩頭。他環顧四周，開言問道：「大石呢？」  
拉斐爾微笑道：「拿東西去了。好了，你還是傷患別亂動的好。以及，不要叫我拉斐爾，叫我不二或是周助就好。」  
手塚愣愣地點點頭，不過也因為他動到身子胸口抽痛了起來，左手臂也疼痛不已，估計舊傷又復發了。  
不二溫和地微笑道：「我想趁著大石去拿東西的時候幫你做點簡單的小治療，你介意嗎？」  
「不介意。」手塚道。  
能接受治癒大天使拉斐爾的治療，手塚高興都來不及。可事實證明手塚高興得太早，不二為手塚療傷前的診斷非常迅速，並且對於手塚扛著舊傷征戰這件事時不時提一下。明明是笑著說話，手塚卻感覺到背脊發涼。  
「我不是很清楚為什麼是要等大石他們走，你才肯治療我。」手塚終於問道。  
不二微笑道：「因為我需要一點空間。」  
這話手塚一聽就知道不二沒在認真回答他。  
不二似乎猜中手塚心中所想的，笑著道：「我需要一點施展法術的空間。你受傷昏厥，大石他們都太過緊張，連日守在你身邊。我早知道你昨天下午開始就恢復意識，那時候就能治療了，但他們就是不肯離去。」  
手塚皺眉，說道：「但你也不必把大石支開吧？」  
「這個問題我晚一點再回答你。讓我先幫你治療傷口。」不二堅持道。  
接著手塚便聽得不二閉上眼吟唱起來：「Have you heard the joyful song? Through the Spirit we have found. He heals the blind and lame, and his power is just the same. As when first to earth, he came.」  
不二吟唱的語言是古天使語，幾乎所有法術都是以古天使語寫成，所有天使均精通該語言，有時候對話也會不自覺地用起古天使語，那是非常優美的語言，比起拿來溝通，更適合吟唱。  
比如此刻。  
不二的嗓音溫和，吟唱起來十分動聽。便見一道白光落在自己身上，手塚感覺到自己宛若沐浴在陽光下，又像在金色麥田，全身極為舒服溫暖。  
這種治癒之術極為少見，莫說同為熾天使的手塚自己，其他熾天使也鮮少用過。同為只能熾天使能使用的治癒之術，因太過消耗法力，熾天使們多半選擇不用。唯一例外的只有拉斐爾，他用起治癒之術好看得讓人移不開視線，且也從不吝惜使用大治癒之術。  
大治癒之術維持了十分鐘之久，手塚明顯感覺到外傷都癒合的差不多，左手臂也舒緩了一些。但胸口突然一陣劇痛，他痛到捂著胸口。  
連不二都發現手塚的異狀，睜開眼疑惑地看著手塚，然而他的吟唱卻沒停下來，只用眼神示意手塚再撐一下。手塚神情痛苦地點點頭，努力將注意力放在不二的吟唱上，只聽不二續唱道：「He heals and make us whole, heals the body and the soul. He heals sick and sore, and our suffering days are over. Praise His name forever more.」  
大治癒之術又維持了五分鐘，這五分鐘因胸口的疼痛令手塚難熬至極，不二也知道手塚的難受，吟唱很快進入最後一段：「Chant the sweet, melodious song. I am the Lord that health thee. Just believe and you will be free. Praise his name. He heals.」不過手塚的痛楚在不二吟唱結束後也不復存在。[1]  
不二沉思道：「你的法力耗損得比我所想的還要更多，短時間內是不能再施展高階法術了。七日前那一役你應該就有對自己身體狀況有清楚的認知才對。」他迎上手塚那雙琥珀色的雙眼，正色道：「即使是我也無法讓你完全痊癒，你的舊傷需要長時間的休養，不要再讓法力透支下去了。」  
手塚點點頭。  
迎上手塚雙眼時，不二才意識到對方有多好看，一頭金黃色的頭髮，五官相當英俊，微微上挑的鳳眼，琥珀色的雙眸散發極高的知性，高挺的鼻樑戴著一只無框眼鏡，即使是臥床，仍能看得出手塚那白袍下修長而結實的身子。而那件白袍的樣式與不二自己身上穿的如出一轍。  
即便手塚是半臥在床，他還是能看得出來同件長袍他穿起來相當挺拔。  
「拉斐爾？」手塚輕聲喚道。  
不二回過神來，挑眉道：「我相信你有聽到我對大石他們說過的話吧？」  
手塚咳了一聲，連忙更正稱呼，問道：「不二，請問我還有什麼要注意的？」  
「你放心，我既然是加百列安排過來的，就是為了能夠協助你，你儘管安心養傷便是。」不二溫言道。  
手塚本來有些擔憂以不二的戰力來看恐怕會將他們小隊戰鬥時陷入險境。但好像又不是這麼一回事，手塚想起七日前那場戰役，不二的聖諭縛術施展得完美無瑕。拉斐爾明明就不是以戰鬥見長的大天使，不過當時在昏迷之前，他見到不二所施展的聖諭縛術幾乎沒有破綻。就算大石說不二單靠那招就擊退高階魔族，他也不會太過訝異。  
至少是不二即時地出現，才讓他們小隊全身而退。  
如救世主般的姿態現身，帶領大石等人自那場戰役全身而退，也難怪不二很快就讓大石他們肅然起敬。  
相處不到兩天的時間，一次是大治癒之術，一次是聖諭縛術，兩招都只有大天使才能施展的大招，不二用起來卻一點勉強都沒有，還能夠完美施展，不二的真正戰力深不可測。手塚隱約猜到為什麼加百列會讓拉斐爾過來協助他了。  
「手塚？」不二輕聲道。  
手塚正色道：「大石剛才說你有傷在身，現在呢？」他看著不二那身長袍，腰間隨意地用一條帶子繫著，更襯他不盈一握的細腰。不二的身形真是太過單薄。  
不二噗哧笑道：「你剛才果然是在裝睡呢。」  
手塚皺眉，不二又不動聲色地避開他的問題。  
「你無須擔心我，我可是拉斐爾，在治療之術上都是一流，可以治療自己。」不二微笑道。  
手塚還是有些不放心，嘴裡卻道：「真是辛苦你。」  
不二笑著坦承道：「雖然是成功撤退，不過施展了聖諭縛術，饒是我也得休息個幾天才有辦法為你施展大治癒之術，也因此才拖到現在。」他見到手塚擔憂的神情，續笑道：「至於我身上的傷其實好的差不多，是大石太過擔心而已。你有一位很可靠的副官。」  
手塚這才點點頭，道：「大石確實非常可靠。」  
不二本來坐在手塚床邊，他站起身，笑著叮嚀道：「好了，手塚好好休息吧，我會再來看你。依你的狀況大概明天就能下床，後天能回到工作崗位，但還是不宜激烈戰鬥喔。」  
手塚還沒徹底弄清不二的來歷，一急，揣住了對方的長袍。  
不二一愣，低眉，疑惑地看著手塚。  
「你還沒有回答問題，為什麼施展大治癒之術時要支開大石他們？」手塚問道。雖然這並非他真正想問的問題，但情急之下為了留下不二，只好將不二剛才答應他要回答的問題問了一遍。  
不二微笑道：「當然是為了更瞭解手塚了。他們不在時我才能與你好好聊聊。」  
手塚知道這絕對不是正確答案，可他也無法反駁他，不過這件事晚一點再處理，他有更重要的事情要先弄清楚。  
許久沒見到不二，再次見面時他卻是以拉斐爾神格繼承者的身份回到他身邊。  
手塚正色道：「我就一個問題。原來的拉斐爾神格繼承者，那位大人去哪裡了？還是該這麼說，大人下落何處，你應該知道吧？」他緊盯著不二，生怕錯過他任何一絲反應。  
不二神色一黯。  
手塚見狀，心中一緊。  
兩人沉默了好半晌，不二在胸前畫了一個十字，終於開口道：「我知道。」不二頓了一頓，迎上手塚的雙眼，正色續道：「前一任拉斐爾，殉職。」

[1]經文改編自歌曲 Jesus heals。


	3. Chapter 3

(02)  
不二那一句話所帶給兩人的沉重立刻反應在另一陣沉默。  
沉甸甸的重量，這消息沉甸甸地壓著讓人喘不過氣。能讓七大御前天使殉職的戰役，任誰都不敢去想當時究竟發生什麼事。只能說身為下一任拉斐爾神格繼承者的不二，奉命為了繼承神格在前一任拉斐爾身邊時，對方重傷的程度有多麼令人堪憂。  
僅僅八個字，足以含蓋了前一任拉斐爾的情況。  
天使都是慈悲的，至少拉斐爾是如此。手塚敏銳地感覺到不二顯然不願意再多談這件事。  
另外是天使的神格繼承條件與過程本身就相當複雜，更何況是上級天使的最高等級熾天使，身為熾天使兼御前天使一員的手塚絕對清楚。不二到底經歷了什麼，他幾乎能預見。  
兩人對視著，一句話也沒說，房間內沉默得驚人。  
第二陣沉默是由手塚打破的，他歉然道：「抱歉，我不該問起。」  
不二微笑著搖頭，應道：「沒關係，你會好奇也很正常。」他頓了一頓，又道：「不過就到這裡吧，我還想維持對他最後的溫柔。」濃密細長的眼睫毛顫了顫，底下是一片神性般的湛藍。  
「好。」手塚應道。  
「所以，手塚可以放開我的長袍了嗎？」不二微笑著問道，他伸手指了指手塚緊握白袍的左手。  
手塚一愣，但並沒有要放開的意思，他心中突然有個想法，一個大膽的想法。  
「手塚？」不二又再輕聲提醒一次。  
「拉斐爾。」手塚正色道。  
不二微笑著蹙眉，提醒道：「我說過不要用敬詞了，手塚，我們之間同為御前天使敬詞並不需要，而且我們也沒有生疏到那種程度。」然後他感覺到長袍被手塚放開，只是手臂又是一緊，低眉，是手塚牢牢地握著自己的左手臂。  
手塚順著不二的話，正色續道：「對，你說對了。而且我也不認為我們生疏到只能稱呼對方姓氏。」而他意外發現不二遠比他想像中的還要更瘦，他的大手即使是隔著厚重的長袍，不二的手臂還是纖細得一手就能掌握。  
不二一愣，問道：「你希望怎麼做？」他感覺到手塚已經去拉了他的手。無論是拉他的長袍還是手臂，不二立刻領會到他根本掙脫不開這個人。結果現在居然去拉他的手？不二心中的詫異無以復加。  
「叫名字，周助。我們都認識這麼久了。」手塚輕輕地道。不二的手相當冰冷，手塚猜想是不二才剛施展大治癒之術後法力還沒完全復原的關係。手塚說完，靜靜地看著不二。對方向來波瀾不驚的神情此刻是瞪大雙眼看著他。欣賞他的神情讓手塚的心情異常好。  
「咦？」不二皺眉。他們是認識很久沒錯，但他們也很久沒有見面，兩人之間還適合直接稱呼對方的名字嗎？  
「你考慮一下，不然我不會放開你。」手塚揚眉道。  
「你還是跟以前一樣。」不二笑嘆道。只是他說完這句話，立刻意識到這句話的份量。再迎上手塚的目光，他的眼裡有星星。  
是啊，跟以前一樣，他與他很久以前就認識了。  
＊ ＊ ＊  
兩人在繼承御前天使神格之前就已經認識。那是他們還在三一學校就讀的時候。  
三一學校，吸收天國子弟進入就讀，能進去就讀的只要是聖靈等級的天使就可以。而依照天使分級，分為神聖階級、子階級與聖靈階級。聖靈階級的天使還是佔大多數。子階級則是守護天國的主要戰力，比如說之前與魔族戰鬥的大石等人就是子階級的天使。最後是神聖階級，如大天使手塚與不二。  
三一學校取名的意思，正是無論哪一階級的天使都能進入學校就讀。  
不過因天使本身先天條件就不太一樣，資質也是，三大階級中每一階級又再劃分三階級。依照階級，學校會安排到不同的專屬學院。  
其中最為人道的就是專收神聖階級的四大學院，北學院、東學院、南學院與西學院。  
當他還是座天使的時候，手塚就聽過不二的名頭。兩人分屬北學院與南學院。只是北學院的學霸不二的名聲又比他更響亮一些。原因無他，是因為不二的年紀小他六歲，卻是霸占北學院各大榜單。  
也正是如此，不二周助的天才名號響徹整個三一學校。  
然而不二之所以有名還有另一點，幾乎是全校師生都知道的事，在進入三一學校不到一年，不二立刻被當時的拉斐爾欽點為拉斐爾神格接班人。儘管年幼，不二出色的治癒之術很早就在醫務室裡協助治療天使小坂田朋香，治療那些被送來醫務室的師生們。  
手塚就是在醫務室認識不二的。  
那一天，手塚因為意外受了點傷，被同學院的同學橘桔平扶了過來。傷勢初步判斷需要休養一週才能復原。  
「你太逞強了，受傷後還不快來醫務室。」橘皺眉道。  
手塚忍住痛楚，咬牙道：「還不至於無法忍受。不過還是很感謝你扶我過來。」  
橘點點頭，他環顧四周，道：「小坂田老師好像不在，我陪你待到她來為止吧。」  
手塚感激地朝橘看了一眼，微微點頭，便閉目養神。  
「手塚前輩？橘前輩？」一道稚嫩而溫和的嗓音在手塚與橘的耳邊響起。  
兩人聞言，抬頭一看，是一位只有十三歲的孩子，整整小了手塚他們六歲。外貌看起來相當清秀，手上抱著乾淨的紗布。他們很快就知道這位同學正是備受期待、準拉斐爾神格繼承人，不二周助。  
「小坂田老師不在，不介意的話，讓我幫手塚前輩看看如何？」不二微笑道。  
手塚想了一下，反正他已難受到隨時能痛暈過去，不如讓不二看看也好。他開言道：「好，請你幫我看看吧。」  
不二點點頭，將手中那一堆乾淨的紗布放好後，便來到手塚床邊迅速地為他診斷起來，明明只有十三歲，他診斷的過程非常確實，只聽他道：「傷得有點重了，不過手塚前輩身體底子好，也沒有傷到靈核，我稍微施展一點小法術，這樣三天後傷就能痊癒。」  
手塚與橘一驚，依照他們過往的經驗，手塚這傷絕對是要休息一週才能好全。  
不二也沒要多做解釋的意思，便開始吟唱起來，他的嗓音十分動聽，足夠讓手塚跟橘聽得痴了。細聽這經文，兩人大驚，這是比他們座天使再高一階的智天使都不一定會的進階治癒之術，是只有比大治癒之術效果稍差一點的治療法術。  
十分鐘之後，白光散去，不二的吟唱也結束了。手塚感覺到身體暖呼呼的而且也犯睏了起來，以至於他當時沒有發現不二施展完進階治癒之術後那蒼白的臉色，手塚的意識再也支撐不住，很快便睡去了。  
「真的非常感謝你！三天後我再過來接他。」橘欣喜地道。  
不二微笑著點頭，道：「這幾天橘前輩想來看手塚前輩也是可以的喔。」  
橘笑著點頭。  
這時候小坂田老師才終於回到醫務室。她有些煩躁的樣子，顯然是為了校務會議傷透腦筋。不過她看到橘、不二以及睡著的手塚，立刻上前道：「抱歉啊孩子們，我來得太晚了。再讓我看一下手塚同學。」  
橘與不二聞言，側身讓開來。  
小坂田再走近一步，來到手塚床邊，只看了一眼，皺眉道：「小助，你又趁我不注意的時候施展進階治癒之術。」  
不二微笑道：「我看手塚前輩難受，希望他能快點好起來，便為他施展進階治癒之術了。」  
橘一愣，問道：「抱歉，小坂田老師，請問進階治癒之術有什麼不妥的地方嗎？」  
小坂田雙手叉腰，無奈地解釋道：「沒有什麼不妥的地方。只是這法術對於小助的身體消耗太大。他還年幼，雖然法力控制得已經很好了，但他的法力跟身體還沒成長完全，硬是用了智天使才能施展的法術，怕是小助他自己也要休息個兩天。」  
「啊？」橘瞪大眼，看著不二，這才注意到他的臉色蒼白得可以。  
不二卻笑了笑，應道：「請別擔心我，就當我在練習進階治癒之術吧。這件事也請別讓手塚前輩知道好嗎？拜託你了，橘前輩。」  
橘愣愣地點點頭。本來都只有聽說，直到親眼見到才終於明白不二為什麼才剛進三一學校沒多久就被欽點為拉斐爾神格的接班人。能使用智天使的法術證明不二自己本身的法力非常強大，而進階治癒之術能施展得完美便說明他多有天賦。假以時日，不二大概會成為很強大的熾天使，橘是這麼想的。

之後手塚陸續來了幾次醫務室，有時候是跟橘一起，有時候是自己來。小坂田見不二施展進階治癒之術的情形越來越好後，便也由他去了，許多時候就是不二直接為手塚診斷並療傷。  
「手塚前輩最近越來越常跑醫務室。」不二微笑著道。  
手塚聳聳肩，似乎不願意對於他常來醫務室的原因多做解釋。他閉目養神接受不二的診斷與治療。連續幾次下來，他確信不二的進階治癒之術又進步了。  
不二吟唱完，看著手塚，正色道：「手塚前輩，我……。」他還沒說完，被手塚抬手打斷。  
「不要再用敬詞了，我們同學年，我不完全算是你的前輩，只是癡長你幾歲而已。」手塚淡道。  
不二一愣，隨即點點頭。他低聲道：「手塚，我大概知道你去了哪裡。」他低著頭，輕輕地拉扯著手塚的袖袍。  
手塚挑眉看著不二。  
「你身上有魔族的氣息。」不二抬頭道，神情認真。手塚身上魔族的氣息雖然很淡，但騙不了他。  
手塚盯著他看，第一次，在不二面前、在人面前笑了出來。儘管只有牽扯嘴角上揚幾度，但確實是笑了沒錯。  
不二周助猜中了正確答案。

手塚被不二說中之後，便也不再隱瞞。將與魔族接觸的真正原因告訴了不二。原來身為南學院的會長，他跟副會長橘會與其他三學院的會長與副會長們成立掃魔隊伍，輪流巡視學校周邊。  
魔族近年來蠢蠢欲動已經不是什麼秘密，偶爾會有直接攻擊學生們的事件發生。於是手塚等人便成立了這支隊伍，為學校治安貢獻一份心力。而這件事是連學校老師都知道也默許的。  
果然在手塚等人的努力下，學校的治安好轉許多。就是辛苦他們。儘管對付低階魔族對於手塚這些座天使來說根本不算什麼，但數量龐大時，多少都會受了點傷。  
不二瞭然地點點頭，這下他終於知道為什麼受傷的都是四大學院的會長與副會長。他想了想，問道：「咦？這事情我怎麼從沒聽我們學院的會長與副會長提起過？」  
手塚忍俊道：「你是被指定拉斐爾治癒大天使的接班人，又年幼，他們當然不想讓你捲入這件事中。」他頓了一頓，又道：「再說，治癒天使本來就不以戰鬥見長，這純粹是為了你的安全考量。」  
不二皺眉道：「手塚，你明明知道我在攻擊的法術上表現得也無懈可擊。我也想為學校的治安貢獻一分力氣。」  
「不需要。」手塚正色道，他頓了一頓，迎上不二的清澈目光，道：「有你在的醫務室，就是我們最後的希望，也才能讓身為前線的我們無所顧忌地戰鬥。」

然而手塚還是無法說服不二不參加掃魔隊伍。不二說是去長長見識。所以當北學院的會長跡部景吾見到不二出現差點沒暈倒，上前來就是一陣開唸。  
「你等一下就在本大爺身後就好，什麼也別做！」跡部低吼道。  
不二笑著點頭。  
不過眾人都低估了不二的作戰能力，正如不二所對手塚的保證一般，他所施展的攻擊法術完美得無懈可擊。而且戰鬥過程中，若是手塚等人受了點傷，不二便立刻幫他們治療。  
就是不二的法力透支得太厲害，白天回到醫務室時被眼尖的小坂田發現，這才阻止了不二去參加什麼掃魔隊伍。不二表面上應下，實際上還是會偷去，就是減少了出勤次數。  
手塚等人見狀，鬆了一口氣，這樣也好吧，任誰都看得出來不二太累了。  
這段時間維持了好一陣子，直到智天使的升格考試，也就是座天使升格為智天使的重要考試。  
所有座天使等的就是這兩年一度的升格考試。能夠順利升等的名額有限，儘管手塚等人幾乎是可以確定能夠升等了，不過眾位座天使還是想放手一搏，拚一個機會。  
考試一共有筆試、法術測試與鬥技。其中最危險的正是鬥技，也就是兩位座天使的法術比拚，有時候鬥技過程太過激烈，因此座天使因傷退出考試也是常有的事。  
手塚與橘等人一路過關斬將，連不二都不負眾望地在筆試拿下榜首的成績。本來以為事情會圓滿落幕。然而手塚最後一場的鬥技中，他的對手卻不見人影。  
不二突然失蹤了！  
手塚雖順利升格為智天使，他卻一點也開心不起來。不二失蹤，任誰都心急如焚。這件事很快就驚動整個學校。然而真正讓手塚更心疼的是三天後他的再次出現，他永遠不會忘記那一幕。

那一天，大天使拉斐爾抱著不二衝進校園的醫務室。此舉驚動師生。一方面是因為大天使的突然到來，另一方面卻是不二的狀況。  
向來脾氣最好的拉斐爾此刻的憤怒揚言於表，幾乎是那種狂暴式的憤怒，身上的法力暗暗流動，立刻讓周遭的人倍感壓迫。  
而拉斐爾懷中的不二更是引來眾人的注意。不二傷得極重，靈核恐怕也傷到了，白袍上渾身是血，人更失去意識，命在旦夕。  
與不二熟識的手塚等人想上前關心，不過拉斐爾的腳步飛快，來到醫務室後更是直接展開結界將所有人拒於千里之外，專心地為不二療傷。有治癒大天使在，不二總算撿回一條命。  
之後，手塚就再也沒在校園裡見過不二。他偶然間問起小坂田不二的狀況。  
「我就知道你會問。不過你放心，小助在拉斐爾大人的治療下就傷癒了。之後拉斐爾大人便將他帶在身旁。」小坂田正色道。  
手塚一愣，他記得若要長期待在大天使旁邊，至少要是智天使才行，可是不二錯過了考試，階級還是座天使才對。  
小坂田似乎知道手塚在想什麼，正色續道：「念在你如此關心小助，我就跟你說吧，你放在心底就好。成為智天使，升格考試只是其中一個方式，另一個方式是直接覺醒。前者佔大多數，後者則只會出現在天分極高的座天使身上，你有沒有注意到拉斐爾大人抱著小助時，小助有幾對羽翼？」  
手塚飛快回想當天的情形，不二重傷的畫面他一輩子也忘不了，任何細節早已深刻烙印在腦海中。接著，他瞪大雙眼看著小坂田。  
三對，當時不二在拉斐爾懷中時，已覺醒成六翼天使。  
如果不二再繼承了御前天使的神格，那他的羽翼便會與所有熾天使一樣，散發令人炫目的白金色光芒。  
＊ ＊ ＊  
「所以你當時究竟發生什麼事？」手塚嘆問道。  
不二苦笑道：「我早已記不太清楚。」他頓了一頓，輕聲道：「我只記得我醒來後，大人瞪著我，雙眼憤怒到快噴火。那是我第一次見到大人氣成那樣。還好他見我醒來時，氣也消了。」他迎上手塚的目光，幽幽地道：「不過他現在已經不在了。」  
手塚心中一緊，歉然道：「抱歉，我不是故意要提起這件事。」  
不二微笑著搖頭，道：「沒關係。不過既然是加百列讓我來協助你，便請你無論如何也要相信我，好嗎？」  
感覺到不二的手溫逐漸回暖，手塚輕輕地點了點頭。


	4. Chapter 4

(03)  
之前不曉得聽誰說過，七大御前天使長的都非常好看，不二是，手塚也是。現在兩隻大天使都在眼前，幾乎能夠應證這句話。  
此生何其有幸能一次看到兩只七大天使同時出現，這風景簡直如詩如畫。  
大石一回到手塚房間時，便見到手塚拉著不二的畫面，氣氛還無比和諧。他本來還想說要介紹手塚與不二認識，但眼前這狀況他們似乎早已認識好久好久，看得大石驚訝不已。後來想想他們兩人以前在三一學校都是名人，應該多少都會認識才對，自己真是少見多怪了。  
「大石，還杵在那邊幹什麼？不進來？」手塚淡道。  
大石回過神來，這才發現自己剛才跑神得太厲害，他不好意思地笑了笑，上前道：「見過烏列爾大人、拉斐爾大人。」  
手塚擺了擺手，道：「下一次敬詞就免了。」他頓了一頓，對不二道：「雖然你們已經見過，但我還是要介紹你們認識。周助，這位是我的副官，大石秀一郎。」  
不二朝大石笑著點頭，應道：「大石你好，我是不二，請多指教。」  
大石緊張地道：「請多指教，不二。」  
「大石是很可靠的副官，治癒之術施展得也很不錯。」不二微笑著道。  
大石聽聞自己的治癒之術被不二誇獎，耳後根都紅了。他苦笑道：「謝謝你的稱讚，我要學的地方還有很多。」不二再誇他下去他連臉都要紅了，趕緊轉移話題，道：「手塚，我拿了乾淨的長袍過來。」說著，他將懷中摺好的長袍放在手塚的床頭櫃上。  
手塚點點頭，應道：「謝謝你，我等等就換上。」  
「需要我幫你嗎？」不二問道，微笑看著手塚。  
「不必。」手塚淡應道。  
不二噗哧笑了出來，應道：「我不是說換長袍，是今日的訓練。他們這七日擔心你，訓練的進度也落下了一些。我雖然不是戰鬥天使，不過與大石他們練習一下也很足夠了。」  
手塚一愣，道：「再麻煩你。」他轉頭對大石道：「這幾天就讓周助帶著你們做練習，我雖在養傷，但訓練也不要落下了。」  
「好。」大石連忙應下，背後卻是一身冷汗。不二短短幾句就不僅開了手塚玩笑，還從手塚手中接過了訓練大石等人的任務。不二是治療天使沒錯，可看過那場戰役，大石相信不二的訓練絕對不比手塚輕鬆。  
「必要的話，你與乾輔佐周助。下一次戰役來臨之前，我們都要做好最萬全的準備。」手塚正色道。  
「我明白了。」大石又應了一聲，便退出房間。  
手塚看著不二似乎沒有要離開的意思，皺眉道：「剛才不是說要幫忙訓練，怎麼換你杵在這？」  
「當然是為了幫你換長袍囉，國光。」不二微笑道，笑得理所當然。  
手塚默然，這人大概是回敬他來著。  
見到手塚皺眉的神情，不二笑得更燦爛了，他溫顏道：「讓我幫你吧，傷口牽動越少，好得也越快。」  
不二說的有理，手塚也無法反駁，便道：「好，那再麻煩你了。」  
不二點了點頭，扶了手塚起身正要為他更衣時，卻感覺到手腕被人一扯，不二沒有防備，跌進一個結實的懷抱中。  
「周助，我希望下一次不是只有幫我更衣而已，你應該懂我的意思。」手塚道。  
不二一愣，手塚的聲音宛若大提琴般悅耳動聽，然而更讓他意外的是他說那句話時隱含的笑意。

當不二來到訓練場時，大石等人已經在為稍晚的訓練暖身。不二也沒立刻打斷他們，先在一旁靜靜地觀察。這是他第一次認真觀察手塚的隊員。除卻手塚外，還有六位子天使階級的成員。子階級的天使成員都有一定程度的戰鬥能力，也難怪子階級的天使會是守護天國最重要的階級。  
而且大石等人早已為守護天國奮戰相當多時，每一位均有著豐富的作戰經驗。只要對手不是高階魔族，都能夠得勝。  
但不二還是希望他們在對付高階魔族或是魔族王臣時至少能夠自保。手塚受傷，而不二自己也曉得他的戰力沒有像手塚這麼強大，要分神對付魔族又要為他們治療，下一次遇到相同狀況，他沒有十足把握能再帶著大石等人全身而退。思及此，他的神情嚴肅起來。  
大石秀一郎，不二最先打過照面的。在不二來之前，是手塚隊上的治療天使。治療之術運用得相當不錯，作戰上偏向輔助的守護天使，與另一位有著紅色頭髮的青年能夠合作無間，給予對手有效的攻擊。  
紅髮青年菊丸英二，有著大大的雙眼，性格相當活潑。作為戰鬥天使，他單獨作戰能力已是不弱，不過與大石合作時效果卻絕佳。他也是不二到來後立刻展現熱情的成員之一。  
然後是另一名黑髮、帶著眼鏡且身型高挑的青年，乾貞治。在作戰上無論是當守護天使還是戰鬥天使均有不俗的表現，而且情報蒐集上也是一流。不二可以看得出來手塚最為倚重的對象除了大石之外，便是乾。  
同樣有著高大身型、留著褐髮、有著靦腆笑容的青年，河村隆。作戰上為守護天使。然而有意思的是河村在私下與戰場上表現得不像同一人，如果握有配劍那這個反差會更大。後來菊丸有解釋說河村在戰場上偶爾有突破性的表現，不過一般而言是很稱職的守護天使。  
另外兩位則算是後輩了。分別是桃城武與海棠薰。前者作戰上是戰鬥天使，後者是守護天使。兩人表現都不俗，難怪能進入手塚小隊。  
不二環視一眼，身為治療大天使的他對天使的法力感知本就敏銳，很快便將大石等人的實力瞭解了七八分，並且也擬定了訓練方式。他召集眾人揚聲道：「諸位暖身可以了，我心中已有了大概。」  
眾人聞言，連忙來到不二面前，正要朝不二行禮時，被不二立刻打斷。  
「不用行禮，也不要用敬詞。」不二淡道。  
「見過不二。」菊丸等人齊聲道，但該有的招呼他們卻是一點也沒落下。  
不二微微點頭，看著乾道：「乾，你那裡有訓練表嗎？請讓我看一下。」  
乾連忙拿著訓練表遞了過去，解釋道：「包含了法術訓練以及非法術訓練兩類。其中非法術訓練重點在於劍術與搏擊術。一般非法術訓練我們可以自行練習，但法術訓練多由隊長帶領我們。只是隊長近日養傷，所以……。」他沒再說下去，但眾人都知道意思。乾仔細去看不二的反應，補充道：「我暫時還沒想到法術訓練的替代方式，因此這方面的訓練便落下了。」  
不二在聽乾解釋的同時，也看完了訓練表，他抬頭向眾人微笑道：「法術訓練多練習能增加熟練度，但也不必急於一時。法力恢復還是要花一點時間，你們剛經歷一場大戰，休養幾日也未嘗不好。」  
菊丸等人見不二笑得溫和，紛紛寬了心。獨有剛在房間裡見識到手塚與不二對話的大石更加緊張，他並不認為不二的訓練會比手塚的訓練輕鬆。  
果然，只聽不二微笑著道：「休息夠了，就可以開始法術訓練，便由我帶領大家，你們儘管用法術或非法術的攻擊對付我，能傷到我自然最好，不過你們當中只要有一人能碰到衣角就算成功，訓練也終止。」  
眾人一愣，拉斐爾不是以戰鬥見長的大天使這件事在天國早已不是什麼秘密，然而面對一群訓練有素的子階級天使，即使是神聖階級的天使也不一定能有全身而退的把握，但不二那番話說得非常自信。  
「怎麼，不試試看嗎？」不二問道。  
「有意思，就讓我先小試身手吧，不二！」桃城笑道，拔劍，第一個上前給予不二一擊。  
不二揚眉道：「小試身手？不，你可要全力以赴。」  
不二那句話才剛落下，眾人便感覺到一陣壓迫感席捲而來，逼得他們提劍反擊。這場訓練正式展開。

不二第一次帶領眾人訓練當下給了大石等人震撼教育。任誰都看得出來不二並沒有使用全力，可比拚了三百多回合，眾人法力與體力消耗到一個程度時，不二依舊老神在在。當下很快對眾人的弱點與優點分析了一番，立刻讓桃城等人心服口服。說罷，他隨手施展了一個小法術幫眾人回復疲憊後，鞋跟一轉，留下瀟灑背影便放著眾人在訓練場休息了。  
乾事後分析，不二的打法與手塚截然不同。  
手塚的打法是典型戰鬥天使的打法，無論在法術攻擊還是非法術攻擊都表現得無懈可擊，但也因為風格太過強硬，戰役時間拉得過長且對手實力不凡時，偶爾會讓自己陷入法力透支的窘境。  
而不二則非常善於運用極少的法力與體力做出最大的攻擊效果，硬要挑弱點的話，就是不二的非法術攻擊較為薄弱，可能與他過分清瘦的身形有很大的關係，不過他的法術攻擊完美地彌補了非法術攻擊的不足。  
「秀一郎，你覺得如果拉斐爾大人與烏列爾大人過招，誰會贏？」菊丸側頭問在他身旁的大石。  
大石一愣，坦然道：「我並不知道。拉斐爾大人的實力雖然深不可測，不過烏列爾大人是戰鬥天使，若真要交手，烏列爾大人可能還是有些優勢。」  
乾搖頭道：「依我看未必。就七日前一役他將我們救下，我便覺得拉斐爾大人沒這麼簡單。他們若真的過招，兩人是佔不到對方半點便宜的。」  
眾人大驚，他們突然意識到自己對這一位拉斐爾瞭解的極少。不二的神秘幾乎可以說是各種層面上的。  
「還好拉斐爾大人與我們是同一邊的。」河村靦腆地道。  
桃城等人聞言，鬆了一口氣，河村說的對，還好不二與他們是同一邊的。  
否則會是個非常強大且難以應付的敵人。


	5. Chapter 5

(04)  
「敵人？」一道中性卻有些清冷的嗓音傳入他耳內，在這略顯昏暗的房間裡，顯得格外生冷。  
一名黑髮男子點了點頭，應道：「是。以格倫城的戰役打得非常驚險，拉斐爾即時趕到才免去烏列爾小隊被滅頂的危機。」他看著眼前那人，拿著手中的披風，走向對方為他披上，應道：「精市，披風披著。」  
那名被喚作精市的男子點點頭，又道：「再跟我說一下烏列爾的狀況。弦一郎，他怎麼會被打得這麼狼狽？」  
黑髮男子答道：「大概是舊傷復發。否則以魔族王臣度瑪那種實力應該還傷不了他。」  
精市，全名幸村精市。他緩緩轉過身來看著黑髮男子，那雙蒼紫色的雙眸有著懾人的銳利，端麗的面容沒什麼表情，看似在沉思什麼。  
「有拉斐爾在，肯定會為烏列爾療傷。」黑髮男子道。被幸村稱作弦一郎的他，全名為真田弦一郎，五官雋朗而深邃，膚色為小麥色，神情嚴肅。  
「那就好。拉斐爾有為烏列爾療傷就好。」幸村淡道。  
真田點點頭，他環顧了房間一眼，輕嘆道：「只是這房間是不是要亮一些？」  
幸村微笑道：「你說的沒錯。」這句話落下的同時，他身後展開了六翼，房間也立刻明亮不少。  
真田一驚，道：「你還是不宜動用太多法力。」  
幸村笑道：「放心吧，只是稍微展翅而已。畢竟我也在觀察翅膀的亮度。」  
展示完後，幸村便將六翼收了起來。房間內的亮度卻沒再減少，這讓真田看得也舒服一點。真田鬆了一口氣。  
「不然你把拉斐爾綁來我身邊讓他為我治療可好？」幸村笑道。  
真田嘆道：「難吧，加百列會讓他去協助烏列爾，短時間內他大概無法顧及到其他人。而且當初也是你願意他才能離開不是嗎？」  
「我說笑的。」幸村微笑道，他頓了一頓，正色道：「他肯定忙得很，烏列爾傷得這麼重，不養傷好一陣子以拉斐爾的個性是不會讓他回到戰場的，等於是他的小隊攻擊主力會換成拉斐爾自己。天國少了烏列爾的戰力，這可有些麻煩。」  
真田皺眉，幸村說的沒錯，烏列爾受傷，變相等於綁架了烏列爾與拉斐爾兩大天使的戰力。這一任的拉斐爾雖然作戰上表現幾乎不會輸給戰鬥天使，但畢竟他的本業還是治療天使，一方面作戰另一方面治療其他天使，法力肯定消耗非常快。  
「以格倫城一役，烏列爾他們應該算是成功收復了吧？」幸村問道。[1]  
「對。度瑪被拉斐爾的聖諭縛術擊中，柳說沒養傷個一千年大概無法復原。」真田應道。  
幸村噗哧笑了出來，道：「所以是被打殘了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「看來拉斐爾出手也不手軟，這下我看他靠著這招肯定讓烏列爾小隊對他肅然起敬。我光想這個反差就覺得挺有意思。」  
真田皺眉道：「你對拉斐爾總是特別寬容。」  
「那當然，他可是唯一的治療天使。」幸村微笑道。  
幸村此話不假，做為熾天使當中唯一的治療大天使，拉斐爾的存在非常重要。這在某種程度上也代表著，比起戰鬥天使與守護天使，有優異治癒之術能力的天使極為稀少，也因此不二於三一學校重傷的時候當時的拉斐爾才會如此憤怒。  
擁有優異治癒之術的天使，無論在哪一個層級都是極為少見，更何況是在神聖階級的治療天使，那是珍寶。  
「不過我想留他也留不住吧，畢竟他在知道烏列爾受傷後就有意思想回去找他，加百列的指令也只是剛好合他意思而已。」幸村笑道，他頓了一頓，慵懶地笑道：「難得見到他著急的樣子。」  
「……你還是這般惡趣味。」真田頭痛地道。  
幸村聳聳肩，續笑道：「但也沒關係，我早就用了其他方式加深與他的羈絆。」  
真田一陣悚然，嘆了一口氣。  
幸村迎上真田漆黑的目光，正色問道：「好了，閒話家常就到這裡吧。我想知道下一戰的目標是哪裡。」  
「瑣珥城。」真田如實答道。  
幸村一愣，皺眉復誦道：「瑣珥城？」  
「對，正是瑣珥城。柳那裡已經掌握到了消息。」真田解釋道。  
幸村沉思了半晌，開言道：「那有意思，摩押平原上的五座大城都是該拿下的據點，卻一直是被魔族所控制。」他頓了一頓，抬頭道：「我記得五座城市中，只有三座讓魔族王臣鎮守而已吧？」  
「是的，而且鎮守的城市並不固定，等於說如果拉斐爾他們要攻打的話，就有點像賭博。」真田正色應道。  
「確實像賭博。以拉斐爾現在第一次帶著烏列爾小隊的人出勤，還有很多地方需要磨合。不過拉斐爾倒也聰明，畢竟五座城市裡，其中兩座由王臣鎮守的機會最高，所以從另外三座城市裡挑了一座。如果這座城市沒有王臣鎮守，被拉斐爾拿下的可能性非常大；如果有王臣鎮守，倒給他有機會測試王臣的防守。」幸村正色道。  
「你不擔心嗎？」真田輕聲問道。  
幸村聞言，笑道：「我要擔心什麼？要擔心的是你。」他看著真田，懶懶地道：「等消息吧，就看看有沒有要你出馬的地方。畢竟，你也是屬於六翼的戰鬥天使不是嗎？」  
「是。」真田歛衽道。  
幸村走近他，在真田耳邊愉悅的低吟一句，真田聞言，輕聲回覆他。  
房間內的亮度，更勝從前。

另一方面，手塚等人所在的以格倫城內，不二向手塚稟報下一階段的戰場。  
「瑣珥城？你第一次帶他們就挑那裡？還是讓我跟吧。」手塚驚訝地道。在知道不二替手塚代班的第一役就挑瑣珥城後，忍不住提出建議。  
不二微笑道：「我相信國光也很相信他的小隊員們，你說是吧，乾？」  
乾抖了抖，這下終於知道為什麼大石死活不願意再踏入這間房間，手塚與不二的氣場太強大。一個是自己的直屬上司，另一個是唯一的治療大天使，兩邊他都得罪不起。  
手塚揚聲道：「乾，你怎麼不說話？」  
乾咳了一聲，硬著頭皮道：「近兩日不二有為我們特訓，我們也都成長不少。我認為手塚無須操心這麼多。」  
手塚點點頭，反問道：「摩押平原五大城的勢力我想你已十分清楚。你有沒有想過萬一這一役遇上的是魔族王臣，你打算怎麼做？」  
不二微笑道：「這不是有我在嗎？而且帶著你，我還得分神保護你，反而拖累戰力。所以國光你就好好養傷吧。」  
手塚橫了不二一眼，嘆道：「我是在問乾。」  
乾現在已是冷汗直流，把烏列爾說成拖累戰力，綜觀整個天界恐怕也就只有拉斐爾敢了，而且也就只有拉斐爾說完後還能全身而退。  
好不容易緩了緩情緒，乾才開口道：「收復摩押平原五城乃必行之事，而且也不是每座城都有機會遇到王臣。而你負傷，兩界都在觀望我們第一戰會選擇進攻哪裡。我倒認為瑣珥城是很不錯的開場。遇上王臣的機會我倒覺得並不大。就算遇上了，我們也有能力自保，不會重蹈覆轍。」  
手塚點點頭，開言問道：「依你看，瑣珥城遇到王臣的機率有多少？」  
「不超過一半。」乾正色道，他頓了一頓，又道：「如果要說一個確切的數據，約莫為28.32%。」  
不難理解手塚為何會如此緊張。魔族的劃分，自闇主代言人撒旦以下，一共有十二位忠於他的臣子，稱之為王臣，同時也是高階魔族。大部分的高階魔族讓子階級的天使們出馬，即使無法給予對方致命的傷害，但能保身撤退還是做得到，這種手塚不擔心。  
可另外三人就難以應付，分別為瑪門、利威安森、阿斯莫德，是連烏列爾等戰鬥天使與之交手都無法有得勝把握的敵人，堪稱是魔界三大悍將。為了方便區分，他們私下會稱他們為三大魔王。而拉斐爾再厲害畢竟也不是戰鬥天使，萬一遇到三大魔王就很麻煩。手塚自己就曾在瑪門手上吃過虧。  
不二微笑道：「真有趣，乾竟然可以算出遇到的機率是多少。照這結果，看來遇到王臣或三大魔王的機率還不及一半。」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「乾的資料一向精準，對於我們戰略上幫助非常大。」  
「確實很有幫助。」不二微笑道，他歛了笑容，正色道：「乾已與我擬定好作戰策略。」他轉頭向乾道：「乾，再麻煩你將戰術簡述給國光。」  
乾點點頭，當下講解起來。  
手塚靜靜地聽著。這次乾報備作戰計劃果然是經過不二指點過，他敘述的方式簡潔有力，但手塚只要稍微推敲過就知道不二與乾早已將所有可能都演練過了。手塚聽了個大概，抬手道：「可以了，我已清楚你們的戰略。」  
不二微笑道：「那總該可以信任我一些了吧？」  
手塚迎上不二的目光，正色道：「可以。」眼下他也只能信任他。他轉頭對乾道：「那麼，你可以與大石一同著手進行作戰準備。」  
這真是乾進來房間以後最巴不得聽到的一句話，他推了推眼鏡，笑道：「那我就恭敬不如從命了。」說罷，他便離開房間找大石去了。  
不二看著乾離去的背影，輕笑道：「他溜得倒挺快。」結果他感覺到手腕被人輕輕一扯，低眉，自然是手塚做的。有領教前面幾次的經驗，不二自知無法掙脫，輕嘆道：「國光，我也得去準備了。」  
手塚點點頭，抓得更緊，正色道：「要平安回來。如果沒有，你應該知道後果，答應我！」  
不二一愣，隨即點點頭，輕笑道：「好，我答應你。」

一望無際的摩押平原，一片翁翁鬱鬱。如此平地，易攻難守。不二領著大石等人很快就來到瑣珥城。[2]  
位於摩押平原的五大城之一的瑣珥城，事實上是五大城之中最小的一座，規模最小，位置也是處在最容易被攻擊的地方，四周完全沒有天然屏障。不二領隊的速度非常快，轉眼間便到了攻擊目標。  
作為魔族老巢的地方，這裡有一座闇神殿。闇神殿外觀奢華而美麗，高聳的梁柱托高著圓屋頂，更顯氣派。  
「還以為只是個小城，沒想到神殿蓋得這麼聳立！」桃城驚訝地道。  
「那當然，畢竟是信仰中心。」乾推了推眼鏡，解釋道。  
「以往你們在戰前烏列爾會說什麼激勵士氣的話嗎？」不二微笑著問道。  
大石一愣，答道：「通常不會。不過有七個字一定會說，『全神貫注地上吧』。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，應道：「這倒是很像他的作風。」  
眾人一愣，第一次與不二一同外勤，沒想到不二竟然還能笑得出來。儘管這場戰役就乾與手塚等人的事前分析，難度並不是特別高，但能笑得出來，他們還是相當訝異。  
只聽不二續笑道：「乾，你再說一次這個城市有王臣鎮守的機率有多少？」  
「28.32%。請問怎麼了嗎？」乾立刻答道，隨即反問不二問題的用意。  
不二正色道：「如果我說，我只要『有』或『沒有』的答案，你的回答呢？」  
乾一愣，這倒是超出他所能回答的範疇。他雖然能給出機率，但要這種全有或全無的答案，乾一時之間還說不上來。  
眾人還在想不二問這問題的動機在哪裡的時候，卻聽得不二話鋒一轉。  
「如果在『有』或『沒有』兩個答案之間選擇的話，那我選擇前者。」不二厲聲道，他轉身面向闇神殿，揚聲道：「拔劍吧，各位！」  
眾人一驚。他們還沒感覺到魔族的氣息，但他們確信不二已經感覺到了，不然不會說得這麼自信。紛紛拔出腰間的佩劍準備進攻。隊上的兩位守護天使河村與海棠已經吟唱起來，迅速架起了防禦的結界，壟罩整座闇神殿。而其他戰鬥天使也已經都準備好隨時能攻入的狀態。  
不二連回頭看都沒有，就知道大石他們已經待命好等著他。  
接著眾人聽到不二吟唱起來：「When the curtain’s call, is the last of all. When the lights fade out, all the sinner crawl. We dug your grave and the masquerade. Will come calling out at the mess you made.」[3]  
明明是天籟，吟唱的經文卻讓人一陣悚然。那是刻在闇神殿門楣上的經文。  
彷彿如通關密語般，再加上大石與菊丸的配合，闇神殿的門硬聲裂開。  
電光石火間，一道黑暗的法力攻擊立刻向眾人襲來，千鈞一髮之際，六只白金色翅膀卻是擋住了黑暗的法力攻擊，他們散發著耀眼的光芒。  
「呦！真是活久見，這次竟然是拉斐爾啊？若能與你交手，那真是太榮幸了！」黑暗中，一道雌雄莫辨的聲音傳入眾人耳內。  
大石等人倒吸一口氣，即使他們沒有見到說話那人的面容，可這氣息絕對錯不了。  
不二說對了，瑣珥城確實有一名王臣鎮守，那人正是十三位王臣之一，茵蔯。

[1]以格倫城：聖經城市，位於迦南西南部。此作為入文用，僅借用聖經城市名，與實際地點無關。  
[2]摩押平原：聖經提及的地方，真實地點位於死海東南側。平原上五大城，其中之一為瑣珥城。此處地名僅作為入文用，與實際無關。  
[3]摘自Imagine dragon- Demons 歌詞。是寫給一位癌症兒童的曲子，願大家關注這個議題。有興趣的話請自行找翻譯。


	6. Chapter 6

(05)  
「搞偷襲，你還說是跟我交手？」不二微笑道。  
茵蔯嘿嘿一笑，道：「我可是惡魔，不講道理！跟你廢話太多了，看招！」手上早已醞釀好的法術系招式向不二攻擊。  
不二吟唱再快，也不可能快過茵蔯早已準備好的大禮，要閃避的話只怕會擊中其他小隊員，茵蔯是這樣盤算好的。  
未料，不二根本沒有打算要施展法術防守，茵蔯法術攻擊乍看之下雖是擊中不二，可當煙霧散去，才發現不二身旁乾與海棠不曉得什麼時候已經有了防備，合力將茵蔯的法術化解掉。  
不二笑道：「我說了，搞偷襲，還敢稱是與我交手？你以為我沒有動作？」  
原來不二早就猜到茵蔯的手段，是以方才先與茵蔯招呼，給了乾與海棠兩人吟唱法術的機會。他們這幾日經過不二的訓練，在法術系的攻擊早已提升不少，吟唱速度明顯較過去快上許多。  
茵蔯大怒，提劍朝不二飛奔過去，道：「兄弟們，上！」  
以茵蔯的法術攻擊作為開場，這場戰役正式拉開序幕。霎時間，週遭刀光劍影，兵戎相接的聲響此起彼落。  
不二有意要引開茵蔯的攻勢，他已看過整個闇神殿的防守只有茵蔯較有威脅性，其他人交由大石等人應付綽綽有餘。不過茵蔯似乎是專挑不二較不擅長的非法術攻擊，儘管茵蔯的劍術不是特別高明，但靠著狠勁與力道倒是和不二打得難分難解。  
「看招，拉斐爾！你以為你逃得掉嗎？」茵蔯怒道。  
不二苦笑道：「我可沒打算逃掉。」他隨手化解了茵蔯兩記攻勢，正色道：「你以為你能像度瑪那樣一戰成名嗎？」茵蔯倒是很清楚力道是他的弱點。  
「你沒吃飯嗎拉斐爾？這點力道也想對我造成威脅？」茵蔯得意地笑道，他越打越順手，招招與不二比拼。他又笑道：「像度瑪那樣不是很好？這樣所有人都認識我了！」  
不二無奈，被近身攻擊，他也無法分神施展法術，但他仍道：「像度瑪一樣也包括了被打殘這一點。你不要忘記以格倫城的神殿是被誰打下的，也別忘記度瑪是在誰手下吃虧。」  
茵蔯挑眉道：「那是他錯估你的實力，我才不會像他犯這種智障錯誤。」他一劍朝不二胸口刺來。  
不二側身讓開，嘆了一口氣，道：「我說，你該不會真的以為劍術是我的弱點吧？」避開要害後，不二提劍架開茵蔯的劍尖。  
茵蔯一記攻擊打歪，更正了攻擊角度，提劍再上。他已經打定主意不讓不二使用法術攻擊。他太清楚如果是法術比拼，那他對不二一點勝算都沒有，乾脆跟他硬拼劍術，茵蔯笑道：「我並沒有以為你的劍術是弱點，畢竟你瘦成那樣，任誰都會以你的力道做攻擊。」  
不二感覺到周身的戰況已是大石等人佔上風，現在就等他出手收拾茵蔯，但不二並不著急，他微笑道：「那你呢，對戰了這麼久，確定真的有照你的劇本單靠近身攻擊就把我拿下？」  
茵蔯一愣，照這攻擊速度以及自己的戰鬥經驗，他很快就算出來他與不二早已對應了五十多回合，不二儘管力道偏弱，卻未見下風。茵蔯一個閃神，不二的劍尖已經到來，朝他胸口的靈核直逼而來，攻勢毫不客氣。茵蔯大驚，一個後躍，終於與不二拉開距離，但他立刻意識到自己著了道。  
不二似乎就等這一刻，早已吟唱完，朝茵蔯施展一個定身法術，茵蔯被正面擊中，當下動彈不得。不二走近他，笑道：「現在還認為我的近身戰表現得不好？」  
茵蔯咬牙道：「可惡！被你擺了一道！」他一怒之下，掙脫定身法術，身後展出四翼翅膀，險露他部分真身，並直朝上空飛去。  
不二哪裡由得茵蔯從他面前離開，連忙趕過去。以他硬是比茵蔯多一對翅膀，幾乎沒費什麼力很快就趕上茵蔯，笑道：「你別飛這麼快！」  
茵蔯怒視著不二，不二飛得極快，轉眼間已攔住他的去路。  
不二微笑道：「要空戰你是完全佔不到優勢的，茵蔯。」  
茵蔯知道不二並沒有虛張聲勢，只是當不二說出這句話時，他才突然意識到不二一直都在誘使他空戰。他區區王臣根本不是熾天使的對手！但他也只能一拼，開口正要吟唱，卻見一道白光朝腦門射來，而他卻無處可避！  
茵蔯被擊中，徹底暈厥，失去戰鬥能力。  
空戰的不二與茵蔯已經分出勝負，不二腳下大石等人也已經打出結果。不二怕茵蔯搞事，施了一個縛術封印他的行動後，他看了一下大石等人的戰況，心下笑了出來，他再度吟唱起來，從他身上散發六道白光，不偏不倚地落在大石等人身上。  
大石等人立刻感覺到法力與體力各方面爆炸性提升，他們趁勝追擊，很快就滅了所有魔族。  
不二雙腳著地的第一件事，是往內殿走去。正殿除了乾、海棠與河村三人留在原地看著被困住的茵蔯外，其他隨不二去內殿，還有更重要的任務。  
直進入內殿，有一個火缽，缽裡燃著熊熊烈火。  
整個神殿的信仰核心，就是這盆火缽。原先燃燒著是地獄業火，若要將闇神殿的性質從闇主信仰改為光主信仰，只需滅了地獄業火，重燃代表光主的天界炙焰即可。  
說起來簡單，卻並非所有天使都能夠操刀，光是要滅了地獄業火就非常不易。因此這項重要任務自然是落在熾天使不二身上。  
眼前火缽的火焰燃燒得激烈，還能感覺到絲絲來自地獄的黑暗，令大石等人看著有些難受，可不二卻絲毫不受影響。  
儘管難受，大石等人還是聚精會神地看著不二操刀的過程。即使他們看過手塚執行很多次，但那過程還是精彩的讓人目不轉睛。  
不二口中唸唸有詞，地獄業火熄滅了。失去核心信仰的神殿開始動搖。然而還沒結束，不二繼續吟唱著：「……I am the master of my life. I am the captain of my soul. [1] Heartache from my pain; take up my message from the veins; speaking my lesson from the brain; seeing the beauty through the pain. 」[2]  
菊丸等人根本無法將目光從不二身上移開，見不二腳底下的符文泛起淡淡的藍光，這是熾天使才能施展的陣法，能點燃聖火的陣法。眾人知道這是進入吟唱最重要的階段，紛紛打起二十分精神為不二守護，不二的吟唱不容許被打斷。  
不二繼續唱道：「You made me a believer. Send a prayer to the ones above. All the hates that you’ve heard has turned your spirit to dove. Your spirit up above.」他的聲音十分好聽，吟唱時的咬字也極清晰，果然是大天使吟唱才讀有的神情。此刻沒有魔族的干擾，眾人早已享受著不二重燃聖火的過程。不二唱罷，火缽再度燃起熊熊烈火。[2]  
當熾天使點燃了聖火，便意味著天國收復了瑣珥城，同時也代表天界的真正信仰，天界炙焰。

還沒結束，回到大殿的不二，立刻又找了茵蔯。  
乾與海棠有些驚訝地看著直朝他們走來的不二。  
不二微笑道：「你們弄醒他吧，我有事情想問他，方法粗暴一點也沒關係。」  
「那這個交給我吧，不二！」桃城笑道，在一旁摩拳擦掌。  
當桃城這麼表示的時候菊丸等人立刻跟進。不二也不阻止，過了好一陣子，茵蔯總算是被粗暴地弄醒了，從他一臉不悅的神情跟不善的口氣就知道這傢伙剛醒，而且還有起床氣。  
「下一役，不會這麼簡單就放過你！」茵蔯怒吼道。  
不二微笑道：「我很期待。不過我想你還是好好休息吧，估計你與度瑪兩人都得要休息個……一千年？」  
「你！」茵蔯氣得夠嗆，卻無法反駁不二的話。  
不二好整以暇地道：「就是說如果你還想跟我交手，我最快也得等一千年才行。那真是有點久呀。」  
「你不要太得意！」茵蔯瞪眼道。  
不二斂起笑容，正色道：「不鬧你了。你應該要清楚我們之間的差距才對。度瑪那一役，若非烏列爾帶傷，哪會有他得意的時候？」  
茵蔯哼了一聲，不再說話。  
不二有時候會覺得魔族真的是魔族，不然依照天使被打殘成這樣，怕是靈核都損傷難以救回，就連治療大天使出手都不一定能夠妙手回春。而魔族只要休息個一段時間又是活龍一條，反正他們死也只是回地獄去。  
更何況眼前還是十三大王臣之一。這也難怪魔族根本不用治療惡魔之類的角色。這正是魔族難纏的地方，人數多到打也打不完，儘管王臣的戰力普遍不及熾天使，但也具備了能夠把子階級天使打殘或半殘的能力了。  
真是可怕的對手。不二暗暗地想著。比起天使，魔族這才叫做打不死。  
「把我叫醒有什麼事？」茵蔯不悅地問道。  
不二正色道：「我出戰之前，就已計算過瑣珥城不會有王臣鎮守。說，你從哪裡得來的消息？」  
茵蔯哈哈一笑，應道：「我怎麼可能告訴你？你代烏列爾的首戰，所有王臣都想跟你交手想瘋了，我可是爭取好久才得到這機會。」他迎上不二那雙湛藍色的雙眼，懶懶地道：「你反而應該要謝謝我。你出征的消息走漏了，若今天鎮守瑣珥城的是三大魔王大人，你以為你還能站著跟我說話？」  
不二神色一凜。茵蔯這話完全沒錯，就連烏列爾都曾在瑪門手上吃虧。思及此，他瞪視著茵蔯，道：「那還真是謝謝你了。」  
「以格倫城遲早有一天都會拿回來的。至於消息的走漏，我相信你自己比誰都……。」茵蔯話還沒說完，靈核一陣劇痛，他瞪著不二喘著氣。  
不二微笑道：「你知道的太多了。」  
茵蔯忍著痛楚，仍就用氣音在不二耳邊道：「你這反應，他要是知道會有多難過。」然後茵蔯痛到失去意識，最終化為一個黑色的光點，自大石等人眼前消失。  
大石等人一愣，由大石開言問道：「不二，發生什麼事了嗎？」  
不二聳聳肩，微笑道：「沒事，我只是向他確認幾件事情而已。」  
但那個光點……菊丸等人你看我我看你，一時間說不出話來。  
「還有就是，他可能要再多花五百年才夠有力量找我們麻煩，辛苦各位。」不二正色道。  
明明是打得相當漂亮的一役，也知道茵蔯必須修理，但大石等人卻感到一陣悚然。

由不二所代替手塚出征的首戰，捷報立刻傳遍天國，就連魔界也收到了消息。  
這一役不僅是代表著烏列爾的傷重，也代表拉斐爾在關鍵時候是能打的。  
不二帶著大石等人凱旋回歸以格倫城，彼時手塚的傷已經復原得差不多，能夠下床走動且施展一般法術也能夠勝任。在荒井其他子階級天使等人的陪伴下，早已聽聞不二捷報的手塚此刻來到城門迎接。  
「歡迎回來，辛苦了。」手塚道。  
眾人見到手塚一陣大喜，紛紛上前慰問手塚的身體狀況。手塚擺了擺手示意眾人不必擔心，並解釋他復原情況良好，這讓大石等人鬆了一口氣。  
「有周助在，出不了什麼事。」手塚溫顏道。  
聽得手塚提到不二，眾人這才想起這一役結束後，手塚定有許多話要問不二，連忙側身讓了開來。不二越過大石等人來到手塚面前。  
這時手塚才意識到自己有多企盼能見到這個人，見到他好好待在自己眼前。只見不二緩步迎上前來，對他笑得燦爛。  
兩大熾天使在眾人眼前握手。手塚致上對不二的感謝，不二致上對手塚的敬意。  
手塚仔細看著不二的臉色，手上施力，將不二擁入懷中。不二重心不穩，撞進了手塚健壯的胸膛。  
然後不二聽到手塚在耳邊低聲吟唱起來，不二連忙阻止道：「等等，國光先等等，我沒事！」可是手塚還是繼續吟唱，那低沉的嗓音如大提琴般悅耳。不二深知手塚在使用的法術，更加緊張。  
「May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness. May you always rise over the rain. May the light from above always lead you to love, may you stay in the arms of the angels.」手塚吟唱得飛快。  
不二無奈，低聲道：「國光，讓我說完。」撐著自己最後一點意識，不二在手塚耳邊吐了最後一句後，便沉沉睡去。  
「……When you lay down your head for to rest in your bed, May you stay in the arms of the angels.」[3]手塚唱完，不二也倒在他懷中。手塚當下三下五除二地將不二橫抱在懷裡。  
眾人見狀，大驚，連忙上前關心。  
「不二怎麼了？」菊丸忙道。  
「別緊張，手塚只是見不二太累了，吟唱了能讓不二睡著的小法術。」乾解釋道。  
手塚點點頭，看了眾人一眼，道：「辛苦各位，今日盡早休息。晚上大石來我房間，我要知道這場戰役的來龍去脈。」說罷，他便抱著不二往城門內走去。  
然而在手塚腦海中迴盪的仍是不二那一句話：「以格倫城，不能再待。」  
看來該是好好弄清事情經過的時候。

[1]摘自William Ernst Henley 《Invictus》1888年。  
[2]摘自Imagine Dragon- Believer。  
[3]摘自Maggie Siff- Lullaby for a Soldier。


	7. Chapter 7

(06)  
「你說，手塚吟唱的最後一句是不是故意的啊？」菊丸問著站在他身邊的桃城。  
「蛤？」桃城瞪眼道。  
海棠嘆了一口氣，道：「菊丸，你就不要刁難他了，他怎麼可能會認真聽吟唱？」  
桃城聞言，吼道：「哪有？我剛只是看到手塚的時候太激動了。」  
大石連忙擋在快打起來的桃城與海棠中間，笑嘆道：「好了好了，都停手。難得手塚心情不錯，你們就別過去找他添亂了。他若看到小心加重訓練。」  
聽到要加重訓練，果然立刻讓桃城冷靜下來，他嘿嘿一笑，繼續剛才的話題，問道：「所以剛才烏列爾吟唱的內容是什麼？」  
「May you stay in the arms of the angels.」回答桃城問題的是乾。  
眾人均笑了出來，手塚這吟唱的曲目挑的真好。事實上不二也該休息了，自從以格倫城一役結束以後到現在，不二都沒有休息到。可能不二在他們面前隱藏得很好，但手塚好歹也是熾天使，肯定發現不二的臉色糟糕得可怕。  
不過手塚心情好，這倒是所有人都看得出來。  
「好了，就如同手塚說的，你們好好休息吧。我去看看手塚和不二他們。」大石笑著道。說完便讓眾人散去了。  
事實上眾人猜的八九不離十，手塚直接抱了不二回房間，輕輕地放在床上。睡著的不二，眼下露出淡淡的黑眼圈道出他的疲憊。從以格倫城一役及時救火到瑣珥城一役，中間又有為他療傷，任憑是大天使，不二也有些許地疲憊。  
所以不二對於手塚施展助眠的小法術時候幾乎沒有什麼抵抗便倒在手塚懷中。手塚一眼就看出來不二有多需要好好休息。  
「手塚？」手塚身後有一道聲音輕聲呼喚他。手塚聞聲看去，是大石。手塚對大石做了一個噤語的手勢後，便示意大石到隔壁房間說話。兩人合作已久，心神領會，便將房間讓出來給不二休息。  
來到隔壁房間的兩人，大石率先問道：「不二的狀況還好嗎？」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「只是需要好好睡一下而已。他再不休息，我都快要以為他才是不眠天使。」  
大石抖了一抖，差點沒笑出來。  
不眠天使是七大御前天使之間會互相開玩笑的笑話。這大概要追溯到第一任米迦勒，當時為了收復天國國土及向墮天使們戰鬥，而幾乎沒有時間休息，眾人懷疑這盡責的大天使是不是都沒在睡覺，因而得到不眠天使的稱號。這稱號便跟著米迦勒至今。不過如果大天使間有人喜歡把自己的法力搞到透支老是不休息，也會被拿出來調侃。  
此刻被手塚拿出來調侃不二，大石自然知道這層意思。他嘆應道：「你這麼說倒也合理。」  
手塚聳聳肩，道：「好了，我要聽瑣珥城收復的經過。」  
大石應了一聲，便將瑣珥城一役鉅細靡遺地說了出來。  
身為這一任天使長的手塚自然在不二戰勝的時候便也接獲捷報，但戰役之中到底發生什麼事，他卻幾乎不清楚。此刻聽大石娓娓道來。  
「你不用擔心喔，不二是很可靠的大天使。」大石溫顏笑道。  
「這我並不否認。這次遇上茵蔯我們運氣算是不錯，不過只要細想就知道這是魔族在測試我們。」手塚正色道。  
大石一愣，反問道：「你是說，他們在測試不二的戰力？」  
「不排除這可能性，畢竟我們七人中，收復國土的只有我跟拉貴爾，他們對我跟他的戰力最瞭解。這一次換成周助替我上陣，自然會相當好奇。」手塚正色道。  
大石皺眉，他想起了七大御前天使的職責。  
七大御前天使，依序為烏列爾、拉斐爾、拉貴爾、米迦勒、沙利葉、加百列與雷米爾。其中天使長是他們之間相互推派，這一任是由手塚擔任。不過手塚向來對行政事務興致缺缺，幾乎都由加百列或米迦勒協助。其中烏列爾、拉貴爾、沙利葉及加百列都是戰鬥天使，米迦勒與雷米爾均為守護天使，治療天使則只有拉斐爾一人。  
而四大戰鬥天使當中，加百列勤於政務，沙利葉負責支援，所以收復國土的重任自然落在烏列爾與拉貴爾身上。更別提另外三人，本質上都不是戰鬥天使。  
聽手塚這麼解釋，大石豁然懂了。  
「只是我聽說周助將茵蔯打得半殘。」手塚抱胸皺眉道。  
「呃。」大石突然語塞，那種程度何止半殘而已。  
手塚注意到大石的反應，問道：「怎麼了？」  
大石嘆了一口氣，應道：「半殘算是比較給魔族面子的說法，不二說茵蔯不休息個一千五百年都回不來。」  
手塚眉頭皺得更緊，不二下手比他以為的還要更重，他倒是完全沒接獲到這則消息。他問道：「周助有說些什麼嗎？」  
「說是要盤問茵蔯一些事情，不過他佈下的結界我們也無從靠近，因此他們兩人到底說了什麼，以及不二他是否盤問到他要的答案，我們也無從知曉。」大石正色答道。  
手塚沉思了半晌，道：「有一件事情他估計已經問出來了。」  
「咦？」大石疑惑地看著手塚。  
手塚正色道：「準備一下，等周助醒後，我們要從以格倫城撤退到伯利恆城。這裡不能再待。」

等不二醒的時候已經是一天過後。不二醒後，算了一下時間，知道是手塚與乾等人練功的時間，便往練功場走去。果然，見到五顏六色的法術攻擊，正是手塚帶著大石等人的法術練習。  
他們練得非常專心，不過餘光還是可以見到不二在場邊的身影。其中菊丸等人還抓緊時間與不二交換眼神。至於手塚就不用說了，不二的到來他很快就感覺到對方的氣息。  
不過僅是練功，便可以看出來手塚的隊伍平日裡訓練有素，即使關心不二的身體狀況，但練功歸練功，並沒有任何一人因為他的到來而停下動作。反而有一種『為了要讓治癒天使看出他們平常練功樣子』而加倍努力。不二索性在旁邊看著他們平日練功的情形，基本上情況與之前乾跟他說過的差不多。  
直到練習結束，眾人才來到不二面前。不過真正走近不二的只有手塚一人。  
「身體好一些了嗎？」手塚正色問道。一開頭就問了大石等人心中最關切的問題。  
不二微笑道：「好一些了。」豈料手塚竟伸手去拉他的手。  
手塚握著不二仍舊過於冰涼的手，皺眉看著他。  
不二苦笑著解釋道：「我好歹也是大天使，睡一下就好，你別這樣看著我。」  
手塚點點頭，這才放開不二，問道：「如何，對於我們這次的訓練方式，你有什麼更好的建議？」  
不二微笑道：「你不是已經採納了嗎？」  
大石等人一愣，不二好眼力，明明五光十色的法術攻擊讓人目不暇給，他還能看出頭緒來，果然是大天使，心中對於不二的佩服又加一層。  
手塚沒多說什麼，環視眾人一眼，道：「好了，除了大石之外，其他人都散了吧。」  
眾人知道是手塚有話要與大石及不二討論，便很識相地將地方讓出來。  
等他們都離開後，手塚抱胸看著大石與不二，道：「大石已經將茵蔯的事情都告訴我，周助，你做得很好。」  
不二微笑道：「我想你不是為了嘉勉我才讓他們離開的吧？」  
手塚點點頭，正色道：「前日你昏厥前，說要搬離以格倫城，我已想好根據地。依你看，伯利恆城如何？」  
「甚好。伯利恆城本就是我方大城，能回到那裡對我們的情勢會好很多。」不二道。他頓了一頓，又道：「只是你有想好接下來要拿下哪一座城？」  
「夏瑣城。」回答不二的是大石。  
不二一愣，以為自己聽錯了，他復誦道：「夏瑣城？」  
「對，夏瑣城。安排進攻這個地方不好嗎？」手塚揚眉問。  
不二連忙微笑道：「就依你。」  
「收復的國土的事情不能等，我們只能冒險夏瑣城。」大石正色道。  
確實冒險。不二看著手塚，又看著大石。如果真正遇到王臣的話，他再撐一下吧。也只能如此了。  
手塚似乎看穿不二的想法，溫言道：「你放心，大石他們都在。如果只憑你一人的戰力還是不保險的話，可以將施展在我身上的法術解開。」  
不二搖頭，燦笑道：「那是不可能的。在你全好之前，法術都會在。」  
「我明白了。」手塚淡道。  
「不過回到伯利恆城是個好想法，你很久沒回去伯利恆城了吧？」不二笑問道。  
大石笑應道：「我們確實很久沒回去了，畢竟長年征戰在外。是吧，手塚？」  
手塚不置可否地點點頭。  
伯利恆城，向來是交由歷代烏列爾守護的城鎮，手塚也不例外，該城在他的羽翼下一直都欣欣向榮也十分安全，是七大天使當中最重要的守護城鎮之一，據說是光主降世的城鎮。[1]  
不二微笑道：「我也很久沒到過伯利恆城了。」  
手塚卻是緊盯著不二，正色道：「光說我，那你呢？有多久沒有回書念城看過？」  
手塚的問題，不二沒有回答。

書念城是嗎？歷代交由拉斐爾守護的城鎮，他回去做什麼呢？不二暗自苦笑起來。等他想與手塚解釋的時候，手塚早已離開。只剩下大石陪著他。[2]  
「手塚去準備要回伯利恆城的東西了。」大石笑答道，似乎已料到不二的想法。  
不二微笑著點點頭。  
「但還有一些話我想要問你，就當作我是幫手塚問的。」大石說道。  
不二正色道：「儘管問吧，能夠回答你的我盡量就是。」  
「手塚身上的法術，你當真無法解除？」大石問道。  
不二笑了出來，應道：「真不愧是大石，第一個問題就這麼關鍵。」他頓了一頓，又道：「那個法術解除的關鍵並不在我。」  
大石疑惑地看著不二，道：「你的意思是？」  
「是在國光自己。」不二淡應道。  
「如果這個法術的解除並不是在施法術的人，那依你說，他要如何自行解除？」大石正色問道。  
不二微笑道：「等他的傷復原得差不多就能解除。」  
「該如何看手塚的復原情形？」大石續問道。  
「就等他贏過我，法術自然能解開。」不二道，他頓了一頓，又笑道：「而我期待那一天的到來。」  
大石看著不二的微笑，因為這幾天見過不二一些戰鬥的場面，以至於他幾乎忘記了一件事。  
拉斐爾是治癒天使啊！

[1]伯利恆：聖經中的城鎮，耶穌降生的城鎮。僅作為入文使用。  
[2]書念：聖經中的城鎮，為先知之城。僅作為入文使用。


	8. Chapter 8

(07)  
夏瑣城收復的比想像中順利許多。兩隻大天使出馬加上訓練有素的小隊，儘管手塚帶傷在身，但也足夠輾壓駐守夏瑣城的魔族大袞。只能說算是大袞運氣不好，雖然有消息知道手塚決定討伐夏瑣城，可還是逃不過手塚與不二聯手出馬。  
夏瑣城收復的過程太過漂亮，連大石等人都訝異不已。  
兩隻大天使齊用法術的樣子在一生中可不多見，卻被他們見著了。  
可憐的大袞，這次不用不二特別解釋，恐怕得休息好長一段時間才有辦法復原。  
「估計一千五百年吧？」乾笑道。  
「這還需要估計嗎？搞不好比這個時間更久。」菊丸笑道。  
「應該差不多了，畢竟是被不二的高階法術擊中。如果手塚也能使用高階法術的話，大概需要兩千年。」河村靦腆地笑道。  
其實他們都說中了。就是手塚暫時因傷被不二封印施展熾天使法術，對大袞而言休息一千五百年後還能回來已經算是不幸中的大幸。  
連死前都還沒掙扎，僅看了不二與手塚一眼，求饒也還來不及，直接被不二的神聖誡言擊中，再讓手塚施展一個簡單的封印法術，便足夠將他打回地獄了。  
照慣例，收拾完魔族便是修正這裡信仰的時候。  
一行人來到夏瑣城的神殿。  
炙熱的火焰帶著黑光，是來自地獄的業火，熊熊在火缽裡燃燒。  
「你來動手還是我來？」不二微笑著問道。  
手塚上前一步，道：「只是施展聖火的小法術而已，我來即可。」  
雖然手塚是這麼說，但大石等人都知道要滅掉代表魔族的地獄業火並且重燃天界炙焰卻並非所有天使都能做到，僅有熾天使才夠有能力施展。不過這個法術對於手塚來說已是迎刃有餘，因此不二便也放心地讓手塚操刀。  
接著是大石等人看過無數次手塚施展聖火的法術。卻聽手塚低聲吟唱起來，滅了火缽的地獄業火後，很快地燃起了代表光主信仰的天界炙焰。  
等手塚結束之後，立刻迎來一道白光。耳邊聽到的是不二的治癒之術。不二抓緊時機，吟唱治癒之術為手塚等人療傷。手塚的法力也因治癒之術而恢復一些。  
「比想像中順利許多。」大石笑道。  
眾人笑著點頭。  
然而大石卻回想起當他提議要進攻夏瑣城時不二的反應，他有意無意地看了不二一眼，未料對方卻迎上他的視線，燦笑出來。  
「還好是遇到大袞，而且有國光在。」不二微笑道。  
「莫非你認為駐守夏瑣城的可能另有其人？」手塚輕聲問道。  
不二點點頭，正色道：「不排除這可能性。如果以格倫城戰役是為了測試我的實力，那麼夏瑣城就是測試你我聯手的戰力。」  
手塚揚眉，問道：「那可不是好現象。」  
眾人一愣，其中大石與乾心思較為細膩的兩人飛快地對視一眼。正如手塚所言，這一場戰役所有人都看出來了，乍看之下收拾大袞非常順利，然而如果認真分析，便會發現戰役之中所有熾天使才能施展的法術全都由不二施展了，手塚完全沒動手。  
更準確來說，手塚根本無法動手。  
會讓拉斐爾封印烏列爾的高階法術，幾乎可以想見手塚傷的究竟有多嚴重。  
「不過最後的結果都一樣，那麼由我來動手也是可以的吧？」不二微笑道。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「周助，我才是戰鬥天使。」  
不二笑得更加燦爛，又道：「那好，戰鬥天使，神殿的結界就麻煩你了。我們都不希望他們再回來添亂。」

手塚等人的捷報不是只有這一則而已。拉貴爾那邊也傳來戰報，說已經收復薛奧城，雖然經歷過一番苦戰。  
拉貴爾在薛奧城一次面對兩位魔族王臣。一位是巴力，一位是阿斯莫德。巴力倒還好，面對訓練有素的拉貴爾小隊很快就被收拾掉。反而是阿斯莫德，在魔族十二位王臣之中，戰力排名第三，在與熾天使戰鬥中能夠對熾天使造成有效威脅魔族之一，與瑪門、利威安森兩人合稱三大魔王。  
這一戰役光是有阿斯莫德出現，就能想像拉貴爾肯定打得十分辛苦。  
手塚聽到拉貴爾派來的子天使忍足謙也的報告後，表面上波瀾不驚，但內心卻是緊張無比。  
「辛苦了。拉貴爾有受傷嗎？」手塚問道。  
忍足謙也搖頭，正色道：「不勞費心。我們有厲害的治癒天使看著，不會有事。」  
在一旁聽到忍足謙也話的不二噗哧笑了出來，道：「藏之介確實很可靠。」  
忍足謙也笑道：「能得你的肯定他一定非常高興。」  
白石藏之介，拉貴爾小隊裡的治癒天使，有著連拉斐爾都肯定的治癒能力。所以拉貴爾之所以能全身而退白石功不可沒。而同為治癒天使，不二與白石的私交自然也相當好。  
不二微笑道：「那請你務必為我轉達這句話。」  
忍足謙也笑著點頭。  
「千歲對上阿斯莫德的情況如何？」手塚正色問道。  
「千里打得非常辛苦了，而且阿斯莫德不愧是三大魔王，連千里使用熾天使才能用的大招也佔不到半分便宜。」忍足謙也道。  
手塚與忍足謙也所說的是同一人，千歲千里，也正是拉貴爾的神格繼承者。跟手塚有點像，雖然都是大天使但都不喜處理政務。曾經當過一任天使長，政務都是米迦勒跟加百列在處理，不過戰力卻是七大天使當中數一數二的高，與手塚不分軒輊。這也難怪光主會派他們兩人收復國土。  
忍足謙也這麼解釋，聰明如不二與手塚很快就懂了。敢情是拉貴爾小隊分工合作，讓阿斯莫德自己撤退。所以阿斯莫德大概也受了傷，雖然沒有茵蔯或是大袞嚴重，但足以讓他打消繼續再戰的念頭。  
「依藏之介說，阿斯莫德的傷勢要休養多久才足以再回戰場上？」不二正色問道。  
「約莫一個月。」忍足謙也答道。  
不二與手塚對看一眼。一個月，算是非常快了。魔族那些扯到不行的再生能力，只夠拖延一個月，看來拉貴爾他們為了要能夠順利撤退，過程想必十分曲折。  
「辛苦他了，神殿有換上天界炙焰就好。」手塚說道。  
「若有需要我過去一趟也沒關係喔。」不二微笑道。  
忍足謙也很快曉得不二說的是治療一事，便笑著搖頭，道：「你還是陪著他吧。我們這邊沒問題。」他頓了一頓，又道：「對了，還有一事，千里託我傳口信說是恭喜你們拿下夏瑣城。」  
手塚嘆道：「大袞還算好應付，拿下也是應該。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來。忍足謙也似被不二感染情緒，忍不住微笑。  
手塚正色道：「忍足，如有其他事情請隨時彙報給我。養傷之際暫時休兵也無妨。再請你代我向千歲問好。」  
忍足謙也應道：「謹遵吩咐，烏列爾大人。」

幸村看著眼前一片荒蕪，那些還在的建築簡直只能用斷垣殘壁來形容。任誰也無法相信這裡過去曾是最繁榮的七大城鎮之一。  
雖然現在還是七大城，但也只能是名義上了，畢竟是七大御前天使守護的城鎮。  
然其繁榮之景只能出現在古書記載。  
眼前的景色只需要用兩個字形容就好，廢墟。  
「你是想問我這裡有什麼好看的對嗎？」幸村懶懶地笑道。  
真田盯著幸村，卻並未答話。  
幸村的心情似乎不錯，感受著微風，逕自說道：「這裡是好地方，我們待一下。」  
真田嘆道：「因為是他的領地吧，所以你才想過來看看。」  
幸村笑道：「要在這裡待下也是可以的喔，我相信蓮二他們不會說話的。」  
真田默然，他們不是不會說話，是不敢說話。  
兩隻六翼天使，即使展現真身在這裡閒晃也不會引起他人注意，因為這裡根本沒有其他人。  
他們又走了一段路，真田才道：「你喜歡這裡，書念城。」  
幸村點點頭，道：「特別喜歡。」他頓了一頓，又道：「喜歡到我都想做點事讓他趕回來，就為了讓我跟他好好聊聊。」  
幸村對拉斐爾特別寬容這件事，對於真田等人來說早已不是秘密，或許也特別喜愛他，畢竟治癒天使實在太少見。  
「他們已經把一隻治療天使當戰鬥天使在對待了。」真田正色道。  
「是啊，是他們不懂拉斐爾的好。」幸村懶懶地道，他看著真田，微笑嘆道：「烏列爾傷未癒，怕這種情況會維持一段時間。」  
兩人不知不覺已經來到神殿之前。果然是拉斐爾的領地，即便書念城幾乎成了廢墟，但神殿外的結界卻是強大到難以突破。這也難怪魔族會放著這裡不敢進攻。  
「你打算怎麼做？」真田問道，他雙手抱胸看著眼前偉然的神殿。  
「找點事情給拉斐爾囉，我想煞他了。」幸村微笑道，他身後的六翼翅膀突然展開來。幸村頓了一頓，又道：「如果他能趕回來，那自然是最好。」  
既然幸村已經嶄露他的真身，那身為他手下大將得真田也得如此，他緊護在幸村身邊。  
「這麼有趣又強大的結界，大概只有拉斐爾能做出來了。明明只是個治癒天使，結界之術卻直逼那兩隻戰鬥天使。」幸村若有所思地道。  
真田問道：「需要我幫忙嗎？」  
幸村回頭看他，好似真田說了什麼笑話一般，他道：「幫忙？不必了，這對我而言只是舉手之勞，你可別忘記我們都是六翼天使。」他低聲吟唱起來。  
然而真田發現幸村吟唱的並非咒語，而是他時常唱的那一首曲子。  
幸村的聲音非常好聽，甚至有些偏中性。同樣都是六翼大天使，儘管他什麼也沒做只是唱歌，都是很美的風景。  
那首曲子真田聽過很多遍，曲子旋律優美，雖然不是一首古老的歌謠。而這首曲子幸村之所以這麼喜愛，是因為它是善於音律的拉斐爾做的。真田凝神細聽歌詞內容。  
「Eternity is a goal I must have fallen. Through my pride being perfect in my ways. The morning starling fire down from heaven. Oh every wrap into a gown of grace.」幸村吟唱起來，他繼續唱道：「 I hear the screams that echo from the darkness. I swear from dawn to dusk came off the edge. Oh hear the creature crying in the distance.」  
透過幸村的歌聲，真田幾乎可以預見幸村與拉斐爾兩人坐在鋼琴前編曲的樣子。許多法術咒語本來就是吟唱的方式施展，幾乎每一隻天使多少都會吟唱，而且唱的還不差。有才情的甚至能作詩跟編曲。幸村與拉斐爾正好應證這句話。  
一位有著悅耳的嗓音，一位有著高超的琴技。兩人配合的畫面簡直美好得讓人移不開視線。  
「……I’ll take you home tonight to center of your soul. I’ll take you home tonight fire, flesh and blood. Touching the flames tonight. I’ll make you fume in fury and rage. I’ll make you see what you made of tonight.」幸村續唱道，隨著曲子來到副歌，他的嗓音越發柔和起來。  
幸村接著唱完最後一句，真田現在想起，那一句簡直特別魅惑了：「Morning is dying, brace me on these grounds, angel of light.」[1]  
唱罷，幸村也突破了結界。  
「弦一郎，以格倫城被烏列爾他們拿下，你一定不太高興吧。」幸村話鋒一轉，正色說道。  
真田皺眉，以格倫城是他的領地，被烏列爾拿走他已覺得相當恥辱。但比起以格倫城，他有更重要的任務，他應道：「陪在你旁邊比收復國土重要。」  
幸村揚起好看的眉毛，笑道：「是嗎？那麼我們就一城換一城怎麼樣？」他頓了一頓，又笑道：「你放心以格倫城我們會拿回來的。」  
真田回過神來，原來兩人已經站在聖火前面。  
熊熊火焰，有著神聖的白光，是來自天界的炙焰，而真田已經看見幸村手上燃起火焰，隨時準備換上自己的火焰。  
「說，你要怎麼謝我？」幸村好心情地笑問道，蒼紫色的雙眸逐漸轉為暗紅色。確認完真田的絕對忠誠，他笑著又道：「Say my name, Beelzubub.」   
真田在幸村面前跪了下來，親吻他垂下的左手手背，才輕聲道：「Yes, my lord. The lord of light, Lucifer.」  
兩人的對話悅耳的有如吟唱一般。

[1]摘自AVANTASIA - Lucifer。


	9. Chapter 9

(08)  
若說前一役遇到大袞而能全身而退對手塚等人是運氣之一的話，那拉貴爾等人遇到阿斯莫德及巴力可以說是相當狼狽了。  
手塚等人雖將基地遷移至伯利恆城，但仍是需要南征北討。  
時至阿拔登城一役，手塚等人再度確信自己在夏瑣城一役絕對是運氣好。本來秘密行動並且與拉貴爾聯手的阿拔登城竟出了岔子。  
「回防，回防！大家小心利威安森與阿撒茲勒的法術攻擊！」一名有著深藍色捲髮、面容英俊身形高大的青年叫道，身後的三對翅膀顯示他的身份，正是七大御前天使之一的拉貴爾千歲千里，而他身旁的守護天使石田鐵正在吟唱防守的歌謠。  
不過另一道法術攻擊已經率先趕到，只聽那人道：「別退，你身後有我守著。不要告訴我戰鬥天使竟然會怯戰。」  
千歲回頭一看，說話的人是手塚，他咬牙道：「你若在全盛時期，你我聯手區區利威安森根本不是對手！」兩人三兩下清空週遭圍住他們的中階魔族。  
手塚聳聳肩，道：「我也不願意。不然與阿撒茲勒纏鬥的差事就由我來了，而不是把我們的治療天使當戰鬥天使用。」  
千歲暗自嘆了一口氣，這安排所有御前天使們都不樂見。要戰鬥，又要幫忙治療，任誰都看得出來不二最近相當疲憊。  
晃眼間，手塚與千歲只覺得頭頂一陣黑暗壟罩，原來是利威安森正在使用魔族大招。兩人迅速對視一眼，知道被終焉闇境擊中可不是鬧著玩，連忙低聲吟唱起來。  
不過僅是一招終焉闇境想要傷及兩隻熾天使也還是勉強了一些。手塚吟唱的是防禦法術，千歲則是攻擊法術，在手塚完美的掩護下，一招天界炙焰成功擊中利威安森。  
這下兩人終於轉守為攻，與利威安森打得難分難解。利威安森不愧於三大魔王的稱號，二打一的狀況下還是足夠威脅手塚與千歲。  
「我的天，不是吧……只是阿拔登城怎麼就讓一個大魔王與一位墮天使鎮守？」菊丸驚訝地道，他邊說邊提劍格擋向他襲來的中階魔族。  
「不知道，真的是運氣不好。明明我們與拉貴爾的商量都是秘密策劃，卻萬萬沒想到仍被魔族猜中。」大石咬牙道，劍尖一指，伴隨一招法術攻擊擊中一隻中階魔族。他反應也夠快，知道自己的束縛術可能無法持久，便拉著菊丸迅速撤退。  
菊丸與大石已搭檔多時，自然是心神領會，菊丸更在撤退之前補了一個陷阱法術。  
魔族與七大墮天使同盟的事情兩界都清楚。然而根據乾等人的觀察，魔族與墮天使卻非常少聯合進攻。  
阿拔登城，作為阿撒茲勒的守護城鎮，對於魔族與墮天使而言自然是重要基地，甚至可以說是墮天使的老巢。如今面對三大魔王之一利威安森及墮天使阿撒茲勒，幾乎是靠著拉斐爾與拉貴爾兩人苦苦支撐，烏列爾所能做的似乎只剩下支援而已。[1]  
戰了好一陣子拉貴爾千歲與烏列爾手塚算是順利從利威安森手中脫身，畢竟之前與阿斯莫德交手過的他透過與團隊配合也能退出戰鬥，更何況這一次有手塚的幫忙，就算手塚無法使用熾天使才能用的大招，但優異的作戰能力與經驗倒也幫了千歲不少忙。  
利威安森這一役也因與千歲及手塚的對戰後而負傷，他甚至比阿斯莫德還慘一點，需要休息至少一年才有辦法再回到戰場上。  
魔族本來就打不死，能造成這樣的傷害已經讓手塚及千歲能接受了。  
而往東邊上空一看卻是另一番激戰。兩隻六翼大天使在對決之中使出了劍術與法術攻勢。一人有著黑色宛如海帶般的捲短髮，動用生平所有法力的他雙眼充血，配上他猙獰的神情看上去甚是駭人，而與他對戰的正是拉斐爾。  
「你以為我會這麼容易讓你脫身嗎，不二？」有著黑色捲髮的男子冷笑道。  
不二一記格擋，淡道：「切原，我並沒有想著要脫身。」他架開阿撒茲勒的長劍。  
原來與不二對峙的正是墮天使阿撒茲勒，名為切原赤也的男子。雖說他是墮天使當中最晚神格化的一人，可戰力卻是七大墮天使之中排行第三，僅在路西法與別西卜之下。  
切原怒笑道：「死到臨頭還硬撐。」手中的天界炙焰擊向不二。  
不二冷聲道：「我沒有想著要脫身，是因為你根本不是我的對手。」  
切原原以為不二是在虛張聲勢，可一記聖諭寒冰成了利劍朝他刺來。他只得將天界炙焰先化解掉聖諭寒冰。  
太可怕了，明明還在與他對峙劍術，不二是什麼時候吟唱完這記法術？切原完全沒有頭緒。眼看天界炙焰可以擊中他，可卻被他以攻為守的方式避掉了。  
重點是切原並沒有騙過不二，不二彷彿是算好的，清楚天界炙焰對熾天使的效果，乾脆將計就計一招聖諭寒冰，逼得切原不得不防守。  
不二又道：「剛才你說的那一句，我原封不動地退還給你。」手上的劍頻頻朝切原刺去。不二手上招招致命且速度快極，切原仗著過人的反應才勉強避開，可也是十分狼狽，更有被捱打之姿。  
「你！」切原怒瞪著不二。  
「有一件事我必須弄清楚不可，半年之前偷襲伯特利城導致橘受傷，是你的傑作吧？」不二挑眉道，手中招式則凌厲起來。  
切原冷笑道：「是又如何？米迦勒負傷一事我可是一點都不同情他。」  
不二飛快地回想起來。  
半年之前伯利恆城遭到墮天使偷襲，令鎮守伯利恆城的米迦勒橘桔平負傷，不二他及時趕到為他療傷後，橘卻不願說出偷襲伯利恆城的人是誰。幸運的是橘的傷勢不算太重，也沒有傷及靈核，靜養兩週後便能回去任務。只能說橘不愧是守護天使米迦勒，身體素質確實比戰鬥天使及治療天使耐打一些。[2]  
當然這也能體諒他的心情，畢竟眾神之家被偷襲不是什麼光榮的事情，更何況那還是他的領地。但橘太過小看不二對於魔族及墮天使的他們氣息的靈敏程度。橘身上的傷所殘留的法術印記已然足夠他判斷傷他的為何人。  
不二突然感覺到臉頰一陣寒光，連忙避開，一回神，才意識到自己險些中了切原的招。  
「呦？戰場上可沒讓你有時間分心啊，拉斐爾。還是說你治療天使當久了，連三一學校教你的基本作戰知識都忘得精光？」切原得意地笑道。因不二一時分神，令切原抓緊機會轉守為攻。  
「等你勝了我再說。」不二回道。擅長反擊的不二對於切原的攻勢竟是應付得相當好，來回過了幾招，確定切原的水平後，他無視切原的劍尖刺向他的靈核，而是以同樣的招式也刺向切原的靈核。  
切原大驚，突然想起不二佩劍的來頭，在千鈞一髮之際連忙避開要害，但不二仍在他胸口處劃破了長袍。  
炎之劍，御前天使都會持有的佩劍。不僅僅是他們身分的代表，也是對付魔族的利器，更是討伐叛變天使的重要武器。而歷代拉斐爾手上持有的那一把更是管理智天使權力的象徵。  
「可惡！不二周助你有本事就別拿炎之劍好好跟我打一場！」切原急道，接下來的閃避越顯狼狽，不二沒有給他喘息的時間，出劍的速度越來越快。  
「工欲善其事必先利其器。」不二冷冷地道。  
切原見眼前寒光一閃連忙舉劍抵擋，所幸不二劍術雖然精妙，力道方面卻是不足，切原總算抓準了不二的弱點，乾脆與不二拼力道。這招果然奏效，不二儘管有兵器上的優勢卻一時間也拿不下切原，兩人打得火熱。  
無論是茵蔯也好或是切原也好，都抓準他力道上的不足，不二暗自苦笑出來。當時前一任的拉斐爾就有跟他說力道會是他的硬傷，可這先天條件佔比太大，所以他為他增加技巧層面的訓練。想起前一任拉斐爾在他眼前殉職的樣子，不二的雙眼銳利起來。  
「擺那表情嚇人啊？」切原譏諷地道。  
「所以你被嚇到了嗎？」不二饒富興致地道。  
「你！」切原一時語塞。  
然而兩人在兩三句對話中，手上已經過了十五招。只聽砰地一聲巨響，雙方法術在空中交會，卻無法對彼此造成有效傷害，但也足夠讓切原與不二之間拉開距離。  
「我原先以為拉斐爾都是慈悲為懷，沒想到你比我所想的還要好戰。」切原笑道。  
不二從善如流地道：「你說的不錯，我本來打算饒過你，但既然你無悔改之意，那也休怪我不客氣，我的慈悲不用在你身上。」  
切原本來還要說些什麼，結果迎上不二那雙冰寒的目光不禁一愣，那雙眼本來是要那個顏色才對，此刻下方瞳孔卻泛著妖異的紅，只有一種可能會有那個顏色。強烈的恐懼感從心底襲來，身子更宛若墜入冰窖中一陣寒冷。  
還沒結束，切原又見寒光一閃，不二的炎之劍已經直指他的靈核處，他想掙扎卻已被聖諭縛術封住行動。  
「三一學校應該有教你墮天使被炎之劍刺入靈核會發生什麼事，還是你想親自體會？」不二挑眉問道。  
切原咬牙看著不二，那劍尖閃著寒光，他飛快地想了一下，強自鎮定地道：「你殺了我，他不會放過你的。」  
不二待要說些什麼，卻感覺到胸口傳來一陣劇痛，幸而他精通治癒之術，連忙運起法力將疼痛壓了下來，饒是如此，不二的面容已更加蒼白且身後的長袍也被冷汗浸濕。然而手裡的長劍仍持得很穩。  
可這一切已讓切原看在眼裡，他見機不可失，正想掙脫聖諭縛術但不二眼中閃著的紅光越發妖異令他不敢輕舉妄動。  
「我確實不能殺了你，但至少能傷你。主動送上門來，即便我不出手，你回去書念城一樣會被制裁。」不二嘆道，他頓了一頓，又道：「然而我不做虧本買賣，吃我一劍吧，之後讓你好好養傷。再見了，切原赤也。」  
切原不可置信地看著不二，對方一劍刺入他的靈核。他感覺到靈核一陣劇痛，不過卻沒當場斃命，可要發動六翼天使的大招卻是不能，他竟被不二下了封印的法術。切原怒急交加，瞪著不二。  
還沒結束，只聽不二吟唱道：「……In the gleaming towers reaching far up to the sky. They were halfway to Heaven and I know they’re all there now, fathers, sons, and daughters, and mothers free and proud. And those who raced into the flames to save their fellow man. I know that they’re all home now.」[3]  
儘管是要打發他離開，但見到不二吟唱的樣子切原還是讓切原看得有些呆了，想起自己的頭頂上司對拉斐爾很寬容，他這下終於多少能夠理解。  
任誰都會對這樣的拉斐爾寬容吧。  
「……They will always be among us for their love can never die, and we shall walk together through the years will all pass by, and at every graduation, and wherever love is true. Set a place at the table, for they will be there too. I know that they’re all home now.」不二吟唱完，周身泛起淡淡的藍色符文陣法。他迎上切原的目光，雙眼再度恢復了一如既往的神性湛藍。  
「你還有話要跟我說嗎？」臨行前，切原突然回頭問道。  
不二微笑道：「有，兩件事。第一，請跟真田說以格倫城的別西卜神殿我們會好好看照，他若要過來視察也沒問題。」  
切原一愣，皺眉道：「好個不二，我看你是要我先被真田揍一頓。」他頓了一頓，不悅地道：「第二呢？」  
不二笑得更加燦爛，他道：「第二件事，請你幫我轉達精市說我很思念他，有機會的話再讓我為他寫新曲。」  
切原惡寒了一把，冷哼道：「第一件事就算了，第二件事你要我怎麼向路西法開口？」  
不二挑眉彈了一下手指，切原立刻感覺到胸口一痛，不二接著笑道：「你會幫我說的，對吧？」他推了一下切原的肩頭，輕聲道：「快走吧，我很期待你幫我帶話後他們的反應。」  
切原咬牙瞪視著不二，道：「算你狠。」他頓了一頓，惡狠狠地道：「我走了，記得回來書念城看廢墟。」  
等切原徹底消失在陣法裡後，不二撤去了陣法並且看了一下腳底下的戰況，他強撐著胸口的痛處，低聲吟唱起來，當他確定大治癒之術都準確無誤地落在大石等人身上後，他再也支持不住，眼前一黑頓時失去意識。

[1]阿拔登：聖經城市。  
[2]伯利恆：聖經城市，又稱眾神之家。  
[3]摘自歌詞Halfway to Heaven


	10. Chapter 10

(09)  
「快看！不二那裡分出勝負了！」菊丸突然叫道。  
眾人聞言，連忙朝不二的方向看去，沒看還好，一看心臟差點停了，不二正從高空墜落下來，失去意識的他墜落的速度非常快。  
手塚見狀，本想趕過去救下，然而利威安森已然來到他眼前。  
「你以為我會讓你過去？看來阿撒茲勒跟拉斐爾拼的兩敗俱傷呢。」利威安森饒富興致地笑著說道，他攔去了手塚的去路。  
手塚從沒像今日如此憤怒，他瞪眼看著利威安森，冷哼道：「你帶傷拼搏已經很不容易，不要逼我出手。」  
利威安森哈哈一笑，道：「你被拉斐爾封印熾天使大招這件事早在對付大袞、茵蔯兩個笨蛋就讓我們發現了，不然你以為為何闇主是派我出馬？」  
手塚心思已經沒在利威安森講的話上了，當下也不管不二是不是曾封印過他的法力，先是一招天界炙焰逼得利威安森閃開，他見目的達成後連忙低聲吟唱起來：「While you sleep, dream of me. I'll be keeping our memories living in my heart and soul. Waiting for a day when we will be together again.」  
千歲只聽了前面便大驚，這是使用守護熾天使的大招之一，聖白護盾。以手塚目前的狀況理應當是用不出來的才對！  
手塚續唱道：「Take me away to the shining light over the waves peaceful at night. There among the stars glowing in the dark. You watch over me, smiling down patiently. Carry me to my love over the sea to the clouds above. Where I know he's waiting for me. Carry me to my love over the sea to the clouds above.」[1]  
雖說熾天使之間大招眾人大部分都能用，但因不是自己擅長的招式，用起來難免吃力，更何況他還被不二封印法力。如今見到手塚不顧一切地使用出來，千歲也不管了，為手塚吟唱輔助的法術。  
手塚吟唱到一半，千歲的輔助法術落在他身上，感覺到自己法力增強，然而他無暇去看是誰在幫他，專心致志地吟唱完聖白護盾的歌謠。  
本來是不抱持希望的，然因拉貴爾的協助，卻見不二正下方展開一個巨大的護盾。另一方面手塚則是全速往不二身旁飛去。還沒結束，手塚正想再靠近一步時，眼前卻瀰漫著白霧，不二更是不見身影。  
手塚心急不已，不二去哪裡了，竟就在自己眼前消失？面對未知的白霧，心急如焚的他深怕白霧後面又是魔族的另一場攻擊，即便在情緒強烈波動下，謹慎如他對於未知的事物他仍不敢怠慢，手中的炎之劍早已施了法術準備隨時發動攻擊。  
從白霧的產生到散去，時間彷彿過了一個世紀之久，眾人均凝神盯著同一個地方，手塚甚至不敢將聖白護盾撤去。好半晌，白霧淡了一些，見著兩個身影，其中一個身影甚至可以清楚地辨認對方有六翼。  
六翼，是敵是友？是御前天使還是墮天使？眾人心提到嗓子眼。  
只見那人六翼一展散去了白霧，顯露他的真身。是一名有著銀灰色短髮、面容英俊的青年，而他眼底下的黑痣宛若黑寶石般鑲嵌在他精緻的臉龐。腰間繫著的炎之劍顯示他的身份。  
是友，而且來頭還不小。  
他怒目瞪視著手塚，不悅地道：「本大爺把小助給你們照顧，兩個戰鬥天使都是笨蛋？」他懷中正是昏過去的不二，男子頓了一頓，皺眉道：「手塚，你是傻了？難道戰鬥能力已經退化到連感知御前天使的能力都失去了嗎？」  
「是加百列！」白石驚訝地道。  
「我的天啊，什麼風把加百列大人吹來了？」忍足謙也震驚地道。  
「不是吧，竟然可以一次看到四位御前天使同時出現！」菊丸瞪大雙眼道。  
「英二，什麼都別過問。」大石連忙道。  
大石的擔憂是對的，三大天使之間的氣氛十分詭異，跡部與手塚之間關係向來緊張，此刻不二又發生這種事，跡部自然更生氣了。千歲見狀，趕緊出來打圓場，陪笑道：「跡部你別生氣，方才歷經一場大戰，我們都不敢鬆懈。」  
原來那名銀髮男子正是七大天使之一加百列，為戰鬥天使，名叫跡部景吾。他收緊懷抱，慍道：「你們兩個都聽令，回到伯利恆城，我有話要問。小助我就先帶走了。」說罷，他也不管千歲及手塚，直接開了陣法便從眾人眼前消失。  
手塚與千歲對看一眼。  
也難怪跡部憤怒至此。以前在三一學校身為北學院會長的跡部對不二一向就特別照顧，如今不二在他眼前暈過去，任誰都看得出來手塚跟千歲兩人這一次回去少不了捱一頓罵了。  
「實在是太有趣了，今天什麼日子讓你們都跑來阿拔登城？」一道充滿笑意的聲音傳入手塚等人耳中。  
眾人回過神來，這才想起利威安森還在這裡。利威安森雙手抱胸饒富興致地看著手塚等人。  
手塚冷哼道：「你不說話不會有人當你死了。還是你要我親手解決你？」  
利威安森哈哈一笑，應道：「你這話說的有趣了，就憑你想解決我恐怕也難，要知道烏列爾負傷一事幾乎所有人都知道，連熾天使都使用不出來的大招你說要解決我？」  
手塚一語不發地看著利威安森，他沒說錯，他到現在還不確定聖白護盾是因為有千歲的法力才得以使出來，還是不二下在他身上的封印法術已經解除。  
不過利威安森似乎沒有要繼續追究下去的意思，他笑道：「這次就到此為止，我已經蒐集到想要的情報。」他倨傲地迎上手塚及千歲的目光，挑眉道：「下一次碰面不會這麼簡單，聽清楚了嗎？」

穿越了不二的陣法，映入眼簾的是一片廢墟。然而聳立在面前的神殿仍舊高聳華美得讓人無法忽視。  
不愧是大神殿，儘管在這片廢墟還是可以屹立不搖，不二更是送他到家，只要走幾步路就能見到路西法跟別西卜。可他卻忐忑之極，估計要領罰了。切原深吸一口氣，抬腳步入神殿內。  
拐了幾個彎，切原來到神殿裡的其中一間房間，精緻的木門後面他卻感覺到強大的氣息。這氣息他再熟悉不過。想到即將要面對的事情，切原不安了起來。猶豫好半晌，他終於推開門。  
「你來晚了，赤也。」一位有著褐色短髮、面容清秀的青年道。  
切原一陣悚然，陪笑道：「柳前輩。」  
柳，全名柳蓮二，七大墮天使之一亞巴頓。在切原神格化之前是戰力排行第三，後來轉為輔助及參謀性質，可以說是七人之中腦袋最好的一個，深受幸村及真田信賴。  
柳嘆了一口氣，淡道：「幸村大人已經等候你多時。」他望了望切原身後，問道：「就你一個人回來而已？」  
切原已經感覺到頭皮發麻，苦笑道：「你以為把他帶回來這麼容易？」  
柳淡笑道：「當然不容易了，你快去吧，我陪你。」  
切原點點頭，兩人再往內部走去，是一間房間，映入眼簾的是驚人的藏書量，而最為顯眼的是那台演奏鋼琴。明明他們七人都不會彈琴，但幸村卻最喜歡這個地方。  
許久沒人彈的鋼琴黑得發亮，可見平日保養得宜。  
幸村正在桌前坐著看書，真田守在他身旁，兩人聽到有人進來房間紛紛望過去。  
「隻身一人也敢回來，我該說不愧是赤也嗎？」幸村微笑道。  
切原打了一個寒顫，陪笑道：「真是抱歉。」  
「跟當初說好的不一樣呢。既然無法達到要求，那也只能接受制裁。」幸村淡淡地道，他看了真田一眼。  
真田瞭然，走到切原面前，右手高高舉起，待要落下前柳卻擋在切原面前。真田挑眉道：「蓮二，就連你也想阻止我嗎？」  
柳笑道：「兩位先等等。你真正制裁下去赤也的小命都要沒了，我們雖然是墮天使，但可不是那種死不了的魔族啊。」  
「那又如何？這是規定可不容反駁。」真田皺眉道。  
兩人對看半晌，柳就是不肯讓開。他們若是真正打起來是誰也佔不到半分便宜的，因此儘管幸村崇尚實力主意，也不太管手下對戰，但此刻柳跟真田都不敢貿然出手，他們僵持不下。切原沒立場說話，只能在旁邊看，而幸村則是饒富興致地看著他們。  
幸村突然笑了出來，道：「有趣了。我就聽蓮二的話。赤也呢，有什麼話要告訴我？」  
語罷，真田與柳之間的氣氛緩和下來，可切原仍相當緊張。柳瞥了切原一眼，似在說：「剩下的靠你自己。」  
切原深吸一口氣緩了緩情緒，道：「不是只有要帶話給路西法大人，也有要給別西卜大人的話，一共有兩件事。」他迎上真田的目光，正色道：「第一件事，拉斐爾大人答應如果別西卜大人想回以格倫城視察也是可以的。」  
真田、幸村與柳三人眼中閃過一道難以察覺的光芒。  
「說下去。」柳鼓勵道。  
切原續道：「第二件事則是要帶話給路西法大人。拉斐爾大人說……。」他頓了一頓，想起等等要說下去的話臉上一紅，咳了一聲又道：「他說他很思念您，還說如果有機會的話，請讓他再為您寫曲。」講完，連臉皮一向不薄的切原也有些不好意思。  
幸村聞言，雙眼一亮，笑道：「當真如此？可口說無憑，你該不會是為了不讓我生氣才說這些話的吧？」  
切原倔強地迎上幸村的雙眼，話都說到這種程度但他卻拿不出可以讓幸村相信的證據出來。怎麼辦？快動動腦啊！  
幸村挑眉道：「還有什麼話要說？」  
切原想起不二吟唱的內容，突然靈光一閃，正色道：「路西法大人有多久沒有碰琴了？」  
幸村身子向前傾，笑道：「喔？你逗樂我了。這倒是提醒我很久沒有按按琴鍵。」  
「請容我碰這台鋼琴。」切原道，確定幸村點頭後，他來到演奏琴前打開琴蓋，然後算了一下鋼弦與對應的音，終於來到中央Ａ。他伸出手指輕輕地滑過鋼弦，果不其然他找到了一張被摺的很小的紙張。切原小心地將紙張拿出來，遞給幸村。  
幸村將信將疑地接過來，立刻攤開來看，僅看了一眼便道：「原來是真的，這是小助的手稿啊！」內心大喜過望。  
A as angel，正是不二希望能夠傳達給幸村的訊息。譜上所寫下的優美旋律幾乎能夠看見不二彈琴的樣子。  
真田與柳均鬆了一口氣。切原也知道幸村這一關算是通過了，雙膝一軟跪在幸村面前。  
幸村捏著切原的下巴，笑道：「那麼制裁執行半套就行，看在你帶回的情報還有些用處暫且饒過你。」他放開切原，起身，懶懶地道：「好了，弦一郎可以動手了，我先去忙，別來打擾我。」  
眾人等幸村離開後，只聽啪一聲，切原感覺到左臉火辣辣的生疼，但只是捱巴掌真的算好了，起碼他逃過了真田的裁決之雷。  
然而真正讓真田與柳上心的卻是切原帶回來的第一個消息，不二這句話背後的意思，只能再向幸村好好確認一下。  
柳看著真田離去的背影，正色問道：「你怎麼知道會有那份譜？」  
切原猶豫了一下，道：「前輩，我若將實話告訴您，能否請您保密？」  
柳微笑道：「好，我答應你。」  
切原正色應道：「是拉斐爾大人有提示我。」他頓了一頓，苦笑道：「以及，其實我之前就發現那裡有放東西了，還好有賭對。」不然裁決之雷劈下去他的命都要不保了。  
柳訝異地看著切原。幸村對於那台鋼琴的重視程度所有人都知道，連整理鋼琴這種事更是每天做，也絕不假於他人之手，切原竟然還能發現，而且就剛才他的話來看，他原來不知道那張紙正是不二留下的譜吧？  
切原緊張地道：「柳前輩，您會保密吧？」  
柳笑了出來，因為切原的膽大。他溫言道：「過來吧，我幫你上藥。」  
「柳前輩，謝謝您。」切原感激地道。此刻他都十分感謝柳，各方面的。  
柳點頭道：「不是只有我要謝，包括拉斐爾也是，有機會的話跟他道謝吧。」  
切原一愣，隨即點點頭。他懂意思了。  
雖然兩人交手的時候打得火熱，但當切原要回去幸村身邊時，不二所說的那兩個情報全部都是為了護著他，直到此刻，切原才終於明白。

[1]摘自Efisio Cross- A Sacrifice to Save You


	11. Chapter 11

(10)  
手塚與千歲送走了利威安森後，接著來到火缽之前。火缽內原來燃著的熊熊烈火在千歲低聲吟唱之後立刻熄滅。不過他們並沒有讓火缽閒置太久，因為手塚很快就使用了天界炙焰讓光主信仰熊熊燃燒，兩人簡直合作無間。  
修正完阿拔登城的信仰後，手塚與千歲便帶著大石等人匆匆趕往伯利恆城。眾人此刻擔心的都是同一件事，不二的情況。  
「手塚，有跡部在，不二不會有事的。」千歲出言安慰道。  
手塚嘆了一口氣，說道：「我知道。」  
兩人都說對了，如果不二出事那剛才跡部不會這麼簡單就放過他們兩人。跡部只是抱著不二先離開已經算是非常客氣了。饒是如此，他們都有很多話要問不二。  
在大石與白石兩人的幫助下，他們很快地開了通往伯利恆城的瞬移陣法。依照手塚的希望，陣法的位置至少離神殿步行約十分鐘的距離。雖說剛與魔族對戰完有些疲憊，但手塚的要求卻沒人有異議。  
透過走一小段路好好將心情平靜下來，絕對是他們此刻最需要的，一顆平靜的心。  
一路上眾人皆沉默著。走了好一段路，終於來到伯利恆城的神殿。這座宏偉的神殿手塚再熟悉不過，這裡可是他的守護之地。  
神殿前站著一人，迎接他們的是跡部的副官，一名有著深藍色頭髮的英俊青年，他透過眼鏡環視手塚等人一眼，輕笑道：「怎麼，兩位大天使的反應倒不像經過一場勝戰。」  
「忍足你就別調侃我們了。」千歲苦笑道。  
原來那人正是忍足，全名忍足侑士，深受跡部信賴。  
忍足聳聳肩，笑道：「我是認真的，你們大可以輕鬆一點。反正加百列大人的個性就是那樣，你們也清楚。遇到拉斐爾大人的事他根本不可能維持冷靜。」  
「說起拉斐爾大人，請問大人的狀況還好嗎？」大石正色問道。  
手塚讚許地看了大石一眼，不愧是跟在他身邊多年的副手，將他最想知道的問題替他問了出來。  
「就是熟睡了。走吧，一切都等進去再說，加百列大人已等候你們多時。」忍足應道，他頓了一頓，又道：「而且有梅丹佐大人在，一切會順利的。」  
於是大部分的人向忍足告退後，逕自休息去了。留下來的有忍足、手塚、千歲、白石與大石等五人。忍足領著他們往內殿去。拐了兩個彎後總算到達一間房間，這間房間手塚相當清楚，這裡是書房。  
忍足擺出一個『請』的手勢，笑道：「兩位大人，請。」  
手塚橫了忍足一眼，率先打開房門。房間裡面跟手塚記憶的幾乎一樣，滿書櫃的書籍。然而與腦海中印象些微不同的卻是桌上堆積如山的卷宗跟低頭批改卷宗的那人。手塚見到跡部攬去了他身上大部分的行政事務，對他自然是相當感激。  
「侑士去把房門闔上，等我一會兒，本大爺先看完這冊。」跡部早已聽到他們進來房間的聲響，便出言道。說話的同時仍低頭看著卷宗。  
手塚等人逕自找了椅子坐下來靜靜等待跡部。不過跡部並沒有讓他們等太久。  
跡部抬頭看著手塚與千歲，正色道：「阿拔登城一役的經過我大致上瞭解了，兩位辛苦了。」  
「不，讓你撥冗時間前去關心，還要處理政務的你比較辛苦。」手塚正色道，這絕對是肺腑之言。  
連外勤都不忘記攜帶部分卷宗，光看那些能把書桌淹沒的卷宗，就能窺探跡部每日究竟要花多少心神處理這些政事。  
跡部瞪了手塚一眼，不悅地道：「我只是希望我們七人都能做最大效益的事，戰力高如你待在神殿做靜態的活動這才叫對不起我。」  
手塚與千歲暗自笑了出來，跡部嘴上雖說的凌厲，但已是接受手塚的感謝之辭。  
跡部見手塚與千歲都沒說話，面色也緩了下來，嘆道：「總之，阿拔登城一役真是辛苦你們。估計能爭取到一些時間，起碼給了利威安森牽制。三大魔王中已有兩位負傷都是你們的功勞。」  
「然而麻煩的卻是路西法那邊吧？」手塚挑眉道。  
手塚、千歲與跡部三大熾天使就罷了，大石、忍足與白石三人聽到路西法的名頭忍不住一顫，那是發自內心的恐懼。路西法的強大所有天使都領教過。畢竟墮天使本質上也是六翼大天使，所以任一隻墮天使都能與御前七大天使打得難分難解。  
手塚又道：「除此之外，他的大將別西卜的動向我也相當在意。」琥珀色的雙眼閃過一道銳利的光芒。  
跡部哼了一聲，應道：「你還知道在意他，把別人的守護之城打得快翻過去他沒找你算帳都算客氣了。」  
「我也是在意的，正因為他們都沒有動作所以才令人不安。」千歲苦笑道，他看了白石一眼，說道：「白石，你有何看法？」  
白石沉吟道：「別西卜大人是墮天使戰力當中僅次於路西法大人第二強大，攻下以格倫城他大概很難嚥下這一口氣，之所以按耐到現在還沒出手想必是路西法大人不讓才對。」  
「而且以別西卜大人的個性，恐怕早就在等與手塚交手了。」大石正色道。  
千歲與跡部默然看著手塚，心中不約而同地道：「這兩人樑子結的可真深。」  
手塚瞥了大石一眼，不愧是他的副官，連這種私人恩怨都記得如此清楚。  
大石感受到手塚的視線，雖然壓力巨大，但仍道：「雖說是兩人恩怨，卻是很好判斷墮天使下一次會將戰力擺在哪一座城。」  
忍足點點頭，道：「大石所言甚是，真是多虧了烏列爾大人，此刻是決定我們下一步最好的時機。」  
手塚皺眉，忍足這算是稱讚嗎？  
跡部道：「這正是我們找你們的原因。」  
「不必等不二醒來嗎？」千歲疑惑地道。  
跡部嘆道：「讓他睡吧。」提到不二，跡部的神情都會不自覺地柔和不少，感覺到手塚與千歲詢問的目光，跡部又道：「梅丹佐說他太累了，我本人希望他至少可以休息一役不必參戰，所以拜託你們加油一點！」  
「是。」手塚與千歲低頭應道，跡部這句訓話他們完全無法辯駁。  
跡部身子重重地往椅背一靠，雙手抱胸道：「必要時我也能出馬。」  
手塚一愣，道：「等等，那光主那邊會鬧空城的。」  
跡部嚴肅地橫了手塚一眼，道：「不會，別忘了還有小虎在，他雖然不是七大天使，不過應付非三大魔王的魔族還是綽綽有餘，而且他處理政務也是一把罩。」  
忍足笑著補充道：「再說拉斐爾大人也在，等我們出征的時候他想必也醒了，自然也能幫忙一些。如果只是簡單的政務我相信難不倒他的。」  
手塚點點頭，想起跡部所說的小虎是何許人也。  
小虎，真正名字是佐伯虎次郎，雖然不是七大天使，不過是少數有六翼的智天使，戰力已經直逼他們七大御前天使了。因是六翼天使，所以光主特別讓他繼承初代大天使梅丹佐的神格，協助管理天國，甚至是光主代言人。大概是與不二及跡部相處久了，本身有不俗的守護之力與治療能力，偶爾會充當治療天使或是幫忙米迦勒等人守護天國。也是當初在三一學校時，與跡部及不二兩人皆為北學院的學生。  
白石聞言，連忙問道：「梅丹佐大人也在？我能見他嗎？」  
千歲微笑道：「可以，不過先等我們開完會。」  
跡部橫了千歲一眼，道：「你倒是幫我回答了。」  
千歲聳聳肩，笑道：「那可以說正事了吧。」他頓了一頓，又道：「依你之見，難不成下一役要回到以格倫城？」  
大石搖搖頭，說道：「不是很建議以格倫城。我們才剛拿下以格倫城，我相信路西法大人那邊也不會這麼早就向以格倫城出手。」  
「我的看法同大石一樣，再說現在以格倫城放的聖火是拉斐爾大人的聖火，應該多少能降低別西卜大人回到以格倫城奪城的可能性。」忍足正色道。  
言下之意就是，好在以格倫城燒的不是手塚的聖火，不然別西卜大概就提著劍過來算帳了。  
手塚咳了一聲，道：「依你之見，我們這一次的目標該為何？」  
「索多瑪城。就讓我們拿下一座罪惡之城吧。」跡部宣布道。  
「不需要跟拉斐爾大人說嗎？」白石疑惑地問道。  
「他沒有要參加這一役就不需要了，反而是我們如果回城還得找他治療，起碼讓他法力再恢復一些不然看他累成這樣。」跡部正色道。  
「還有一件事我很在意，之前與手塚聯手都沒這麼狼狽，結果這一次阿拔登城一役差點鍛羽而歸。」千歲說道，他看著手塚又道：「你我聯手，打得也太不順了，不覺得奇怪嗎？」  
手塚一愣，千歲點出重點，這點他不是沒有看出來，只是刻意不想去看。  
「不過少了拉斐爾的戰力，索多瑪城我們有希望嗎？」大石擔憂地問道。  
「小助本來就不是戰鬥天使，再說，本大爺不正在這裡了嗎？」跡部挑眉道。  
「不，我說的是手塚的傷勢。」大石連忙道。  
未料，門卻在這時候被打開，進來的是一位有著白髮的英俊青年，他正是梅丹佐，佐伯虎次郎，只聽他溫和地應道：「大石，感謝你的擔憂，不過請容我插上一句，在法力不足的狀態下是不可能用出完美的聖白護盾，就算有拉貴爾的輔助法術也一樣，你懂我的意思嗎？」  
眾人均是一驚，其中也包括了手塚自己，他完全沒有意識到法力竟然恢復了？感覺到後腰的熾天使圖騰一陣清涼，沒有刺痛感，那確實是法力恢復的證明。  
然而大石卻想起不二那時說的話，一陣不安感從腳底竄上心頭，可手塚法力恢復他應該是要感到開心才對啊？  
眾人還沒從驚訝中恢復，卻聽佐伯又道：「還有，小助已經醒過一次，不過我看他太累又施了一點小法術讓他繼續睡。以他疲憊的程度，大概要等你們從索多瑪城回來才會再甦醒過來。」  
「他醒過了？」跡部聞言，抓著佐伯的雙肩激動地問道。  
佐伯苦笑道：「對，小景你先放開，抓痛我了。」但沒用，跡部反而抓得更緊，彷彿要捏碎他的肩膀，佐伯深知跡部的力氣，也只能放棄掙扎。  
「他有沒有說什麼？」手塚續問道。  
「有。」佐伯應道，他頓了一頓，續道：「他說書念城被路西法攻下了，路西法那邊是一城換一城，所以要我們小心以格倫城的狀況。」  
啊？說來說去，難道就是要將戰線拉回以格倫城？手塚等人皺起眉頭。  
佐伯迎上手塚的目光，正色道：「還有就是，儘管他那時候陷入昏迷，但他說手塚你所施展的聖白護盾非常完美。」  
手塚企圖想要從佐伯那漆黑的雙眸之中讀取更多的訊息，可佐伯此刻已然別過視線。  
「聽完這些話，你們有要更改目標嗎？」佐伯揚聲問道。  
房間內陷入一陣沉默。假設連他們都發現手塚法力已經恢復，想必利威安森與阿撒茲勒都已經發現了，也就代表著魔族與墮天使們那裡已得知消息。手塚法力恢復簡直喜憂參半。  
太大意了，他不應該在那時候展現熾天使的招式。手塚皺眉思量著。  
「烏列爾大人傷癒一事該值得慶賀才對，而且您傷癒就有傷癒的戰術，現在只要決定下一個目標就好。」白石正色道。  
「所以，各位大人，答案呢？」忍足玩世不恭地笑道。  
等待答案的時間宛若過了一個世紀，不過回答的卻是包含手塚在內的所有大天使，他們齊聲道：「索多瑪城。」  
迴盪在房間內的唯一聲響，就是三人整齊劃一且堅定無比的回答。  
「既然已經決定就能好好準備了。你們放心，小助這裡有我守著，我們等你們凱旋而歸。」佐伯溫言道，這是他進入房間內第一次展現笑容。


	12. Chapter 12

(11)  
佐伯送走了跡部等人後，來到不二休息的房間。伯利恆城既然為手塚的守護之地，那麼神殿裡備有不二的專屬休息室便也不讓人意外了。不二的休息室意外地大間，甚至比手塚的休息室還要豪華。原因很好懂，這裡有一台演奏琴。  
純黑色的演奏琴，光是靜立在那裡，便美得令人目眩，更遑論當她為了不二而將空氣化為優美旋律的瞬間，簡直是兩界裡最美的風景。  
然而唯一會彈奏她的人此刻卻在床上沉睡著。  
佐伯闔上房門，彈了一個響指設下一個無形的結界，接著他來到不二的床邊，端詳著那病態蒼白的容顏，眼下的青色幾乎難以掩飾。佐伯嘆了一口氣，伸手覆上他的額頭，雖然很想讓他繼續睡，可現在有更重要的事情要做。  
「你打算睡到什麼時候？」佐伯柔聲問道。  
這句話宛若通關密語，那人睜開眼，看著佐伯，微笑道：「是你先強制讓我陷入沉睡的喔。」  
佐伯不苟同地挑眉道：「看來是我做錯了，該讓你給小景碎唸才對？那等他回來我替你轉達你的思念之情如何？他抱你就知道你又更瘦了，因為沒辦法唸你，所以只好遷怒到手塚身上。」  
不二笑得更燦爛了，道：「是，所以感謝小虎讓我陷入沉睡。」  
佐伯道：「好了，我本來是想要讓你繼續睡的，直到你自然醒來，可是站在光主的立場，有些事情我想趁他們不在的時候好好瞭解一下。」  
不二微笑道：「你與小景不是都知道了嗎？」  
佐伯捏著不二尖尖的下巴，迎上那雙眼，挑眉道：「我們是知道沒錯，但你肯定還有很多事情沒有說，都告訴我吧。」他頓了一頓，放開不二，柔聲道：「還有，你的雙眸出賣你了，是因為那個原因嗎？」  
那雙眼，不似那熟悉的神性湛藍，而是似血的腥紅色，以大天使的身份來說真是妖異得太過份了。  
不二一愣，垂下眼簾，輕聲道：「我都跟你說吧。」  
＊ ＊ ＊  
後腰刺痛了起來，不，已經不能算是刺痛了，簡直是劇痛。從後腰的圖騰到靈核，從五臟六腑內傳來的疼痛，他已經快要撐不住。  
那個圖騰是什麼時候有的呢？跡部跟佐伯都說至少是智天使才會有。但他現在連智天使的考核都還沒通過，怎麼會有圖騰？  
「你的身體又不舒服了嗎，小助？」跡部輕聲問道。因為正在上課，跡部雙眼仍緊盯著黑板，但他明顯感覺到坐他旁邊的不二隱隱流動的法力。  
不二回過神來，強忍著痛楚，低聲道：「嗯，真的不太舒服。最近身體似乎又更差一些。」  
跡部輕嘆一聲，從他的聲音都可以聽到細微的顫抖。他舉起手說要送不二去醫務室後，便抱著不二離開教室。  
不二的身體常出狀況是整個北學院都知道的事，同學們與老師們雖然見怪不怪，但肯定是心疼的。  
跡部抱著不二走了一段路後，不二微笑道：「會長，放我下來吧，我能自己走。」  
跡部卻收緊懷抱，不苟同地道：「等你哪一天有本事可以自行掙脫，本大爺就放你下來。」他瞪著懷中那人，不悅地道：「還有，不要叫我會長，說過多少次？」  
不二玩心大起，燦笑道：「那叫你小景好不好？」本以為跡部會抗議，未料他竟是同意了。結果這個稱呼就跟著跡部到他當上熾天使都未曾變過。  
北學院離醫務室有一段距離，大概是跡部抱得很穩，要不是後腰跟靈核的疼痛，不二很確定自己會昏睡過去。  
「被你抱著很舒服，我都快睡著了。」不二微笑道。  
「你要睡也是可以，再撐一下醫務室快到了。」跡部淡道。  
「多陪你說話吧，還是小景抱著我會喘？」不二輕笑道。  
跡部瞪了不二一眼，喘？根本就不存在的重量，厚重的長袍下還是能感覺到的骨感就曉得他究竟有多纖細了。

正如跡部所說，不一會兒兩人便到了醫務室。小坂田光是聽腳步聲就知道是誰。  
「找個隱密的床位安置他，麻煩你了，跡部同學。」正在忙碌的小坂田頭也不回地道。  
跡部點點頭，逕自往最裡面的床位走去，小心翼翼地將不二放到床上。這下他終於發現眼前這人根本在逞強，一沾床後不二痛到身子蜷縮起來，臉色更是煞白煞白，幾乎快失去意識。跡部看著心中不捨，問道：「小坂田老師，請問小助的毛毯在哪裡？」  
小坂田隨便指了一個地方，嘆道：「你對他真好呢，竟然弄到那種上等貨。」  
跡部拿著毛毯為不二蓋上，撫額道：「他的體質弱的可以，我不能不管他。」而那件毛毯的特別之處在於它特別保暖且輕巧，簡直是為了不二量身訂做的珍品。跡部正色又道：「這一次就打算放著他扛著痛楚？」  
小坂田噗哧笑了出來，道：「身為四大學院會長的你沒想到也有對法力感知失誤的時候，看樣子是非常擔心小助了。」  
跡部聞言，一愣，隨即感受到對方強大的法力，接著是一陣悚然。  
只見醫務室裡頭的房間走出來一人，年約二十九歲的男子，有著淺色梳著極為整齊的西裝頭，面容十分英俊，舉手投足更是自帶優雅，身上象徵御前天使的長袍維持得乾淨整齊，左腰處繫著代表御前天使的炎之劍，就是那人一臉疲態。他淡淡地道：「小坂田，說過多少次了，我來三一學校的事情越少人知道越好。」  
「拉斐爾，你要曉得任何大天使光臨三一學校就足夠讓師生們暴動了，而且我已盡力幫你隱瞞，再說，他可是幫你送來你要的人。」小坂田掩嘴笑道。  
「見過拉斐爾大人。」跡部恭敬地道。  
原來正是拉斐爾榊太郎，掛名的北學院院長，身為北學院的跡部與不二自然知道他，儘管這位大天使忙得分身乏術也極少會出現在三一學校。  
榊看著跡部，漠然道：「是你帶他過來的？」  
跡部點點頭，應道：「回拉斐爾大人，正是學生帶不二同學過來的。」  
「辛苦你了。」榊瞭然道，他頓了一頓，又道：「多虧你，我才發現我學院居然存在一個天才。」  
「您的意思是？」跡部皺眉不解地問道。  
榊挑眉道：「見你能抱他過來顯示你們交情甚佳，所以他的情形你應該都知道才對。」  
跡部臉上一紅，怒瞪著榊道：「關於小助的事情沒有我不知道的。」但他發現榊根本就沒在認真聽他說話，而是低著頭輕撫著不二消瘦的臉頰。他突然意識到榊的打算，正色問道：「您該不會要帶走他？」  
榊抬頭笑道：「終於答對了，而且我非帶走不可。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「我曉得你擔心他的身體，但別忘記我可是治療大天使。助兒的身體之所以這麼差源自於他體內強大卻不穩定的法力，再不指導他運用法力的正確方法，折騰他的靈核乃至灰飛湮滅也是遲早的事。」  
跡部反駁道：「可他在課堂上所有表現幾乎可圈可點，儘管他比我們年幼六歲。」  
榊彈指道：「跡部同學，你說到重點了。正因為太過年幼，所以直到現在才能教他。然後將由我親自指導。」  
跡部與小坂田一驚，兩人對視一眼。熾天使直接帶著座天使在身邊簡直極少見了，雖然不二並不是第一個案例，但絕對是初代數位大天使叛變後第二個例子，上一次的例子要追溯到路西法。  
榊好笑地看著跡部與小坂田兩人，說道：「你們別露出那種神情。助兒的資料我已經從註冊組跟教務組那邊調出來看過了，這孩子在治癒之術有著極其優異的表現，甚至超越了智天使直逼大天使。精於治癒之術的天使都是稀世珍寶，更何況只是座天使的他竟然能用進階治癒之術。」  
跡部道：「您該不會是想要他成為……。」想到那種可能，他突然說不下去了。  
榊接話道：「你又說對了，我想要他成為拉斐爾的神格接班人。」  
跡部立刻又感覺到一陣壓迫感，那是來自於榊的法力，卻見他已設下結界。  
榊淡道：「有個東西我猜跡部同學可能在課本上見過，等到你見到時，大概就能清楚為什麼助兒是拉斐爾神格接班人的不二人選。」他又將注意力回到不二身上，輕聲道：「不過在此之前，有一件事要先做，這孩子的靈核再痛下去也不是辦法。」  
聽得榊低聲吟唱起來：「Have you heard the joyful song? Through the Spirit we have found. He heals the blind and lame, and his power is just the same. As when first to earth, he came.」這吟唱曲目跡部再清楚也不過，是大治癒之術，也是熾天使才能使用的治癒之術。  
大治癒之術效果本就相當好，此刻又是榊使用出來療效更是不同凡響。果然不二的身子不再顫抖，意識也逐漸恢復。  
「身體還好嗎？」榊問道，面對不二，他的神情也不自覺地放緩起來。  
不二回過神來，微笑著點頭，道：「學生不二周助，見過拉斐爾大人。」  
「我要看一下你的後腰。」榊正色道。  
不二咦了一聲，訝異地看著榊。  
榊道：「如果我沒猜錯，你的後腰出現圖騰。」  
不二瞥了跡部一眼，應道：「對的，上個月才出現，給你們看也無妨。」只是這麼多雙眼盯著自己，不二臉上一紅，不過還是脫下上袍露出白皙而骨感的背脊。  
順著他筆直的脊椎而下，來到後腰，跡部等人雙眼一亮，不二的後腰正如榊所說，上面有一個圖騰，是由一個聖火跟四翼翅膀組成。  
跡部驚訝地看著圖騰，問道：「這是智天使才會有的圖騰？」  
「正確答案。」榊淡道。他伸手覆上不二後腰的圖騰，道：「請你試著回應我的法力。」  
不二依言照做，當下眼觀鼻鼻觀心，歛了心神專注在控制自身法力。連榊也專心地引導不二體內澀亂的法力。跡部與小坂田雖然擔心，但此刻也只能靜靜地看著他們。  
過了一會兒，榊終於收回手，並且幫不二整理長袍。  
不二也不曉得自己表現在榊的心目中評價如何。方才榊在引導他法力的時候，他確定自己幾乎無法回應榊的法力。即便這是第一次有人引導他的法力，但他隱約感覺自己做的沒這麼好，內心有些忐忑。  
榊輕聲道：「以第一次來說，你做得如教科書般精確。」儘管不瞭解該如何回應他，卻也不會抗拒他的法力，更難能可貴的是，他跟他的法力相契合，這完全就是拉斐爾該有的特質，不二全具備了。  
不二迎上榊的目光，應道：「不，我還有很多要學。」  
榊握著不二的雙手，正色道：「對，非常多。但你引導法力的方式全部都是錯誤的，甚至可以說是奇差無比，因為這方式並不適合你。但你若跟在我身邊，我會好好地教你。」  
不二一愣，眨著雙眼看著榊，那反應像是第一次聽到有人這麼說他，以至於他沒發現榊那最重要的一句話。  
「你剛剛痛到快失去意識，可能沒有聽到，所以我再說一次。你知道我若將你帶在身邊，那是什麼意思嗎？」榊正色問道。  
好半晌，不二終於理解了，他緩緩地應道：「準拉斐爾的神格繼承人。」  
榊滿意地道：「沒有錯，我會好好栽培你。這一年你只需跟在我身邊就好。學校那邊我已經跟校長談過了，他們沒有任何意見。不過一年後你再回來三一學校，全校師生全都會知道了。」  
對，全校師生都會知道了，北學院不二周助，準拉斐爾神格繼承者。  
榊溫言道：「當然你也可以拒絕我。可就我所知你非常喜歡彈琴，也很有天賦。跟著我，我還可以幫助你精進琴技，是否考慮一下？」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，道：「拉斐爾大人，您這算是賄賂我嗎？」  
「這可是難得的機會，更是划算的交易。」榊也不惱，依舊溫顏道。  
在旁邊聽到這番對話的小坂田與跡部驚訝不已，榊不僅僅是七大御前天使，更是熾天使之中最擅於音律的人之一。至於不二的音樂天賦也早已是三一學校所有師生都知道的事。這兩人某種程度上實在太合拍了。  
「答案呢？」榊輕聲催促道。  
像是等了一個世紀之久，不二燦笑道：「好。拉斐爾大人，請讓我跟在您身邊，我會竭盡所能地好好學習。」  
一道光從榊的食指射出，不偏不倚地落在不二後腰圖騰的位置，不二感覺到後腰一陣暖流直達靈核。  
榊輕笑道：「成交。」


	13. Chapter 13

(12)  
「所以你答應了拉斐爾大人的提議？」佐伯驚訝地道。  
不二還沒回答，跡部搶白道：「該說是答應嗎？那是賄賂了吧，知道小助喜歡彈琴，便用這點誘使他同意。」跡部瞪了不二一眼，又道：「你要離開一整年，就不會念著我們？」  
不二微笑道：「大人說一年後如果我表現的好，便會讓我回來，又不是不會再見面。」  
佐伯連忙笑著打圓場，道：「照拉斐爾大人所說，小助若能好好運用法力不就代表他能改善身體狀況，這樣不是很好嗎？」  
不二溫顏道：「而且再回來時我的琴技也更加進步了，光是想到這點便令我嚮往不已。」  
佐伯聞言，笑嘆道：「行了，我這下懂為什麼小景說你是被拉斐爾大人賄賂。」他頓了一頓，續道：「小景，我們有耳福了。」  
跡部聽了不二與佐伯兩人的勸說，神情逐漸緩和下來，正色說道：「說好了，你會回來吧。」  
不二笑著點頭，應道：「會。如果小景跟小虎成為熾天使，那麼就讓我成為獨當一面的治療天使，如此在前線作戰的你們，便可不必擔心治療一事。」他緊握著跡部的雙手。  
跡部一愣，可能是方才榊的治療有些效果，不二的雙手難得不再冰冷。  
「小景要成為熾天使喔，我會成為你們強而有力的後盾。」不二微笑道。  
「那當然。」跡部挑眉道。  
跡部的自信並非空穴來風，能夠成為四大學院的會長，代表其戰力在該學院是數一數二的高，這也代表著一旦他們通過智天使的考核後，升上熾天使幾乎只是時間與機會的問題而已。  
三人笑著，那是約定。當時他們絕對想不到，數年後三人真的都當上了大天使。跡部更是從天使長手中攬過行政事務，不二也有一度幾乎成為了戰鬥天使。  
不二同意後不到三天，榊再度現身三一學校。這一次榊並沒有像上次這麼低調，反而是在不二上課的時候直接來到教室外面。就連不二本人也不曉得榊竟然說來就來，令他驚訝不已。  
「不是吧，直接來教室找人了？」佐伯訝異地道。  
「他估計是怕小助跑了，乾脆來教室，起碼小助幾乎不太會缺席。」跡部嘆道。  
榊的到來自然造成北學院一陣轟動，但本人完全無視週遭眾人的反應，逕自來到不二所在的教室。現在仍是上課時間，這一堂是攻擊法術的課程，榊雖然很快就找到不二的身影，卻是想多看一下他的上課情形。  
「我還能跑去哪，大人可是熾天使。」不二苦笑道。  
攻擊法術自然是跡部的強項了，其優異的表現連老師們都讚譽有嘉，佐伯的表現也可圈可點，至於儘管老師當場就誇了不二的表現，榊默默看在眼裡心裡另有一番計較，顯然認為對方還有很大的進步空間。然而等不二展示完攻擊法術後，榊立刻上前打斷授課老師的上課進度，並且直接表明要帶走不二。  
面對北學院院長，授課老師也僅能點頭答應。不二便在班上同學眾目睽睽下跟著榊自三一學校離開了。這當然是令跡部與佐伯等友人相當不捨。

事後回想起來，跟在榊旁邊一年是他最美好的一段日子之一。榊導正了不二運用法力的方式，也提點他的鋼琴技巧，更大大提升不二的生活品味。不過榊的修養雖然很好，但在教學上意外地相當嚴厲。  
榊無論在法力使用的教學、劍術指導甚至是琴技的指點，都對不二有著極高標準的要求。然而令榊欣慰的是，無論他的要求再怎麼高，不二總能做到超乎他的預期。只有劍術上因目前身形太單薄在力道上表現不盡人意，不過出色的技巧卻是能彌補力道的不足。  
一日，兩人如往常般在琴房練琴。  
彈了好一陣子，榊從鋼琴上收回雙手，嘆道：「同樣喜歡音樂，我本來希望你是喜歡唱歌的，這樣起碼有人可以吟唱我所作的曲子，結果你更喜歡彈琴。」  
不二燦笑道：「可是能與大人彈奏雙鋼琴曲子，是我做夢都沒想過的事。」  
榊暗自笑了出來，沒想到他收了一位喜歡彈琴的孩子，比他所以為的還要更喜歡彈琴。更難能可貴的是，不二竟然在兩週內改編光之典籍第一詩篇的譜成為雙鋼琴版，簡直令榊又驚又喜。所謂教學相長，他竟是教出一個會作曲的徒弟。  
榊正色道：「我看你的法力已經能控制得很好了，除非你的法力有更大幅度的增強，不然照著我的方式做基本上沒太大問題。新的學期你想要回三一學校還是要再繼續跟著我一年都可以，決定權在你。」  
不二猶豫了，他很思念跡部跟佐伯沒錯，但能向榊學習音律及琴技又讓他想纏著榊再多教一些。  
榊看出不二心中的掙扎，溫言道：「就算回三一學校，還是能找我彈琴。書念城的位置你是知道的，如何過來的陣法我也教會你，至於我的下落你已能感知出來。只要確定我在書念城，就可以過來。」  
不二一愣，抬頭看著榊，說道：「大人，三一學校有結界，要能溜出學校跑來書念城怕是有些困難。」  
榊也一愣，隨即哈哈一笑，道：「瞧我這記性，竟是忘了學校設有結界這回事。」太習慣大天使來去自如的身分，以至於他險些忘記不二還只是座天使。  
不二垂下眼簾，輕聲道：「跟在大人身邊真是太好了，學到好多東西。」  
榊挑眉道：「那當然，不如助兒再跟著我學一年如何？」  
「大人，請問有兩全的辦法嗎？我還是想回去三一學校，但也想與大人繼續學琴。」不二正色道，那雙眼十分溫潤。  
榊笑嘆道：「辦法自然有，不如這樣，每個月我回北學院一次，你來琴房找我。回去前我會跟你說。」  
不二喜道：「好，謝謝大人！」  
榊並不曉得當時的一個小小決定，竟是救了不二一命。  
不二再回三一學校後，不僅北學院轟動，整個三一學校的師生們都激動了。眾人無不想認識這一位拉斐爾神格接班人。要不是榊就在一旁送不二回北學院，不然他大概無法從人群中脫身。  
面對廣大的人群，不二詫異地眨著雙眼，從沒注意過原來三一學校竟然有這麼多人。不二有些嚇到。  
榊感覺到自己長袍一緊，低眉，原來是不二下意識抓著他的長袍，他溫言道：「他們純粹對你好奇而已。」榊牽起不二的手，道：「走吧。」  
儘管剛才人很多，但來到北學院才叫壯觀，卻見同學分兩排列隊。  
榊忍住笑意，道：「看來是我們的會長親自來迎接你了。」  
不二望去，榊沒有說錯，見到兩名熟悉的身影逐漸在眼前放大，是他一年未見的兩位友人，跡部與佐伯。  
跡部雙手抱胸，佐伯笑臉盈盈，兩人不約而同地道：「小助，歡迎你回來。」

送不二回三一學校後的榊也沒閒著，即刻趕往醫務室找小坂田，說明要開始訓練不二的治癒之術，所以醫務室也要讓不二去見習。小坂田對於這一位過去時常往醫務室跑的學生自然有印象，當榊如此拜託她時，她當下便答應了。  
「但也請你幫忙注意他不要過度消耗法力。」榊正色道。  
「這個自然。」小坂田微笑道。  
「另外，雖然他會用進階治癒之術，但他的法力還是有些不穩定，除非必要，盡量少用為妙。」榊認真地道。  
小坂田一愣，反問道：「進階治癒之術？他不是還沒升上智天使，怎麼會進階治癒之術？」  
「法力夠強大就可以。可也因為年幼所以先天上要駕馭體內那股法力恐怕還要一點時間。不過你放心，這一年之中我已教會他引導法力的正確方法。」榊道。  
小坂田突然想起一件事，問道：「但照你這麼說，他有沒有可能直接『覺醒』？以他不穩定又強大的法力來看，我很擔心他。」  
榊道：「這正是我希望你幫忙的地方。我公務繁忙，因此想請你幫我看住他，多跑醫務室起碼有你盯著，同為治癒天使，你會比其他人來的更有經驗。」  
小坂田笑道：「甚感榮幸。」她頓了一頓，又道：「不過那種狀況已經很少見了吧？甚至幾乎沒有。」  
榊沉吟半晌，答道：「對，目前唯一一個例子是要追溯到路西法的其中一名神格繼承者幸村精市。我總覺得助兒的狀況與他有些相似。」他太認真思考小坂田的問題，以至於他沒忽略了小坂田的心情。  
小坂田身子一顫，將臉埋入手掌中，懊惱地道：「你們大天使可以稍微體諒我們嗎？那個名字我們實在不想聽到，更不敢直稱！」  
榊一愣，歉然道：「抱歉，是我的疏失。」  
路西法的名字對於不是大天使的其他人來說簡直有如禁忌一般，令人聞風喪膽，小坂田反應會如此激動便也不難理解了。  
小坂田怒瞪榊一眼，沒好氣地道：「算了，原諒你。」她頓了一頓，續道：「小助的事情，你還有什麼要交代？」  
榊挑眉道：「有一個。等我離開後，想必醫務室有一段時間『生意』會非常好。助兒若在這裡幫忙肯定會引起許多人注意，你多保重。」  
「你！」小坂田皺眉道，不過也只喊了一聲便說不下去。事實上榊說的不無道理，一位史上最年輕的神格接班人，自然是眾人矚目的焦點。整理好思路後，小坂田嘆道：「我不該意外才對，在你帶走小助的那天起，他的身份早已響徹整個三一學校。」  
榊不置可否地點點頭，道：「那我沒其他事情要交代了。如果要找我，助兒那裡自有辦法知道我的下落。」他邊說，已經在用食指畫出陣法。  
「你應該會常回來吧？」小坂田雙手抱胸問道。  
榊沒有立刻回答小坂田，而是低聲吟唱起來，直到陣法完成，他踏進去前，才應道：「那當然，所以當我不在的時候，請你好好顧著他，拜託你了。」  
還沒結束，小坂田見到榊突然向自己鞠躬，她有些措手不及，道：「怎麼這麼突然，大人不用這麼客氣，我……。」小坂田還沒說完，便被榊抬手打斷。  
榊正色道：「請恕我唐突。自己的神格接班人理應要完全帶在身邊才對，然而我卻希望他能與同儕好好相處，但這麼做確實有些風險。」他頓了一頓，神情放緩了起來，道：「無論最後會不會有需要他繼承拉斐爾神格的一天，我都希望他能順利而愉快的成長。所以小坂田，助兒再拜託你了。」言罷，他又朝小坂田鞠躬後，這才進了陣法，消失在她眼前。  
直到不二喊她的時候，小坂田這才想起榊之所以被稱為紳士，正是他那完美的禮數，無論是對誰。他身後象徵身分的三對翅膀，也讓小坂田想起一句話，拉斐爾慈悲為懷，她多少都有些瞭解了。  
「小板田老師？」一道稚嫩的嗓音打斷自己的思緒，小坂田低下頭，卻見是一年未見的不二。  
「老師，大人要我下課後第一件事便是來找您，請問有什麼需要我先幫忙的嗎？」不二微笑著問道。  
小坂田一愣，噗哧笑了出來，果然是榊教出來的孩子，連禮數都像極了他。  
「小坂田老師？」不二疑惑地問道。  
小坂田挺起胸，笑著道：「有，你家老大要你之後多跑我這邊，就當見習生。晚一點我會跟你解釋一些基本的療程。如果需要，你還要幫忙同學們施展治癒之術。我相信拉斐爾大人有教會你這一些。」  
不二微笑著點頭，道：「好的，再請小坂田老師多多指教。」  
小坂田欣慰的笑了笑，然後右手食指往門口處一指，輕笑道：「不過呢，在開始之前首要處理的事情，便是門口那群同學。」  
不二順著小坂田指的方向看去，微微一愣，心中納悶著，奇怪，醫務室外面什麼時候聚集了這麼多人？  
小坂田笑道：「交給你囉，我想他們是為了你而來。」


	14. Chapter 14

(13)  
小坂田本來以為不二會怯場，但不曉得是不二的個性還是磁場的關係，無論是誰幾乎只要接近不二便會變得平靜許多。這在安撫傷患或病患絕對是極好的特質，也難怪榊會這麼護著他。  
然不二畢竟才開始為大家診療，判斷上速度還沒這麼利索，但他非常有耐心，診療上也很細心。榊教得極好，那些治癒之術不二都能施展的非常完美，包紮的速度倒是要再多練習。  
好不容易熬到上課，不二才終於結束第一次的見習。  
這樣的見習時間過了兩個月後，人潮總算減少一些。若沒有受傷的學生過來醫務室，不二便會幫忙整理醫務室的東西。  
「還習慣嗎？」小坂田笑道。  
不二微笑著點頭，應道：「能幫助大家真是太好了。」他邊說邊整理醫務室的被單跟床鋪。  
小坂田看著不二的臉色，突然問道：「你是不是又瞞著我施展進階治癒之術？」不二的臉色蒼白到無法掩飾，顯然是法力過度消耗的證明。  
不二溫顏道：「對，我用了，因為西學院的會長看起來很難受的樣子。」  
小坂田一愣，若她沒有記錯，西學院會長好像叫千歲千里。她問道：「他是什麼時候過來的？」  
「昨天下午。在這裡躺了一個晚上後便回去上課了。」不二照實應道。  
「那你呢？臉色這麼差身體還撐得住嗎？」小坂田皺眉道。  
不二微笑著點頭，應道：「我完全沒問題喔。照著大人教我的方法，再休息兩天就可以了。」  
小坂田嘆道：「進階治癒之術還是少用吧。拉斐爾大人也說你的法力不宜過度消耗，這樣他下次回來我要怎麼跟他交待？」  
不二道：「我盡量了。不過會用到進階治癒之術的機會還是很少，請您放心吧。」  
小坂田聞言，不二說的有理。只是有一件事她很在意，會用需要到進階治癒之術傷勢，莫非學校裡發生一些不能讓師長們知道的事情？小坂田正色道：「小助，如果有任何奇怪的事請你務必要跟我說。」  
不二微笑著點頭。  
「你好好休息，我準你放兩天的假。」小坂田溫言道。  
不二一愣，不明所以地看著小坂田。  
小坂田輕笑道：「大人不是這兩天會回來，我想你或許會想要撥點時間練琴。還有，如果被他發現我讓你法力過度消耗的話，我也有連坐責任。」  
不二問道：「這樣小坂田老師不會忙不過來？」  
小坂田溫和地笑道：「你放心，在你來之前醫務室也只有我一個人啊，是你幫我甚多，我才該謝謝你。」  
不二正要說些什麼，卻聽見有人叫他：「小助！」他回頭一看，竟是跡部與佐伯。  
「你看，你的朋友們也來找你了。」小坂田笑道。  
跡部與佐伯轉眼間便來到不二及小坂田身邊。  
「小坂田老師，我們來接他了。」佐伯正色說道。  
不二看了看佐伯，又看了看小坂田，微笑道：「看來小坂田老師早將要我休息兩天的事告訴了小景跟小虎。」  
小坂田笑道：「是了是了，你們快帶走他吧。不是老趁他不注意時偷跑來這裡跟我要人？」她擺了擺手，示意佐伯跟跡部想把人帶走動作就利索一點。  
跡部咳了一聲，道：「小助你是不是做了什麼事情給小坂田老師添亂才被老師趕出來？」  
佐伯與小坂田聞言，均笑了出來。

不過他們都低估了榊瞭解不二的程度，榊光是看不二的面容，即使是隔了三天，還是能發現他使用了進階治癒之術。但小坂田也讓不二休息兩天，所以榊便沒責怪不二與小坂田，反而是提點不二進階治癒之術的施展方式，倒讓他除了精進琴技外，也精進了治癒之術。  
「大人，我什麼時候才能學習大治癒之術？」不二輕聲問道。  
榊一愣，笑著反問道：「我倒是好奇你想學習大治癒之術的原因是什麼。學校裡有誰需要用到大治癒之術才能治療的對象嗎？」  
不二也是一愣，完全沒料到榊竟會是這種反應，坦然道：「倒也不是。只是有時候見到一些會長們來醫務室時傷得有點重，便想著如果是大治癒之術的話應該可以讓他們好得更快。」  
榊想起另外三院長跟他提過的事情，四大學院會長及副會長們之所以近期會頻繁受傷，他是清楚真正原因的，不過總覺得這件事越少人知道越好。他溫言道：「目前的情況你用進階治癒之術就能應付了，還不必用到大治癒之術。大治癒之術對你耗損更多，現在還不適合你。」  
不二乖巧地點了點頭。  
榊又道：「而且你也不必特別學。大治癒之術幾乎是成為熾天使後自然而然就會了。不過也有極少的特例，有些天使在智天使階段便會了。以你的狀況來看，多半智天使時便能完美運用大治癒之術。」  
「我明白了。」不二微笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「還有一件事想跟大人說。」  
榊溫顏道：「請說。」  
不二拿出一疊紙，燦笑道：「大人，繼上次將所有光之典籍的詩篇改編成雙鋼琴版本後，我又寫成了變奏曲，想請大人聽聽看。」  
「變奏曲？」榊驚訝地道，向來極少露出情緒的他此刻驚喜之情全寫在臉上。  
不二微笑道：「是的。我想著大人教我的音律以及曲式，便嘗試著改寫成變奏曲。」他頓了一頓，道：「也不曉得改寫的如何，希望大人聽過之後能給我一些建議。」  
榊笑道：「快彈吧，我已等不及。」  
悠揚的琴聲在北學院的琴房響起。光之典籍裡的詩篇本就優美，伴隨吟唱更有畫龍點睛的效果。如今不二順著這優美的旋律續寫下去，簡直將詩篇最美之處全用旋律表達了出來。  
不二是有才氣的，然有才氣卻不鋒芒畢露，而是溫潤得讓人難以移開視線，正如他的琴音一般。他用他的琴音將柔軟而堅定的信仰傳達至天聽。  
彈了好一陣子，不二這才收回雙手，他看著榊忐忑不安地問道：「請問大人有什麼想法，或是我能改進的地方？」  
榊忍俊道：「彈得太好了。」他邊說邊把琴譜還給不二。  
不二一看，原來榊已將那些曲式有問題的地方幫他修正過了，不二笑道：「大人想彈彈看嗎？」  
榊搖搖頭，溫言道：「這首曲子要我來彈絕對無法詮釋得像你這般好。不過為了獎勵你，我帶了新曲子來。」  
不二一喜，道：「願聞其詳。」  
榊走到鋼琴旁，雙手放在琴鍵上，緊接著是如流水一般的琴音。不二確定自己沒聽過這些曲式，但這些充滿張力的曲子卻緊扣著他的心弦，以至於榊在彈琴的過程中，他看得目不轉睛。結果榊什麼時候彈完他也沒注意到，因為沉浸在琴聲裡。  
「想學嗎？」榊笑問道。  
不二迅速的點頭，道：「想，請大人教我！」  
榊笑著給了不二一份鋼琴譜，道：「譜在這裡，好好練習，下一次我要驗收。」  
不二立刻接過譜細看了起來。譜的出處被榊劃掉了，但這不是不二關注的重點，心中的疑惑也一閃而過而已。  
「好好收著，別讓人見著了。你要練習時也記得設下我教你的隔音結界。」榊正色說道。  
不二當時並不清楚原因，不過也應下了，他道：「請您莫擔心，我會將譜收好，更會認真練習。」  
他並不曉得不久之後，他便會知道這些曲子的出處，難怪榊要他練習的時候別被人聽見，也不要讓人見到琴譜。  
那是摘自歌頌闇主，闇之典籍的詩篇。但那又如何，如此優美的旋律，本就該被彈奏出來。不久之後意識到點的不二，或多或少能理解榊當初願意教他這些曲子的原因。

一日，不二在整理醫務室的紗布與一些器具。突然見到兩位南學院學生的身影。雖說他們已不是陌生面孔，但要說與他們熟識恐怕還有些遷強。其中一位黑髮男子攙扶著令一名有著茶褐色頭髮的男子。  
兩人都有些受傷，其中有著茶褐色頭髮的男子又傷得更重一些。儘管黑髮男子在攙扶的過程中已經夠小心翼翼，但從他的神情來看似乎相當難受。  
這兩人都是南學院的紅人，有著茶褐色頭髮的男子名叫手塚國光，是南學院的會長。而另一名則是副會長橘桔平，兩人都是四大學院的風雲人物，不二自然知道他們。  
橘扶著手塚來到一張床上，安置好他。  
「橘，謝謝你。」手塚淡道。  
橘嘆道：「說什麼呢你。」他打量了一下醫務室，正色道：「不過我們運氣不太好，小坂田老師剛好不在，你有罪受了。」  
手塚一愣。左手臂傷口隱隱作痛，但此刻也只能忍下來。  
兩人本在靜靜地休息，結果被一道稚嫩的聲音打斷：「手塚前輩？橘前輩？」在閉目養神的手塚與橘兩人紛紛張開雙眼，見到是一位小他們六歲的男孩，他懷中還抱著繃帶。  
「不二？」橘訝異地道。  
不二微笑著點頭，道：「我看手塚前輩好像很難受的樣子，等我一下，讓我幫他看看好嗎？」  
橘猶豫了一下，才道：「我們本想等小坂田老師過來再說，不好意思麻煩你。」  
不二連忙整理好繃帶後，便來到手塚床邊。  
手塚僅打量了不二一眼，淡道：「再請你幫我們看一下受傷的地方了。」  
不二點點頭，隨即為手塚與橘診治起來。看了一下後，他道：「我先幫橘前輩處理傷口，橘前輩只是外傷，處理起來比較快，請手塚前輩等我一下。」  
接著橘與手塚便看著不二非常利索地為橘處理傷口。橘是背部受傷，不二為他上藥後很快就幫他包紮，那乾淨俐落的手法橘幾乎沒有任何不適之感，就連可能會因為藥性而使傷口有些疼痛的感覺都沒有，想必不二早為他施展了舒緩的法術。  
「橘前輩的傷口這兩天都不要碰水，也要記得過來換藥。」不二溫和地道。  
橘點點頭，道：「非常感謝你。」  
不二笑了笑，接著開始為手塚包紮傷口。手塚的左臂傷的有些嚴重，不二施展了一個加速傷口癒合的法術，然後道：「只是傷口癒合恐怕還不夠，我還要施展另一個法術。」  
手塚與橘對看一眼，暫時無法得知不二的用意。不過他們很快就知道為什麼不二會被榊選為拉斐爾神格接班人。  
只聽不二吟唱道：「I need a healing for your soul, so give me a healing for your soul. Lord I’m looking for a new life just for your soul, and I'm tired of crying all night just for my soul.」  
手塚與橘大驚，這是智天使以上才會使用的進階治癒之術，結果眼前比他們年幼六歲的不二竟然能使用出來。  
「……Lord, I need Thee, oh, I need Thee. To take away this pain and misery. I gave my body and my soul away, so now I come to you just to be whole.」不二持續吟唱著。[1]  
一道白光照在手塚身上。手塚只覺得全身溫暖宛若被陽光所擁抱著。一陣疲憊感朝他狠狠襲來，令他昏昏欲睡。  
終於，不二唱罷，看著橘道：「橘前輩，手塚前輩可能需要在醫務室休息個三天。」  
橘回過神來，道：「謝謝你。不過你剛才施展的是進階治癒之術吧？」  
不二微笑著點頭，應道：「是的。這樣手塚前輩才能好得再快一些。」  
橘太過震驚，以至於他沒有發現不二太過蒼白的容顏。果真是拉斐爾的神格接班人，僅十三歲便已展現出高超的治療技巧。  
不二又道：「橘前輩這兩天想過來探望手塚前輩也是可以的。你放心，他沒有傷到靈核，睡個兩天很快就會好了。」  
「太感謝你了。」橘感激地道。他正要說什麼，但被一陣風風火火的腳步聲打斷。  
「抱歉孩子們，我來晚了。」一道女聲傳入他們耳中，正是剛開完校務會議趕回醫務室的小坂田。她很快便來到手塚床邊，道：「讓我看一下手塚同學。」  
經不二施展進階治癒之術的手塚早已陷入沉睡。小坂田僅看了一眼，皺眉道：「小助，你又趁我不在的時候施展進階治癒之術了。」  
不二微笑道：「我看手塚前輩難受，希望他能快點好起來，便為他施展了。」  
橘聽得疑惑，問道：「抱歉，小坂田老師，請問不二同學施展進階治癒之術有什麼不妥的地方嗎？」  
小坂田雙手叉腰，無奈地解釋道：「沒有什麼不妥的地方。只是這法術對於小助的身體消耗太大。他還年幼，雖然法力控制得已經很好，但他的法力跟身體還沒成長完全，硬是用了智天使才能施展的法術，怕是小助他自己也要休息個兩天。」  
「啊？」橘瞪大眼，看著不二，這才注意到他的臉色蒼白得可以。  
不二卻笑了笑，應道：「請別擔心我，就當我在練習進階治癒之術吧。這件事也請別讓手塚前輩知道好嗎？拜託你了，橘前輩。」  
橘愣愣地點點頭，道：「好。」他看了手塚一眼，道：「那三天之後再過來接他。這段時間再麻煩你們。」  
不二微笑著點頭，說道：「前輩也要記得回來換藥喔。」  
盯著橘離去的背影，不二似乎快要知道為什麼四大學院會長與副會長們多次受傷的真正原因。  
既然跡部與佐伯都不願意說，那他也就只好更努力一些，成為他們願意依靠的治療天使吧。

[1]改寫自歌詞Healing- Kelly Price.


	15. Chapter 15

(14)  
手塚在三天後終於醒了。可能睡太久，他的腦袋還是有些昏沉。不過就算反應再遲鈍，他也發現了有一位天使趴在他床邊睡著了。蜜色的頭髮，看起來很柔軟髮質很好的樣子，讓他想伸手觸摸，卻又怕弄醒他。  
是不二，他睡得很沉。手塚拿了一件毛毯想為他蓋上。  
「他的毛毯不是那一件，是這件。」一道女聲從手塚頭頂傳來。  
手塚抬頭一看，是小坂田，她遞了一件質料頂級的毛毯給他。手塚拿了那件高級毛毯才為不二蓋上。  
小坂田笑道：「那孩子很擔心你喔。晚上幾乎都睡在醫務室了。」還搞的跡部跟佐伯時常來要人，不過這個她就別跟手塚說了吧。  
手塚一愣，道：「真是辛苦他了。」  
「既然你醒了，看是要回南學院上課還是再待一下也沒關係。離第一節的上課時間還有一點時間。」小坂田正色道，可她很快就發現手塚沒有認真在聽她說話。  
手塚確實都將注意力放在不二身上。不二那種睡姿肯定不舒服，居然還趴了一整個晚上，到底是多累？他猶豫著要不要把不二抱到床上，看他瘦成這樣想必也沒什麼重量。  
小坂田猜出了手塚的想法，掩嘴笑道：「還是你想等他醒來親自跟他道謝？」  
手塚嘆道：「讓他好好休息吧。」說罷，他下床後將不二一把抱起，小心翼翼地放到床上。他整理好長袍，正色道：「那他呢？我若回南學院，萬一他繼續睡著豈不是要錯過北學院的課程？」  
小坂田輕笑道：「你多慮了，他可是跟在拉斐爾大人身邊整整一年的座天使，這一年所學的東西恐怕比你們都多，雖然落後你們六學年的課程，但別忘記他有經過拉斐爾帶在身邊一年喔。」  
手塚想想也對，便放心下來，道：「那我回去上課，等第一節下課再過來看他。」  
小坂田本來以為手塚只是客套話而已，結果第一節下課手塚再度現身醫務室，而不二睡到第三節下課都還沒醒來，這三節下課手塚結結實實地一堂都沒落下，每一節都來。至於北學院的跡部跟佐伯就不用說了，兩人見不二沒回去上課早已來看過他很多趟。  
「你們的立場對調了呢。沒想到你真的每節下課都過來看他。」小坂田笑著道。  
手塚一愣，淡道：「我想親自跟他道謝。」  
這句話恰好被跡部聽到，他挑眉道：「他當然得每節過來。」  
「跡部同學，麻煩你不要因為小助還沒醒就遷怒到手塚同學身上。」小坂田沒好氣地道。她頓了一頓看著他們倆，又道：「還有，想要繼續待在我的醫務室，就給我安靜一點。不准打擾其他正在休息的師生們。」  
手塚皺眉，長這麼大第一次聽到有人教訓他在醫務室太吵。  
跡部的話反應就與手塚完全不一樣了，他直接無視小坂田的話，道：「老師，他什麼時候會醒？」  
小坂田漠然道：「他的體質你不是最清楚？還有，若不是為了你們這些會長療傷，你以為他會這麼累？」她把手中的紗布丟到跡部手中，續道：「別囉嗦了，去把紗布整理一下，不然就告訴我為什麼你們這些會長頻頻受傷的真正原因！」  
跡部一愣，不悅地道：「本大爺什麼身分為什麼要幫你整理紗布？」不過比起被趕出醫務室跟說出他們受傷的真正原因，他倒寧願去整理紗布。  
小坂田沒好氣地道：「他在休息，我這邊缺人手。反正你閒在那邊也沒事。快去！」  
手塚連忙追上跡部，道：「我也來幫忙，可以告訴我要做些什麼嗎？」  
跡部橫了手塚一眼。要是平常能使喚手塚他絕對不會放過任何一絲機會，但想起這些是不二要做的事，他就不想假手他人，低著頭逕自整理起來。  
手塚沒有放棄，道：「請告訴我吧，跡部。」  
然後他們兩人蹲在櫃子前玩起大眼瞪小眼的遊戲，直到不二終於在第四節上課前醒來。  
「我來整理吧。」手塚與跡部頭頂上傳來一道溫和的嗓音。兩人回頭一看，是不二燦笑著看著他們。  
跡部與手塚迅速站起身，兩人不約而同地道：「身體好一點了嗎？」  
不二一愣，隨即輕笑出來，說道：「我只是有些嗜睡而已。還有，這句話是我要問你們的吧？」  
手塚與跡部難得很有默契地對看一眼。這倒是真的，他們這種神聖階級的天使為了恢復法力，很容易想睡。他們已經十九歲了，嗜睡狀況比較輕微，而不二只有十三歲。  
小坂田不曉得什麼時候已經站在他們後面，插著腰不悅地道：「你們三個，給我整理完這裡才能回去上課，聽到了沒有？」  
手塚與跡部待要說些什麼，卻聽到不二燦笑道：「好。」僅僅一句話便緩和他們之間的氣氛。  
跡部與手塚見狀，便著手幫忙整理。跡部尚稱俐落的動作顯示他十分熟練，肯定很常做這件事。但手塚跟跡部都一樣，不希望不二忙碌，兩人堅持幫他。結果就讓小坂田見到不二指揮兩大學院會長在整理紗布和藥水瓶的稀有畫面。  
三人向小坂田告退後便回教室上課了。  
可是跡部與不二很快就發現不對勁的地方。  
「我說你，你的教室不在這裡吧，幹嘛跟著本大爺回北學院？」跡部皺眉道。  
「我不是跟著你，我是跟著他。」手塚淡道。  
跡部回道：「有我在，你擔心什麼？會長翹課是不對的。」  
手塚也道：「不勞你費心，我就算翹了一個月的課依舊能成為南學院的榜首。」  
「好啊手塚，你這是嗆我不是北學院榜首來著？」跡部揚聲道。不過他是輸的心甘情願，畢竟北學院的榜首就在他旁邊。  
不二聽他們你一言我一句，笑了出來，溫言道：「小景，你先回去上課吧，幫我佔你旁邊的位子，我晚一點進去。」  
跡部狐疑地看了他們兩人一眼，但還是聽了不二的話先進去教室了。  
不二迎上手塚的目光，微笑道：「手塚前輩有什麼事要跟我說的嗎？」  
「謝謝你。」手塚正色道。  
不二一愣，總算反應過來手塚說的是幫他療傷一事，便道：「這是應該的，我是治療天使自然得幫你們療傷。」  
「還有一件事。」手塚道，他頓了一頓，想起不二稱為跡部『小景』，明明他與跡部同年，他卻稱他『前輩』，開言道：「別叫我『前輩』，我們同學年並無輩份之分，而我也只癡長你幾歲，稱我為手塚或國光即可。」  
不二衡量一下自己與手塚的相識程度，笑應道：「好的，那便稱你手塚吧。」  
叫手塚還是太生疏了，但也僅能慢慢來。手塚道：「我要說的話已說完，先回去上課。」說罷，他鞋跟一轉正要離去，不二卻揣住他的長袍。  
「抱歉，請原諒我的唐突。我想問一下，之後還會再見到你們嗎？」不二鬆開手，正色問道。  
手塚回頭看著不二，道：「會吧。而且會很常見到，也會很常麻煩你。」  
不二垂下眼簾，說道：「我有發現你們最近來醫務室的頻率越來越高，如果手塚不覺得困擾的話，是否能跟我說原因？」  
手塚訝異地道：「跡部跟佐伯都沒跟你說嗎？」  
不二搖搖頭。  
手塚忍俊道：「那我也不能說了，畢竟我是共犯。」至於跡部跟佐伯不願意說的真正原因好想得很，就是不想讓不二擔心吧。他看著不二有些失落的神情，道：「不如這樣，等你找到任何蛛絲馬跡，我就都跟你說吧。」  
不二驚訝地道：「真的？」  
手塚點點頭，道：「你不是已經快要找到了，我相信距離與你全盤託出的日子已經不遠。加油吧，我回去上課了。」

手塚說的沒有錯，包含跡部在內，他們往醫務室跑的頻率越發頻繁。直到一日跡部右肩受傷痛到忍不下去，被佐伯扶著進來而小坂田又不在時，他們便知道這件事瞞不住了。  
「該早點來找我的，小景。」不二溫顏道，他邊說邊幫跡部處理傷口。  
「嘶……你輕一點。」跡部痛到喊疼。  
「因為怕你擔心，也怕你生氣。」佐伯嘆道。  
不二溫和地道：「不，我並沒有生氣喔。雖然我很擔心你們，也很想知道你們受傷的原因。」他頓了一頓，手上俐落地幫跡部綁上繃帶，又道：「你們若是沒及時來找我治療，我才會生氣。」  
佐伯緊盯著不二在跡部肩上綁著的超大蝴蝶結卻感覺到一陣悚然，不二說他沒生氣，嗯？他怎麼沒發現自己生氣時跟榊的反應如出一轍？  
不二微笑道：「小虎，你也發現了嗎？今天就讓我們堂堂會長頂著這個去上課。等等換你喔。」  
「什麼？小助你做了什麼事？」跡部皺眉問道，他一轉頭立刻被巨大蝴蝶結打到臉，急道：「喂！等等，蝴蝶結能不能去掉？我一個會長頂著這個回教室會被笑的！」  
不二幽幽地道：「那可不行。除非你們願意解釋為什麼最近頻受傷的原因。而且不要以為你們故意錯開我在醫務室的時間，就什麼都不知道。」他嘆了一口氣，又道：「其他學院的會長跟副會長都讓我治療過了，就剩你們。」  
跡部與佐伯一愣。跡部道：「真的不想讓你擔心，沒想到你還是發現了。」  
「不打算說嗎？」不二挑眉道。  
跡部與佐伯兩人堅定地搖搖頭。佐伯正色道：「越少人知道越好。就算是你，我們也覺得不該跟你說。」  
不二疑惑地看著他們。  
佐伯溫柔的笑道：「因為小助是我們無論如何都想保護的對象。」  
不二心中感動一秒，對，只有一秒。他很快意識到佐伯的用途，漠然道：「你不要試著轉移話題。轉過來，我看一下你的背傷。」  
佐伯默默地轉過身讓不二上藥。這下他很快就體會到跡部方才的窘境。不二刻意挑了一個藥性最強的傷藥就算了，還故意不施展舒緩的法術。雖然很痛，但佐伯也只能咬牙忍下。  
不二滿意地看著自己的作品，笑道：「包紮技術越來越好了，連蝴蝶結都打得這麼工整。」  
跡部與佐伯知道這時候絕對不要說任何話，乖乖讓不二擺布就好。  
不二突然道：「對了，身為北學院的會長與副會長，你們似乎並不曉得與院長的月會改時間了吧？」  
跡部一愣，反問道：「改時間？」  
不二笑著點頭，應道：「也難怪你不知道。開會時間正好就是下節課，老地點。是大人昨天大人跟我說的，要我直接轉告你們。」  
「你怎麼不早說！」饒是處變不驚脾氣甚佳的佐伯也忍不住哀嚎道。  
「意外嗎？所以我決定幫你們的蝴蝶結動點手腳，好讓你們可以勇敢地去見大人。」不二笑道，見他打了一個響指，然後跡部與佐伯身上的蝴蝶結則由原來的白色變成了紅色與粉紅色。  
跡部與佐伯兩人見到對方身上的繃帶變色後，臉也變色。不二說的沒錯，頂著如此顯眼的蝴蝶結去見北學院院長確實需要勇氣，要很大的勇氣。  
兩人紛紛撫額，這能跟榊告狀嗎？恐怕是不能吧，畢竟榊是岀了名的疼不二，果然身為拉斐爾神格接班人就是不一樣。  
「在你們去找大人開會前，我還有最後一件事要跟你們說。」不二挑眉道。  
跡部與佐伯仰望正站著看他們的不二，心中不妙的預感逐漸擴大。  
「沒辦法，誰讓你們都不願意說，所以我只好自己去查了。而我已經快要知道原因。不要忘記，因為其他學院的會長跟副會長都會找我，你們極力隱瞞的事我也快要知道了，即使到這種層面你們還是不願意跟我說嗎？」不二正色道。  
跡部與佐伯雙雙搖頭，心中一點動搖也沒有。  
不二溫顏道：「我明白了。無論如何，我都希望你們能夠依靠我。就像之前對小景所承諾的，我會成為讓你們依靠的治療大天使。因此請你們別避著我來醫務室，為你們治療我一點都不覺得困擾。」  
「我們知道了。」跡部與佐伯齊聲應道。  
不二燦笑著道：「好了，兩位快去開會吧。早點結束我才能早點找大人練琴，屆時你們想過來聽琴也可以喔。」  
如果跡部當時曉得不二雙重確認的對象是手塚的話，那他當下就會說了。直到現在，跡部仍是深深地懊悔著。


	16. Chapter 16

(15)  
那一次說開之後，跡部與佐伯便不再避著不二來醫務室，能被他們依靠，不二自然相當開心，儘管他們並沒有說為什麼受傷，但不二已經覺得無所謂了，有了手塚的保證，他預感自己已經快要知道原因。  
有一次南學院的手塚與橘；北學院的跡部與佐伯；西學院千歲及千石清純；東學院的梶本貴久等七人同時出現在醫務室的時候，不二看著他們，微笑道：「大家統一報到是嗎？」  
眾人因跑了太多次醫務室，多少也和不二熟稔起來，此刻看著不二的微笑心中則暗道不妙。本來想說可能又被巨大蝴蝶結或是藥水的藥性折騰，但都沒有。不二這一次很乾脆地施展了進階治癒之術，在上藥之前更幫他們施展舒緩疼痛的法術，儘管藥效是挑效果最好的，可也因為法術的關係，他們沒有感覺到任何不適。至於包紮的手法就不用說，不二為了要在最短的時間內幫他們包紮，便也沒花空心思在打什麼巨大蝴蝶結。  
只是不二處理完他們的傷口，不僅手塚等人昏昏欲睡，不二自己更是累到睡著。結果小坂田開完校務會議回來醫務室便見到眾人倒成一片的情況，忍不住笑了出來。  
然而小坂田意外發現一件事，不二是趴在手塚的床邊睡著了。  
聽到熟悉的腳步聲，小坂田回頭道：「你總算撥空來看這些孩子。」  
榊挑眉道：「我可是有暗中關注他們。」他邊說邊拉張椅子到不二旁邊。  
「不心疼嗎，這些孩子全因同一件事受傷。」小坂田皺眉道。  
榊優雅一笑沒有答話，而是輕撫不二柔軟的頭髮。不二睡得太熟了，即便他在旁邊他還是沒醒。榊輕輕地抱起不二放到手塚隔壁的空床。  
「只是我沒想到你竟也沒與小助提起這件事。儘管他已經成為這個團隊當中無法取代的角色。」小坂田正色說道。  
榊笑道：「謝謝你幫我。我相信助兒可以靠自己找到答案。」他頓了一頓，嘆道：「就是辛苦他，這陣子法力消耗到頻頻嗜睡，即便這樣還是心繫他們身上，完全不顧自己的身體會不會吃不消。」  
小坂田也嘆道：「就這點而言確實很像治療天使，也有你的影子。」  
榊咳了一聲，道：「我還想謝謝你，多虧你看住這些孩子。」  
小坂田笑嘆道：「應該的，你平時忙碌我多幫忙一些也是理所當然。」她頓了一頓，又道：「只是那件事你調查的怎麼樣了？」  
榊神祕笑道：「你想要用這種方式套話我嗎？那可不行，這件案子是我負責，我不能洩漏更多。」他頓了一頓，看著小坂田略微失望的神情，笑道：「別露出那種表情，我連助兒都沒說。」  
小坂田道：「我知道。」  
然而這些會長們怕是知道一些什麼吧，所以小坂田時常見到不二偶爾逼問這些會長的情景。結果這些人口風卻意外很緊，本來以為與不二交情最好的跡部與佐伯多少都會跟不二提點一些，但完全沒有。反而是手塚，即便沒有與不二多說什麼，不二卻特別親近他。  
榊聳聳肩。  
小坂田嘆道：「還有，你不要太小看治療天使對於傷口的判斷能力。」  
「所以為了補償他們，我便做點什麼吧。」榊笑道，接著他低聲吟唱起來：「……Lord, I need Thee, oh, I need Thee. To take away this pain and misery. I gave my body and my soul away, so now I come to you just to be whole.」那是不二已經能自由運用的進階治癒之術。  
還沒結束，榊吟唱完後，馬上續唱著：「Have you heard the joyful song? Through the Spirit we have found. He heals the blind and lame, and his power is just the same. As when first to earth, he came.」卻是針對不二。低沉的嗓音，美麗動人的旋律，即使知道榊在施展法術，但那吟唱好聽得讓人耳朵懷孕。  
「你真的是特別偏愛他。」小坂田笑道。  
榊對於小坂田的調侃倒是相當坦承，他淡道：「自己的神格接班人當然要疼。」  
可能是因為榊施展大治癒之術的關係，不二醒了。他緩緩睜開眼，見到榊坐在他床邊，開言道：「見過大人。」心中卻暗道：「奇怪，還沒到大人回來三一學校的時間，大人是什麼時候回來的？」  
榊顯然知道不二心中所想，卻摸著他的頭髮，溫言道：「想去彈琴嗎？」  
剛睡醒的不二反應稍微遲鈍一些，不過聽到榊所說，立刻點了點頭，燦笑道：「想。」  
小坂田撫額，榊這傢伙又用琴來誘惑不二。

一日，醫務室只有手塚一人來。手塚長挑的身子穿著一件白袍，深紅色的領口胸前與徽章是南學院學生的證明，另外他身為會長，自然有與跡部一模一樣的勳章別在學院徽章下，因進入冬季天氣寒冷他還披了一件深紅色的披風，明明是三一學校學生的標準裝扮，然而乾淨整潔的衣服令他看上去玉樹臨風、英俊之極。  
不二先打量了手塚一眼，笑著打趣問道：「你沒受傷為什麼還跑醫務室？」  
手塚簡短地道：「來看你。」  
不二一愣，沒想到手塚回答的這麼直接。  
手塚又道：「還有，是我趁他們不在的時候過來的。」他頓了一頓，續道：「我是為了兌現承諾而來，只要你這一次有發現什麼。」  
不二凝神感知了一下周遭，然後他的笑容越發燦爛，道：「我真的退步了，那麼明顯的異樣我竟然沒有更早發現。」但他也只笑了一下，神情很快就嚴肅起來。  
手塚搖搖頭，正色道：「不怪你。你為了幫我們療傷法力消耗這麼多，感知能力沒有較從前敏銳也是情理之中。更何況為了不讓班上同學發現，我們有刻意隱藏，若非法力強大如你是不可能發現的。」  
不二瞪大雙眼看著手塚。  
「說了這麼多，所以你的答案呢？」手塚緩緩地道。  
不二苦笑道：「難怪小景他們不希望跟我說。」他迎上手塚清澈的琥珀色目光，道：「手塚，我大概知道你去了哪裡，你身上有魔族的氣息。」儘管很淡，卻騙不了他。  
手塚盯著他看，第一次，在不二面前、在人面前笑了出來。儘管只有牽扯嘴角上揚幾度，但確實是笑了沒錯。  
不二周助猜中了正確答案。  
手塚溫言道：「可我也只能跟你說這些，不能再多了。」  
不二正色道：「但你答應我的，如果我說對了，你就會表示。」  
「對。」手塚道，微微點頭，他的眼中閃著星辰。  
不二思略一會兒，隨即瞭然，微笑道：「有條件？」  
「你若知道實情，便也代表你將成為共犯。即使是這樣，你還是想知道我身上魔族的氣息從何而來？」手塚正色問道。  
不二笑道：「這話就說錯了，當我幫你們療傷的那一時刻我們就成了共犯。」  
手塚微怔，溫言道：「跡部跟佐伯都說你聰明，我想我大概也說不過你。」他頓了一頓，又道：「你想知道的話，不如先聽聽看我的條件。」  
「好，請說。」不二微笑道。  
手塚正色道：「這件事相當機密，涉及人事複雜，我無法在這裡說。」  
「你的打算？」不二輕聲問道。  
「就我所知，你是會彈琴的吧？」手塚反問道。  
不二一愣，笑著皺眉，說道：「我會彈琴的事情甚少人知道，沒想到你竟有聽說。」  
「本來就有在猜你能被拉斐爾大人青睞，你多少是懂些音律。」手塚道，他頓了一頓，坦承道：「然而真正確定你會彈琴，是有一次我們外勤時，跡部與佐伯兩人說要速戰速決，問起原因才曉得原來是要趕去聽你彈琴。」  
不二燦笑道：「看來我會彈琴的事你們幾乎都知道了。」  
手塚點頭應道：「應該說我們四大學院會長及副會長都知道。不過這對其他人來說仍是一個謎，所以你儘管放心。」  
「我明白了，手塚想要聽我彈琴。」不二微笑道。  
手塚俊臉一紅，口中卻意外坦然道：「對，我想聽你彈琴是一點。還有另一點，我想你練琴的時候大概會設下隔音的結界，在裡面說會保險一些。」  
不二露出驚訝的神情，然很快便笑道：「好。我會再跟你說我練琴的時間，因路程遙遠，只好有勞你跑遠一點過來北學院一趟。」  
手塚溫顏道：「畢竟四大學院之中只有北學院設有專屬琴房。」他看著不二，又道：「再請你通知我。」若他沒記錯，北學院的琴房設置是一直等到榊成為北學院長才專門設立的。  
不二輕笑道：「但你要有心理準備，我彈琴的時候，套用大人的話，他說我是六親不認的狀態喔。」  
手塚正色道：「無妨。那麼我們之後見了。」  
直到第一次聽不二彈琴，手塚才意識到一件事，雖然那一天向不二解釋來龍去脈是他找他的主因，然而他卻深深沉浸在他的琴聲。

只是令手塚大感意外的是，他以為不二是來信告知，可他萬萬沒想到他竟是親自來。下課沒多久，手塚發現教室外面一陣喧嘩。  
「橘？」手塚皺眉道。  
「你去找教授吧，我幫你出去看一看發生什麼事。」橘爽朗的笑道。  
「謝謝。」手塚感激地道。  
未料因找教授而耽誤的時間比他所想的還要多。等他外出找到橘的時候，橘正在與另一位同學說話。手塚遠遠見到那人身影便是一驚，對方因年幼的關係身量未足，且非常瘦，不過他身上披著深藍色披風與長袍的樣式顯示他並非南學院的學生。  
深藍色，是北學院的代表色。而來人正是不二。這下教室門外面為什麼會造成轟動的原因就不難理解，雖然各學院學生會四處串門子，但不二身份特別，也難怪同學們激動。  
「手塚，這邊！」橘朝手塚揮手，笑著說道。  
手塚走向他們，週遭同學自動讓道，喊他『會長』、『會長大人』的聲音不絕於耳。  
「那我把小助交給你了，我先忙啦。」橘見手塚到來便笑著道。說罷，他逕自離開了。  
目送橘離開後，手塚看著不二皺眉道：「怎麼不進來教室等？待在外面不冷嗎？」  
不二笑著搖頭，道：「我怕打擾到其他學生。」  
手塚微微點頭，不二待在外面也足夠引起一陣騷動了，他又道：「橘叫你小助？」這是什麼時候的事情？  
「幾乎所有會長與副會長都這樣叫我，可能聽小坂田老師較習慣，大家就這麼叫了。」不二微笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「走吧，請隨我回北學院一趟。」然而眼前都是人，這些同學是什麼時候出現的？還在心中納悶的他，卻感覺到有人牽起他的手，手心很溫暖，滿是劍繭的手掌十分厚實。  
「得罪，我怕你走散。」手塚溫顏道，他看著不二，又道：「我畢竟是南學院會長，這裡我比你熟悉，且以我的身份開路起來也比較方便。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，任由手塚牽著他，總算成功離開人群。  
兩人好不容易來到人煙稀少的地方。手塚低聲問道：「你是怎麼過來南學院？這麼冷的天氣該不會是走路過來？」  
天氣確實很冷，天空飄下雪，眼前白雪皚皚一片有種幽寂靜謐之感。手塚見不二穿的太少，將脖子上的圍巾替不二圍著，此舉倒是引來不二一愣。手塚疑惑地問道：「怎麼了？」  
不二微笑道：「北學院待習慣了，我其實沒這麼怕冷。」但他也沒有將圍巾還給手塚，不二頓了一頓，又道：「我是走路過來的沒錯，不過這麼大的雪要走回北學院恐怕有點困難。」  
「你打算開陣法回去？」手塚問道。  
不二笑應道：「對，這樣快多了。」  
手塚皺眉，不是很苟同這做法，他嘆道：「這會引來太多人注意吧？」印象中開這種移動陣法在三一學校是禁止的，他想阻止不二，但不二已經在吟唱起來。  
不二吟唱的樣子十分好看，天使垂憐，用在他身上正合適，儘管他唱的不是治療法術。半晌，兩人腳下泛起淡淡的藍色符文陣法。不二顯然已經猜中手塚心中所想，笑道：「走吧。」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，踏入陣法，說道：「你應該知道在學校開瞬移陣法是違反校規的吧？」  
不二沒有立刻回答他，而是牽起手塚的雙手。踏入陣法的兩人，週遭的環境開始變得模糊不清。手塚知道眼下唯一清楚的景象，是不二燦爛的笑容與溫和的嗓音。  
不二燦笑道：「我知道。所以手塚會長，這樣我們就是共犯了。」  
那是不亞於他琴聲的好聽聲音。


	17. Chapter 17

(16)  
手塚本來就有心理準備北學院的琴房會很大很豪華，但他沒想到眼前的景象已是超過他想像。  
琴房設在北學院的院長辦公室隔壁，看上去是由三間教室打通而成。偌大的空間，裡面鋪著地毯吸音，靠近牆壁的地方卻是整面的書架牆，上面堆滿各種書籍，包括法術類、戰略類、歷史類等，很容易想起榊給人博覽群書的印象，就連他的愛徒不二也都有如此氣質。然而真正讓手塚驚訝的還是這裡有關於譜的藏書量。  
北學院院長榊太郎專精音律雖是眾所皆知，不過這裡的藏書量估計整個三一學院加起來都沒這裡多。在這環境下會教出不二這性格任誰都不會太意外了。  
然而這些所有東西都比不上那一台鋼琴還要吸睛。明明只是一台黑色的演奏琴，但光是靜立在彩色玻璃窗邊，就能想像如果這在白天時，陽光透過彩繪玻璃窗投射下來，地上閃閃發光且色彩斑爛的樣子，肯定是溫暖而美麗的。  
原來北學院院長在安排琴房的時候連這一點都考慮了進去，簡直將品味在無意之間發揮到極致。更別提琴房裡的畫，就是上面的署名有些意思，若沒仔細看還真沒發現，只是將他的畫掛在這裡未免有些大膽。  
「驚訝嗎？」不二微笑道。  
手塚點點頭，問道：「平常人應該是無法進來裡面的吧？」  
不二笑應道：「沒錯喔，大人有給我鑰匙，而且除了鑰匙還得需要解開這裡的結界才行。」他頓了一頓，又道：「不過這可不是一般的結界，你有看到書架上那些研究結界的書籍嗎？」  
「有。」手塚低聲應道，他看著不二，續道：「那些書你全都看完了？」  
不二笑的更加燦爛，道：「都看完了。大人的教導可是相當嚴苛。」他垂下眼簾，苦笑道：「治療天使本來就擅於施展除了攻擊的法術，因此也多少擅於佈置陣法跟結界。普遍來說我們攻擊法術施展得較為差強人意，至於劍法更是看個人造化。」  
手塚一愣，能夠施展完美攻擊法術以及擁有精湛劍法的他，從沒想過這兩項原來正是治療天使所不擅長的地方，他好長一段時間都以為劍術跟攻擊法術是所有天使都要會施展得很好才對。難怪南學院院長龍崎堇有說過他簡直是成為戰鬥天使的料，這下他多少有些瞭解龍崎教授的意思。  
不二問道：「你是想要先跟我說，還是和著我的琴聲一起說？」  
能聽他彈琴當然是要聽，手塚忍俊道：「你邊彈，我邊說吧。」  
不二來到鋼琴前，身上的白色長袍與黑色的演奏鋼琴，明明是反差的顏色，卻因不二的關係而非常和諧。手塚注意到不二並沒有調整琴椅，顯然上一位碰這台鋼琴的人也是他。他將手放到了黑白琴鍵上，不二的手指修長而骨感，手掌很薄，儘管身為天使劍術訓練不可能落下才對，但他的手掌就連劍繭都非常削薄。  
然後是熟悉的旋律，這首曲子手塚絕對聽過，光之典籍的第一詩篇。  
旋律好聽而優美，似是傳遞心中信仰至天聽的聖歌。這首曲子耳熟能詳，幾乎所有人都會唱。手塚聽著，也忍不住低聲吟唱起來。  
「Have you heard the joyful song？」是光之典籍第一詩篇的第一句，也是吟唱大治癒之術的第一句。由不二彈奏出來，彷彿可以預見他成為六翼天使吟唱大治癒之術的畫面。  
美如詩畫。  
不二並沒發現手塚跟著琴聲吟唱，若是他發現的話肯定會讓手塚多唱幾首。  
曲調一變，與原來的第一詩篇旋律相似，可調性卻又不同。手塚一愣，凝神細聽，變調的曲子依舊保留了第一詩篇的原汁原味，不過透過短音反而增加一些活潑之感。不二彈得乾淨俐落，每一個音都斷得清清楚楚，不二的手指更是靈動無比。  
手塚還沒從剛才的曲式反應過來，不二又變調了。這一次他放慢了曲子速度，透過延音板增加每個音的延展度與音量變化，立刻給了手塚不同的風景。明明是同一首曲子，不二竟然可以變奏如此多次。  
手塚概算了一下，一共變奏了十二次，再加上原曲調，一首曲子他聽到了十三種風貌。  
「那手塚要跟我說了嗎？」不二微笑道。  
手塚這才意識到自己沉浸在不二的琴聲，險些忘記來琴房的真正目的。  
不二笑看著手塚等著他的答案。  
手塚溫顏道：「我本來想要等你彈完再說的，但你大概不會同意。所以我改變主意了，你彈一段我說一些。同意？」  
不二笑道：「成交。」  
一人彈琴，一人說出了榊委託他們的事情。  
不二這才知道為何手塚他們會時常會受傷，且偶爾傷勢會比較嚴重，比如手塚第一次遇到不二的時候，因小坂田不在，他便為他施展進階治癒之術。  
「有這麼多魔族？這件事我怎麼從沒聽說過？」不二驚訝地道，面露擔憂的神情。  
手塚溫顏道：「是的。儘管大部份的魔族都不是我們的對手，但數量一多我們多少也會受傷，雖然通常狀況傷勢都不嚴重。另外，你是被指定拉斐爾治癒大天使的接班人，又年幼，我們當然不想讓你又捲入這件事中。」他頓了一頓，又道：「再說，治癒天使本來就不以戰鬥見長，這純粹是為了你的安全考量。」  
不二點點頭，道：「所以結論是你們正在調查魔族大量出現的原因。」  
「不錯。」手塚道，他頓了一頓，又道：「這個案子是由拉斐爾大人主持，看來他似乎並沒有與你提過。」  
不二搖搖頭，垂下眼簾道：「我知道大人公務繁忙，沒想到還負責這件事。我總想著能替他分憂解勞，然而他只希望我彈琴給他聽而已。」  
手塚訝異地看著不二，反問道：「大人只要你彈琴給他聽？」  
不二苦笑道：「對。大人一向很有想法，雖然我很想知道事情來龍去脈，但他說什麼都不願意告訴我。」他頓了一頓，又道：「可弔詭的是，他卻並不阻止我與你們接觸，明明這件事時間一久肯定會曝光，大人的打算就好像……好像要我自行查出來似的。」  
聽不二的回答，確實很像榊的作風，只是不二剛才說的兩件事讓他有些在意。手塚忍不住勾起嘴角。  
不二見狀，正色問道：「怎麼了？手塚你在笑嗎？」  
手塚溫顏道：「被你發現了。」他對不二的問題意外坦承，他頓了一頓，忍俊問道：「你說大人在最疲憊的時候只希望你彈琴給他聽？」  
不二點點頭，懊惱地道：「彈琴真的能替大人解決煩惱嗎？」  
手塚臉上的笑意更深了。  
不二一愣，手塚笑起來原來這麼好看。聽說四大學院會長當中，唯屬手塚最不苟言笑，可他已看過他笑過數次，當真如傳言所說？  
手塚溫和地道：「這個我就幫大人回答吧。答案是『可以』。儘管我可能沒有你理解大人，但聽完你的琴聲我完全可以體會大人的想法。」他頓了一頓，又道：「你的琴聲有治療的能力，我指的不是像治癒之術那種，而是能淨化聽者的內心。」  
不二瞠大雙眼。  
手塚續道：「我沒有大人懂音律，但起碼琴音的迷人之處還是可以辨別的。難怪跡部與佐伯總想著把事情解決後來聽琴，這下我能理解了。」他笑嘆道：「你啊，似乎沒有意識到自己的琴聲是眾人的救贖。」  
不二微笑道：「謝謝你告訴我這些。不過大人要讓我自己發現攻擊學校的魔族增加，這件事該如何解釋？」  
手塚搖頭，坦然道：「這我就不清楚了。大人有自己的想法是我所不能理解的。」他突然想到他已將事情都告訴不二，那之後是不是就無法找他聽琴？  
「你還是可以找我聽琴。不過在答應你之前有兩件事要先釐清。」不二顯然看出手塚心中所想，微笑著說道。  
「請說。」手塚道。  
「第一件事，你那一次受傷該如何解釋？」不二揚眉問道。  
手塚方才的回答本想安慰不二，未料不二第一個問題就是問他上次受傷的事。那一次被橘扶著進醫務室，也難怪不二會記得這麼清楚。  
「是不是有什麼難言之隱？」不二正色問道。  
手塚苦笑道：「倒不是。純粹是我個人的疏失而已。那日我與團隊走散而落單，結果面對數量比預計還多的魔族，因此也就受了點傷。若非橘及時趕到，我還真怕自己應付不過來。」  
不二鬆了一口氣。  
手塚突然道：「你是在關心我嗎？」他琥珀色的雙眸閃著光芒，有如星辰一般。  
不二溫言道：「對。」他毫不閃避地迎上手塚的目光。  
手塚的眼裡有星辰，有全世界。多年以後不二在知道手塚繼承了烏列爾的神格時，完全不覺得訝異。  
所謂星辰，所謂神之光，彷彿都在說著同一人，手塚國光。  
手塚聞言，心情甚好，今天這一趟來找不二已然值回票價。他開言問道：「那第二件事情呢？」  
「可以讓我加入嗎？」不二輕聲問道。  
手塚沉思起來。  
不二見手塚未答，又道：「手塚，你明明知道我在攻擊的法術上與其他人相比，表現得也無懈可擊。我也想為學校的治安貢獻一分力氣。至於劍術的不足我會加倍練習的。」  
「這……。」手塚面露為難之色。若他向跡部及佐伯說不二要加入的話，他們肯定不會同意的，那兩人絕對是護著他。  
「還是不行嗎？」不二嘆道，有些失望地垂下眼簾。  
還是先想辦法讓不二打消這念頭吧，就算讓他晚一些再面對魔族都好，就是不要現在。手塚忍俊反問道：「你不是已經加入我們了？」  
「咦？」不二疑惑地看著手塚。  
手塚應道：「當你為我們療傷時，就是加入我們了。」  
不二連忙道：「不是，我希望能與你們並肩作戰。」  
手塚正色道：「不需要。」他頓了一頓，迎上不二的清澈目光，道：「有你在的醫務室，就是我們最後的希望，也才能讓身為前線的我們無所顧忌地戰鬥。」  
明明說著是與佐伯類似的話，但由手塚說出來不二知道他是認真的。  
「是嗎？如果這是你們的希望，那我也只好繼續擔任你們的治療天使。」不二微笑道。  
手塚正色問道：「即便我無法答應你帶你上前線，但之後我是否還能聽你彈琴？」  
不二笑著道：「當然可以。你僅需確認我在琴房就能過來。」他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「不過那身南學院的制服可能太過顯眼。」  
手塚一愣，問道：「依你看該何解？」  
不二笑道：「正等著你問這一句。」他在琴房裡翻找著，接著拿出一件深藍色的披風，遞給手塚並笑道：「來，試試看長度合適與否。」  
手塚皺眉接過，反問道：「我先問你，這件長袍應該不是大人的吧？」  
不二輕笑道：「你說呢？」  
手塚猶豫著要不要穿上。榊是疼不二沒錯，不過以他喜潔的個性應該不會同意自己的披風借給他人穿。面對不二期盼的神情，手塚苦笑道：「你不會害我吧？」  
不二燦笑道：「手塚，截至今日，只有你還沒有受過我大蝴蝶結對待喔。」  
手塚想起跡部等人多次被不二綁上大蝴蝶結的樣子就忍不住惡寒一把。差點忘記他偶爾喜歡惡作劇。他低頭看著披風，所以這件披風的來歷就更讓人在意。  
不二笑道：「快試穿吧，如果不合身我還得拿去換才行。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「放心吧，那件不是大人的，雖然你跟大人身高相仿，不過這件是小景的。」  
好像沒比較好，手塚眉頭皺得更緊了。  
不二噗哧笑道：「真的別擔心，小景的披風不只這一件，他不會發現的。」  
完全能想像跡部打開衣櫃看著一整排一模一樣的披風在猶豫今天要穿哪一件的景象。手塚掙扎了一下，只好試穿。跡部與手塚兩人身高沒差太多，因此他的披風穿在手塚身上相當合身。手塚嘆道：「那麼這件披風我就先收下了。」  
不二笑著點頭。  
雖然手塚說不二待在醫務室裡是他們最大的依靠，但他心中所思量的是另一件事。調查的進度現在落後甚多，遠不及榊的預期，倘若讓對魔族氣息敏感的不二能加入團隊，是否有突破的可能？   
可若讓不二加入，跡部想必不會高興，也第一個反對。他多少能感受到榊內心的矛盾。  
不二的琴音仍在繼續，有如水晶般透明。  
讓他加入的辦法只能再想。但在解決矛盾之前，手塚有一件事要先處理，儘管是他的私心。他走近不二，低聲笑道：「周助，若你我會互相關心，那你稱我手塚是否顯得太過生疏？」  
琴聲軋然而止，不二愣愣地看著手塚，隨即燦笑道：「請多指教，國光。」  
手塚滿意地笑道：「請多指教，周助。」


	18. Chapter 18

(17)  
榊的琴房自那一天後，又多了一位聽不二彈琴的聽眾。不二過了好一段時間才讓跡部與佐伯發現手塚也是聽眾之一。  
「這樣小助也為手塚彈琴了。」跡部皺眉道。  
不二微笑道：「能有人願意聽我彈琴，是非常愉快的喔。」  
佐伯笑道：「所有人都想聽你的琴聲吧，身為大人帶在身邊學習的對象，有不少同學認為你應該多少是略通音律。現在想想這個說法並非空穴來風。」  
跡部橫了佐伯一眼，糾正道：「不是略通，是精通。」他頓了一頓，又道：「大人說過遇到他簡直撿到寶。」  
還好跡部並沒有發現自己的披風少一件，也沒認真細想過手塚為什麼能混進來北學院而不被發現。卻沒能瞞過佐伯，佐伯笑了笑也沒說什麼，還向不二保證他會替他保密。  
偶爾跡部他們在聽琴的時候手塚也會在，這時候肯定熱鬧。手塚雖然話少，但面對跡部居然會少見地與他唇槍舌戰。佐伯已經見怪不怪，不二倒是過了好一陣子才習慣。

當然更多的時候，手塚都是自己隻身前來找不二。至於不二那天的要求，經過多天的沉澱與思考，他心中總算有了答案。  
早該想到會有這個辦法的，無論發生什麼事，他再好好保護他就好。手塚是這麼打算的。  
房間內琴聲軋然而止，手塚因思考的太過認真竟然沒發現，直到不二終於開言打斷他的思緒。  
「你今天聽琴時心中似乎有其他事情煩惱，請問有什麼我可以幫上忙的嗎？」不二微笑著問道。  
手塚聞言，回過神來，歉然道：「抱歉，不算是什麼要緊的事情。還有我剛走神了，剛才那一首第三詩篇可以請你再彈一次嗎？」  
不二輕笑道：「還不至於走神太過嚴重啊，起碼知道我剛才彈的是第三詩篇。」他迎上手塚的雙眼，溫和地道：「真的不用我幫忙嗎？」就他印象，手塚聽他彈琴時極少跑神。  
手塚溫言道：「確實需要你幫忙，不過先彈完第三詩篇我再告訴你。」  
不二笑著點頭，接著開始演奏光之典籍第三詩篇的曲目。相較不二常演奏的第一詩篇，第三詩篇的旋律很有張力，是那種彷彿在何種環境下無論如何都要維持信仰一般的堅持，是手塚相當喜愛的詩篇。不二此刻彈奏出來，手塚很清楚，自然是為了他。  
手塚不自覺的跟著琴聲吟唱起來：「……Sometimes to win you’ve got to sin. Don’t mean I‘m not a believer.」接著是副歌的部分，簡直唱出了戰鬥天使的心聲：「……They say before you start a war, you better know what you fighting for. I’m an angel with a shotgun fighting’til the war’s won. I don’t care if heaven won’t take me back.」[1]  
「國光真的很喜歡第三詩篇呢，可惜我第三詩篇彈得還不夠精湛，但我會多加練習。」不二微笑道。  
「不，你彈得已經很好。」手塚正色道。不二彈的是會讓所有戰鬥天使感動到扣人心弦的等級，他頓了一頓，又道：「我相信跡部大概也很喜歡第三詩篇。」  
不二訝異地看著手塚。  
「我猜錯了嗎？」手塚溫言反問道。  
不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「沒有，你完全猜對了。」他注意到他的神情儘管溫和，卻極有自信。他跟跡部果然是相互瞭解的吧，不然哪能見面時都有話拌嘴？  
手塚正色道：「既然你依約彈了第三詩篇，那便跟你說我近期的煩惱，坦白說正是與你有關，也只有你能替我解決。」  
「但說無防。」不二微笑應道。  
「你幾次的要求我想了很久。我們等人的行動不是不帶你去，而是卡在我們認為北學院的跡部跟佐伯兩人不會同意。」手塚道。  
「你的意思是，已經知會其他會長且其他會長都同意了？」不二道，何等聰明，手塚儘說了一點他便反應過來。  
「正是。他們還說若有你的加入就太好了，至於跡部跟佐伯那邊，大家會幫忙隱瞞。」手塚溫顏道。  
不二一喜，雙眼放光，笑道：「當真？那真是太好了。」  
手塚似乎感染到他的情緒，忍俊道：「然而要讓你加入還有一個條件。」  
不二笑問道：「請說，無論何種條件我都會盡量達成。」  
「先說那個條件吧，之後我們還得約法三章才行。」手塚正色道。他環視週遭一眼，又道：「然而這裡並不適合測試那個條件。」  
不二一愣，反問道：「你需要什麼環境？我們開瞬移陣法過去。」  
手塚嚴肅地應道：「武鬥場，我要測試你是否夠格加入我們。所以周助請你試著打敗我吧。」  
手塚提出的條件令不二太訝異，以至於他沒發現對方竟沒阻止他使用瞬移陣法。

抵達武鬥場，手塚誘使不二出手攻擊他，不二一般練習的對象都是榊，也就是說他都是跟治療天使做打鬥練習。直到站在武鬥場上，不二向手塚出了第一招起，他終於意識到這是他第一次與戰鬥天使進行正規的打鬥練習。  
「使出全力來吧，如果單論攻擊法術，你沒認真的話可是會吃虧。」手塚正色道。  
過了幾招，手塚說對了，身為治療天使的不二確實無法在手塚手下佔到一絲便宜。  
兩人打鬥練習從中間到結束，這之中發生的細節不二已經記不得，當他累到失去意識前是手塚驚訝的神情。再醒來後自己就在醫務室。所以這些細節便由手塚跟向他說。  
「正如你所說，你的攻擊法術表現得相當好。」手塚正色道。  
「過獎了。」不二謙遜地笑道。在一位戰鬥天使談攻擊法術真是班門弄斧，儘管他知道自己與同儕的表現比起來還要優異許多。他又道：「請問我通過考驗了嗎？」  
手塚點點頭，溫顏道：「通過了。」他接著說有關於外勤的注意事項，不二聚精會神地聽著。手塚偶爾想說考考不二有沒有記下來，意外發現對方記憶力好得驚人，且聰慧到一點就通。這下他總算可以理解為什麼榊這麼堅持將不二帶在身邊。  
說了一段落，不二笑道：「抱歉，但最後我想打個岔。」他臉上一紅，問道：「你說你抱我回去醫務室的時候撞見小景跟小虎？」  
手塚點頭道：「對。他們有問起你的情況。」  
不二苦笑問道：「我可以知道你怎麼回答的嗎？」  
手塚思略半晌，忍俊道：「我說你練琴練到暈倒，他們好像就相信了。」他皺眉看著不二，問道：「你是不是以前有多次類似的經驗？」這個原因他自己說出來都覺得扯，沒想到跡部只淡淡地表示辛苦他了，便將不二抱過來。  
不二燦笑著點頭，坦承道：「是的，不過經過大人的教導後次數已經有明顯減少。」  
手塚驚訝得瞪大眼，不二的身體以前是多差？  
不二看出手塚的擔憂，連忙解釋道：「大人說我的法力太強大反噬身體，所以跟在大人身邊除了音律之外也學習了引導法力的正確方式。」他緊張地笑了笑，說道：「所以你不必擔心我喔。」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「我明白了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「那你這兩日好好休息，我會再通知你出勤的時間。」  
不二自那日之後便無比期待手塚通知他出勤的日子到來。手塚並沒有說謊，還親自來醫務室找不二。不二簡直又驚又喜。手塚拉著不二來到醫務室外面一處人煙稀少的地方，便不顧不二訝異的眼光開始吟唱起來。  
不二何等聰明，只聽了開頭便知道手塚用的竟然是瞬移陣法。  
低頭再見腳下已泛起藍色的符文陣法，這一次，手塚拉著不二的雙手，淡道：「我們走吧。」  
不二忍笑道：「你應該知道在學校內使用瞬移陣法是違反校規的。」  
手塚迎上他湛藍的目光，正色道：「我知道，但都無所謂了，因為我們是共犯。」  
週遭逐漸模糊不清的景象，更顯眼前這人的溫柔與堅定。  
那是不二第一次踏入手塚瞬移陣法的最後一個印象。

不二的第一次外勤，手塚深怕危險，也怕自己可能會干涉過多，因此不二第一次出勤便是讓橘幫忙帶著不二。橘本來一開始也想說要好好保護他，但見到不二施展完美的攻擊法術收拾掉幾隻魔族之後便放心下來。  
「手塚的眼光果然沒錯。」橘爽朗地笑道。  
不二一愣，問道：「他說了什麼嗎？」  
橘笑道：「他想找你進來團隊很久了，就是礙於跡部跟佐伯他們所以才拖到現在。不過為了找你入團，他一一拜訪所有學院的會長跟副會長，也就是千歲、千石他們。」  
不二微笑著接話道：「所以小景跟小虎那邊，你們打算等過一陣子再跟他們解釋，抑或等他們發現對吧？」  
橘雙手一攤，笑道：「就是先斬後奏了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「大部分的人都說讓你加入沒問題，可不希望你受傷。如果連治療天使都受傷，那我們進醫務室還能找誰治療。於是梶本就提出不如讓手塚測試你的實力。所以，其實你們在對戰的過程中，手塚有啟用視覺共享的法術。看過之後我們便也放心下來。」  
不二驚訝地道：「竟然可以邊與我法術對決邊用視覺共享？」  
橘笑著皺眉道：「該怎麼說呢，為了能夠盡快回報戰況，大部分的戰鬥天使跟守護天使都會學視覺共享。而這個我們已經很常運用在戰鬥之中。」  
「橘，可以請你教我嗎？」不二正色道。  
橘看著不二的神情，他知道自己無法拒絕，笑道：「當然可以，而且這也不是什麼太困難的法術，你一定學的起來。只是我很訝異你竟然沒學過。」  
不二苦笑著搖頭，說道：「跟在大人身邊的一年其實我的學習也落下一些。果然還有一些法術我沒碰過。」  
橘哈哈一笑，應道：「不必擔心，我教你一下就能使用了，更何況你有大人教過你使用法力的正確方式，學得肯定更快。」  
不二微笑著點頭。  
橘便仔細地說了使用視覺共享的步驟。大概是不二本身精通法力的引導，橘發現自己只說了一次後不二就學會了，而且還能完美地使用，果然是拉斐爾神格繼承人。  
「我希望你，若是在外勤間不慎落單，請務必要施展視覺共享，共享給任何一人都無所謂，這樣我們才能及時趕到你身邊。」橘正色道。  
不二笑著點頭，想起他第一次在醫務室幫手塚治療的事情，問道：「國光說，他那一次受傷是因為落單而面對大量的魔族，最後是你及時趕到才讓他順利脫身？」  
橘一愣，他沒料到手塚竟然將這件事也告訴不二。  
不二見橘沒有要回答的意思，歉然道：「抱歉，是不是我問了什麼不該問的問題？」  
橘哈哈一笑，應道：「不，你沒問錯問題。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「手塚確實是因為與我視覺共享，我才能及時趕到。雖然還是讓他受了一點傷。」  
不二暗暗記下，正色道：「我明白了。看來視覺共享是非常重要的技能，橘今日所教我的我都會銘記在心。」  
然而比起認真記下視覺共享的這項技能的不二，橘心中卻驚訝不已。沒有想過那位傲骨到連痛都不會喊的手塚居然將這件事向不二坦承。他意外發現手塚的另一面。  
「我們接下來去什麼地方？」不二問道，打斷了橘的思緒。  
橘笑應道：「與手塚他們會合。你能感知手塚在哪裡嗎？」  
不二並沒有立刻回答橘的問題，而是閉上雙眼認真感知手塚所在的地方，接著他很快的睜開雙眼，微笑道：「鄰近西學院的黑森林內，在接近西學院學生宿舍的地方，國光、千歲跟千石都在那裡。」  
橘更驚訝了，就連他如此熟知手塚的氣息也自知無法這麼快就知道手塚的下落。  
不二微笑著解釋道：「因為是國光，所以無論身在何處，我都能感知他的存在。」

[1]歌詞The Cab- Angel with a Shotgun.


	19. Chapter 19

(18)  
接連兩次外勤，不二也逐漸熟悉手塚等人的作業模式。手塚則是在橘幫忙帶過兩次之後才第一次與不二同一小隊。今日是手塚與不二一組。  
兩人按照既定路線巡邏，走至一半，手塚感覺到長袍一緊，低眉，是不二輕扯他的袖子。  
「我以為國光一開始就會帶著我，沒想到是先讓橘帶了兩次。」不二微笑著道。  
手塚咳了一聲，道：「橘帶著你我很放心，而且我比較怕跡部跟佐伯那邊起疑。你也知道他們對你的事情極為上心。」他頓了一頓，又道：「雖然說過想讓他們自己發現，但我們還是希望他們發現的時間能晚一點。」  
不二溫顏道：「橘教會我許多戰鬥中會運用的技巧，好多我第一次碰到。」他笑了笑，又道：「我要學的東西還有好多。」  
手塚道：「慢慢來，我們有的是時間教你。」是不是有那麼多時間可以教不二，手塚並不是很清楚，但是他絕對有大把的耐心教他。他對他的耐心沒有上限。  
不二微笑道：「我們還是盡快將這件事解決，也好對大人有交代。」  
手塚皺眉道：「你還真是非常希望能幫大人分憂解勞。」  
不二苦笑道：「對，大人相當忙碌。」他頓了一頓，燦笑道：「盡早解決，這樣他就能有更多時間教我彈琴。」  
手塚有意觀察不二在橘的教導下是否能順利完成任務，便讓他自行發揮。不二似乎也知道他的用意，遇到幾隻魔族幾乎都讓不二順手收拾掉了。不二的攻擊法術施展得並不差，儘管對攻擊法術沒有手塚熟練，但仗著強大的法力所表現出來的威力竟然也不弱。  
接連幾次，手塚看著不二運用法力的情形，突然想起跡部曾經說過的話。  
「手塚，小助在施展法術時，我偶爾能感受到他體內那異常強大的法力，那你呢？」跡部正色道，他又說：「那種感覺我至今幾乎只有在熾天使身上才會發現。」  
有些法力非常強大的熾天使，感受到他們體內隱隱流動的法力，會讓人悚然。這是天使本能的反應。  
然而跡部說的這些，手塚要一直等到那件事發生。  
「國光？」不二見手塚跑神，輕聲喚道。  
手塚輕咳一聲，說道：「你表現得很好，身體還吃得消嗎？」  
不二苦笑道：「吃不消不就被小景跟小虎發現了，我也只能撐著。反而是辛苦你，每次都要想不同說辭對他們交代。」  
手塚神情複雜地看著不二，嘆道：「我覺得快瞞不住了，佐伯似乎早在懷疑，他說你最近嗜睡的情形比以往嚴重。」  
不二燦笑道：「果然還是瞞不過小虎。」他頓了一頓，又道：「不過被他們發現也就代表我們不必再隱瞞他們，這樣想還真有點矛盾。」  
說完兩人又繼續巡邏。然而他們並沒想到剛才的對話竟然一語成讖。本來應該要跟他們會合的千歲跟千石，因遇上幾隻稍微棘手的魔族，只好與另一組人馬跡部與佐伯換路線，也因此來與他們會合的恰好是眾人最緊張的結果。千歲等人自知來不及知會手塚，想著這件事遲早要曝光，便由他們去了。  
當他們在窄巷相遇時，四人均十分震驚。這叫什麼，冤家路窄？  
四人之中最先回過神的是佐伯，他嘆問道：「手塚會長，我可以請教一下為何小助會在這裡？」  
手塚思量著要怎麼回答，眼神在佐伯與跡部兩人之間來回。跡部神情極度不悅地瞪視著他。若是平常手塚就回瞪了，然而這一次他自知理虧。  
「回答啊，小虎不是在問你話？」跡部皺眉道，口氣有些不客氣。  
手塚正色道：「承如所見，你們在巡邏，我跟周助也在巡邏。」  
「巡、邏。你在跟我裝傻嗎，手塚？」跡部咬牙道，幾乎是從牙縫併出這一句。  
手塚面不改色地看著跡部，應道：「我沒裝傻，所說皆屬實，毫無欺瞞。」  
佐伯深怕兩人打起來，苦笑著出來打圓場，道：「好了兩位。」他轉頭對手塚道：「起碼稍微解釋一下小助怎麼會出現在這裡吧。」  
在知道這一天遲早會來臨之前，手塚早已想過各種解釋。但直到真正面對跡部與佐伯，面對他們對不二的關心，就知道所有解釋他們估計也就聽聽而已，恐怕這一次與不二一同巡邏也是最後一次了。思及此，手塚猶豫著是否要對他們說明。  
「我跟國光確實是一起巡邏沒錯。不過請你們別責怪他，是我要求國光也帶上我，他被我煩不勝煩所以只好答應了。」不二微笑著說道。  
手塚待要說些什麼，但不二卻用眼神阻止他。  
跡部狐疑地看著不二，不二都這麼說了他也不好怪罪在手塚身上，心中對吼了手塚有些過意不去。跡部來到不二身前，大手一伸覆上不二的額頭量了溫度，所幸不二並沒有發燒，便讓他放心下來。  
不二輕笑道：「不必擔心的，小景。我的身體我自己清楚。」  
跡部低吼道：「你應該要在醫務室才對，而不是在這裡！等等你什麼都別做，交給我們三個就好，乖乖待在本大爺身後！」  
沒有把他抓回去醫務室不二就已經很滿足了，便笑應道：「好，我會乖乖待在會長大人身後的。」  
跡部沒好氣地瞪了不二一眼，道：「這帳本大爺之後會好好跟你算！」  
四人接著巡邏。不二沒有說謊，他們又遇到了兩次魔族，都是跡部與手塚分別出手收拾掉了。大概是兩隻戰鬥天使有比較心態，兩人在收拾魔族的過程中都用不同的方法，攻擊法術更是施展得相當完美。佐伯與不二何等聰明，自然看出他們的用意，卻並不點破。  
結束今日的巡邏後，眾會長勢必要針對這一次巡邏結果開會一次。開會地點通常都不一定，不過這一次他們與梶本、千歲及千石等人會合的地方比較接近北學院。  
「我先送小助回去醫務室。」跡部正色道。  
「麻煩你了。送他回去後記得回來開會，跡部。」梶本說道。  
跡部挑眉看了梶本一眼，應道：「等我回來。」  
不二還沒反應過來，正想說可以一起開會時，卻感覺到身體一輕，竟被跡部穩妥妥地抱在懷中。不二苦笑道：「我可以自己走，這裡離醫務室並不遠。」而且自己走他還可以再繞回來偷聽手塚他們的開會內容，他內心是這麼打算的。  
跡部端正的眉又揚得更高了，他道：「臉色蒼白到隨時都能昏睡過去，你以為我看不出來？」  
不二辯駁道：「可是……。」他還沒說完，跡部沒有讓他說下去。  
「沒有可是，本大爺可不希望你走到一半昏倒！」跡部不悅地道。  
「我還沒這麼虛弱。」不二苦笑道。  
跡部沒理不二的話，繼續道：「還有，你別想在我面前動那些小心思。不要以為我不曉得你想偷溜回來聽開會內容。」  
不二一愣，燦笑出來。跡部居然直接道破他的打算。

沒多久醫務室就到了，跡部輕聲囑咐小坂田，離開醫務室之前，他來到不二床邊，溫顏道：「小助，晚一點你想問我會議內容或問手塚都可以，我都不介意。現下請你好好休息，好嗎？」  
不二微笑道：「好。」大概跡部也說對了，他實在太睏，幾乎是跟他說完話後，不二沾床便闔眼沉睡。  
「你們去了哪裡？」小坂田站在跡部身後，雙手抱胸問道。  
跡部淡應道：「暫時無法告訴您。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「不過這件事快要有結果了吧。如果順利的話。」  
「別讓他太累了。」小坂田正色道。  
跡部點頭應道：「我理會的得，請無須掛念。有我跟小虎在，會看著他。」他轉頭看著小坂田，又道：「小助再麻煩您照顧了，晚一點我會過來接他。」  
小坂田嘆道：「去吧。」  
跡部輕撫不二消瘦的臉頰，在他成為獨當一面的熾天使之前，能保護他多一刻是一刻。結果他老是做出他無法預料的事情，而且意外地和手塚之間走得更近。興許不二是感受到他的打算，因此希望能獨立一點不再依賴他。可不二怎麼就沒想過他的依賴對他而言一點都不麻煩？  
倒是讓向他坦白的手塚與他的距離更近，這之間哪個環節出了問題？在他見到不二跟著手塚一同巡邏時，所有事情都明朗起來。  
小坂田笑道：「怎麼，不是說還有事情要忙？應該是要和其他會長們開會吧，怎麼還待在這裡？」  
跡部喃喃地道：「我突然有點後悔了。」  
小坂田聽得一頭霧水，跡部似乎沉浸在自己的思緒中，她問道：「後悔什麼？」  
跡部回過神來，正色道：「抱歉，我失態了。請您當作沒發生過吧。」  
小坂田皺眉，未料跡部突然向她鞠躬。  
跡部正色道：「小坂田老師，真的很抱歉我現在無法跟您解釋得太過詳細。」  
小坂田笑道：「這我知道，畢竟拉斐爾大人什麼也沒跟我說。我唯一的要求就是你們這些孩子能夠平安。」她揚眉笑道：「關於小助的安危，你至少可以保護好他吧？」  
「我盡力。」跡部道。離開醫務室甚至是與手塚等人開會的時候，跡部仍舊想著與小坂田的對話。

總覺得事情越來越令他無法控制，然而不讓他受傷是跡部最後的底線。倒底是誰守護誰，他已經不能理解，心中更是惴惴不安。  
腦海中浮現當時榊說那番話的樣子：「盡量不要讓助兒知道你們在做什麼，但若是他自己發現的話，便由他去吧。」  
這樣好嗎？跡部看著榊，卻沒有問出來。  
榊若有所思半晌，似乎看出跡部的想法，正色道：「沒辦法。那孩子就是聰明，興許這是緣分。如果能徹底解決那件事自然是最好。或許關鍵就在那孩子身上。」  
「您是說魔族增加的事情，背後還有其他原因？」跡部問道。  
榊道：「對，我請你們找出原因，可能只是表象，也就是說究竟是誰引來了這麼多魔族過來，這是過去三一學校未曾見到過的。」  
所以是要先查出那人是誰，可是這背後還有更大的原因，跡部暗暗地想著。期待著榊繼續說下去，他問道：「大人可有其他想法？」  
榊沉默半晌，正當跡部以為榊不會回答時，榊終於開言道：「不好說，但我想可能跟光主有關，而解開這些關鍵不是在我，也不是在你。可能是助兒，也可能是引來魔族的那人。」  
跡部臉色丕變，道：「您在懷疑光主？」  
榊連忙笑道：「我可不敢。只是你不覺得嗎，三界的平衡越來越傾斜，這可不是好現象。」他頓了一頓，溫言道：「這些話我都跟助兒說過了，所以請你無論如何都要保護好他。」  
腦中最後閃過的畫面是榊慈悲為懷的神情。

「小景，你在聽嗎？」一道聲音將跡部拉了回來，跡部回過神，是佐伯提醒他開會要專心，對方一臉擔憂地看著他。  
「抱歉，我走神得太過厲害，可以請手塚再說一次嗎？」跡部正色道。  
眾人暗暗詫異，跡部開會時極少跑神，可方才不曉得他神遊去哪裡了。結果現在他漏掉了手塚的報告。  
手塚倒沒多說什麼，淡淡地道：「跡部，既然被你知道周助已經參與過我們幾次的巡邏外勤，那麼就針對這一點，我們有不同的發現。」  
「請說。」跡部道，迎上手塚琥珀色的雙眸。  
「這幾次的狀況來看，我們發現魔族越來越活躍了。」手塚正色道。  
跡部皺眉反問道：「他們不是已經活躍好一陣子？」  
千石搖頭笑道：「你說的也對，不過手塚的意思是，魔族『更』活躍了。也就是說在小助開始加入外勤後，他們簡直活躍得令人訝異。」  
跡部瞪大雙眼看著千石。  
「瞧你那反應，該不會是知道一些什麼，要不要說來聽聽？畢竟你可是繼小助之後與拉斐爾大人走得最近的人。」千石笑道。


	20. Chapter 20

(19)  
「多謝你先安置好小助，不然我們接下來的開會內容可能與他脫不了關係。」千歲笑道。  
跡部雙手抱胸，不悅地道：「就算不為了開會本大爺也會先安置好他，沒看到他那樣子都快暈倒了？」  
千歲哈哈一笑，道：「好了，再跟我們說多一點吧，我們得延續千石方才的話題。」他頓了一頓，又道：「說說看，拉斐爾大人還跟你說了一些什麼？」  
跡部猶豫了，這能說嗎？拉斐爾大人曾跟他說過的那些話能說出來嗎？如果是緣分或是預言之類的東西，越少人知道越好吧？  
眾人也好修養，靜靜地等待跡部的答案。  
跡部終於道：「你們說對了，大人在懷疑魔族比已往活躍的真正原因可能跟小助有那麼一點關係，你們的發現間接證實大人的看法。」  
手塚驚訝地看著跡部，反問道：「這樣周助不就太危險了？」  
跡部瞪了手塚一眼，身子重重地往椅背一靠，嘆道：「所以我與小虎才不願意讓小助這麼早就加入我們的團隊。這等於是將他曝露在危險之中。」  
手塚赧然地別過視線，歉然道：「抱歉。是我擅自主張將周助拉進團隊裡。」  
「沒人怪你，儘管我很生氣沒錯。」跡部沒好氣地道。  
「行了，現下不如讓我們試試另一個辦法，魔族都是不死的，我們再殺下去也挺費神，查出幕後之人是誰更為重要，也是大人的希望。」千石笑著打圓場道。  
「依你之見，是已經有想法了？」梶本挑眉問道。  
「我如果有更好的想法，在一開始就會說了。」千石雙手一攤，笑著說道。他頓了一頓，手指扣著桌面凝視著跡部，說道：「所以我才想要知道跡部的想法啊。」  
梶本皺眉，看著橘道：「橘，你呢？有什麼想法？你帶小助兩次，應該會比我們在坐的人更有感覺才對。」  
橘苦笑道：「你折騰我了。論辦法我還真是沒有。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「不過手塚說的沒有錯，我確實明顯感覺到與小助外勤時魔族有增多的趨勢。」  
眾人你一言我一句地發表看法。  
梶本抬手打斷眾人，正色道：「抱歉打斷各位。我這裡倒是有個想法。」  
「願聞其詳。」手塚等人齊聲道。  
「只是這方法有點危險，我怕跡部跟佐伯可能無法接受。」梶本道。  
「但說無妨。」跡部正色道。  
「讓小助直接面對怎麼樣？」梶本想了一下，說道。他盡量斟酌字句。  
跡部與佐伯聞言，臉色均是一變，兩人何等聰明立刻意識到梶本的打算。  
「你是希望小助自己一人獨自引出魔族，再進而調查是嗎？」跡部皺眉道，乾脆挑明梶本的話。  
「只說對一半，如果只剩他一人，那他得代我們調查。」梶本正色道。  
佐伯倒抽一口氣，急道：「太危險了，連我們面對魔族都會受傷更何況是他？」  
「可這是眼下唯一可行的辦法，不然我們的調查遲遲沒有進展，根本無法對大人交代。」梶本皺眉道。  
佐伯反駁道：「那我們多花一點力氣跟時間就好，請不要讓小助獨自一人面對魔族，我無法放心。」  
「佐伯，我們的調查好不容易因為小助的加入而終於有了突破口，你當真要放棄追查真相的機會？」千歲收起笑容，正色問道。  
手塚聽不下去了，疲憊地捏著眉心，痛苦地閉上雙眼。  
「那本來就是屬於我們的任務，不該牽扯到小助身上！」佐伯說道。  
「我們的任務？這之間是不是誤會了什麼？如果真的是我們的任務，以拉斐爾大人的神通廣大，為何沒有在手塚拉小助進來團隊就阻止我們？」千石皺眉道，他瞥了手塚一眼，又道：「還有，手塚你倒是說句話啊！」  
「他有他的考量！」橘立刻道。聽到手塚被點名，長期跟在手塚旁邊的他多少也瞭解他的想法，便忍不住跳出來說了一句。  
千石神情嚴肅地道：「不只是他，還有一人到現在都還沒有發表意見。」他轉向跡部，說道：「你呢，你就沒有其他話要說？」  
佐伯待要說些什麼，卻感覺到臨坐的跡部伸手覆上他的手，他訝異地瞥了他一眼，沒再說話。  
「梶本說的不無道理。我雖然至今還是很後悔為何讓手塚有機會帶著小助加入我們，但對於查出真相卻是極重要的一步。」跡部道。  
「喔？那你打算如何？」千歲開言問道。  
「照梶本說的吧，是眼下可行的辦法。」跡部靜靜地道。  
「你！」佐伯不可置信地瞪著跡部。  
跡部迎上佐伯的視線，說道：「我知道你擔心他，我也一樣。在坐的人都一樣。可是這是唯一可行的辦法。我確定當小助查出什麼，這件事也告一段落。」他頓了一頓，又道：「別忘記他的法力強大到不可思議，而且就算他得一個人調查，但並不代表我們不能在旁邊默默守護他。」  
手塚抬頭看著跡部，雙眼閃過一道光芒。跡部說中了他的想法，他本來是打算不論眾人結論是什麼，他暗中護著不二便是。但跡部說了出來，便也代表著他不必偷偷來。明明表面上他們時常意見相左，然關鍵時候兩人的想法卻是不謀而合。  
千歲、千石、梶本與橘等人對於跡部的回答滿意地笑了出來，剩下就是如何說服佐伯。  
佐伯不悅地別開視線，好不容易緩過情緒，嘆道：「我知道了。小景都這麼說那我也同意了。」他頓了一頓，續道：「屆時我也會守護他。」  
雖然最後說服了佐伯，但佐伯向來溫和的神情少見地面露不悅，後續的開會他幾乎沒有發表意見，儘管他平常主意最多，顯然不二的事情對他影響太大。好在最後也沒有什麼太重要的事情要討論，就是分配了一下巡邏的路線。  
各學院會長向來都有主見，個性也都強勢，討論起事情來偶爾會有激烈的紛爭都是正常，會議之中並沒有人能完全主導會議進行。這是好事，代表會議不會因為少了誰而無法進行。  
儘管跡部同意了梶本的做法，可對於不二巡邏的路線更有主見，表示他的搭檔必需是他或佐伯。結果反而被其他會長笑話了，紛紛表示他們絕對會注意不二的安危，請他們放一百二十個心。跡部狐疑地瞪著眾人，仍是應下，心中卻只有對佐伯跟手塚較放心，如此想法令他自己也驚訝不已。  
散會之後，眾人紛紛回自己的宿舍去了。  
跡部對佐伯道：「小虎，我明白你的顧慮。」  
「那你還答應他們。」佐伯嘆道。  
跡部沒有繼續剛才的話題，而是道：「你要不要跟我去醫務室接小助回宿舍？」  
佐伯微微點頭，道：「走吧。我想他大概還在睡。」提起不二，佐伯神情也緩和了許多。  
兩人來到醫務室，並且來到不二的床邊。佐伯的猜測是對的，不二還在睡，而且睡得很熟。輕淺緩和的呼吸配上他蒼白而疲憊的神情，實在令人不忍吵醒他。  
小坂田笑道：「要叫醒他跟你們回宿舍也是可以的喔。」  
「本大爺可捨不得。」跡部溫顏笑道。  
「我也知道你捨不得。」小坂田笑著調侃道，她頓了一頓，又道：「帶他回去宿舍吧，應該會睡比較好。」  
對於小坂田的調侃，跡部笑著聳聳肩，輕聲道：「那當然，我會帶他回宿舍的。這樣我跟小虎看著他也方便一些。總之，小坂田老師，非常感謝您。」  
小坂田笑了笑，便又去忙了。  
跡部輕聲道：「現在他加入了我們，那就好好守護他的安全吧。」  
佐伯嘆了一口氣，說道：「眼下只能如此，畢竟梶本他們說的不無道理，調查結果還是盡快出來才能給拉斐爾大人交代。」  
「不必操之過急，之所以有這麼多魔族，便能夠推論這不單單只是天界的事情。」跡部正色說道。  
佐伯一愣，盯著跡部正色問道：「這些是大人跟你說的嗎？」  
跡部聳聳肩，應答道：「不算是，但這結論應該滿好推測的。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「這不像你啊，小虎。你一向不是腦袋最好也最冷靜的嗎？」  
佐伯撫額道：「今天發生太多事情，我的三觀還沒刷新得這麼快。會議後面到底說了什麼，我好像也沒認真聽進去，滿腦子都是小助的事。」他自責地皺眉，又道：「你回頭再好好跟我說吧，希望我沒有漏掉什麼重點。」  
跡部哈哈一笑，說道：「這個自然。」他趁著記憶猶新，簡單地說了一下後半場會議上到底討論了什麼內容。  
其中最重要的莫過於路線分配。跡部大概有意增加佐伯的帶入感，特別描述當時他與梶本等人的對話內容。即便只是用敘述的語氣，但佐伯也能想見他們幾位會長討論到快吵起來那種劍拔弩張的氣氛。所幸大家要保護不二這任務都有共識，多少也讓佐伯放心下來。  
「你是故意的吧？把跟梶本、千石與千歲他們的對話說得這麼清楚。」佐伯皺眉道，他頓了一頓，嘆道：「我沒認真在會議上，你其實是可以訓斥我的。」  
跡部哈哈一笑，應道：「沒那必要。現在認真也不遲。」  
「以大人的個性來看，消極地讓小助參與我們恐怕也在他的計劃之中。」佐伯正色道，被跡部調侃過後的他腦袋總算回復平常的聰明冷靜。  
「咦？」跡部詫異地看著佐伯。  
「我說錯什麼了嗎？」佐伯反問道。  
跡部笑著搖頭，說道：「沒有。你的確說出大人的打算。」他搭著佐伯的肩頭，正色道：「正因為如此，我們才更要竭盡所能地守護他，也好讓這件事做一個了結。」  
佐伯苦笑道：「好。連你都這麼說了我還能不答應，那豈不是壞了你之後這麼強硬地爭取讓小助與我同組外勤？」  
跡部笑瞪了佐伯一眼，道：「算你還有自知之明。」  
佐伯笑嘆道：「小景，謝謝你。與你一番對話我總算調整過來。兩日後的出勤你不必擔心，我會做好該做的本份，不會如同方才那樣神遊了。」  
「好，本大爺相信你。」跡部笑道。  
「你說對了，趕緊把該做的事情做完吧。」佐伯溫言道。  
「小虎，你還記得我們宿舍的通關密語嗎？」跡部突然問道。  
佐伯想都沒想，便道：「天使垂憐。」  
跡部點點頭，應道：「對的。」他頓了一頓，正色又道：「我們先是天使，才是個人。所以即便會遇到什麼事，都不能忘記本質。所以，加油吧。」  
佐伯很快便反應過來跡部的意思。  
天使垂憐，是拉斐爾大人，也就是北學院院長的印象。他不必用任何言語宣揚他的理念，而是以身作則，那種說服力更勝過千言萬語。  
佐伯看著跡部伸出雙臂抱起不二的身子。大概是驚動到了不二，感覺到熟悉的懷抱，他迷迷糊糊地睜開眼。  
「小景？你來接我了嗎？」不二睡眼惺忪地說道。  
跡部溫顏道：「嗯，你繼續睡吧，我抱你回宿舍。」  
不二本來還想掙扎，但大概太習慣跡部抱著他，加上他還是很累，便又睡去了。跡部對於不二的表現非常滿意，抱著他逕自來到宿舍門口。  
「會長大人、副會長大人，請說出北學院宿舍的通關密語。」一名北學院的學生正色說道。  
「Angels’ Mercy。」不等跡部開口，佐伯率先說道。  
天使垂憐，正如宿舍門口是拉斐爾大人的畫像一般。

不二是在隔天早上才醒。他醒時跡部與佐伯也在，那天過去後這是三人第一次面對面，感覺有很多事要說開，也很多事要解釋。三人相視，不二自己知道要給他們交代，可就是不曉得該如何開口。  
跡部正色道：「小助，三件事跟你說，仔細聽好了。」  
不二迎上跡部的視線，跡部與佐伯兩人面色如常，他無法知道對方的真正想法。感受對方的法力也正如以往一般平靜，反倒是自己，內心有些惴惴不安。  
「昨晚開會後，我們稍微討論一下眾人的巡邏路線跟班表。你的話是安排兩日後，巡邏路線從北學院校舍起到東學院鏡湖迄，跟你搭檔的會是小虎，巡邏結束你會在鏡湖和本大爺及手塚會合，這是第一件事。」跡部道。  
「好。」不二點點頭，低聲應道。他看了看佐伯，佐伯對他笑著點頭。  
「第二件事，大人那邊說，本來兩日後的練琴時間，改成明天晚上。請你提早半個小時去找他，大人有些話要跟你說。」跡部又道。  
「我明白了。」不二答道。  
「最後一件事情，雖然有點遲了，小助，我謹代表團隊歡迎你的加入，請多指教。」跡部正色道。  
不二愣了一下，終於燦笑道：「請多指教，我會加油的！」


	21. Chapter 21

(20)  
「我、我還以為你們會很生氣。」不二垂下眼簾，有些內疚地道。  
「很生氣啊！」跡部面無表情地道。  
「咦？」不二一愣，抬頭看著跡部。  
「但那能怎麼樣呢？一切都是我不好，以為讓你遠離這些事情就沒事，但終究只是掩耳盜鈴，非得到這種時候才能向你坦承一切。」跡部皺眉道，神情有些懊惱。  
不二見狀，更加內疚了。一個這麼傲氣的人現在居然在跟他道歉，而且這件事怎麼看都是自己的問題更大。他欲說些什麼，但跡部的大手已經覆上他的手。  
「老實說本大爺非常後悔沒有在一開始就跟你坦白。抱歉，從今而後我將不再對你隱瞞，因此也希望你別瞞著我任何事。」跡部正色道。  
「好。」不二微笑道。  
「就是別再讓自己的法力跟體力透支這麼厲害了，你這樣我們怎麼放心的下？」佐伯嘆道。  
「好。」不二又道，只要能幫上他們，什麼條件他都好。  
跡部疲憊地捏著眉心，說道：「好了，我們要說的都說完了，你若感到疲憊想繼續睡也是可以。」  
不二笑著搖頭，應道：「不必，我已經睡得差不多。」他頓了一頓，燦笑道：「我想彈琴，你們要過來聽嗎？」  
「咦？」跡部與佐伯瞪大雙眼。  
不二笑著解釋道：「小景不是說了，大人將教琴的時間改成明天，我得加倍努力練習才行。」  
「啊，發生這麼多事，正想聽你彈琴。走吧走吧，我們快去琴房！」佐伯笑著道。  
聽著不二的琴聲，便能感覺到無比平靜，那是他們的救贖。

翌日晚上，不二依約提前半個小時來到琴房。但在過去琴房之前，不二先去院長辦公室看看榊有沒有在。果然見到一名英俊的三十五歲男子正低著頭專心地看著卷宗，他看得極為專心以至於他沒有發現不二已經在門外好一陣子。  
不二不希望打擾正在辦公的榊，便沒進去辦公室。等了好一陣子，他乾脆直接到琴房等榊。然而這倒讓榊注意到他。  
「助兒？先進來吧。」榊頭也不抬地淡淡地道。  
不二笑了笑，來到榊的辦公室內。  
榊低頭繼續看著卷宗，並道：「你等我一下，我把這份卷宗看完，之後一起過去琴房。」他頓了一頓，抬頭看著不二，突然道：「我改變主意了，請你幫我整理那些卷宗，好嗎？」並伸手一指他身後架上的資料。  
不二微笑道：「樂意之致。」接著他著手開始幫榊整理卷宗。  
滿山滿谷的卷宗榊幾乎都看完了，部分沒有用文件夾的卷宗就讓不二看到上頭的內容。有些真的是小事而已，比如眼前這份卷宗就是要申請預算案增購北學院教室的桌椅。增購金額其實不高，但依照流程必須要呈到榊這裡。身為大天使本就有一堆外務，還兼任北學院院長，事情簡直多到難以想像。  
有沒有什麼方法可以幫榊分憂解勞呢？不二暗暗想著。反倒是他沒意識到榊已經看完卷宗並且來到他面前。  
「在想什麼？」榊溫言道，好笑地看著不二。  
不二回過神來，微笑道：「大人看完卷宗了？」  
榊聳聳肩，坦然笑道：「看完了。快速看過而已，若是將所有卷宗全部逐字看，花三天三夜也看不完。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「大人跟我說這個好嗎？」  
「難道你不是想幫我分攤一點工作？」榊詫異地問道。  
不二一愣，沒想到自己的小心思居然被榊看出來。他笑道：「大人，請告訴我吧，告訴我到底能為您做些什麼。」他頓了一頓，垂下眼簾，又道：「或許我能幫上忙的地方真的不多。」  
榊挑眉笑道：「不多？錯了，你能幫忙的地方可多了。」他從卷宗隨手拿起一份沒有卷宗夾的文件，笑道：「你看這份卷宗，要核准的就是小事，基本上我們能幹的會長與副會長核過後我幾乎都能閉著眼睛蓋章，這種文件我通常看到有景吾或虎次郎蓋章後就不太看了。」  
不二笑道：「您該不會是要我幫您用印吧？」  
榊輕笑道：「就說你聰明。不過這只是其中之一，還有一個是幫我分類卷宗，按照輕重緩急分類。其實很好分辨的，藍色卷宗夾是重要的，但時間不緊迫；紅送卷宗夾是緊迫的，但不重要。如果重要又很緊迫上面會有象徵大天使的六翼圖騰，卷宗夾則是白金色的。」榊邊說邊拿出一份白金色的卷宗。  
不二接過來看，卷宗封面確實是六翼圖騰，那個圖騰很熟悉，就是智天使升格成熾天使時後腰會有的圖騰，不二問道：「這個圖騰不會被偽造嗎？」  
榊笑道：「並不會，你看仔細一點。」  
不二細看起來，卻見圖騰泛著金光，那不是一般的印泥能做出的效果。再認真評估起來，他睜大雙眼驚訝地道：「這是要運用法力才能做出來的圖案？」  
榊點點頭，正色道：「答對了。而且你若再仔細感應，光看封面的圖騰就能知道這份文件是誰送過來的。也正因為如此，這類圖騰根本無法造假。你要不要試著感應看看？」  
「好。」不二應道，接著伸出手觸摸六翼圖騰，然後感覺到背脊一陣發涼，即使是圖騰，對方強大的法力令他一陣悚然。不二努力不去注意內心的恐懼，眼觀鼻鼻觀心，運起法力回應著圖騰。  
有結果了，對方是戰鬥天使，避上雙眼，他卻彷彿看見了滿天星辰，點點繁星映入眼簾。這種感覺他恍然在有人身上看到過。  
「有答案了嗎？」榊笑問道。  
不二笑著點頭，應道：「有，這個圖騰有烏列爾大人法力的氣息。」  
榊彈指笑道：「正確答案。」不過他見不二欲言又止的樣子，溫言又道：「你似乎還有其他想法。」  
不二猛然抬頭，猶豫了半晌，終於問道：「大人，有沒有可能在不是熾天使身上發現相近的氣息？我指的是在其他人身上看到相同的意象？」  
榊哈哈一笑，溫言道：「有啊，你身上不就有著拉斐爾的氣息？」  
「咦？」不二一愣，他自己完全沒有發現。  
榊皺眉，笑著解釋道：「那不是因為長期待在我身邊的關係，而是你本來就是生而成為拉斐爾，所以才能在座天使階段就能對六翼圖騰有反應。」  
不二驚訝得說不出話來。  
榊又道：「只是助兒會問這問題，是不是代表你曾在其他人身上見到過與烏列爾那傢伙相同的意象？」  
「有。」不二應道，他頓了一頓，緩緩地道：「是南學院的會長，手塚國光。」  
「當真？」榊追問道。  
不二肯定地點點頭，應道：「對。他可能不知道，其他人也感受不出來，但我確實見到了。」  
榊忍住笑意，說道：「原來如此。也是有這種可能，沒想到我們全都沒發現細節你竟能看得出來。」  
不二看著榊的反應，輕聲問道：「大人的心情好像很好？」  
榊笑道：「是啊，事實再度證明我沒看錯人，助兒。」

兩人邊整理卷宗，榊邊教導不二如何判斷卷宗內容的輕重緩急。不二學得極快，榊也教得甚是愉快，正如榊所預期的一般，在半小時內教完他。  
不二還是有些不確定地道：「這樣好嗎，讓我幫大人核准卷宗？」跡部跟佐伯要是知道會吐血吧？  
榊溫言道：「交給你我很放心，而且你不是一直想要替我分憂解勞？」  
不二微笑著點頭，說道：「我明白了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「不過大人之所以希望我這一次提早過來，應該是有其他事情要說？」  
榊道：「正是，不過我們邊練琴邊說吧。在此之前，我要先驗收上次給你得那份琴譜，聽你彈得如何。」  
「好。」不二笑著應道。他坐定在鋼琴前，又道：「大人不要嚇到喔。」  
從不二手指彈奏出的旋律極為優美，強烈反差的情緒起伏無不透過琴聲扣人心弦。這下榊終於明白為何不二彈之前會說出那番話。這麼有著強烈情緒的旋律在天界是聽不到的。畢竟這可是來自魔界的，闇之典籍，闇之詩篇。  
精通音律的榊還以為以不二淡和的心性大概會將闇之詩篇彈的平和優雅，未料對方竟將所有情緒反差發揮到了極致，完美地詮釋曲子的張力。  
讓不二彈奏闇之詩篇十分反差，可也令人無法從他身上移開目光。  
彈奏一段落，不二從琴鍵上收回手，溫和的笑道：「大人，驗收過關了嗎？」  
榊回過神來，笑道：「過關，甚至比我預想的還要好。」  
不二想了一下，又道：「大人，我還有另一種彈法想請您聽聽看。」  
榊一愣，反問道：「什麼彈法？願聞其詳。」  
不二直接用琴聲回答他。明明是同一首曲子，不二卻換了個詮釋方式。榊聽了極為震驚，僅聽了一首，榊彷彿見到闇之詩篇裡真正的意象。  
同樣是極具張力的曲子，榊很快就知道兩種詮釋方式有著極大的不同。若說第一種方式是將情緒表達隨著曲子張力發會到了極致，那麼第二種方式則完全相反。  
每一個音符、每一段旋律宛如經過極其精密的計算所彈出來的結果；琶音與和弦層巒疊嶂完美地控制力度與大小聲，簡直有如教科書一般理性而精準。  
榊倒吸一口氣，這不該是出現在天國的聲音。  
如此工整、如此完美、即便經過縝密的計算都無法達到的境界，居然就讓不二彈奏出來。那是將所有音色推進至極致理性的境界，然而卻極為好聽，更讓人著迷。  
這不該出現在天國的聲音，該是來自魔界之音。榊凝視著不二久久說不出話來。  
「大人，這樣的詮釋方式可以嗎？」不二微笑著道。  
明明是天使，拉斐爾神格的接班人，卻能彈出魔音，榊實在大感訝異。聽聞不二說話，他回過神來，溫言道：「很好聽，我從未聽過原來還有如此詮釋方式。是你自己悟出？」  
不二點頭道：「正是。」他頓了一頓，又道：「前幾日我在練琴的時候突然有的想法。」他見榊若有所思的神情，有些緊張起來，說道：「我在想這會不會也是詮釋闇之詩篇的另一種方式。」  
榊溫顏道：「旋律本該如此，如何詮釋卻在個人，你有辦法將闇之詩篇的曲子彈奏的與光之詩篇一樣嗎？」  
不二側頭想了一下，說道：「我可以試試看。」說罷，他又開始彈奏起來。  
事實證明榊沒有看錯人，不二對音律的悟性簡直高得令人嚇破膽，竟能將闇之詩篇裡的樂章彈奏的與光之詩篇的樂章意象相差無幾。這是要對音樂多高的悟性才能做到這樣？榊自己都沒把握了。  
曲子很好聽，明明是要將聽者情緒誘導至最大起伏的，卻反而喚醒了內在的良知與溫暖，就好像在伸手不見五指的地方，有一道光照了下來，循著那道微弱的光終將發現希望。  
可不是只有這樣，不二彈奏的樣子，完全不愧他是拉斐爾神格接班人的名，榊甚至能感覺到不二繼承拉斐爾神格後的意象。慈悲為懷，儘管在非常絕望的環境依舊想著如何帶來希望與溫暖。他彷彿在用生命彈琴。  
旋律及音量逐漸淡出，終至停止、無聲。  
「這樣子的詮釋方式是大人要的嗎？」不二小心翼翼地問道。  
榊笑道：「這才是你第一次練這首曲子時的詮釋方式吧？」  
不二愣了一下，沒想到榊竟然看出來了。  
「就照你的意思彈。三種詮釋方式各有千秋，並沒有哪一個更加完美。」榊正色道，他右手摀著靈核處，又道：「惟照本心而已，望你別忘記這一點。」  
不二燦笑著點頭，應道：「我明白了。」  
結果兩人這一次練琴的時間比過去更長，榊又教導了不二其他首曲子與詮釋方式，然後便拿出自己寫的練習曲給不二。拿到新譜的不二高興地接下，要不是榊還在這裡，不然他當下就想視奏看看了。  
榊注意到這次練琴的時間已經耽誤的太長，嘆道：「今日要你早點來，是有其他事情問你，結果瞧我們為了練琴，時間一晃眼就過了。」  
不二微笑道：「我可是巴不得大人多教我一些。」  
榊忍住笑意，挑眉看著不二，說道：「下一次練琴我再拿新的練習曲給你。你先把我給你的這三份譜熟悉一下，我希望你這三種詮釋方式都要練習過。」他見到不二已經把新譜擺到架上，立刻笑著阻止他：「好了，等我們把正事說完，之後你要練多久的琴我都不阻止你。」  
不二臉上一紅，噗哧笑道：「我只是先將琴譜擺在鋼琴上而已。雖然真的很想趁大人還在時視奏看看。」  
榊笑瞪了不二一眼。他平復情緒後，正色道：「講正事吧。我聽景吾說你加入他們的團隊已經有兩週之久。」  
「對，事實上是我求著南學院的手塚會長讓我加入的。」不二坦承道，他看不出榊此刻的情緒，又道：「是大人跟我說我若自己發現的話，便不會阻止我。」  
榊溫顏道：「我沒打算阻止你。但就這兩週，你有沒有發現什麼不尋常的事？」  
不二點點頭，正色道：「有。有一件事我覺得很不尋常，我總覺得三一學校的魔族變多了。我是指潛伏在學校裡的魔族。」他頓了一頓，想著適當的措辭後又道：「那種感覺就好像是有人刻意『引來』他們一般。」  
「當真？」榊皺眉道。  
不二肯定地點點頭，道：「對。」  
「你從何而知？」榊又問道。  
「他們身上所殘留魔族的氣息，在我加入團隊之後約發濃厚起來。」不二正色道。  
不二的回答與跡部向他報告的內容幾乎一樣了。榊眼中閃過一絲擔憂，問道：「你覺得你有多少把握能找出引來魔族那人？」  
「說不準。但可以試試看。」不二答道。  
榊點點頭，說道：「找出那人乃當務之急。盡早找到越好。」  
「我明白。」不二低聲應道。  
「最後還有一件事要提醒你。」榊正色道，神情越發嚴肅起來。  
不二緊張地看著榊。  
「注意安全，無論如何請以你自身安全作為最高考量。」榊認真地道。  
不二微笑著點頭。而榊低眉垂首的樣子，讓人不禁想起北學院宿舍門的畫像及通關密語。  
Angels’ Mercy。


	22. Chapter 22

(21)  
被跡部與佐伯發現後的第一次外勤，他們堅持不二巡邏的時候必須要有他們其中一人在。眾人笑著調侃幾句仍是允諾了。  
佐伯不得不說不二表現得很好，這一次巡邏下來倒沒出什麼岔子。佐伯心疼他近期法力耗損太過，途中遇到兩次魔族都由他出手收拾掉，而不二則在一旁施展輔助法術協助佐伯能夠順利戰鬥。  
所幸這次遇到的都是低階魔族，對於佐伯與不二來說收拾他們不成問題。  
之後再與手塚跟跡部組會合就不必說了，兩位擁有強大戰鬥天使本質的他們更是把握機會在不二面前表現攻擊法術，遇到的那三隻魔族只能說他們運氣太背，手塚與跡部收拾起來毫不手軟，招招致命。  
不二與佐伯面面相覷，這兩人下手向來不保留實力，不二倒罷了，佐伯卻有種這兩人在暗中較勁的感覺。  
不二驚訝地看著他們，對佐伯道：「他們平常遇到魔族的表現都是這樣嗎？」  
佐伯搖搖頭，苦笑道：「並沒有。可能是因為你在的緣故。只能說遇到我們的魔族運氣真是不好。」他頓了一頓，又道：「還有你放心，他們兩人時常會相互較勁，你跟我們久了就見怪不怪了。」  
不二默然，這是好還是壞？  
佐伯哈哈一笑，說道：「好了，他們戰鬥完了，這次的輔助法術是你要來施展還是我？」  
不二笑嘆道：「輔助法術我看是不必了，我為他們施展能讓法力盡速回復的法術吧。」說罷，不二便開始吟唱起來。  
本來以為不二加入後還會有更多突破性的進展，但都沒有。接連幾次的巡邏成果除了魔族異常增加之外，就沒有其他令人注意的地方。當初所發現的突破口彷彿又被封塵起來。這讓不二有些懊惱。  
「你無須擔心，調查本來就急不得。我們再等等看，興許有不同的發現。」左伯寬慰道。  
「好。如果有任何需要我幫忙的地方請不吝跟我說。」不二正色道。  
「小助該不會是怕調查沒結果後被我們勒令回去醫務室待著吧？」千石笑道。  
不二臉上一紅，坦承道：「算是吧，但我還是希望可以在你們旁邊並肩作戰。」他說完，立刻感覺到有人握住他的左手，他往旁邊一看，是手塚，手塚向他微微一笑。儘管他的嘴角牽動幅度極小，面色也如往常一般，但不二知道自己可以相信他。  
「那就好好表現，不然本大爺向大人告狀去。」跡部惡狠狠地道。  
「跡部你別嚇他。」千歲笑道。  
跡部挑眉看著千歲似笑非笑地道：「讓他回到醫務室待著也沒什麼不好，起碼不必冒著他會受傷的風險不是嗎？而且我們回醫務室也有人在。」他頓了一頓，扭頭看著不二又道：「聽見沒，不然本大爺就押你回去醫務室。」  
面對跡部的『威脅』反而笑了出來，跡部的個性不二太瞭解了，如果要送他回醫務室他早就將他送回去了，哪會等到這一天？不過他可沒笨到不好好配合，便笑道：「好，我會努力加油，讓會長大人對我刮目相看。」  
跡部瞪眼道：「知道就好。」  
而不二卻比以往更加忙碌，除了要去醫務室幫忙之外，還要與各學院會長一同外勤，最後還有更重要的一件事，幫榊用印那堆滿山滿谷的文件。不過只要能為榊分攤工作，不二再辛苦都願意。  
榊極為信任他，不僅教導他如何辨認六翼圖騰，連公文的用印都交給他，他不能負了榊的期望。在多次練習下，不二也已經能很快的辨別出六翼圖騰就竟是來自哪一位大天使。

一日，不二如往常般幫忙榊分類著公文的類型。儘管榊這邊跟醫務室的事情進行甚是順利，但榊委託他們的事情卻是進入撞牆期。不二暗暗懊惱著。  
調查魔族的事件除了感覺到魔族數量更多之外，便沒有突破性的進展。而且不要說他了，連其他人諸如手塚、千石等人遭遇魔族攻擊的次數也不斷增加。他們為了確保不二有足夠的法力可以為他們療傷，所以不二僅做最低限度的戰鬥，幾乎都是防身性質，畢竟以手塚等人的個性與謹慎程度，根本不會讓魔族過度靠近他。  
雖說榊知道他們的難處並沒有催促他們，但再這樣下去不是辦法，光是想起會議上的結論，便曉得這會再開下去也不會有什麼進展。更會讓他、手塚與跡部等人身曝危險之中。  
不二邊想著邊整理卷宗。桌上的一份卷宗吸引他的注意。  
不同於一般白金色的卷宗封面，這份卷宗的封面是曜黑色的。上頭也有著六翼圖騰。這類型的封面不二從來沒有見過，也沒聽過榊提起過。這該怎麼分類呢，不二心中猶豫了半晌，最後決定照一般分類卷宗的程序來，便伸手感應著六翼圖騰。  
對於法力比自己強大的天使，多半會感到懼怕，那是本能反應，先是懼怕，接著才辨別對方是敵是友，不二也不例外。  
只是這一次的狀況卻有些不同，明明對方的法力高於他，可他沒有感到害怕，反而還有一陣熟悉之感。對方僅僅是透過六翼圖騰，便將他的法力性質引導出來。  
不二的驚訝還沒結束，這份卷宗在他感應完之後便消失了。他盯著榊的桌子沉思起來，突然靈機一動，拿出學校的地圖，標示出那些魔族在這三個月內出現的地方，然後連成一線。  
太有意思了，竟然讓魔族出現的點連出666的圖騰，若不二沒有記錯，這可是代表著闇主的數字。不僅如此，不二再將部份魔族最常出現地點又圈了起來。  
答案出來了，他不禁瞪大雙眼。應該要更早發現才對。雖然從第一次跟著手塚等人外勤時就已經知道這些魔族可能是衝著自己來，但沒想到布局的人竟是如此明目張膽，甚至還瞞過手塚等人。  
不二苦笑出來，若非他的加入，他們應該更早之前就會發現這等不尋常才對。  
接下來該怎麼做，應該要跟手塚他們說，還是自己來應付他？對方針對行為明顯，但他卻沒有感覺到敵意，甚至從對方的法力還感覺到有強烈的牽絆。  
牽絆？他怎麼會與一位能引來魔族的人有牽絆？對方是大天使吧，不然是無法使用六翼圖騰的。快繼續想啊，不二閉上雙眼努力想著剛才六翼圖騰給他的意象。  
與之前感覺到的烏列爾意象不同，那是光，白金色的光，照亮了一片黑暗，除此之外還有代表著強烈信仰的熊熊烈火。然而卻與天界炙焰有些差距，也不像魔界的地獄業火。  
等等，不二努力看清，咬牙穿過烈火後，是一遍寂靜之地，那裡有個人影，然而人影的輪廓卻不是很清楚，有人似乎在他耳邊低語。  
「來找我吧，拉斐爾。」那個聲音說著，語調溫柔而堅毅。  
不二瞪大雙眼，那人叫他……拉斐爾？他還沒反應過來，意象就結束了。  
等不二再度睜開眼，便見到一名青年擔憂的盯著他。  
「你沒事吧？」他憂心地道，說話的人是榊。  
不二猛然起身，卻被榊按住肩膀。榊溫言道：「剛睡醒動作別這麼大，當心身子。」  
不二一愣，自己睡著了？而且還睡在榊的辦公室？他這才意識到自己竟然躺在沙發上，身子蓋著一件厚毛毯。他歉然道：「大人抱歉，我不小心睡在您的辦公室。」  
榊笑嘆道：「我可沒要怪你。」他頓了一頓，又問道：「身體怎麼樣了，有沒有什麼異狀？」  
不二閉上眼又再度睜開，只覺得天旋地轉，輕聲應道：「頭暈，非常暈。」即便頭暈，他還是坐起半身。  
「靈核呢？有任何不適嗎？」榊接著問道。  
不二搖搖頭，應道：「靈核沒事。」他感覺到榊的大手覆上他的額頭。  
榊探了不二的額溫，收回手道：「體力跟法力都透支得厲害。」他頓了一頓，溫言道：「整理文件的活兒還是我來吧，要你跟景吾他們外勤已經夠累人，還要忙醫務室的事務。」榊待要說下去，未料不二卻攢緊他的手。  
「不要，拜託請讓我幫忙大人。」不二正色道。  
榊一愣，迎上不二湛藍的雙眼。  
不二垂下眼簾，續道：「雖然大人沒有說，可光說我，但我能感覺到大人相當疲憊。如果只是這點程度的事情我真的可以做完做好，請您不必擔心。」  
榊更是驚訝了，他最近確實太過忙碌，來找不二之前還特別換過長袍跟梳洗一番，竟沒能瞞過不二。不二的神情溫和，令他欣慰的笑了出來。  
「如果我沒有感知錯，大人身上有高階魔族的氣息。」不二正色道，他停頓一會兒，又說：「而且是十二位王臣之一，羅弗寇的氣息。大人，您才與他交手過沒多久？」  
榊苦笑道：「答對了，你能感知的出來我不意外。」而且不二更能感知出誰的氣息。  
不二微笑道：「所以大人還是讓我幫忙吧。」  
榊溫顏道：「那就繼續麻煩你了。」他頓了一頓，續道：「我聽景吾說調查一事遇到瓶頸。你那邊呢，有沒有新發現？或是有什麼想要跟我說的？」  
不二猶豫著要不要把黑色封面卷宗的事情以及他見到的意象告訴榊，可他想了想總覺得那份黑色卷宗是給他的，至於意象就更奇怪了，這應該不能告訴他吧？  
榊笑道：「你這反應大概是有點頭緒了。」  
不二坦然道：「對，不過大人可能要給我一些時間，等我好好把事情釐清之後再向大人報告。」  
「別忘了約定啊，自身安危為上。」榊笑著叮囑。  
不二燦笑著點頭。  
「對了，還有一件事要請你放在心上。」榊正色說道，他頓了一頓，又道：「我希望你能參加半年後的智天使升格考試。」  
「咦？」不二錯愕的瞪大雙眼。  
榊好笑地看著不二，笑道：「驚訝嗎？你可是未來要繼承我神格的人。別對自己那麼沒自信。」  
不二連忙搖頭，說道：「我不是沒自信，只是這幾次跟著小景他們一起外勤才發現無論是劍術還是攻擊法術，我的表現都不如他們，可我記得升格考試有一項是要對戰的。」  
榊聞言，溫顏道：「這你無須擔心。所以我們要調整一下受訓內容。」  
不二反問道：「大人要增加我攻擊法術的訓練？」  
榊搖頭笑道：「並不是，那個你怎麼練習也很難贏過景吾他們。我可沒打算讓你與他們那些攻擊見長的天使們硬碰硬。攻擊法術還是要訓練沒錯，卻不是我們的重點。」  
不二愣愣地看著榊。  
榊正色道：「光是能夠完美施展治癒之術這一點，就足夠讓你升格為智天使了。而且智天使考核也不全然只看戰鬥的成績而已，還有筆試。難道筆試你也沒有自信？」  
不二就算反應在遲鈍也聽得出來榊的最後一句是在調侃自己，他噗哧笑了出來，應道：「那還請大人好好鞭策我，我會盡最大努力的。」  
榊滿意地點頭，溫顏道：「我會好好要求你。治癒天使雖然不擅長攻擊法術，但不代表我們不擅長陣法與結界。以後萬一你有需要獨自面對魔族時，這些都是自保的能力。」  
不二低著頭，有些無奈地道：「我明白。只是以後大人教導我彈琴的時間恐怕就會少了一點。」  
榊摸著不二的頭頂，忍俊道：「不會，我會再撥一個晚上好好教你彈琴跟音律，所以請你繼續努力。」  
不二抬頭迎上榊淺色的雙眸，燦笑出來，應道：「好。」還好還能跟在榊旁邊學琴，這就夠了。

自那日之後，不二再幫榊整理卷宗時再也沒有見到黑色封皮的卷宗。然而那個意象卻偶爾出現在他睡夢中，對方不只一次呼喚著他前去找他。但不二一時間還沒有機會，儘管他大致上已經確定對方在學校的哪一個角落。  
看清意象是非常耗體力的，不二近期睡的並不是太好，所幸他嗜睡的體質對跡部等人來說早已見怪不怪，可再這麼下去不是辦法，他肯定這瞞不了太長的時間。  
為了要讓調查盡早落幕，他得做出一些犧牲才行。  
「所以這一次的安排，大家還有沒有其他問題？」千石笑問道。  
眾人紛紛表示沒有異議，不二卻在眾目睽睽下舉起手。  
「抱歉，明天那條從西學院的鏡湖回到北學院學生宿舍後方的路線，我一個人來就可以。」不二微笑著道。  
「你！」跡部厲聲道。  
不二正色道：「小景，請不必擔心。我研究過了，明天魔族會比較沒那麼活躍。一直以來我都不是很確定魔族究竟是衝著我來，還是很隨機的攻擊你們。唯一能確定的一點是，魔族是因為我的加入才變的活躍。」  
眾人包含佐伯在內，均啞口無言。  
「而自從我加入之後外勤均是有你們陪伴，沒有我隻身完成時候。我在想如果我落單時，那些魔族會怎麼做。」不二認真地道。  
這的確是可行的辦法，眾人明明知道調查的關鍵可能在不二身上，也曉得以他做為誘餌確實能更精確的掌握魔族的動向，可就是沒人同意他犯險。跡部、佐伯、甚至是橘或手塚都好，聽聞不二的建議都在想著有沒有兩全其美的提議。  
眾人沉默半晌，率先打破安靜的是千石，他笑道：「好想法，但這太冒險了。所以得折衷才行。」  
不二微笑道：「願聞其詳。」  
千石斂起笑容，嚴肅地道：「那就讓原來安排與你同路線的手塚暗中守護你，若有任何不對勁的地方，也好讓他及時出手救你。這樣如何？」  
手塚驚訝地看著千石。  
「好。麻明日就麻煩你了，國光。」不二微笑道。  
千石又叮囑眾人幾句，這才散會。然而針對明天的路線，不二心中則有了另一番的計較。  
關鍵時候犧牲是必要的，才能守護他們。不二是這麼想的，暗中祈禱事情能夠進展順利。再閉上雙眼，意象似乎逐漸清晰了起來。  
那是令人目眩的白金色光芒。


	23. Chapter 23

(22)  
彷彿像是為了回應不二的決定，今日的魔族十分猖狂，饒是如跡部、千歲等以攻擊見長的戰鬥天使也感覺到戰鬥越發不易。  
跡部提劍格擋對方的攻勢，怒道：「可惡，要是小助受到任何一點傷害，本大爺絕對饒不了手塚那傢伙！」  
佐伯把握機會轟了一記攻擊法術，皺眉道：「你不要牽怒他，這只能算是我們失算而已。」  
確實是沒有怪罪到手塚頭上的任何理由，跡部極為清楚可心中就是有氣。明明曉得是不二的主意，但他就是沒辦法兇不二。  
佐伯正色道：「不如我們換個方式吧，盡早解決完這裡的魔族，提前殺過去跟小助他們會合。手塚的戰力我還是信任的，小景你就別擔心了。」  
跡部點點頭，這辦法的確可行。  
再之後遇到的魔族跡部簡直拿出十二分心神應戰，佐伯也是，兩人是鐵了心要趕快與不二等人會合。不過有這想法的不是只有跡部與佐伯，連向來冷靜的梶本等人也一樣。  
事後在不二缺席的會議上，眾人曾經為此認真反省過為何他們那日會這麼失控。  
大概是不二的笑容吧，那笑容溫柔得太過份，就好像不想連累他們似的。  
可這怎麼是連累呢？手塚也好跡部也好，都希望不二能夠多依靠他們。

手塚的擔憂是正確的，儘管他跟緊不二，但他們實在遇到太多魔族。手塚不願意不二消耗太多法力，因此幾乎將所有戰鬥都移轉到自己身上。這安排是正確的，畢竟不二本就不是那麼擅長攻擊法術，反而是輔助法術施展的可圈可點，與手塚的攻擊配合得完美無間。  
兩人的合作簡直宛若練習千萬回一般，若是橘在場肯定驚訝不已。他們幾乎連呼吸及法力的波動都在同一個頻率。  
一記白光落在手塚身上，他感覺到全身的法力在短期間內增強不少，立刻放了一記大招一口氣解決兩隻纏著他們的魔族。好不容易得到空檔能喘口氣，手塚道：「剛才那記輔助法術掌握的時機非常好。」  
不二微笑道：「謝謝。跟著你們這陣子，我對戰鬥情形的分析能力也增加不少。」  
「只是很奇怪，今日的魔族真的太多了，簡直多到不像話。」手塚皺眉道。  
不二正色道：「你想說的是，他們像是知道我們的計劃而增加魔族數量吧？」  
手塚聞言，扭頭嚴肅地盯著不二，道：「你是不是知道一些什麼，所以才希望要自己應付？你若有閃失，我該如何向眾人交代？」  
不二沒想到手塚竟會問他這個的問題，可他連榊都沒有說。一來他認為這件事是衝著自己來，二來覺得不想牽扯到太多人。  
手塚神情越發嚴肅，道：「回答呢？」  
看來想要裝傻混過已是不能，不二輕笑道：「是因為不曉得該怎麼向大人交代所以才堅持護著我嗎？只有這個原因？」  
手塚一愣，皺眉道：「你知道我沒那個意思。」因為擔心，因為害怕，所以才堅持守護在他身邊，這要他怎麼解釋？  
不二見手塚精彩的表情，摀著腹部笑道：「我知道。」  
手塚真是一點都氣不起來，連他自己都沒發現他的神情柔和起來。說不贏他那就待在他旁邊吧。他嘆道：「周助，還是注意周身情況吧。」然後他立刻見到不二神情丕變，手上不曉得什麼時候已經醞釀好的攻擊法術，一記擲向他身後。  
不二歛起笑容，正色道：「我可是一直都很注意魔族的動靜。」他頓了一頓，又道：「你感覺到了嗎，國光，今天來了一位不好應付的對手呢。」  
手塚轉頭一看，感受到對方強大的法力，一陣悚然。但他沒時間去探究心中的恐懼，連忙提劍上前擋住對方要對不二的攻勢。可等到他真正與對方分出勝負時，他內心的恐懼卻是遠遠超過遇到那位對手的當下。  
左看右看，甚至是運起法力努力感知，不二周助不見了。  
這個結論深深地在手塚心底縈繞著，該怎麼辦？  
然而還沒結束，有著戰鬥經驗極其豐富的手塚知道此刻更是鬆懈不得。不二消失的震撼也只是一會兒，他很快便回過神來，眼前還有更大的危機在等著他。  
迎面而來的是排山倒海的壓迫感，手塚一陣悚然。那是對來者強大法力的本能反應。對方的法力遠在他之上，而且是六翼熾天使的等級。  
「精市說我該趁你在成為熾天使之前，先來跟你打聲招呼。」那人道，語氣完全不帶一絲情緒。  
手塚猛然轉身一看，是一位年約二十七、八歲，有著一頭黑色短髮、五官俊朗、身形高大健壯的青年，臉上面無表情，可手塚卻能看出對方漆黑的雙眼之中對自己的輕視。  
黑髮青年雙手抱胸，挑眉道：「我應該不必自我介紹了吧？」  
手塚穩住心神，皺眉道：「不必。」現任別西卜的神格繼承人，七大墮天使，戰力僅次於路西法，真田弦一郎，這麼大的名頭他怎麼可能沒聽過？手塚冷聲道：「有何貴幹？」說話的同時背後已然展開四翼翅膀。  
儘管對方已是打算全力應對他，不過在真田眼中卻是稚嫩的可笑，真田道：「憑你要對我夠成威脅怕是不能，手塚小朋友。」  
手塚小朋友？聞言，手塚立刻感覺到額頭爆出青筋。之前跟跡部唇槍舌戰他都沒有動怒過，他咬牙道：「你我之間的差距我已十分明白，也不打算硬拼。可你既然入了三一學校，就算是『學長』我也得將你拿下！」  
真田冷笑道：「有什麼差別嗎？你現在動手無疑是在找死。」  
手塚正色道：「當然有差別，我至少立場充足！」說完，他拔劍衝向真田。  
真田早有防備，老神在在地接了下來，饒是如此，手塚出劍的力道也震得他手麻。對方僅是座天使便有這等戰力，難怪幸村千交代萬交代別小看手塚，看向手塚的眼神也不自覺地變了。  
「突然回學校，到底有何貴幹？」手塚咬牙道。過了十多招，手塚雖處下風，但也不忘記打探對方來三一學校的理由。然因實力差距擺在那，手塚打得非常吃力。  
「自然是有我的理由了。」真田冷笑道。心中對手塚的表現評價則陸續上升，知道法力硬拼打不過他，所幸硬拼劍術。手塚出劍快極，讓他根本無暇吟唱攻擊法術。  
手塚怒道：「不說的話，那就別怪我不客氣。」他手腕一動，將劍尖往真田靈核的地方送去，逼得對方不得不側身讓開。  
真田皺眉，嘆道：「別這麼急躁，有話好說。」他曉得手塚為了要讓他閃避再奪他的劍，乾脆將計就計，也將劍尖指向手塚的靈核。  
兩人都沒退讓的意思，戰況更陷入僵局。雙方沒有收手，卻定格在兩人將劍尖直指靈核的畫面。雙方都清楚只要任有一方將劍尖一送，自己不死也重傷。  
「我之後還有行程，沒閒功夫跟你耗。」手塚冷聲道。  
真田哈哈一笑，道：「行程？你是要去找不二周助吧？」  
手塚怒瞪著真田，正色道：「從剛才我就想知道了，既然不想對我痛下殺手，也不肯讓我去找周助，該不會跟路西法有關？你們一開始的目的，那些控制魔族攻擊學校的舉動，追根究柢就是在引誘周助現身。」  
真田挑眉笑道：「呦，不錯嘛！我該嘉勉你啊，手塚小朋友。」  
手塚皺眉道：「同個激將法對我沒有效！」  
真田笑道：「論輩份你還得叫我聲學長。」他頓了一頓，厲聲道：「既然你已經說出了正確答案，那我就不能放你走了。這是為了幫精市爭取時間。手塚國光你接招吧！」說罷，他身後展開三對羽翼。  
為了怕驚動三一學校，真田打了一個響指設下強大的結界，杜絕兩人的法力。  
「儘管放馬過來，我就委屈一點當你的陪練！」真田笑道。  
手塚直接用一招攻擊法術回答真田。兩人這就動手起來。  
這是他們第一次過招，兩人都沒想到之後的日子裡，竟是因此結下不小的樑子。

另一方面，與佐伯分道揚鑣的跡部也陷入危機，他怒瞪著來者，明知戰力相差太多但仍是盡全力應對。  
「我說，你第一次吃虧吧？你的資料我可是查得清清楚楚，北學院的會長，跡部景吾，擁有強大戰力的戰鬥天使。」那人淡道。  
他有著褐色的短髮，面容清秀，看上去幾乎沒有什麼情緒。正是七大墮天使之一亞巴頓的神格繼承者，柳蓮二。有著與別西卜難分上下的戰力，堪稱墮天使的智囊。  
跡部咬牙道：「那又如何？你遠道而來三一學院有何貴幹？亞巴頓？」最後那句簡直是從牙縫併出來一般。  
「我自有理由。可我並不認為非要向你交代不可。」柳淡道。  
跡部冷哼道：「本大爺還會不瞭解嗎？不正是衝著小助而來？」  
直接被戳破目的的柳也不惱，輕笑道：「那你還問我？」  
跡部一噎，怒道：「他若受傷本大爺絕饒不了你們！」  
柳嘆道：「我倒認為你應該先顧好你自己。」  
兩人三言兩語之間，手上已過了十多招。柳氣定神閒，跡部越顯狼狽。好在柳並不是為取跡部性命而來，且雖說清楚兩人戰力的差距，卻也不小覷跡部的實力。跡部招式凌厲，簡直是同歸於盡的打法。  
柳正色道：「你放心，大人不會讓他受傷的。」說歸說，手上毫不怠慢。  
跡部一愣，怒問道：「那你們侵犯我校到底是何意？」想起手塚等人為了抵擋魔族而受傷的事情，跡部怒火中燒。  
柳歉然道：「那並非我們本意。雖說我們的確是想見不二周助沒錯，但真心不想傷你們。只是你們戰力遠比我們所想的還要強，因此出動的魔族越來越多，戰力也越來越高，實在過意不去。」  
跡部見柳態度軟化，也不好再生氣，皺眉道：「那日商討外勤的結果我就覺得有異，看來你們早已計劃多日。」  
柳又道：「但你有一個地方說錯，我好歹也是從三一學校畢業的，這裡也是我的學校。」  
跡部冷哼一聲，低吼道：「我說，你們也太大陣仗。為了纏住我們好讓路西法能夠見著小助，竟是出動四人就為了拖住我們。」  
柳一愣，反問道：「你如何得知？」  
跡部冷笑道：「你以為設了個結界本大爺就感知不出來？手塚與別西卜、薩邁爾及千歲、莫斯提馬對上梶本，最後是你跟本大爺。我真該榮幸你們這麼看得起我們嗎？」  
柳輕笑出來，應道：「是的，你該榮幸了。」他彈了一個響指，淡笑道：「既然你已清楚我來的本意，那就沒什麼好隱瞞，只好有勞你配合一下。」

不二離開手塚之後，循著那絲引導自己的法力前往。心中對手塚萬分抱歉，他清楚這件事只能自己面對，與手塚解釋無疑只會讓他陷入更深的危險之中。  
隨著他離目的地越來越近，胸口也越發劇痛，手摀著左胸口，步履越發艱難。他已經痛到快要暈過去了，幾乎是靠著本能才終於找到那個地方。結果他撞到一個溫暖的懷抱中，再也撐不下去，眼前一黑便失去意識。  
等不二再次醒來，才意識到自己身在什麼地方。  
這地方不二簡直再熟悉不過。  
是琴房，北學院的琴房。  
「你終於醒了。」一道柔和的聲音從不二頭頂上傳來，不二聞聲抬頭，心下一愣。  
那人有著一頭藍紫色的半長髮與端麗的面容，是一名年約二十九歲的青年。然而渾身上下所散發的氣質與他的法力是遠與他斯文外表不符的強大。  
「不怕我？」那人微笑道。  
不二搖搖頭，連忙從床上坐起，卻被那人按住肩頭。  
「動作慢一點。」那人溫言道。  
不二在那人的幫助下慢慢的坐起半身，他低眉歛衽道：「不二周助，見過路西法幸村大人。」  
沒錯，誘使不二前來的正是路西法，幸村精市。


	24. Chapter 24

(23)  
「你竟然不怕我？」幸村訝異地道。  
不二微笑道：「您的意象我已經看過了，所以自然不怕。」  
「喔？願聞其詳。」幸村挑眉笑道。  
不二道：「那份黑色的卷宗正是您送來的吧？」他頓了一頓，正色續道：「坦白說天使遇到法力比自己強大的對象本能反應都是恐懼，這種經歷我也在大人身上看到過。可是當我看過您的意象後，就覺得您並不可怕。」  
幸村對不二的答案太喜歡了，他拉著不二的手說道：「之前聽拉斐爾說你聰明，這下我終於明瞭。」  
不二不敢相信地反問道：「拉斐爾大人？」  
幸村笑道：「你別這麼訝異，同為熾天使，我們相互認識實屬正常。」他在琴房裡隨意走動，似乎對於琴房的擺設很感興趣的樣子。然後他在一幅畫前面停下腳步，笑道：「其中最有力的證據就是這個。」  
不二看著幸村一時間說不出話來。幸村身前的那幅畫不二很清楚，是一幅畫著光主意象的畫，光主沒有形體，然而那幅畫的用色卻十分大膽，倒也表現出光主三分的樣子。光是將光主偶像化就已經很膽大，不過看到那個署名，卻又讓人不怎麼意外了。  
那幅畫是出自幸村之手。他贈畫給他，這麼說榊跟幸村兩人的交情確實不容置疑。  
幸村聳聳肩，笑著指著鋼琴，道：「既然身為他的愛徒，所以你會彈鋼琴。」  
這不是問句，令不二不禁一愣，輕聲問道：「這是大人選在這裡跟見面的原因嗎？」  
幸村笑道：「正是，這些也是那傢伙說的。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「能彈給我聽嗎？」  
不二微笑道：「我想知道大人找我來應該不是單純的聽琴而已。」  
幸村皺眉道：「我是有事情要找你，但現在就想聽你彈琴，好不容易混進來了，搞得連我都想在殷佛羅城弄一台鋼琴再綁你過去。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「大人太坦白了，被拉斐爾大人聽到的話可不得了。」  
幸村挑眉道：「他不會介意的，不然你當為什麼我能夠進來琴房？」  
這個問題當幸村出現在這裡時不二就想問了，但他沒問出來，起身笑道：「那我就獻醜了。」  
幸村扶著不二的肩頭，正色道：「身體還好嗎，我看你的法力消耗太過，不再休息一下？」  
「彈琴不會消耗法力的。而且我們得盡快把事情完成，不然我很擔心國光他們。」不二正色道。他看了看幸村的面容，心中有了計較。  
幸村一愣，問道：「你知道了？」  
不二笑道：「為了要讓我單獨見你，不花點心思將他們支開怎麼行？不過這樣好嗎，我跟你見面的事情就被他們知道了。」  
幸村笑道：「你無須操這個心，我自有辦法。」他頓了一頓，又道：「所以你還是把握時間彈琴給我聽吧，小助。」  
本來已經坐定在鋼琴前的不二猛然扭頭去看幸村，皺眉道：「大人剛喊我什麼？」  
「『小助』啊，有什麼問題嗎？以你我的年齡差距我如此稱呼你也不為過吧？」幸村道，笑得一副理所當然。他突然想到不二還在對他用敬詞，等之後再糾正他吧，他確定他們有的是時間。  
不二決定不要在這問題上糾結，開始彈琴起來。  
幸村終於知道為什麼榊這麼喜歡不二，不二彈琴的時候美如畫。以前他就曾經聽過榊彈琴，現在不二彈琴的樣子簡直令他欣喜萬分。而不二彈的曲目幸村再清楚也不過，正是那些耳孰能想的光之典籍裡的樂章。幸村最喜歡的是不二彈奏的第一詩篇，他甚至可以從不二身上看到他成為拉斐爾的意象。  
同樣是第一詩篇，此刻曲調與旋律卻變了，雖與原曲似曾相似，一聽就是改編原曲，幸村有些訝異，本想開口問他，然而見到對方全神貫注在彈鋼琴，便不好出言打擾。  
第三詩篇，是戰鬥天使聽的都會感動的詩篇，不二已經接著彈到第三詩篇。旋律起伏較大，然而不二彈出來卻如春風一般溫暖宜人。幸村感覺到不二身上散發著白金色的光芒，是成為熾天使才會有的光芒。這下他更加確信為什麼不二會是拉斐爾的神格接班人。  
這麼好的苗子，竟讓榊搶先一步，但還是有辦法的吧？幸村若有所思起來。  
最後是第七詩篇，不二彈出了守護天使的精神。  
彈奏的過程中，不二幾乎沒有停頓，他打定主意先完成幸村的請託，再想辦法脫身去找手塚他們。不過彈奏時他卻又將心思放在鋼琴上，以至於等他彈完一輪，時間也過得比他所想的還要久，便懊惱起來。  
幸村看出不二的想法，溫言道：「我說不會傷他們就真的不會。而且你我之間的事情他們也不會知道，所有該做的我都會處理好，估且相信我吧。」  
不二苦笑道：「現下我也只能選擇相信大人。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，說道：「瞧你這話好像是我勉強你相信我一樣。」  
「我擔心小景他們是真。」不二低眉說道。  
幸村輕觸不二的臉頰，微笑道：「謝謝你彈琴給我聽。你彈得很好聽，我還有機會再聽你彈琴吧？」  
不二一愣，問道：「您還想見我？」  
幸村笑道：「正是。我以為你已經看出來了。」  
是的，第一眼他就看出來了。良久，不二終於道：「那麼，請大人跟我說下一次見面的時間吧，請讓我幫助您。」  
這次發愣的人換成幸村。明明知道立場不一樣，也知道雙方其實有著隔閡，但他還是說要幫他。本來想過萬一他不願意幫忙，只好用強。不二雖然沒有立刻答應，可最後給出的答案卻是堅定無比。  
等兩人熟識之後幸村曾問過不二原因，不二笑著道：「打從第一面見到你我就決定好要幫你，至於為何猶豫是因為我還沒想到該怎麼幫。」  
幸村笑道：「我雖然想盡快開始，但因為你的琴聲，我決定先在殷佛羅城弄一臺鋼琴出來。」  
「您希望我們以後見面都在殷佛羅城？」不二驚訝地問道，他頓了一頓，又道：「可我去殷佛羅城多半會不太方便吧？」  
幸村哈哈一笑，挑眉看著不二說道：「那你去書念城就方便了？」  
不二瞪大雙眼，問道：「您怎麼知道我能去書念城？」  
幸村聳聳肩，沒有回答不二的問題，而是道：「所以就用同一個方法，我會安排你去殷佛羅城。你可不能拒絕，答應說要幫我的。」他抬頭打量琴房，嘆道：「我雖然很喜歡這個地方，但頻頻出入這裡風險還是太高。」  
不二笑著點頭，說道：「您真是霸道呢。」  
「Say my name！」幸村厲聲道。  
他看見幸村的意象，不二輕聲道：「Lucifer。」  
幸村十分高興，他溫柔地輕撫不二的臉頰，笑道：「下一次會面我會給你消息，你就耐心等待。」他頓了一頓，又道：「今天就這樣吧，再久我擔心弦一郎他們會撐不下去。」  
「弦一郎？」不二皺眉反問。  
幸村道：「別西卜，之後有的是機會介紹墮天使們給你認識。不過在這之前有件小事想請你放在心上。」  
「請說。」不二道。  
幸村正色道：「別對我用敬詞，叫我精市就好。我決定以後就稱你為小助。」  
「咦？」不二詫異地看著幸村，這個進展太快了吧？  
「來練習一次，不然我不放你走。」幸村笑道。  
不二過了半晌，才低著頭道：「精市。」  
他的聲音不大聲，可是幸村卻覺得正如不二彈琴一般好聽。他笑道：「我很期待我們再度碰面的時候。剩下的交給我來安排。」  
不二待要說些什麼，眼前突然一黑便失去意識。

手塚等人會合的地方竟是在醫務室，不管是跡部還是千歲，通通都一樣。  
「什麼情況，我們同時報到？」千石皺眉說道。  
「似乎是的。而且你能不能安靜一秒，我的頭好痛。」千歲撫著額頭苦笑道。  
跡部醒時第一件事不是先去注意他隔壁床的鄰居，而是急道：「小助呢？」  
佐伯溫言道：「還在睡。你別擔心了。」  
眾人聞言齊齊看向佐伯，佐伯接著道：「別那樣看著我，我也是剛睡醒。只是剛好看見大人抱著小助過來。」  
「大人說了什麼？他是在哪裡找到周助的？」手塚連忙問道。  
「琴房。小助在裡面彈琴彈到睡著。」佐伯笑嘆道。  
眾人瞭然地點點頭，不二在琴房睡著也不是第一次發生，便不疑有他。  
若不二醒時有聽到他們這段對話，便會驚訝的發現原來當天發生的事情竟然就這樣帶過了。手塚他們根本完全忘記接觸過墮天使的事情。  
跡部鬆了一口氣，道：「大家都醒的話就回去上課吧，就不要給小坂田老師添亂了。」  
千歲等人點頭稱是，便陸續回自己學院上課去了。  
小坂田若有所思地看著他們，想起榊當時抱著不二的神情。應該沒事吧。接著她注意到有人站在她面前看著她。小坂田笑嘆道：「手塚同學，請問您有什麼事嗎？」  
手塚道：「能讓我看看周助嗎？」  
小坂田搖頭笑道：「你還是讓他休息吧，雖然我知道你擔心他。但放心，這裡有我在。」  
手塚猶豫了一下，還是妥協道：「那好吧。我下課後再過來看他。」  
確定手塚等人都離開醫務室之後，小坂田往醫務室深處走去，不二是睡著沒錯，不過還有一個人也在，而手塚等人之所以沒有發現他是因為他故意隱去了自己的法力。  
「謝謝你啊，幫我擋掉他們。」那人道。  
「拉斐爾，下不為例。」小坂田抱著胸嘆道，她頓了一頓，開言問道：「為什麼不讓他們見助兒？」  
那人正是榊，也是他發現不二在琴房睡著。榊笑道：「這答案不是很顯而易見嗎？當然是不希望他們打擾他了，好讓他多睡一點。」  
「他會累成這樣，你肯定知道原因吧？」小坂田皺眉問道。  
「解釋嘛，這說來話長。所以請你放過我吧。」榊淡應道。  
小坂田狠狠地瞪了榊一眼，便忙碌去了。  
榊輕撫不二消瘦的臉頰。他不是不像小坂田解釋，只是時間還沒到，而且還有許多事情他得向不二弄清楚才行。  
榊想起在琴房裡，那個氣息他絕對不會弄錯，是幸村的氣息。也就代表著幸村曾經來過琴房。墮天使之首路西法來北學院的琴房目的究竟是什麼，如果是琴房那幾乎能肯定是為了不二而來。  
但幸村找不二做什麼？榊百思不得其解。接著他感覺到袖袍一緊，是不二，他醒了。  
「大人？」不二輕聲道。  
「你醒了，是想要回去北學院上課，還是要繼續待在這裡幫忙？」榊說道。  
「我想回北學院，但是是想跟大人一起回去。」不二低著頭道，他頓了一頓又道：「我想跟大人一起回琴房。」  
「正好，我也有些問題想問你。」榊溫顏道。  
不二猛然抬起頭看著榊。  
榊又道：「你放心我不會罵你。而且我什麼時候罵過你？」他頓了一頓，嘆道：「我只是擔心你的安危。」  
不二微笑道：「我理會的得。」  
榊正色道：「我其實知道你跟誰見面了。雖然我還弄不清他的動機，但至少看得出來他沒有要傷害你的意思。」  
兩人寒暄過後，機警地看了一下四周，最後還是回到北學院的琴房，並延續剛才的話題。  
「精市確實沒有要傷我的意思。相反，他希望我能幫忙他。」不二開言道。  
「精市？你稱他精市？」榊驚訝地道。  
不二一愣，沒想到他下意識就說了對方的名字，便苦笑道：「是他要我這麼稱呼的。沒想到只練習過一次，竟然就這麼叫他了。」  
榊倒是若有所思起來，幸村這麼有王者風範的人，沒想到會讓初次見面的不二喊他名字？可見他真的很喜歡不二。  
不二沒有發現榊沉浸在自己的思緒，他續道：「不過具體幫忙我還不是很確定，可能要等再次見他才會知道。大人，您覺得呢？」  
榊回過神來，溫顏道：「那傢伙會請你幫忙的事情多半是你能做到的。既然他無傷你之意，你就去吧。而且藉機賣人情給他也無償不好。」  
不二笑著點頭，說道：「有大人這一番話我就放心了。」  
榊正色道：「不過你見苗頭不對還是記得要跑，或者求救。你應該還記得那個法術吧？」  
不二笑著點頭，他低眉道：「我希望不要有用到它的一天。讓大人出面的事情大概也攸關到性命了。」  
這句話，一語成讖。  
榊溫顏笑道：「這不是你該擔心的事情。」  
不二笑著吐了吐舌頭，他突然想起一件事，問道：「大人，我有個問題想要請教您。」見榊點頭後，不二又道：「您是不是跟精市很熟識？」  
榊皺眉抱胸，思索著如何回答這個問題，他應道：「算熟識嗎？我不是很清楚。大天使之間會認識也是正常。但這大概不是你想聽的答案。」他頓了一頓，續道：「我跟他是北學院的同學，而且是同屆。」  
不二驚訝地看著榊。  
同為同學，一個成了治療天使拉斐爾，另一個卻成了墮天使的頭路西法。


	25. Chapter 25

(24)  
不二在兩天過後再度與幸村碰面。幸村說到做到，確實把不二找來殷佛羅城，重點是幸村真的弄了一臺演奏鋼琴。  
「試試看吧，為了要弄鋼琴過來費了一番功夫。」幸村笑道，見到不二欣喜的樣子，他知道一切辛苦都值得。  
不二確實躍躍欲試，想試試看這臺鋼琴的音色以及音場，幸村似乎都算好了，連琴房都專門設計過。不過一來別人地盤就先彈鋼琴好像不怎麼合禮數，他看了看幸村，對方對他笑著點頭後，他才終於坐定在鋼琴前彈奏起來。  
也不曉得彈了多久，等不二彈完，房間內多了三個人。不二直到彈完才意識到另外三人也有著相當強大的法力。不過可能遇到幸村在先，所以不二並不感覺到害怕，而且他能感知對方對他沒有敵意。  
「自我介紹一下。」幸村懶懶地道。  
怎麼是讓他們向他自我介紹呢，不二待要開口卻被幸村抬手打斷，他只好把要說的話又吞回去。  
一名有著漆黑頭髮、五官俊朗然神情嚴肅的二十八歲青年正色道：「我是別西卜，真田弦一郎。」  
有著深褐色短髮、面容清秀的二十八歲青年淡道：「亞巴頓，柳蓮二，請多指教。」  
「我是沙麥爾，仁王雅治。」令一名有著銀白色頭髮、面容英俊的二十八歲青年笑道。  
「見過別西卜大人、亞巴頓大人及沙麥爾大人。我是不二周助。」不二小心翼翼地應道。他沒想到第一次來殷佛羅城就撞見幾位大人物，而且他們一看就知道是幸村得力的左右手。  
本來只是覺得幸村是霸道了一點，然很有個性的三人都對幸村俯首稱臣，更顯得幸村的霸氣及王者風範。  
「好了，都見過面之後你們就先下去吧。」幸村抬手道。  
真田等人點點頭，沒有多問一句話便離開房間。  
幸村笑道：「如何，我沒食言吧？」  
不二微笑著點頭。他敏銳地注意到若是房間沒有真田等人，幸村的神情都會緩和許多。然而不二有所不知的是，任誰面對他神情都會不自覺地放緩。  
幸村懶懶地道：「說說吧，這台鋼琴有沒有需要改進的地方，或是這裡的音場不夠好需要調整？」  
不二笑著搖頭，應道：「很好了，幾乎可以和北學院的琴房比肩。」  
幸村笑道：「我正等你這句話。所以以後多來我這邊練琴吧，別在什麼北學院的琴房練琴了。」他走近不二，一把抓住對方細瘦的手臂。  
不二一愣，下意識的往後退，可幸村大手一勾，攬住他的腰身。  
「不是不怕我？」幸村挑眉笑道，他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「你真是太瘦了。」他一手就能掌握不二的腰身。  
不二苦笑道：「我沒有懼怕大人。只是……。」他還沒說完，幸村手上施力捏著他的腰身，不二會意過來，說道：「我並不會懼怕精市，只是我還沒適應這裡。」  
幸村對於不二的回答滿意地點點頭，應道：「沒關係，會有機會的。」  
不二正色道：「想請問精市要我幫忙的是什麼事情？」他盯著幸村的臉色，又道：「你的身體出了點狀況需要治療對吧？」  
幸村笑道：「就說你聰明。因為不能把那傢伙擄過來，不過找你過來也是一樣的。現在想想找你過來更好，起碼你比那傢伙好相處多了。」  
不二一愣，他自然知道墮天使跟御前天使之間縱使私交好，但也不可能互串門子。更何況自幸村接下路西法神格之後，雙方關係更加緊張。不過不二也敏銳地發現幸村跟榊之間私交肯定比他以為的還要好，不然不會那樣稱呼對方。  
幸村又道：「你應該看出來了吧，那傢伙說勢必要經過長時間的治療，可他立場尷尬無法幫我。因此我便將念頭動到你身上。你之後回三一學校要不要告訴他我都隨意。」  
不二苦笑道：「肯定是要跟他說的，畢竟身上的氣息殘留瞞不過大人。而且你們太瞭解彼此，我就算不說他也肯定發現。」他頓了一頓，又道：「再說，幫您治療很消耗法力，我的嗜睡情形太過嚴重他會注意到的。」  
幸村點點頭，說道：「你說的有理。既然都會被發現，那還是趕緊把事情辦一辦，我也能早點放你回去。」他見不二正在運起法力，又笑道：「雖然我不是很想把你還給那傢伙。」  
不二不再理幸村，逕自運起法力。他微笑道：「得罪了。」說罷，他摀上幸村的後腰，也是幸村圖騰的地方，又道：「精市，儘管讓我的法力在你體內竄就好，不需要應對，我好診斷一些。」  
幸村笑著點頭。然而不過幾分鐘的時間，幸村便知道為什麼不二會成為拉斐爾的神格接班人，才十四歲的年紀而已便有如此法力，即便幸村自己也屬於早慧的類型，但不二被熾天使發現整整早了他三年。  
過了半晌，不二終於收回手，正色道：「早期的傷加上又因繼承神格後太過消耗，你的狀態並不是太好。不過法力過些時日可以恢復，但是我比較在意的是你靈核的傷。」  
幸村聽著不二的診斷，神情越發嚴肅起來，他道：「繼續說。」  
不二又道：「靈核的傷有些嚴重，我剛試著想感應一下，或是試著修復但都無功而返。」這讓他有點在意。  
幸村本來期待不二能繼續說下去，未料不二說到這裡就結束了，他笑嘆道：「我都綁你過來了，你確定如果沒給我個答案我會放你回去？」  
不二一愣，微笑道：「我相信精市不是這麼不明理的人。」  
幸村挑眉道：「明不明理是我說了算。況且能繼承這個神格的人多少都有些瘋狂。」他笑了笑，又道：「說吧，你還看出了什麼？」  
不二微笑道：「你的靈核之所以沒有繼續耗損，是因為有人封印住了吧？若我沒有看錯意象，是亞巴頓。幫你封印靈核的是亞巴頓大人。」  
幸村雙手一攤，無奈地笑道：「沒有錯。這就要怪你們了，墮天使當中沒有治療天使。而且御前天使之中也就只有拉斐爾是治療天使。我這個傷頂多只能不惡化而已。你有沒有什麼辦法？」  
不二沉思起來，坦然道：「你會這麼問，就是知道大人那邊有辦法。然而無法麻煩大人所以才把我綁過來。」  
幸村大笑出聲，道：「看來你已經看透我綁你過來的事實。」  
不二微笑道：「如果能幫到你我會很開心喔，不過可以請精市能減少魔族侵犯我校嗎？不然國光他們會很頭痛的。」  
幸村道：「這倒是可以做到。不過如果需要支開他們，那麼魔族的數量不會減少，這也是保護你的安全。」  
不二點點頭，應道：「說好了啊。」  
幸村笑道：「那麼，剩下的看你要怎麼進行療程了。你可有其他想法？」  
不二搖頭道：「暫時沒有，我需要回學校查個文獻才行。即便有了文獻，我還得向大人請教。」  
「謹慎一些不是壞事，那我等你。」幸村笑道。  
不二正色道：「您可能要等一陣子。靈核暫時還是先封印好。」  
「不過你打算上哪去找文獻？有沒有想過如果學校能找到辦法治療，我還會拖到現在才找你？」幸村笑問道。  
不二一愣，幸村說的不無道理，他想了半晌，正色道：「還有兩處可以試試看。一個是學校的禁書區，另一個是北學院院長辦公室。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「禁書區的話您應該就清楚了，那裡不是一般人能進去，需要有教授的同意書才能去，想要偷進去也不太可能。至於大人的辦公室藏書量豐富，我想應該還能在書堆裡發現什麼。」  
「我很期待你的答案。」幸村笑道。  
不二笑著點頭，說道：「有什麼發現我會立刻跟你說。身為醫者，會好好救治任何人。」  
「再去彈琴吧，我想再聽一會兒。」幸村溫言道。  
不二再度走回鋼琴前。琴房裡響起優美的旋律。這絕對是幸村最享受的時刻。

從幸村那邊離開後，不二訝異地發現手塚他們根本就沒注意到他離開好一段時間。就是手塚等人再度於醫務室醒來，不二猜想幸村的做法，心中苦笑出來。  
真是對他們過意不去。明明這麼護著他，他卻無法跟他們說真正的原因。拉斐爾神格接班人跟路西法有交流，這無論是在魔界或是在天界都足夠造成轟動了。  
手塚醒來後發現不二正坐在他身邊，他連忙起身，卻被不二按住肩膀。  
「嗜睡這麼嚴重嗎？」不二微笑道。  
手塚一愣，道：「嗯，一週都有兩天嗜睡非常嚴重。」  
「要不要幫你看看？」不二溫顏問道。  
手塚搖搖頭，說道：「你自己也有嗜睡的毛病，就不勞煩你了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我問過小坂田老師，說是最近除了法力消耗量大外，大概跟快要升格考試也有關係。」  
不二驚訝地問道：「為何跟升格考試有關係？」  
「這一陣子是天界跟魔界界線最模糊的時候，越高階的天使所受的影響就越深。為了抵抗魔界的磁場，會不由自主地運起法力相抗，所以即便沒有太過使用法力，也會感到很疲憊，卻是最好試驗升格的時候。」手塚解釋道。  
不二瞭然。手塚說的他確實有聽榊提起過。  
每年到十月到十二月，魔界與天界的界線會很薄弱。因雙方磁場會相互影響，所以這時間魔族也會比較多，其他正如手塚說的，越高階的天使感受會越強烈。天界會特別在這時候辦升格考試。說法是說測試天使們的穩定度，以及在雙方磁場的影響下，才有可能激發他們的潛力。也就是說天使會不會覺醒基本上就是那時候了。  
現在已經十月了初，佐伯及跡部剛過完生日而已。沒想到才是初期眾人就累成這樣。  
手塚正色看著不二，問道：「你沒自覺嗎？」  
不二想起最近他來醫務室報到的次數比以前少，他歉然道：「我有聽大人提起過，不過他也說這因人而異。真是抱歉，我可能沒有你們感受這麼深。」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「不怪你。你也不要太累了。」  
「跟著大人，他倒是有說我最近睡著的地方都是在琴房或是在北學院院長室。所以大部分的時候都是大人為我施展治癒之術了。」不二說道。  
兩人對視半晌，不二笑道：「我回去啦，你多休息。等等大人要為我上鋼琴課。」  
手塚卻反握著不二的手，正色道：「等等，三天後是我的生日。橘他們說要幫我慶祝，也會一起慶祝跡部跟佐伯的生日，我希望你能來。雖然你主動退出我們的團隊了，但大家還是念著你。」  
不二有些感動，心中卻對手塚等人的愧疚感更深了。  
手塚又道：「地點就在南學院的活動中心，你知道的，我們常在那邊開會。」  
不二笑著點頭，應道：「我明白了，我會再向小景跟小虎確認時間。一定會出席。」

手塚等人都還記得那天晚上所有人都玩得非常愉快。在面對動盪而令人不安的十月到時二月，手塚的生日會簡直像是暴風雨前的寧靜一般。極有可能是升格考試前最後的歡笑。  
宴會中少見的準備了一些美食，雖說天使是不需要吃東西，但宴會沒有吃食總哪裡不大對，至於音樂就讓不二負責了。雖說南學院活動中心沒有鋼琴，不過有一臺小型風琴，足夠讓不二為大家彈奏美麗的音樂，更遑論眾人吟唱起來都是天籟。  
二十歲，對手塚等人來說無疑是重要的里程碑，可能在通過升格考試後就有機會神格化的階段，也難怪向來嚴謹的手塚等人也忍不住在肩挑重責大任之前先瘋狂一把。  
可是眾人並沒有開心太久，很快就接到校方送來的公文，是關於一週後的升格考試跟應試名單。名單上頭的人選都不意外，只是見到那個名字，他們還是驚訝地跳起來。  
跡部更是按耐不住，走到不二面前厲聲道：「你為什麼也會參加升格考試？」  
沒錯，升格考試上頭還有不二的名字。  
不二微笑應道：「是大人希望我也能應試的喔。」


	26. Chapter 26

(25)  
除了觀察手塚等人的反應，另一方面不二也在找尋醫治幸村的辦法。幸村的傷，特別是靈核的傷並沒有這麼好救治。不二本來想拿到榊的許可後，趁著夜黑風高的晚上去禁書區。但當不二說要去禁書區並希望榊能夠核准時，榊的反應卻令不二很意外。  
「禁書區？怎麼突然想去禁書區？」榊溫言問道。  
不二微笑道：「有想要查的資料，可是學校圖書館找不到。」  
榊點點頭，說道：「我大概知道你要做什麼。是為了那傢伙？」  
不二猶豫了一下，他還是點頭了。即便對手塚他們什麼都無可奉告，但他不可能會對榊說謊，這是跟大人約定好的。不二坦然應道：「對。」  
「他要你做什麼事？能跟我說嗎？」榊溫顏道。見到不二為難的神情，榊失聲笑了出來，說道：「你真是什麼表情都寫在臉上。」  
不二垂下頭，輕聲道：「我只是不想隱瞞大人任何事。可是這是跟那位大人有約定在先。」接著他感覺到身體一陣溫暖，回過神來是榊在施展守護法術，只是聽了前面的吟唱內容，不二大驚。  
榊低沉如大提琴的嗓音傳入不二耳中：「I won’t doubt, I won’t break. Pass this by or fade away. Take your time, seize the day. I don’t mind, I can wait. So when you’re ready you just gotta let me know. And when the time is right I’m gonna show you.」  
不二想打斷榊，這麼珍貴的守護法術竟然用在他身上，然而榊的神情和平慈愛，再度讓他想起北學院宿舍門上拉斐爾的畫像。  
「……I’m behind to catch your fall. Take this time to get things wrong. We’ll be fine, you’ll be great. I don’t mind, I can wait. And when the time is right I’m gonna show you. When we find it we will never let go. Because love lasts forever.」榊續唱道。  
這段歌詞不二曾經在beatitudes看到過，那是八國之音，是祈禱文裡面最美的一段，更是熾天使最強的守護法術，以性命為代價，保護自己最珍惜事物的最高階法術，歌詞優美動人到不二幾乎要留下淚來。  
「……Just let my loving lead the way. Because I’m sure that you know it inside when it’s your time. Because love lasts forever.」榊終於唱完。一記拉斐爾的守護印記落在不二的左胸前，也就是他靈核附近的位置。[1]  
榊溫顏道：「大概是難以啟齒的事情，而且我也覺得那個法術你也不會用，怕麻煩我。所以乾脆下個最強大的守護法術在你身上，如此一來任何危險我都能主動感知，並且到你身邊。」  
不二一愣，愧疚地道：「大人，您真的無須為我做到這樣。」  
榊雙手一攤，一副『印記都已經施展了你奈我何』的樣子。  
不二手摀著榊為他下的印記，胸口好痛，並不是因為靈核受傷，而是乘載太多重量。想守護的人太多，本來想要自己解決就好，沒想到間接將榊也捲進去。  
榊食指彈了一下中央A，道：「我不知道精市到底要你幫忙什麼，既然答應他要幫忙就做到底，我不會責怪你。趁著你還沒成為御前天使之前，立場不需要這麼鮮明。」  
不二點點頭，輕聲問道：「那跟A有什麼關係呢？」  
「A an angel，無論是墮天使還是御前天使，都是天使。別忘記三一學校是無論什麼階級的天使都能進來的學校。我希望你能謹記這一點。」榊正色道。  
A as angel. Angel’s mercy.  
榊又道：「儘管放手去做吧，不過你真的沒有話要問我？」  
不二心中掙扎半晌，終於道：「大人，您能教我最高階的治癒之術嗎？」  
榊驚訝地看著不二，反問道：「你要學是為了他？」  
不二點點頭，認真地道：「還有為了身邊的人。我不想等到成為智天使才會。」  
榊苦笑道：「那麼我大概知道你需要去禁書區的真正理由。但很抱歉，我無法幫你。不是不願意教，而是因為你現在法力還不夠。」他頓了一頓，又道：「如果你願意說，我倒是可以幫你判斷他的情況。」  
不二苦笑著搖頭，道：「不必了，我不想為難您。」想起榊的立場，他知道他的難處。  
榊嘆了一口氣，轉身從書架上拿了一本書遞給不二，正色道：「你所想知道的治療之術都在這本裡面。有那些能用跟不能用的治療之術，你自行斟酌。」  
不二咦了一聲，接過書本。  
榊看出他心中的疑惑，解釋道：「你之前之所以沒有發現是因為我下了障眼的法術。」他笑了笑，又道：「自行研究看看吧，上頭的法術你幾乎都能用了。」  
不二微笑道：「您難道不怕我使用上面的禁術？」  
榊挑眉道：「以為我沒防備？禁術的施展方式全都被我撕掉了。」  
不二笑得更燦爛。  
榊笑道：「還有別忘記我在你身上下的印記。」  
「我會注意安全。」不二承諾榊。  
榊正色道：「倒是我希望你能警覺，雖說他不是壞人但……。」他突然說不下去，總覺得心中有不祥的預感。幸村他是認識的，同學一場對他非常瞭解，但他卻摸不清幸村打算做什麼。他不由自主地將不二抱在懷裡。  
不二與榊認識這麼久，第一次見到如此失態的他，心中更加擔心，但還是任由榊抱著他。  
榊抱著不二沒有放開。不二很瘦，非常瘦，瘦到嗑手的身子卻讓榊在抱他的時候意外有著真實感，比過去近兩年拔高不少的身子還是讓他能完全擁入懷中。好半晌，他總算放開不二，苦笑道：「抱歉，我怕的不是需要動用到那印記的一天，而是怕即使動用印記也無法救你。」  
不二拉著榊的手，溫言道：「請大人不必擔心，我不會讓那種情況發生的。」  
榊搖搖頭，嘆道：「我很不安。」他努力想著措辭，道：「總覺得精市太喜歡你了。」  
不二微笑道：「那更不會傷害我了不是嗎？」  
榊點點頭，但沒說的是，他看得出來幸村太喜歡不二，喜歡到『彷彿想用盡一切辦法留他在身邊』，光是有這個想法就足夠令他悚然不已。只要想要的東西幸村絕對會用盡所有辦法得到。  
When we find it we will never let go. Because love lasts forever.  
罷了，就像他說的，榊不怕那個法術生效，而是怕即使生效他也無法救他。  
不二周助，或許就是預言裡，就是那封陳的預言裡，能夠超脫兩邊敵對的存在。

拿到書籍的不二挑燈夜戰讀著書，課堂上還忍不住睡著。不過近三個月本來就是過渡期，不二容易嗜睡也不是什麼祕密，就是不知情的跡部跟佐伯當他舊傷復發而緊張不已。所幸聽了不二的解釋，他們也才放心下來。  
不二在升格考試之前先又去找了幸村一趟。幸村相當驚喜。  
「臉色很差，是因為這段時間的關係嗎？」幸村溫言問道。  
「大概是吧。」不二微笑道。  
「我以為你會花更久的時間才會來找我。還有，若我沒記錯最近應該是升格考試？」幸村正色問道。  
不二笑道：「是花了一點時間，不過升格考試是在明天。你放心，筆試我是完全沒有問題的喔。」  
幸村驚訝地看著不二，笑道：「學霸？」榊到底撿了什麼人當他的接班人？連他都想搶不二過來了。  
不二燦笑著點頭。  
「作為回報，攻擊法術、劍術你都能問我。劍術我甚至能請弦一郎教你，現役大天使，包含御前天使及墮天使當中就他的劍術最好，無人能出其右，連我也認可。」幸村正色道，他見到不二的神情，冷哼道：「我就不信治療天使的劍術能有多強。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，無奈地嘆道：「精市，他可是我最尊敬的大人。別忘記琴技也是大人教我的。」  
幸村敷衍地擺了擺手，道：「是是是，太郎彈琴我是聽過的。學生時代就只有音律跟治癒之術好得亂七八糟，你受他指點劍術肯定不行，我決定讓弦一郎指導你。」  
不二默然瞪著幸村，這麼直接聽到榊的批評，他都不曉得該怎麼接話了。  
幸村輕扯不二的手臂，不二重心不穩跌入他懷中，他收緊懷抱，笑道：「就這麼說定了。」  
不二撫額，怎麼他身邊每個人，跡部也好幸村也好，甚至是手塚，一個比一個還霸道。偏偏他又掙脫不了幸村的懷抱，只能任由他抱著。  
「來說說吧，那個療程。」幸村笑道。低眉，卻發現不二看著鋼琴，雙眼閃閃發亮。他笑道：「行了，不然先彈琴給我聽。」這才終於放開他。  
重獲自由的不二立刻來到鋼琴前，修長而骨節分明的手指在琴鍵上飛舞著，舞動空氣成了優美的旋律，旋律緊扣人心。  
等到不二彈夠了，便開始解釋起幸村的療程。因這件事情極為重要，真田、柳及仁王等人都來到琴房隨時待命。  
「……我會先突破亞巴頓大人的封印，使用的治療法術我已經找到，不是禁術但也足夠讓我耗損大部分的法力。」不二正色道。  
真田與柳等人面面相覷，這樣好嗎？  
「需要我先解除路西法大人的封印嗎？」柳開言問道。  
不二搖頭道：「不必，由我來突破就好。因為封印會隨著我對大人施展的治療法術而調整，一次解開封印我擔心大人的身體承受不起。」他頓了一頓，待要說些什麼，卻感覺到有人捏著他的腰身，是幸村。  
幸村挑眉道：「周助，說過多少次了，不要對我用敬詞。」  
感覺到柳等人驚疑的目光，不二有些汗顏。他咳了一聲，續道：「抱歉。所以下精市靈核的封印還是由我來解開比較好。」  
「除此之外我還要注意什麼？」幸村笑問道。  
不二迎上幸村蒼紫色的雙眼，嚴肅地道：「有的，在療程之中你沒有無意識，也就是說會陷入沉睡。這是靈核在修復的關係。所以……。」不二嚥了一口口水，又道：「所以你要有心理準備，以及精市的安危要更加注意。」  
聞言，幸村陷入沉睡？不二是榊的人，是準拉斐爾神格接班人，也就是說如果他們同意幸村的療程，那麼幸村昏迷的事情極可能會因此傳回天國，這樣對墮天使來說便有些棘手了。  
不二何等聰明，儘管柳等人的面色如常，但他敏銳地感覺到他們的想法。不二正色道：「當然你們也可以拒絕我，只是精市的傷不能再拖。再說長期施展封印之術對亞巴頓大人也是種負擔。」  
眾人內心有些動搖，齊看向幸村。幸村則是笑笑地看著不二。  
「你們認為呢，蓮二？」幸村開言道。  
饒是足智多謀的柳一時間也沒有辦法，硬著頭皮道：「路西法大人的身體狀況絕對是我們最重視的問題。若您願意接受治療，我與別西卜等人會盡全力守護您的安全。」  
「You are my lord, the lord of light, Lucifer.」真田等人齊聲道。  
幸村微微點頭，看著不二道：「那你呢，會保密嗎？還是我該換個方式問，既然知道我們與御前天使之間的對立關係，為什麼要救我？」  
知道秘密的不二如果將這件事轉告給榊，或是讓御前天使等人知道，那麼墮天使們恐怕就只剩苦戰一途。讓不二醫治就得面對這個風險，這些幸村他們都知道，只是不二為什麼要救他？  
脾氣溫和的不二突然沉下臉來，神情無比嚴肅，正色道：「要不要相信我在你們，但如果找我過來不是為了救精市，那我實在不曉得為什麼要繼續待在這裡。」  
幸村一愣，本來還要說話，卻見不二來到鋼琴前，按了中央A。  
不二續道：「A as angel. Angel’s mercy.」他頓了一頓，又道：「墮天使也好御前天使也好，都該救治，這是大人教我的。」他目光灼灼地看著幸村，說道：「你過去既然是北學院的學生，一定知道這點。」  
幸村笑了出來，道：「好個周助，你說服我了。請幫我治療吧。」  
不二終於笑著點頭。

等到當天幸村的療程結束不二回去三一學校後，真田等人圍在幸村身邊相當擔心他的身體。  
「還好嗎？我以為您這一次就會陷入沉睡。」柳擔憂地道。  
幸村笑道：「小助說只是剛開始，算是疏導我法力不順的地方，反而是他耗費的心神比較多。」他頓了一頓，看著真田問道：「你有指點他的劍術吧，表現得如何？」  
真田搖搖頭，正色道：「簡直奇差無比。不過他學得非常快，就是太瘦了所以攻擊效果有些打折。」  
幸村笑道：「你可要好好指點他啊，就說太郎那傢伙的劍術根本不能看。起碼得讓小助的劍術考試高分過關才行。」  
「這個自然。」真田淡道。  
「有件事我非常在意，萬一他幫您治療的事情曝光，您該怎麼辦？您真的完全相信他嗎？」柳正色問道。  
幸村哈哈一笑，道：「我相信他，但不相信那群傢伙會放過這麼好的機會。以防萬一所以我留了一手。」  
真田等人愕然相望。  
幸村懶懶地道：「我留了一手。隨著他治療我的時間及運用在我身上的法力越來越多，他與我的牽絆也會越深。」他想起不二那平和的神情，笑著補充道：「畢竟我可喜歡他了，喜歡到想用盡一切辦法留他在身邊。」  
幸村的話，與榊的猜測如出一轍。

[1]摘自歌詞All Saints- Love Lasts Forever


	27. Chapter 27

(26)  
「一切都是您算好的？」真田驚訝地問道。  
「是一切都那麼剛好。周助那麼有意思的孩子也難怪榊會願意在他身上下八國之音最強大的印記。」幸村懶懶地道。  
柳皺眉問道：「您有看到印記？」  
幸村笑道：「當然沒有，不過我是誰啊，就算沒看到也瞞不過我。我太瞭解拉斐爾的氣息，別忘記我跟他過去可是同班同學，還是室友。」  
「不過我很意外，周助他的氣息與意象和拉斐爾的非常接近。」柳若有所思地道。  
所有人齊看向柳。氣息可能因為長期相處而受影響，但意象是假不了的，每個天使都有自己獨特的意象。  
「不難理解，畢竟他可是下一任的拉斐爾。我倒是很期待見到他繼承神格的那一天。」幸村懶懶的笑道。  
「您真是對他特別寬容。」仁王咧嘴笑道。  
幸村聳聳肩，環視眾人一眼，正色道：「不過我會失去意識這點讓我非常在意。我希望你們務必守護我的安全。如果面對御前天使直接格殺勿論。不要跟我說你們打不過。」  
「Yes, my lord, Lucifer.」真田等人齊聲道。  
真田等人不難發現幸村對不二簡直特別寬容。後續的療程正如不二所說的，幸村開始陷入沉睡。不二自己的法力也因為消耗過度而有些不穩定。不過幸村只要清醒的時候都會回答不二關於攻擊法術的問題，並且還會追蹤真田與他劍術練習的情況，可說是把不二的事情放在心上了。  
「我覺得大人對我太好了，明明沒特別做什麼，結果還讓別西卜大人教我劍術。」不二輕聲道。  
真田心中一軟。與不二相處將近兩週他多少也能理解為什麼幸村這麼喜歡他。不二的劍術學得非常快，很快就掌握到精要，就是太瘦了力道上完全不過關，殺傷力降低許多，但不二極為聰明自行改良了一套反擊型的劍法，用精湛的劍術彌補他的先天不足。  
「你還是認真練劍吧，以他的個性搞不好哪一天會希望我們在他面前過招。」真田淡道。  
不二噗哧笑了出來，笑道：「確實很像大人會做的事。為了我的升格考試真是勞您們費心。」  
柳淡笑道：「我聽說了，第一階段的筆試成績出來，而你是榜首。」  
不二謙遜地道：「是的。剛好您幫我複習的都有考出來。」  
柳挑眉，笑嘆道：「你過謙了。你的事蹟我稍微打聽一下就知道了。」若他沒有記錯，不二從進三一學院開始就一直霸占榜首，所謂學霸也不外乎此。  
「你別看他這樣，蓮二也是學霸，噗哩。還有你家大人也是。」仁王咧嘴笑道。  
不二一愣。與柳等人相處下來也弄清他們的輩份關係，幸村與榊是同屆也最年長，柳、真田及仁王等其他人次一屆。也就是說他們在學校會有重疊的時間。  
「筆試一共有三輪，你只通過第一輪仍舊大意不得。」真田正色道。  
不二笑著點頭，應道：「結果換成諸位大人為周助補課，非常感謝您們。」  
真田等人相視一眼。柳已經微笑出來，仁王也是咧嘴笑開，就連真田的神情也緩和不少。本來是幸村希拜託他們不要因為不二幫他療傷而導致他耽誤升格考試，卻沒想到他們教不二越教越有心得，不二學得快極，他們很有成就感也就越教越多。  
「我想再練練劍術，感覺上只能靠技巧取勝了。」不二無奈地嘆道。  
真田應道：「那就來吧。」他頓了一頓，又道：「你新發明那些借力使力的打法就連我都覺得棘手，若非你年記尚幼與身形太瘦，不然絕對會更難應付。」  
不二笑得更無奈了。

然而不二真不愧是天才，接連三輪筆試以三次滿分的成績直接拿下筆試榜首。至於緊跟在後的是佐伯及手塚，兩人以二十五分之差居第二，再來是跡部、千石等人分數也都很接近。  
雖然手塚等人分數已經很高，但不二全科且三輪滿分的成績大概也前無古人，連柳聽到他的成績也只能搖頭興嘆。  
不二的說法是，如果要順利升格，他必需在筆試幹掉所有人先衝高總成績，不然若是等到劍術測試或鬥技他沒自信可以贏過其他人。  
智天使升格考試激烈無比，每屆考試就只有七個名額。考試資格還是由各學院院長認定，且考試內容非常困難，也難怪不二會有些緊張。  
不過在柳、仁王及真田的幫助下，不二的劍術考試到也考了個頂標的成績出來。剩下就剩鬥技了。不二運氣好，都沒有碰上跡部或是佐伯等人。也還好沒碰上，不然很怕拿不清輕重，以及鬥技無論誰勝負面對熟識的人都會有些尷尬。  
不二在最後一輪的鬥技前一晚，回到殷佛羅城找幸村。隨著考試過程越加緊張，幸村的療程也接近尾聲。幸村已經徹底陷入沉睡，真田等人更是不敢怠慢。  
「明天就是最後一輪的鬥技考試，你今晚過來為大人治療，法力不會消耗太過？」真田皺眉問道。  
不二微笑道：「難道要放著傷患不管？我可是治療天使。」  
柳卻道：「是這樣嗎？我看是下一輪的對手很棘手吧，所以才過來殷佛羅城走走。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「下一輪對手，手塚國光。」  
不二聞言，抬頭看著柳半晌，才嘆道：「果然瞞不過亞巴頓大人。」他垂下眼簾，續道：「光是想到要跟國光交手就很緊張。」  
仁王若有所思地道：「手塚國光，若我沒記錯，那日攔住手塚的人是弦一郎吧，他怎麼樣？」  
真田回憶起當日的情形，正色道：「還沒升格成智天使在法力上與我相差一節，不過劍術倒是不能小覷，且攻擊法術也能施展的極佳，完全就是戰鬥天使的路線。若真讓他順利神格化，連我都沒把握能勝過他。」  
「你對他的評價居然這麼高。」柳驚訝地道。  
真田正色道：「會是很棘手的對手。所幸我消除了他當日與我對峙的記憶，不然以他的洞察力可能會看出周助的劍法有點眼熟。」  
不二噗嗤笑道：「我已經內化了，如果沒仔細看或是對別西卜大人劍法特別瞭解的話應該是看不出來。」  
接著他很快又來到幸村床邊。已經經過六輪的療程，幸村的臉色也不似以往這麼蒼白。剩下最一道程序就能走完所有療程。  
不二微笑道：「接下來的療程，我要吟唱的算是治癒之術最高階的法術之一。我的法力撐的起來，不過你們要幫我。高階法術容易引起動盪，要麻煩諸位大人維護我們的安全。」  
真田等人連忙點頭道：「這個自然。」  
「事不宜遲，我便開始吧。」不二正色道。他垂下眼簾，開始吟唱道：「What’s left to say? These prayers ain’t working anymore. Every word shot down in flames. What’s left to do with these broken pieces on the floor? I’m losing my voice calling on you.」  
眾人一凜，沒想到不二竟是吟唱這首治癒之術，以自己法力為媒介，加深他與他的牽絆，進而修復他的傷口。  
使用這個法術的前提是治療的那一方已經與被治療的那一方有一定程度的牽絆，還有被治療的那一方傷得一定程度的重才能施展。使用這項法術的風險之高真田等人自然清楚，因此也打起十二分心神戒備著。  
不二的聲音很好聽，所吟唱的旋律更是優美：「……Because I’ve been shaking, I’ve been bending backwards till I’m broke. Watching all these dreams go up in smoke. Let beauty come out of ashes. And when I pray to God all I ask is can beauty come out of ashes?」  
已經可以看幸村周遭圍繞著藍光，幸村睡得安祥，然而真田他們知道這是最關鍵的時候，他們甚至可以感覺到幸村一點一滴的回復他的法力，傷口也逐漸恢復。  
相反地，不二臉色卻越發慘白，幾乎是傾盡所有法力在支撐。  
「……Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul? Because I need you here. Let beauty come out of ashes. And when I pray to God all I ask is can beauty come out of ashes?」不二最後一個字落下，藍光逐漸從幸村身上散去。[1]  
幸村緩緩睜開眼，雙眼是妖異的腥紅色。他從床上坐臥而起。  
「精市感覺如何？」不二微笑著問道。  
最關鍵問題，眾人凝神看著他們等著答案。  
幸村突然大笑出聲，越笑越大聲。真田等人面面相覷，第一次見幸村這麼笑，可又不敢上前打斷他。幸村笑了好一陣子，然後一把拉過不二將他抱在懷裡。  
不二大概已經很習慣幸村這樣抱他，連掙扎都沒有，微笑著續問道：「身體感覺怎麼樣？」  
幸村放開不二，手扶著對方單薄的雙肩，笑道：「好到不能再好了。我總覺得自己回到全盛時期的那個我。」不過注意到不二的臉色，幸村的神情嚴肅起來，他厲聲道：「光說我，你自己呢？」  
不二燦笑道：「你是病人喔。」  
幸村用力的抓緊不二的雙肩，力道大得他快要捏碎他的骨頭，他正色道：「瞞不過我了周助，你以為我是怎麼成為智天使的？」  
不二不明所以地看著幸村。他雙肩很痛，但他也沒力氣掙扎了。他甚至覺得萬一幸村放開他，他就會倒在幸村前面。胸口好痛，喉中也能感覺到一絲腥甜。  
「撐不下去了吧，你這個樣子。」幸村厲聲道，他頓了一頓，又道：「本來就不必通過升格考試才成為智天使，然而卻在關鍵時候法力極度透支。如果知道你會做到這種程度，我真不該綁你過來。」  
不二嚥下腥甜，他努力忽視身子的不適，正色說道：「這是一開始就決定好的，與我會不會參加升格考試一點關係也沒有。身為治療天使幫病人傷患治療天經地義。」  
幸村搖頭道：「一碼歸一碼。你那樣子還沒暈過去我都佩服你。」  
不二笑道：「精市，我該回去了。」說罷他站起身，幸村卻依舊拉著他的手臂，而且抓得死緊。  
「置身死地而後重生，你是打算把自己逼到什麼程度？回答我！」幸村厲聲問。  
不二卻無法回答他，他只覺得天旋地轉，靈核的疼痛程度更是難以承受，法力消耗過度的他已經傷及靈核他清楚得很，一口鮮血衝到喉中又急又快，他再也忍不住，吐在幸村身上。  
幸村的白袍上飛濺不二點點的血花。

手塚看著賽程表，今天是最後一輪比賽了。只是他沒有想過自己的對手竟然是不二。  
上頭畫的對戰表，不二周助四個大字對手塚來說過於刺眼。  
居然是不二。跡部他們都避開了與不二的賽程，怎麼自己偏偏就對上他。  
而且還是鬥技考試的壓軸對戰，便意謂著這一場來觀戰的人會非常多。  
鬥技要考驗的正是戰鬥技巧，也就是說無論是攻擊法術、守護法術、治療法術、劍術、陣法與結界之術的運用情形。鬥技非常危險，稍有一個不慎很有可能就讓對方受重傷。不過為了要選拔夠資格成為御前天使的智天使，這也是必要之惡。因此鬥技過程中小坂田等常駐醫務室的治療天使都會在場邊待命。  
不二雖然是治療天使，手塚也無暇去看他任一場比賽，但戰績寫的很清楚，全勝，跟他一樣。  
一個是備受矚目的戰鬥天使，一個是治療天使拉斐爾的神格接班人，當他們真的打起來究竟會產生什麼火花，誰輸誰贏都是眾人關心的焦點。  
手塚深吸一口氣，踏入武鬥場，他早已拔劍待命，威風凜凜的樣子光是氣勢上就贏了對手一大節。然而他左等右待就是未見他的對手現身。  
與之相反的是他的內心，光想到要跟不二交手手塚便忐忑不已。他不想傷他，可這是必需一戰的場合，必須分出勝負的場合，如果對不二沒有拿出全部實力，對方是會生氣的，這點跡部已經千叮嚀萬交待了。  
但他已經上場十分鐘，不二卻遲遲不見人影，他再不出現就要棄權。主審也感覺到不對勁。不二不是會遲到的人。可十分鐘還是沒有出現，就真的太奇怪了，這已經不是遲到能夠一言蔽之的情形。  
觀戰的小坂田突然沉下臉，對著身邊的跡部與佐伯道：「你們幫我一個忙，去找一下助兒，我有點擔心他。」  
跡部與佐伯神色凝重地對望一眼，沒多問什麼便離開觀眾席。  
小坂田也沒閒著，連忙動用傳聲術將消息想辦法傳給榊。榊上個禮拜說過的話如今在她腦海中不斷回盪。  
「升格考試之中特別是鬥技，我很怕助兒出事。不是說他打不贏，只是這陣子比較特別，兩界磁場混亂肯定會影響到他。」榊正色道，他頓了一頓，又道：「我很怕以助兒的條件會被魔族或是墮天使他們盯上。如有任何情況，請務必與我聯繫，起碼他身上有我下的追蹤術。拜託你了，小坂田朋香。」  
小坂田從沒見過榊這麼嚴肅的樣子，令她心中的不安逐漸擴大。  
五分鐘後，武鬥場上最後一場鬥技結果已經由主審宣布，由手塚拿下勝利。  
手塚國光最後一場鬥技考試，不戰而勝。

[1]摘自歌詞Ashes-Ce’line Dion


	28. Chapter 28

(27)  
「幸村不好了，我感覺到拉斐爾的氣息逐漸逼近，你想怎麼處理？」柳生比呂士突然道。因為太過急迫，以至於他忘記要對幸村用敬詞。  
幸村一愣，冷哼一聲道：「果然還是來了啊，別攔他，放他進來見我。」  
「可是萬一讓他見到小助這樣……。」胡狼桑原猶豫地道。  
真田冷冷地道：「怕什麼？你以為你們能攔住憤怒的拉斐爾？還是覺得我跟回復全盛時期的路西法打不過他？」  
柳生聞言，點了點頭，這才撤去了結界。  
柳生的感知並沒有錯，不過一晃眼的時間便見到榊的身影，他直接攻入殷佛羅城。就算不是戰鬥天使，但身為御前天使的拉斐爾動怒起來戰力也是相當可怕，直接殺入神殿。  
不過該說是拉斐爾本性吧，即便處於盛怒狀態下，他仍沒有傷及無辜，幾乎只有那些干擾他攔他去路的魔族才遭殃，其他魔族見實力相差太多便不願上前參一腳。  
「把助兒交出來。」榊憤怒地道。經過一番激戰的他，即便身後的六翼翅膀散發白金色的光芒，然而長袍上的血跡與魔族氣息卻讓他略顯狼狽。一進房間便見到幸村抱緊不二的畫面。  
幸村嘆了一口氣，道：「遠道而來你就是要跟我吵架的嗎，太郎？」  
榊皺眉道：「別說了，他到底怎麼回事？」他下的追蹤印記突然感知不到不二的去向，也感覺不到他的法力。然而想起不二曾說過自己會去殷佛羅城一趟，因此他才趕了過來。  
幸村冷笑道：「喲，治療大天使，如果要找我打架先等等吧，要不要看一下你愛徒？他的狀況很不妙。」  
榊瞪了幸村一眼，上前一步立刻把不二從幸村懷中抱了過來。他也不管真田等人的目光，迅速為不二診斷起來。  
不二的狀況很不樂觀，他已經失去意識了，胸前更是點點血斑。在沒有外傷的狀況下大概能推斷是靈核受了傷。只是不二為什麼靈核會傷及致此令榊有些疑惑。  
「你不吟唱大治癒之術嗎？」幸村正色問道。  
榊見到重傷的不二連脾氣都沒了，苦笑道：「大治癒之術並沒有用，我必須知道來龍去脈，所以請你把事情經過都跟我說吧。他會重傷至此，我想也不是你們傷他的結果。」  
幸村與真田對看一眼，均是一愣。  
「說說吧，不然我沒有診斷依據。如果不說，那就我來說吧。」榊嘆道，他頓了一頓，嘆道：「你的傷幾乎已經完全好了，是因為找了助兒幫你治療的結果吧？」  
幸村別過頭，不悅地道：「是的。這明明是你跟我之間的事情，然而你因立場的關係遲遲不能為我療傷，我也只好出此下策。」  
榊搖頭說道：「你直接覺醒本來就容易傷及靈核，且那時候我也沒能力救你。等到我成為御前天使想為你療傷卻是不行。真是抱歉。」他頓了一頓，又道：「不過我不是讓助兒來找你了？」他邊說邊施展簡單的小法術幫助不二緩解不適。  
可是榊的法術似乎對不二沒什麼效果。  
「心疼嗎？你真不該讓我遇見他。我喜歡他喜歡到想把他搶過來。」幸村微笑道。  
榊沒去理他，深知幸村個性的他早就對他的想法瞭然於心，他嘆道：「只是我很後悔，早知道會發生這種事，那當初無論如何我都先救你了，無關立場。」  
幸村很滿意地看著榊的反應，笑道：「所以你可要當心了，我與他的牽絆現在深得讓你不敢置信。」  
榊的眼中閃過一道憤怒的光芒，低吼道：「你想激我動手不必靠言語，光是助兒傷成這樣我就有足夠的理由！」他扭頭瞪了真田一眼，道：「別西卜，精市當時應該已經睡死了，你跟我說說助兒為他最後一個療程所唱的咒術內容是什麼。」  
真田見幸村點頭同意後，才道：「What’s left to say? These prayers ain’t working anymore. Every word shot down in flames. 」  
榊臉色丕變，這個屬於上乘法術，連熾天使都不一定能用成功的法術不二居然使用了！那是遠超過他身體所能負荷的法術！  
眾人見狀，知道事態不妙。  
幸村聽到真田的吟唱也忍不住一愣，想起他與榊在學生時期認真研究過所有法術，因此當真田唱出第一句時他也驚訝得說不出話來。  
眾人沉默好半晌，最後還是讓幸村打破沉默，他道：「我去了你的琴房。」  
「我知道。」榊道。幸村的氣息就算化成灰他都認得。  
「所以我也看到當初我送你的那幅畫，你很珍惜它。」幸村道。  
榊抬頭神情嚴肅地看著幸村，這才發現對方不曉得何時已經走向他，而且靠得很近，他開言問道：「精市你想說什麼？」  
幸村柔聲道：「太郎你清楚的，那幅畫包含了我對光主的瞭解，而你掛在琴房內便代表你也認同，我說的對吧？」  
榊正色道：「我會掛著畫，是因為那是你送的，就這樣而已。我喜好藝術，這就是最好的理由。」  
幸村突然哈哈大笑，道：「是嗎，那可真是我的榮幸。」笑完，他話鋒一轉，指著不二道：「好了，他的狀況緊急，先處理吧。」他迎上榊的目光，原先蒼紫色的雙眸此刻閃著妖異的紅，他道：「你既然來了這裡，我就不打算讓你全身而退。正好也試試看我復原的狀況，你就委屈一點陪我打復健吧！」說罷，他身後立刻展現三對羽翼。  
「求之不得！」榊皺眉道。  
幸村與榊當下動手起來，榊暗暗懊悔著，認識這麼多年他早就知道結果，他根本打不贏幸村。就像他當時笑他只有鋼琴跟治療法術好得亂七八糟，真的要與墮天使動手他卻很難打贏。  
過了幾回合，幸村老神在在，榊卻越打越吃力，顯然已抵擋不住。  
「拿出全力啊，太郎！」幸村笑道，手上一記攻擊法術擲向榊。  
榊在千鈞一髮之際連忙避開，抓緊時間也回了一記攻擊法術。  
沒想到幸村直接挨了那記攻擊法術，看上去卻毫髮無傷。幸村搖頭笑道：「是你在打復健還是我？這點程度的攻擊可是不行。」他邊說邊一劍刺向榊的左胸前，又道：「順便跟你說，小助的劍法現在都比你好了。這些年來你怎麼一點都沒長進？」  
榊不悅地道：「起碼我找到一個神格接班人就勝過你十倍。」  
幸村一噎，榊這說的倒是實話。  
其他觀戰的眾人也不好插手，任由幸村與榊對峙著。  
「你覺得誰會贏。」柳突然道。  
「路西法吧。戰力相差太多了。要是傷癒前拉斐爾可能還有一絲機會，但現在整個戰況是大人在主導。」真田雙手抱胸，說道。  
「我倒覺得這場仗明明是不用打的，為何他們堅持動手？」胡狼皺眉問道。  
「你還不曉得嗎？拉斐爾為了交差呀，噗哩。」仁王攤手笑道。  
對，兩人打架確實是為了交差。任誰都看得出來榊與幸村交情很好，而且在光主的看法上甚至趨近一致，然而卻因立場不同所以必須打一場，以免雙方的頂頭上司怪罪下來，到時局勢又更難解決。  
打一場是最快也是最直接的解決方法。直到他們打了好一陣子，真田等人才終於瞭解，那兩人還是太熟悉對方。  
「認真一點打啊，不拿出全力應戰是無法傷我的。」幸村懶懶地道。  
榊咬牙道：「這是當然，我之後還有行程！」  
但還沒結束，兩人彷彿說好一般，攻擊一次比一次強烈。真田等人還沒反應過來，便聽到幸村涼涼地道：「別只發呆啊，我跟太郎要加強攻擊力度了，你們結界注意一點。」  
這跟他們攻擊力度有什麼關係？不過真田等人連忙隨著幸村與榊的攻擊強度加強了結界。還是保險一點好，以免驚動到了天界與魔界。  
緊接著是他們兩人的法術攻擊令人窒息，拿出八成七力氣對打的他們也足夠引起騷動了，雙方法力交會，結界內的磁場越發混亂起來。連真田他們都被壓迫得難受，這才突然想起還有一人也在結界裡。  
不二。他們都忘了昏迷不醒的不二。  
正當柳想出言提醒幸村與榊的時候，卻見不二身上散發一陣刺眼的白光，並且伴隨他劇烈的咳嗽聲。  
「咳、咳。」不二神情極為痛苦。他的咳嗽聲不大，可就成了榊與幸村收手的關鍵。他們終於等到這時候。  
隨著白光散去，是千等萬待的三對翅膀，真田等人倒吸一口氣，終於弄清楚榊與幸村的真正目的。  
迫使不二覺醒。  
明明已經吟唱完畢的招式準備隨時出招，聽到不二的咳嗽聲同時罷手，並且紛紛來到不二床邊。  
不二咳得太厲害，嘴角都是血，後腰的圖騰依舊閃著奪目的光芒。他是在靈核重傷之下覺醒，情況危急，無論是幸村還是榊都深知這一點。  
榊抱起不二，正色道：「今天就到此為止，助兒我會帶回三一學校治療。告辭。」  
幸村卻攔住他，笑道：「太郎，有機會的話，跟小助一起彈鋼琴給我聽吧，你知道的，我對拉斐爾一向寬容。」  
榊瞪了一眼幸村，施了一個法術消失在眾人眼前。  
幸村看著榊消失的地方，笑得饒富深意，有意思了。真好，不管是榊還是不二，都與他有著深深的牽絆。

榊用最快的速度回到三一學校。有別於以往他都是悄悄回去，這一次他抱著不二就往醫務室衝過去。  
不二的情況非常危急，為了要治療他的靈核的傷，必須讓他身處在最不穩定的磁場中，並且迫使他覺醒，才能真正治療他靈核的傷。  
當時他跟他都看出來了，不二離覺醒只差一步而已。覺醒的過程非常危險，與其放任不二在三一學校覺醒，不如在他跟他眼皮子底下覺醒。榊相信幸村會護著不二，因為太喜歡他。  
事實證明果真如此。  
衝進去醫務室的榊也顧不了這麼多，直接下了一個結界將眾人隔絕在外，開始為不二療傷。不二傷得非常重，所幸覺醒過後靈核的狀況算是穩定。連忙為不二施展治癒之術。接連三次，榊幾乎是撐著體力跟法力為不二治療。才與幸村打過一架他的法力早有些透支，但不二情況更不能等。  
經過接連三次的緊急救治，不二的狀況終於穩定下來。榊第一件事就是去看他後腰，他所下的拉斐爾記印還在，然而後腰的座天使圖騰卻變成了智天使，這是不二覺醒的另一個證明。  
榊鬆了一口氣。他感覺到有人在輕扯他的袖袍。  
「大人？」不二輕聲道。  
榊見狀，怒瞪著不二好半晌，今天連續被幸村跟他氣到，可是看到不二他還是無法罵他，看著他所有脾氣都沒了。  
「對不起。」不二低聲道。  
「身體感覺怎麼樣？」榊嘆問道。心中很多想訓斥他的話全化為一聲嘆息。  
「靈核跟後腰還是很痛，不過法力明顯比過去增強不少，請問是什麼原因？」不二輕聲問道。  
榊想了一下，應道：「晚一點你想要伸展翅膀也是可以的。」  
不二一愣，低著頭又道：「大人對不起，我不該讓您擔心我。」  
榊卻一把抱住不二，笑嘆道：「罷了，回來就好，起碼你還在。」  
不二任由榊抱著。  
榊放開他，溫言道：「還有，這個地方我們不能再待了。」  
「大人要帶我去哪兒？」不二抬頭問道。  
「書念城。那裡才是真正屬於你與我的地方。」榊微笑道。

不過榊抱著不二衝入校園的情況被許多師生看到了。  
「咦？剛剛那是拉斐爾大人嗎？」佐伯驚訝地道。  
「你說什麼？拉斐爾大人怎麼會這麼高調地出現在三一學校？」跡部皺眉道。  
接著眾人感覺到一陣壓迫感，是熾天使盛怒之下法力隱隱流動所產生的壓迫，強大到讓人窒息。榊的腳步飛快，路上也沒讓任何人打招呼，逕自朝醫務室飛奔而去。那麼強大的法力且擁有清楚的意象絕對騙不了人，是拉斐爾沒有錯。  
「等等，你們有看清楚嗎，大人的懷中抱了一個人。」千石正色道。  
千石眼力最好，聽到千石這麼說，眾人一愣，因榊的腳步過快，以至於他們沒有機會看清榊懷中的人是誰。  
「我也看到了。」千歲道。  
手塚感知起那薄弱卻又熟悉的法力跟意象，他正色道：「大人的懷中抱的是我們三天未見的周助。」  
不二的六翼翅膀手塚也看到了，是已經覺醒的不二周助。  
然而他們卻無法再見著他，直到手塚等人成為御前天使為止。  
＊ ＊ ＊  
「我說完了，小虎還有什麼想要知道的嗎？」不二問道，微笑看著佐伯。  
佐伯疲憊地捏著眉心，嘆道：「你要我怎麼跟小景他們解釋？」  
不二苦笑道：「確實很困難。」  
一個御前天使跟一個墮天使關係這麼密切，任誰都無法相信。重點是竟然把手塚等人瞞得嚴嚴實實。  
「最後，我還有一個問題，你應該還沒說完吧，請解釋一下你雙眸的顏色。」佐伯正色道。他迎上不二腥紅色的雙眸。  
那雙眼紅的令人不安。


	29. Chapter 29

(28)  
不二眨著眼，微笑道：「非說不可嗎，這是我最不願意回首的事情。」  
佐伯挑眉問道：「那好，我就問一個問題，你雙眼的顏色、繼承拉斐爾神格、大人之死都是同一件事情對嗎？」  
不二神色痛苦地點點頭，道：「什麼都瞞不過你。沒有錯，這些都是同一件事。但請原諒我不能說的心情。」  
佐伯見狀，心中一軟，只好抱著不二道：「對不起，我無意如此。只是最近戰況緊張，總覺得過程很不順利。」  
不二猶豫了一下，苦笑道：「說一點也是可以的，我也不想讓你難做人。」  
佐伯收緊懷抱，心疼不已。  
不二又開口了：「我覺醒之後便跟著大人回到書念城，自此之後時至當上御前天使之前，我再也沒有回去過三一學校，那時候想要跟你們聯絡。」他頓了一頓，苦笑問道：「抱歉，你們當時應該很擔心我吧？」  
佐伯搖搖頭，輕嘆道：「擔心過幾天，後來手塚向小坂田老師問起你的狀況，說是被大人帶走，我們這才鬆一口氣。」他頓了一頓，又道：「你當時的狀況雖然危急，但我們也想著既然有大人在應該還有救，而且主要是小坂田老師的神情也沒什麼異狀，因此就猜測你應該平安。」  
不二一愣，隨即笑了出來，說道：「說小虎腦袋一向很好，果然是真的呢。」  
佐伯放開不二，但仍扶著他雙肩，嘆道：「這時候你就別打趣我了，做壞人的是我，身負光主信賴的重任，我只能盡快從你口中問出答案。」  
不二微笑道：「你已猜的不遠。我隨大人回去書念城好長一段時間，直到繼承拉斐爾神格為止。」  
「為什麼覺醒後沒有再回來？」佐伯正色問道。  
「身體狀況不允許。覺醒後我的身體狀況比以前更差，主要是因為法力不夠穩定，大人實在不願意那種情況再度發生，因此都將我帶在身邊學習。」不二垂下眼簾道，他說到自己繼承拉斐爾神格的情形便說不下去了。  
佐伯突然有些後悔問起這些讓不二耗費心神的話，不二的神情相當痛苦，儘管不二語調平淡但也聽出他隱忍傷痛，跟他這麼親近的人就戰死在自己面前，也難怪是他心中的痛。  
榊是北學院院長本就與他們緣分甚深，更遑論平日裡甚是照顧他們這些後輩，雖說榊已逝世一段時間，可佐伯聽著不二說的過程也忍不住潸然淚下。知道真正原因的佐伯心中非常複雜。  
這就是不二吧，即便自己難受，也仍舊用著溫柔守護著眾人。  
不二微笑看著佐伯，他開言問道：「都知道了這麼多訊息，你還有什麼要問？」彷彿剛才說的天大秘密都與自己無關的樣子。  
佐伯晃著不二瘦弱的雙肩，難掩激動地道：「你知道自己在做什麼嗎？為什麼要救他？為什麼要告訴我這些？」  
不二笑道：「我只是做我該做的事情而已。抱歉，現在換我為難你了，等於是光主代言人的你聽到這麼多消息怕是很難消化吧？」  
佐伯一時間說不出話來。他突然覺得若是能與手塚等人一同出征索多瑪城就好了，而不是現在看著摯友這麼痛苦他卻束手無策。  
不二輕聲問道：「所以你打算怎麼做呢？」他頓了一頓，睜著紅色的雙眸正色道：「還是我該這麼問，請問梅丹佐大人打算該如何處置我？」  
饒是足智多謀的佐伯此刻也答不上來，不二殷紅的雙眼簡直像是赤裸裸的背叛，紅色的雙眼只有一種狀況才會有，知道實情的佐伯卻無法狠下心真正制裁不二。  
然而更多的是，對上不二，佐伯完全沒有得勝的把握。  
「他們現在在索……。」佐伯喃喃地道，還沒說完，不二卻將食指放上他的雙唇阻止他說下去。  
不二輕笑道：「都知道我的身份了還打算暴露他們行跡，不怕被當成共犯？這樣你們花這麼多心力不讓我參與這次出征的目的不就白費？」  
佐伯皺眉道：「你都知道了？」  
不二笑著點頭，應道：「是啊，我全都猜到了。」他頓了一頓，溫和地笑道：「那就順了他們的意思，好嗎？」  
佐伯一滯，他的笑容猶如春風般和煦，過了好半晌才道：「所以你是故意的。」  
「不然我來幫你想辦法好不好？」不二微笑著問道。  
佐伯瞪了不二一眼，正色道：「不必，我已經想好了。你繼續昏迷，就照他們的意思發現吧。」他捏著不二尖尖的下巴，問道：「但在讓你昏睡過之前，說吧，有什麼話要說的？」  
不二燦笑道：「你這是要問我臨死前有什麼遺言？」他話才說完便感覺到下巴被佐伯捏得更痛了。  
「哼，會有辦法的，會有的。等他們回來，我們不會那麼讓你容易死。你與他有這層關係在，誰說不能反過來牽制他？」佐伯冷哼道。  
不二微笑道：「你能理解我的苦心就好了。」  
佐伯惡狠狠地捏著不二的腰間，低吼道：「所以你有什麼遺言？」  
不二沒有立刻回答佐伯，而是突然劇烈咳嗽起來，摀著左胸口神情十分難受。  
佐伯心急道：「靈核在痛嗎？小助你沒事吧？回答我啊！」他再度緊緊抱著不二，懷中那人身子不斷顫抖。  
不二邊咳邊搖頭，嚥下口中的腥甜，微笑道：「抱歉，讓你擔心了，我只是情緒波動太過明顯使靈核有些不適而已，還撐得住。」卻努力抑下腥甜，不願意讓佐伯發現。  
佐伯將信將疑地看著不二。  
不二道：「等我說完，再麻煩你讓我陷入沉睡。」  
佐伯皺眉不語，總覺得不二接下來要說的話可能會讓人極為心疼。  
不二拿起放在床頭的佩劍遞給佐伯，溫和地笑道：「小虎，如果真的要執行制裁，我希望是由國光動手。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我說完了。」  
佐伯瞪了不二好一段時間，才終於吟唱讓不二昏睡的法術。  
讓手塚執行是嗎？這真相真是令人悚然。  
不二遞來的佩劍佐伯也有一把一樣的，甚至該說每位御前天使都有一把一樣的。  
那是討伐魔族跟叛變天使專用的制裁之劍，炎之劍。

索多瑪城，幾乎是讓手塚等人拿下壓倒性的勝利。讓手塚、跡部、千歲等三大戰鬥天使聯手根本所向披靡。這地方的魔族幾乎都被三人帶著小隊滅了乾淨。  
他們這一次的進攻是乾、白石及忍足的建議，說以魔族的安排極有可能會將主力王臣調遣至赫爾城，而且路西法那邊也有想法，並不會認真鎮守原屬於魔族的基地，因此此刻是非常好攻下索多瑪城的時機。  
整個團隊展現出超乎預期的預測力，他們所預測的幾乎沒錯，今日面對的魔族王臣是當時與榊交手而重傷未癒的羅弗寇。  
重傷未癒的羅弗寇自然不是跡部等人的對手，更何況現在連手塚都恢復到了巔峰狀態。以往跡部與手塚肯定有意較勁，但無論是千歲還是跡部都曉得剛傷癒的手塚現下是很好小試身手的機會，便也由他去。  
不二的事情不順心，手塚有意無意地將怒氣發洩在羅弗寇身上。  
「我說，烏列爾這不像你啊！」羅弗寇苦笑道。在手塚天羅地網的攻勢下，處於下風的他抓緊時間抱怨一句。  
「我正好傷癒，你當陪練也算是榮幸。」手塚揚眉道，一劍朝羅弗寇腰間刺去。  
羅弗寇沒料到手塚竟然來這招，情急之下舉劍格檔，未料手塚這只是虛招，劍尖一轉直指他靈核。羅弗寇大驚，向後一躍驚險避開，卻也被手塚逼到牆角。  
「你受傷一事早就傳開來，我們想排除你自然也在情理之中。」羅弗寇皺眉道。  
手塚手腕一動，將劍尖往前送了一點，冷聲道：「所以呢，你們也沒有成功不是嗎？」  
羅弗寇急道：「別這麼霸道，索多瑪城自古就是魔族的重鎮之一，你們強行拿下並沒有好處的。」  
手塚冷冷地道：「我看不出壞處在哪裡。」  
羅弗寇知道自己再不掙扎就有危險了，他指間強行按住手塚的劍尖，苦笑道：「看來無論我如何勸說都沒有用。只是你們真的得想想，拿下所有魔族的城鎮是否有必要，如果只是為了交差光主的話以你們目前的戰績也已經很足夠。」  
手塚挑眉道：「少對我說那些令人動搖的話語。反正魔族也打不死，但這把劍讓你重傷大概也夠威力了。」他手腕一抖，再將劍尖往前送了半分。  
羅弗寇自知已撐不了多久，苦笑道：「反正任憑我怎麼說，你們畢竟是御前天使，效忠光主也實屬正常。你殺了我吧，這樣我也好回赫爾城向闇主覆命，反正魔族不死，更遑論我還是王臣。」  
手塚懶得再多說什麼，決定給羅弗寇痛快，而羅弗寇也準備接受手塚炎之劍的制裁。但他卻沒能再往前刺入半分。手塚抬眼，神情銳利的打量那人，開言道：「跡部？」  
跡部懶懶地道：「抱歉啊手塚，不過本大爺突然想到一件事要問問他，你就等我一會兒吧。」  
手塚點點頭，但並沒有收回劍尖。  
「你應該不是看我死到臨頭才出來幫我說話的吧？說，有什麼話要問我？」羅弗寇不悅地道。  
「你是不是跟前一任拉斐爾交手過？」跡部正色問道。  
「你說榊是吧？我們確實有打得難分難解過，我受了重傷時至今日未能痊癒，他因為是治療天使可能復原快一些，但也不可能在短時間內完全修復。」羅弗寇道。  
跡部沉思起來，半晌才道：「我明白了。你認為前一任拉斐爾戰力如何？」  
羅弗寇瞪眼道：「真是羞辱我的問題。自然是比不上我了，但我要拿下他也有些困難。那次過招算是他險勝。」  
手塚突然道：「既然說他比不上你，那為什麼不直接殺了他就好？」  
羅弗寇哈哈一笑，道：「這自然是上面的指示，最後一個問題到此為止，再見了烏列爾、加百列。」說罷，不等手塚再送劍尖，他乾脆地往前踏一步，靈核受傷的羅弗寇沒多久便在手塚等人面前化為黑點，然後化成一道光往赫爾城的方向去了。  
手塚收回炎之劍，抬頭看著跡部：「我很訝異你最後問了那些問題，有何用意？」  
跡部挑眉道：「探他虛實。魔族素來狡猾你也知道，在他說了這麼多垃圾話之後，本大爺總要問些問題干擾他。」  
垃圾話？手塚皺眉，這麼不雅的詞跡部也真敢講。  
千歲揚聲道：「你們兩位幫個忙，這裡要重燃聖火需要我們三人之力。」  
手塚與跡部聞言，連忙來到火缽旁邊。接著是極少能見到的畫面，千歲、手塚及跡部三人吟唱的畫面。基本上如果有兩隻天使一同吟唱同一個法術時通常會不自覺地合聲，現在三人同時吟唱還完美合聲，那畫面美得令白石等人看到都傾醉不已，他們的歌聲更是好聽得宛若天籟。  
接著三人的天界炙焰同時點燃火缽。然而美好的畫面總是崩壞的特別快，特別是當有烏列爾跟加百列在的時候。  
「手塚你剛的火焰燃燒得太過頭！」跡部不悅地道。  
手塚冷哼道：「那又如何？」  
千歲笑著打圓場道：「跡部，手塚就剛恢復而已，想試試看身手也是正常，你們就別吵了。」  
兩人互瞪了半晌。  
千歲笑道：「不過我對你們剛才的對話很感興趣，我是否有榮幸加入？」  
手塚正色道：「羅弗寇，之前曾經被大人打傷至今還沒傷癒這件事你應該知道吧？」  
千歲點頭道：「知道。他說自己戰力全勝時期可以打敗大人，依你看這句話的可信度高嗎？」  
「相當高。羅弗寇的戰力雖比不上三大魔王，但應付非戰鬥天使的拉斐爾應該也足夠了，然而他重傷至今仍未痊癒，我實在不敢想像當時究竟發生多麼驚天動地的對戰。」跡部正色道。  
手塚突然意識到跡部的意圖，問道：「你想調查大人的死因？」  
「對，然而本大爺卻很清楚大人與羅弗寇對戰只是起因而已，並不是真正原因。現在我反倒很怕知道大人戰死的真相。」跡部皺眉道。  
「大人的話題討論至此吧，有件事我更在意，你們不認為沒有小助參與的出征就異常順利？」千歲笑道。  
明明心中很清楚事實的手塚與跡部不禁一滯，千歲說的沒有錯，不二不在，他們這一次出征可以說是順利無比，魔族在索多瑪城的防守似乎也回復了一般的水準。因此連手出征的三隊人馬很快就取得壓倒性的勝利。  
「你們應該還記得吧，這一次索多瑪城的進攻小助完全都沒有參與討論。」千歲挑眉笑道。  
「你想說什麼？」手塚不悅地道，琥珀色的雙眼閃過銳利的光芒。  
千歲笑得更開了，他應道：「答案不是很顯而易見嗎？」他話鋒一轉，正色道：「若要說嫌疑最大，答案恐怕會傷了你們的心。不過小助才是我們真正該調查的對象。」  
跡部神色一寒，道：「不用你說，本大爺也打算這麼做！」


	30. Chapter 30

(29)  
天界御前天使大破索多瑪城這件事很快就傳遍兩界。這之中自然也包括幸村等人。真田等人幾乎是一接到消息便立刻趕過去向幸村報告。  
索多瑪城，這麼大的魔族據點居然被破了。現在那裡已經被換上御前天使的聖火，魔族主城赫爾城傳來的磁場瞬間衰弱都令人能明顯感覺到。  
書念城，書房內，幸村懶懶地坐在椅子上聽著真田等人的報告。  
「你說索多瑪城被手塚那幫人拿下來了？」幸村反問道。  
「是的，這一仗打得毫無懸念。只是我相當好奇為什麼他們會派羅弗寇鎮守那裡，明明曉得魔族大城守丟了會發生什麼事還派傷兵。」柳生推了推眼鏡，皺眉說道。  
「依你看呢？弦一郎你不是去了索多瑪城一趟，戰況如何？」幸村問道。  
「壓倒性的勝利，神殿內沒有太多對戰的痕跡，顯然很快就分出勝負。羅弗寇的氣息也幾乎感覺不到，看樣子手塚等人的戰力遠高於他。」真田照實應道，他頓了一頓，道：「他們目標是索多瑪城的時候，您那裡有任何消息嗎？」  
幸村笑著坦承道：「沒有。」  
眾人均是一愣。  
幸村又道：「是真的，因為小助他昏過去了，沒有參與到烏列爾他們的戰略會議，而他們一開始想拿下蛾摩拉城的決定我早就報告瑪門大人，所以兵力都在蛾摩拉城。」  
「不是好現象。」柳若有所思地道，向來平淡道神情也難掩擔憂。  
「確實令人堪憂。」柳生皺眉道。  
「你們在說什麼啞謎，我怎麼都聽不懂？」切原愣頭愣腦地問道。  
「索多瑪城丟了我們也得負起部分責任，畢竟他們的情報網多數是靠我們打探，然而這一次把兵力都壓在赫爾城也是他們聽了我們的主意，瑪門大人若是追究下來我們難逃其究。」胡狼正色解釋道。  
切原瞭然點點頭，道：「那我們再將索多瑪城拿回來不就好了？」  
柳嘆了一口氣，說道：「說的容易。十二王臣中沒帶傷的剩不到幾位，你也帶傷，所以要拿回索多瑪城我們勢必要派出相對應的戰力。」  
「而且拿回索多瑪城恐怕也不在路西法大人的計劃之內。」真田正色道。  
幸村突然笑道：「我都還沒說話就猜測我的想法，這樣好嗎？」  
眾人一震，猜測主上心思是大忌。  
幸村擺了擺手，續道：「說下去。」  
柳吞了口口水，斂了心神後道：「所以重點不是在兩大罪惡之城。有小助在他們也會放過殷佛羅城，因此我有一個很大膽的想法。」他轉頭看著真田。  
真田挑眉問道：「喔？這跟我又有什麼關係？」  
柳淡笑道：「有啊，如果我說我們把目標放在奪回以格倫城，那不就跟你有關係了？」  
真田瞇起雙眼看著柳，以格倫城被手塚奪去確實是他心中之痛，若是能奪回以格倫城他固然是最開心的一位。  
「哦？不錯的想法，甚至可以付諸實行。蓮二有沒有更詳細的計劃？」幸村笑道。  
真田聽到幸村有意思要幫他奪回以格倫城，猛然回頭看著他，然而兩人並沒有對上視線，幸村似乎對柳的提議很感興趣，整個注意力都放在柳身上。  
「你覺得我們有幾分把握能拿回以格倫城？」幸村笑著問道。  
柳抬眼迎上幸村蒼紫色的雙眸，正色道：「這就要看您會洩漏多少情報給小助了。」  
幸村站起身來，負手而立，來回踱步半晌，終於道：「你說吧，我會配合你的計劃。我答應過弦一郎會幫他把以格倫城拿回來。」  
真田臉上閃過一絲驚訝，雖他很快就回復原來的神情。  
幸村微笑道：「我雖然很喜歡書念城，也對書念城情有獨鍾，但以格倫城被拿下來對我等簡直是奇恥大辱。蓮二你儘管說，我仍舊會以我們作為優先考量。」  
柳微微點頭，淡笑道：「正等您這句話。只是為了奪回以格倫城我們不免要與烏列爾等人激戰一場。」  
切原等人聞言倒吸一口氣。  
柳笑著補充道：「諸位稍安勿躁，我們這是以退為進。因為索多瑪城失守的關係，瑪門大人勢必會追究下來，因此若是我等以奪回以格倫城為由，他多少也能理解，只是這便要看大人如何向瑪門大人解釋了。」  
幸村冷笑道：「已回復全盛時期的我難道還怕瑪門那傢伙不成？放心吧，我與他乃互相牽制，即便他想動手也得惦量自己的斤兩才行。」  
「大人有多少把握能將烏列爾等人引來以格倫城？是否需要我出面幫忙？」仁王突然問道。  
幸村擺了擺手，笑應道：「這倒不必，我能搞定。」不過想起不二昏睡的事情，且手塚等人似乎已經猜中他與他的關係，幸村的神情越發嚴肅起來。  
不過幸村自己並沒有意識到，結果反而讓柳生等人將這番景像收進眼底，卻又無法出言打擾他。  
幸村回過神來，嘆道：「你們沒一個人會彈鋼琴真是太令人難過了。蓮二跟弦一郎兩人留下，其他人出去。」  
仁王等人聞言，對視一眼便離開房間，只留下幸村、真田與柳等三人。  
「我知道你在擔心什麼，小助他不會有事的。」柳說道。  
幸村皺眉道：「何以見得，以他繼承那傢伙的神格多半也會做出那傢伙會做的事。為了顧全大局而犧牲自我，就像當時拼著法力失控的危險也將我從鬼門關救回來。」  
「可榊當年敢這樣做是因為他找到他，但小助現在並沒有積極尋找拉斐爾的神格接班人。」真田道。  
柳搖頭道：「你說的輕鬆，任誰都知道拉斐爾的神格是最難找的一個，榊當年會拼死護著他絕對可以理解。」  
根本就像宿命重演一般，眾人透過討論漸漸意識到這一點。拉斐爾，身為唯一的治療大天使，身上所背負的責任感沉重的難以想像，但無論是榊也好或是不二也好，他們做的都只有同一件事。  
恪守自我本分，永遠把生命放在第一，再來考慮立場。  
也因此拉斐爾本身會和雙方牽扯不清也不難理解。只是接連兩屆神格接班人牽扯的對象更有爭議：墮天使之首，路西法。  
幸村雙手抱胸，右手手指輕扣左手手臂，面無表情地看著真田等人，開言道：「講結論。蓮二，你是希望烏列爾他們下一次的戰線拉到以格倫城是嗎？」  
「正是。一方面可以助弦一郎奪回以格倫城，另一方面也能對瑪門大人有所交代，是兩全其美的辦法。但……。」柳正色道，卻突然止住話頭。  
「你的疑慮是什麼？」真田皺眉問道。  
「正如您的擔憂，我還是非常害怕小助那裡會出事。」柳擔憂地道，他頓了一頓，又道：「雖說他的法力確實強大，但要能和戰鬥天使比拼恐怕沒這麼容易，而且一旦他們知道您與他之間的關係，要利用這點削弱您的戰力也是能預期的事。」  
幸村等人陷入沉默。  
好半晌，幸村開言道：「不行，以格倫城無論如何都要奪回來。小助那邊我倒認為事情不會壞到那種地步。」  
柳堅決地搖搖頭，正色道：「非常難說，就我看來走到那一步絕對是必然，因此您得做好應付一切的準備。而且我認為最後會像小助下手的會是烏列爾。」  
幸村突然笑道：「是嗎，我反而很期待真的會走到那一步了，烏列爾、加百列、米迦勒、梅丹佐等人疼小助不是什麼祕密。這或許是他們不會下重手的關鍵。」他話鋒一轉，又道：「如果真如蓮二所說，那反而值得慶幸。」  
柳與真田不明所以地對看一眼。  
幸村笑道：「你們還記得我送給太郎的畫嗎？」  
「記得。」真田與柳雙雙應道。  
他們當然記得，那是光主意象的畫。明明畫那張圖是大忌，但那幅圖仍是被放在北學院院長辦公室，繼任的北學院院長拉斐爾不二周助簡直就像是繼承前一任拉斐爾榊太郎的所有觀念一般，會掛著畫便也認同幸村。  
幸村微笑道：「你們不必太擔心了，我想活下去，那樣的傷害想要置我於死還沒這麼容易，而且這不是有你們在嗎？」  
真田與柳對看一眼，朝幸村深深一鞠躬，齊聲道：「We will be right by your side, my lord, Lucifer.」  
幸村滿意地點點頭，他在胸前畫了十字，恢復蒼紫色雙眼的他目光如炬，如慢動作般，他緩緩地抬起如蝶翼般的眼睫，正色道：「太郎，我不會讓你白死。」  
路西法的神情，倒有幾分拉斐爾的味道，天使垂憐。

當跡部等人拿下索多瑪城之後便立刻趕回去伯利恆城，為了讓不二能夠好好坦白，因此特別派了為光主代言的熾天使梅丹佐陪著他。現在正是驗收拉斐爾到底說了多少情報給梅丹佐。  
所以一回到伯利恆城，手塚等人第一件事便是去找佐伯。佐伯剛好正在不二的寢室辦公。至於不二則是昏睡得不省人事，所幸他所散發法力的波動還算穩定。  
「他還好吧？」跡部率先開言問道。  
佐伯頭也沒抬，仍舊低著頭批閱卷宗，嘴上答道：「承如所見，就是累暈過去了，但不必擔心，讓他好好睡一會兒吧。」  
問完不二的情況，眾人立刻陷入沉默。結果等到是要面對事實時眾人卻不曉得該如何開口，明明心中都有答案但就不敢問出來，彷彿一知道真相就會破壞這詭異的平衡。  
身為天使長的手塚重重地嘆了一口氣，道：「說吧，他與你說了什麼？」  
佐伯停下筆，終於抬頭迎上手塚等人的目光，苦笑道：「你覺得這裡討論這個合適嗎？我們換個地方說話吧。」  
跡部等人點點頭，他們便換去了書房。最後過去書房與他們會合的是手塚，他先走近不二仔細端詳過後才離開。  
「說說吧，到底發生什麼事？我們不在的時候小助跟你說了些什麼？」跡部皺眉問道，言語之間試圖用不耐煩遮掩心中的擔憂。  
佐伯豈會不曉得跡部的想法，笑嘆道：「稍安勿躁，且容我細細道來。」他正要繼續說下去，卻被手塚抬手打斷。  
「抱歉，我無意如此。但是你身邊為什麼會有兩支炎之劍？」手塚正色問道。  
佐伯迎上手塚的目光，道：「是小助的，但這個我最後再解釋。」  
手塚皺了皺眉，沒再說話。  
佐伯簡述了他跟不二聊過的內容。  
眾人在三一學校時都是同屆同學，因此很快就能瞭解佐伯所說的，以前心中所有的納悶也終於得到解答。  
佐伯怕說的內容過於敏感，將不二與幸村之間的關係盡量簡單帶過，不過手塚等人何等精明，聽到關鍵的地方忍不住多問幾句，佐伯硬著頭皮回答，眾人越聽越心疼，卻也不曉得該怎麼辦才好。  
好不容易說了一個段落，眾人你看我我看你一時間說不出話來。  
「算是解答我心中不少的疑惑了。」跡部苦笑道。  
消失了這麼多年，好不容易再次出現在手塚等人面前就是以拉斐爾的身份出現，而前一任拉斐爾戰死的實情他卻說什麼都不願意說，此刻聽佐伯提起，這下終於也理解為什麼不二只要提到這件事都不願意說，因為他根本就難過到說不出話來。  
當時前一任拉斐爾在他身上下的印記最終還是發揮效用。  
Just let my loving lead the way. Because I’m sure that you know it inside when it’s your time. Because love lasts forever.  
手塚的靈核疼了起來，不是因為舊傷復發，卻是因情緒起伏。不二繼承神格後大概很快就尋到他，他問起他那件事，當時他說他忘記了，可最後還是向佐伯說了事情經過。現在透過佐伯的轉述，他後悔自己那時真的問得笨了。  
榊的死對跡部等人都是這麼嚴重的打擊，更何況是不二？  
「手塚你沒事吧？」千歲見到手塚有些異狀，擔憂地問道。  
手塚搖搖頭，道：「我沒事。」感受到眾人關切的眼神，他又道：「只是突然想起從前的事情罷了，你們無需擔心。」  
跡部等人鬆了一口氣，這時候不能再有人受傷，收復城鎮最為關鍵的時候可是沒有本錢可以受傷的。  
佐伯點點頭，正色道：「那麼，各位知道小助的來頭之後打算如何處置？」  
最後的問題，也是最大的問題。  
正當所有人再陷入一陣沉默後，這次打破沉默的卻是一道溫潤的聲音，連帶也打斷他們的思緒。  
「梅丹佐問對了，你們打算如何處置我？」那人道。  
眾人抬頭，這聲音耳熟之極，是捂著左胸口、身子倚靠著牆且面色慘白的不二。


	31. Chapter 31

(30)  
佐伯見狀，第一個衝上前去扶著不二，擔憂地道：「你怎麼醒了？不是還在昏睡？身體真的沒事？我不是為你施展催眠的法術？」  
不二搖搖頭，想推開佐伯然而他渾身無力，光是支撐自己不要倒下就耗費極大的力氣與心神，他淡笑道：「你的法術不夠強烈呀，小虎。」  
佐伯一愣，抬頭迎上不二的視線，明明聲音溫和依舊，可臉上似笑非笑的神情卻看不出他此刻的想法，更何況那雙眼紅得妖異，令人悚然。  
餘下人反應最大的莫過於跡部與手塚。  
跡部是第二位迎上前去的人，他怒道：「你……。」氣昏頭的跡部不曉得該罵他與路西法交往頻繁，還是唸他不愛惜自己，所有事情一併湧上心頭他反而是一陣又氣又心疼。  
不二挑眉道：「小虎已經說了這麼多了，需為光主處理繁雜政務的你難道沒有其他話要說？」  
跡部心中衡量半晌，很快就發現不二雙眼色澤的不對勁，他動作先於意識利用比不二高半個頭的優勢擋在他身前，他看見他發紅的雙眸。跡部一把拉住不二的手臂，低吼道：「臉色差到隨時都能暈倒了，為什麼不去好好躺著？」  
不二笑嘆道：「你們都聊到我了，正主不出現豈不是對不起各位？」  
跡部輕輕一扯，將不二擁入懷中，皺眉道：「等我們戰略會議開完你再出現也不遲，何必急於一時？近幾次的戰事你便好好休息別想多了。」  
起碼讓不二不要碰觸這些戰事，好好休養。這樣就算他的背景特別，但因他也沒有做出太超過的事，光主欲追究下來便沒太充足的理由。無論是跡部還是佐伯都是這麼想的，遠離這些事，便能護著他，他們是這麼想的。  
不二何等聰明，很快便意會過來跡部與佐伯的用意，笑著搖頭道：「無論是小虎還是小景，即便我已攤牌成這樣，還是想讓我遠離這些是非。然而可能嗎？這些都是我搞出來的事情，自然得由自己負責。你們想護著我，可其他人未必。想護著我是否先問過千歲等人的意見？」  
跡部一噎，他的想法完全被不二看透，氣急之下只得收緊懷抱。不二說的完全沒錯，甚至也沒要隱瞞的意思。簡直將難題丟回給佐伯，丟還給他。但那又如何，只要不二平安那又如何？  
「小景你弄痛我了。」不二微笑道。  
跡部在不二耳邊低聲道：「你昏睡，本大爺帶你出去，所有事情衝著我來就好！」  
不二輕笑道：「你還不明白嗎，現在不比在三一學校，你並非會長能護著我所有事情。」  
跡部待要說些什麼，卻感覺到一個人影逐漸逼近，一抬頭，是手塚手持著炎之劍抵在不二背後，面如寒霜。跡部急道：「你想做什麼？」  
手塚的舉動震驚所有人。素來知道不二與手塚交情極好，但萬沒想到當到了該制裁的時候，手塚卻一絲猶豫也沒有。  
「等等，手塚你別衝動啊！」千歲連忙道。  
「是啊手塚，有話好說，你先把劍收起來。」大石皺眉道。  
不管是千歲還是大石都忍不住圍到手塚旁邊，千歲甚至已經抓著手塚的手腕，生怕對方劍尖一送，肯定會讓不二受傷。  
手塚瞪著千歲道：「大石就算了，千歲你不是一直想要調查周助？此刻知道真相不是就要直接排除？我是在做身為大天使長該做的事。」  
千歲聞言，忙道：「你誤會我的意思了，這件事我們還沒討論出所以然，你現在就準備制裁拉斐爾是不是有些太早？」  
雖然身穿厚重的白色長袍，不二仍是可以感覺到手塚的炎之劍抵在自己的背部。打算從背部刺傷他嗎？沒想到他所想的制裁方式其實也是留了一手呢。同為大天使，誰不知道真正要給予他們致命傷害也只有攻擊靈核一途。他想轉過身，然而身子卻被跡部緊緊摟住，讓不二不禁聯想這會不會是跡部與手塚兩人說好的。  
跡部抱著不二的那手騰出兩指夾住手塚的劍尖。  
手塚看著跡部，說道：「你呢，連你也要攔我？」  
跡部氣笑了，冷哼一聲道：「本大爺老是跟你做對你是第一天知道嗎？手塚，你別傻了，我跟你不一樣，即便發生那樣的事，我心中最重要的絕對是小助的安危。」  
手塚的雙眼閃著一絲的冰冷，卻沒說話。  
眾人僵持好一段時間，手塚不肯撤劍，跡部不願放開不二，其他人想討論但也不曉得該如何開口。氣氛十分尷尬。  
打破沉默的是不二的嘆氣，他笑嘆道：「你們要不要破例一次，雖然知道我的背景了，但一起討論戰略會議如何？」他頓了一頓，正色道：「國光，能不能請你先撤劍？如果真的要走到制才那一步，我希望動手的是你。」  
手塚緩緩地收回劍，說道：「請你記住你現在說的話。」  
不二又咳了一陣，咳出的血絲忍不住了，濺到跡部的袖袍上。  
跡部正想說幾句話，可不二難受的神情，加上他又知他個性，當下為他抹去血跡，他內心嘆了一口氣，之後再好好問不二吧。  
不二微笑道：「我們去琴房可好？起碼讓我有琴椅可以坐著。」  
「去琴房。」跡部冷聲道，接著他一把抱起不二離開房間，眾人只得跟在他身後。  
手塚瞪著跡部的背影，心情複雜。明明是自己的守護之城，怎麼有種跡部反客為主的感覺？不過他還是很快就跟上去。等來到琴房，不二坐定在鋼琴前，週遭圍繞著千歲等人。跡部與佐伯似乎怕不二昏過去，兩人站在不二身後一左一右。  
「說說吧，下一次進攻的目標在哪裡？」不二微笑著問道。  
「應該不難猜吧，既然這次拿下索多瑪城，那麼下一座城自然是另一大罪惡之城，蛾摩拉城。」手塚正色道。  
千歲驚訝地看著手塚，笑嘆道：「你這麼坦白就跟小助說好嗎？」  
手塚聳聳肩，正色道：「如果沒有要討論的意思直接散會不就好？周助送他一記催眠法術讓他睡覺去剛好養傷。」  
「不，我的意思是攻下蛾摩拉城我們也沒有定案，是什麼時候決定的事？」千歲苦笑道，端正的眉頭皺了起來。  
「我還以為這是共識。」跡部皺眉說道。  
「是共識沒錯。」白石點頭道，他轉頭問不二道：「假設我們預計行程如此，請問大人有什麼更好的建議？」  
不二掩嘴笑道：「我們都拿下索多瑪城了，難道魔族或是路西法那邊不會增加蛾摩拉城的防守兵力？我想千歲會有這疑慮也是正常，謹慎一點不是壞事。」  
千歲嘆道：「終於有人懂我了。」  
不二朝千歲笑著點頭，接著道：「我倒有一計，這一次不要再進攻魔族的城鎮了。」  
跡部皺眉道：「為何？都能拿下索多瑪城，再攻下蛾摩拉城絕對能再削弱魔界主城嚇爾城。」  
不二搖搖頭，說道：「不是很建議，我們現在對魔族占上風，但不代表墮天使那邊就能忽略。雖說之前國光已經拿下以格倫城，我拿下阿拔登城，但這都不夠。」  
手塚皺眉糾正道：「周助，以格倫城是你拿下的，不是我。」  
「不重要。」不二微笑道。  
「所以你的建議是我們這次挑一座由墮天使鎮守的主城攻略？」白石正色問道。  
「可以試試看。」不二笑著道。  
「假設要攻略他們鎮守的主城，我們要攻略哪一座城鎮比較好？」大石皺眉問道。  
「路西法的殷佛羅城就不要考慮了，那裡一定鎮守得很嚴實。亞巴頓的基色城或許可以，他長年跟在路西法身邊，那裡簡直是空城。」佐伯說道。  
「好想法，憑亞巴頓一人的戰力要勝過我們三人恐怕還有難度。我贊成小虎。」跡部應道。  
「基色城嗎？我也覺得這個想法好，手塚你怎麼看？」千歲正色道。  
「你們都有意進攻基色城，我認為並無不妥。」手塚淡漠地道，他頓了一頓，轉頭看著不二道：「還是說你有其他看法？或是我要問得更直白一點，你應該能感知路西法的存在對吧？」  
感知路西法的存在，那是多可怕的能力。在場的人都知道感知是雙向的，如果拉斐爾能感知路西法的存在，路西法也能感知拉斐爾的。眾人的目光全落在不二身上，安靜地等著他的回答。  
不二苦笑道：「天使長真是給了我一頂大帽子呢，如果他沒有特別動用法力，我是感知不到的，他同樣也如此，即便我們的牽絆比你們所想的還要深沒錯，但這並非是你們該要提防我的真正理由。」  
不二的答案倒讓他們相當訝異，畢竟兩位牽絆這麼深的大天使，這情況也是初次遇到，結果不二的答案倒是正常到不行。如果距離近的話，就算是不用這麼深的牽絆，只要對方在使用強大的法力就能感知，而不二與幸村的關係僅差在不受距離的限制而已。  
手塚一愣，歉然道：「抱歉，是我不太瞭解，誤會你了。」  
別說手塚不瞭解了，沒有不二的解說根本沒人知道。  
不二輕咳兩聲，搖頭道：「我也算是首開先例，你們不瞭解也實屬正常。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「所以起碼可以相信我了吧。」  
手塚靈光一閃，待要說些什麼但還是忍住了，便道：「依你看，我們以哪一個城鎮作為進攻對象會比較好？」但他並沒發現自己僅是細微的表情變化，卻沒逃過不二的眼底。  
不二笑著道：「不是我們要打進攻戰，這次要打防守戰。」  
眾人你看我我看你，率先開言的是大石，他道：「防守戰的話，照拉斐爾這麼說不進攻魔族的城鎮，反而是要防守，那麼就只剩下兩個選項。」  
「阿拔登城，以及，以格倫城。」白石道。  
「就兩城的戰略意義來看，其中阿撒茲勒的阿拔登城跟別西卜的以格倫城比起來，可能後者的意義對我們重大一些。」手塚雙手抱胸說道。  
「以格倫城？我怕是你對別西卜一直很有意見吧。」跡部笑著調侃道。  
手塚聳聳肩，說道：「攻略城鎮本來就是如此。別西卜神廟在那個神格墮落之前本就是屬於御前天使，我把它拿回來也只是剛好而已。」  
「哼，講得這麼理直氣壯，我還以為你要說什麼獨到的見解。」跡部挑眉道。  
「行了，你們兩個。」千歲道，苦笑著出來打圓場。  
「拉斐爾所說的防守戰，起碼也得要等到對方確認攻勢才有辦法打不是嗎？」白石疑惑地問道。  
不二笑著點頭，說道：「是的。然而最有可能會需要打防守戰的地方，我的看法倒和國光一致，以格倫城是最有可能讓路西法他們最先想奪回的地方。」  
「我明白了，你的意思是要我們過去埋伏是吧？」佐伯問道。  
「正是。」不二點頭道。  
「等等，如果說他們奪回以格倫城勢在必得的話，應該會押上全部的戰力，即便有我們三人大概也會是一番苦戰。」千歲正色說道。  
「千歲說的沒錯，那裡有路西法、別西卜跟亞巴頓在，他們會是我們極難應付的對手。」佐伯說道。  
「硬碰硬可不是什麼明智之舉，小助你確定真要這麼做？」跡部正色問道。  
不二笑嘆道：「我可是對你們的戰力深具信心。更何況還有一張王牌在我們這裡。」  
不二的笑容很溫和，可眾人看著卻很不安。總覺得他接下來的答案會讓他們心疼之極。  
「但在此之前，我還有一個地方並沒有解釋清楚。」不二說道，他迎上手塚的目光，又道：「我有看出你心中的疑惑，然而沒有錯，在收復以格倫城、夏瑣城、阿拔登城等等我替代你征戰的這一段時間，因為動用了過多的法力，所以我所有的下落都在路西法的掌握之中，可也就僅有征戰的那些時候了，餘下沒有大量使用法力的空檔路西法是無法感知我的所在的。」  
手塚完全沒料到不二會在這種情況下對他坦白，好半晌，手塚才終於開口道：「你說的王牌是什麼？」他看著不二突然站起身，從佐伯的腰間抽出一把炎之劍，緩緩地走向他。  
「要削弱精市的戰力只有唯一一個辦法，只要對我造成夠嚴重的傷害，精市的戰力也會跟著削弱不少，對付墮天使三巨頭這樣你們應該就有得勝的把握。」不二溫顏道，他將炎之劍的劍柄轉向手塚，將劍遞給他，續道：「動手吧，所以我所謂的王牌就是，我。」


	32. Chapter 32

(31)  
手塚接過不二遞來的炎之劍，卻遲遲沒有動作。不二正對著他，微笑的神情鼓勵著手塚快點動手。  
「動手吧，殺了我，精市的法力就能削弱一半以上，這樣你們也較有勝算。」不二微輕聲催促道。  
手塚將劍尖轉正，正對著不二，可還是沒有下手。佐伯與跡部已經一左一右站在不二身側。跡部已經拔出配劍，佐伯也早已運起法力，威脅意味很明顯，如果手塚真的動手，那麼他們兩人也不會罷干休。  
「怎麼猶豫了呢？」不二笑嘆道，向手塚走近一步。  
手塚慌了，制裁不二？這是他作夢都沒想過的事，更何況他其實根本捨不得下手，然而不二的神情似乎將自己的生死置之於外、毫不在意的樣子。本來想從不二身後刺入，起碼肉身傷害沒有靈核傷這麼嚴重，以他治療天使的體質也多半能很快就復原，結果不二完全看穿他。  
「抱歉了，手塚，你這劍若真的傷及他，我與小景絕對會採取行動。你要跟光主稟報也隨便你。」佐伯怒瞪著手塚道。  
不二嘆了一口氣，說道：「你們兩個都住手。某種程度上我是叛變了沒錯，至於實質上是否如此，就讓炎之劍來測試我對光主的忠誠程度不是很好嗎？如此一來你們回去稟報光主時也會更好交代一些。」  
「你在說什麼傻話？」跡部低吼道，手持著長劍的他就連雙手都能看到增強攻擊的輔助法術。  
佐伯也動怒了。不二是他跟跡部認真守護的對象。守護他的責任就好像是承襲榊的意志一般。  
大石、白石、忍足等人無法插手，也沒立場插手，齊看向千歲。殊不知千歲見到這畫面卻是百感交集。榊大概是歷年來最成功的教授跟院長之一吧，能夠引導同學院出身的同學們團結合作，與一般學院的學生不同。  
等等，北學院？千歲突然一陣悚然。北學院不同於其他學院，總是出一些天才、怪人或瘋子。若他沒有記錯，現任路西法神格繼承人幸村精市也是北學院出身。難不成這一次的制裁也是不二算好的？  
「拉貴爾大人，您能勸勸他們嗎？」大石著急地問道。  
千歲嘆了一口氣，走近他們勸道：「你們都住手吧，再這樣下去不是辦法。」  
「你別管，如果手塚打算傷了小助，這就不是你能插手的事情！」跡部低吼道。  
不二輕笑出來，說道：「小景、小虎，你們都退下吧。這次制裁是我要求國光執行的，身為天使長的他如果不對我做出制裁，光主若是有知肯定怪罪下來，你們若阻止他便是共犯。」  
「那又如何？你先是不二周助，才是拉斐爾。」佐伯正色道。  
不二待要說些什麼，臉色卻突然丕變。本來就蒼白的臉色此刻更是慘白如紙，雙眼在一瞬間閃過更鮮紅的光芒，沒時間了，制裁必須執行才可以。  
佐伯與跡部並沒發現不二的異狀，但手塚已經發現了，他道：「你沒事吧？」  
不二閉上眼嘆了一口氣，再睜開眼時，他體內的法力流動簡直讓手塚等人震驚得無法忽視。  
好強大，這麼強烈的壓迫感令眾人胸口一陣壓迫。  
還沒結束，再聽不二笑嘆道：「多有得罪了各位，小虎，我有說了我希望真的到需要制裁的時候是由國光動手。現在已經到那時候，再等我們一下吧，不必擔心，一切都會好轉的。」  
佐伯與跡部聞言大驚，想再做反應已是不及，明明不二與手塚就在自己眼前，他們卻前進不了半步。  
結界之術，加上高階陣法，完全堵住他們的去路。  
不二擅用結界之術跟陣法是所有熾天使之中最強者，他們根本突破不了，然而他似乎為了要讓他們看清結界內發生的事情，並沒有再補上干擾的法術。  
「你打算做什麼？」手塚怒道，眼前的不二已經進入平常的戰鬥狀態，也就是標準六翼的樣子，但他的雙眼卻是妖異的紅色。  
紅色，只有兩種可能會導致雙眼為紅色。第一個是魔族，第二個是墮天使。而且還不是所有墮天使的雙眼會變成紅色，就只有墮天使之首路西法才會有紅色雙眼。  
不二的雙眼紅得令人發寒，彷彿是赤裸裸的背叛。  
「他們都太護著我了，但這不是我的本意。我並不想拖大家下水，也只有你能幫我。」不二微笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「即便我都露出真身了，你還是不願用炎之劍制裁我嗎？」  
手塚一滯，這才是不二的真身。紅色的雙瞳，而本來應該是白金色的翅膀，卻在末翼有著凋零的灰，那是如餘燼般的灰色，就好像所有生命都消失殆盡的絕望。  
結果這種灰色居然出現在治療天使拉斐爾的翅膀上，多麼諷刺。  
不二見手塚仍是沒動作，有些著急了。為了顯露真身，為了設下最強大的結界之術，耗用過多法力的他靈核已經快要承受不住。  
「這些都是你設計好的！」手塚低吼道。  
「對。」不二笑著坦承，沒有一絲猶豫。  
手塚即便憤怒，但他還是克制自己不去攻擊不二，另一方面繼續想著有沒有兩全其美的辦法。有嗎，有那種可以不用傷及不二而能完美解決僵局的辦法嗎？無數的念頭在他心中閃過。  
不二笑嘆了一口氣，他深知對方的個性，果然還是太為難手塚了吧？所以還有最後一個辦法。不二自己沒佩劍，便以迅雷不及耳之姿從手塚手上搶走炎之劍。  
手塚也不愧是戰鬥天使，對於不二突如其來的舉動早有防備，一個後躍閃過不二的突襲。但還沒結束，不二已經運起攻擊法術隨時給予手塚一擊。手塚大驚，立刻吟唱起守護法術。手一鬆，長劍已然掉在地上，這完全合了不二的意，炎之劍很快就被他撿去。  
他似乎打定主意逼手塚出手，拿到長劍後便朝手塚出劍且速度非常快，幾乎是算準手塚護盾成形的時候朝他刺去，護盾效果頓時減半。不僅如此，不二太清楚炎之劍的用法，還悄悄施展一記能強化攻擊效果的法術。  
「如果單純論劍術我或許贏不了你，但你現在可是沒有長劍在身。不全力以赴的話可是會吃虧的喔。」不二正色道。  
手塚瞪著他，不願傷及不二的他只能頻頻閃過不二的攻擊。不二出劍速度飛快，手塚完全是仗著自己精通劍術才有辦法在他每一次攻擊下驚險避開。  
「只顧著閃是不可能贏得了我」不二說道。  
手塚幾招過下來，自己已然屈居下風。然而想要打贏不二沒有劍卻是一大隱憂，在閃避下去以不二的劍術被他刺中也只是早晚的事。要吟唱也根本不可能，他完全無法分神。手塚不自覺地向結界外看了一眼，見到跡部面色如霜的拿著劍鞘。手塚靈機一動，很快就接到跡部的暗示。該死，自己怎麼就這麼慢才想到？  
「分心可是會吃虧的喔！」不二正色道。  
他最後一個字還沒落下，手塚已然感覺到眼前一陣寒氣逼近，不二的劍尖已經來到自己眼前。手塚連忙舉起劍鞘抵擋，說道：「我可是戰鬥天使，絕對不會犯在戰場上分心這種低級錯誤！」  
雖然只是手持劍鞘，但手塚總算是擋住不二的攻勢。在結界外觀戰的跡部等人雖不清楚兩人的對話，不過交手的過程看得一清二楚。見手塚手持劍鞘開始反擊，便也稍稍放心下來。  
眾人認識已久，知道如果到了劍術比拚，那麼手塚還是有勝算的。現在只能看手塚是不是能夠從不二的結界裡順利脫身。  
即便拿著的是劍鞘，手塚仗著自己劍術高超以及力道優勢，與不二對峙居然未見下風。可越打手塚內心越是驚訝不已。以前他只看過不二借力使力或是防守型的打法，如今這種以速攻擊巧勁的方式卻很像一個人。  
手塚認識這麼多人，雖說戰鬥天使普遍劍術都不錯，但當年能在劍術考核上拿下優勝的他絕對有傲視跡部等人的本錢。不二此刻使劍的方式反而吸引他的好奇跟求勝欲。除了想著怎麼贏之外，手塚一直努力回想自己什麼時候看過這套劍法。確定自己不再居於下風後，手塚有意無意的引導不二的劍法。  
不二心中嘆了一口氣，每個人都拿他力道不足的弱點攻擊。若是面對一般人就算了，他還能靠出色的反擊技術跟巧勁打贏對方，奈何他這次的對手有著連他師事的對象都認可的實力。不行，再這樣下去他會輸。  
「你這種打法雖然強但對我不管用，而且也並非你最擅長的打法。」觀察了好半晌，手塚終於說道。  
不二輕笑道：「但你也拿不下我不是嗎？」  
兩人言談之中手上已過了十多招。  
「別嘴硬了。倒是你這劍法十分眼熟。雖然已經讓你內化不少，但劍法的基底還是在的，還非常明顯。」手塚正色道，他頓了一頓，又道：「你師事的對象除了大人之外還有別西卜，對不對？」  
不二一愣，出劍也遲了一秒。僅是這一秒倒讓手塚成功將不二手中的劍給抄了去。  
「說過了，戰場上不能分心的，周助。你剛才那句警告我原封不動地退還給你。」手塚正色道。拿到劍後他第一件事立刻插回劍鞘，不願再讓不二碰到它。  
不二沒想到手塚會來這招，明明是他想逼使手塚攻擊他，結果他反倒把劍收起來！炎之劍的制裁效果才有辦法真正傷到他，可他卻說什麼都不願意攻擊他。不二內心苦笑，摀著胸口，手塚的這份溫柔讓他的靈核更痛了。  
手塚並沒有立刻扶著不二，溫顏道：「你知道嗎，我們三個寧願不要傷你，也願意靠自己的力量戰勝墮天使三巨頭。難道你就對我們這麼沒有信心？」  
不二笑著搖頭道：「如果只有別西卜和亞巴頓的話我是有信心的，但面對精市不有所準備會非常棘手。今日是因為你我認識，我們都不敢下重手，即是如此你已是應付甚是吃力，制裁我吧，我已經跟小虎說過了，希望是由你來動手。」  
手塚皺眉，他知道自己是為了正義而戰，可當對手是不二時，正如對方所說他們都不可能會全力一搏，因為怕傷了對方。  
跡部等人站在結界之外心急如焚，他們只看得到結界裡面發生的事，可聽不到手塚與不二的對話。千歲等人均想兩人既然已經罷手，那為何還不將結界解開。以至於他們沒有發現手塚神情有異。  
不二嘆道：「看來不來點刺激的你是不會傷我了。」  
手塚一驚，反問道：「你打算怎麼做？」  
不二正色道：「我的真身你都已經看得這麼仔細，而我也都跟你說了，叛變與否你應當用手中的炎之劍來判斷，而並非你自己。」  
手塚皺眉道：「你知道我不願意傷你的。」  
不二曉得自己大概無法說服手塚了，他笑嘆道：「你還記得在升格考試的最後一天，你我居然在最後一場的鬥技碰面，結果我卻爽約的事情嗎？」  
手塚點點頭。他其實沒有氣不二，當下是十分擔心他的。那時候的主審教授說過這場鬥技多半也會是他拿下勝利，因此判他勝出其實也合理。只是他不明白為何不二會提起陳年往事。  
不二輕笑道：「你說，我這樣算不算是信守當年的承諾，在結界裡與你一較高下。」  
手塚開言道：「真要打起來你是贏不了我。」  
不二挑眉道：「這話就只說對一半了，如果在當年我的確無法勝你，但今日就不一樣。」他睜著紅色的雙眼看著手塚，彷彿再度提醒他的背景與真實身分，他又道：「國光，看著我。削弱精市的戰力，然後擋下他們對以格倫城的攻勢。」  
「再然後呢？」手塚低著頭問道。  
「再然後你就會知道該怎麼做了。」不二笑嘆道，他又輕聲說了一句話。  
手塚緊皺著雙眉，喃喃地道：「Why did you tell me the truth？The truth should exist, it should not be used.」閉上雙眼神情極為痛苦。  
不二溫顏笑道：「I love you, Kunimistu Tezuka. This is the truth. So tell me Kunimistu, is that a fact or a weapon？」他走近手塚，雙手搭在對方的肩上，續笑道：「Look at me, please.」  
手塚費了好大一番功夫才終於迎上不二的目光，然他很快就後悔了。他聽見不二吟唱起來，聲音依舊是那麼優美動人，神情依舊是那麼平和慈愛，可他感到胸口突然一陣劇痛，痛到他失神。那雙向來有神的琥珀色雙眸有些失焦。  
等手塚再回過神來，手中的炎之劍已然刺入不二的左胸膛。


	33. Chapter 33

(32)  
「混帳！手塚那傢伙竟然真的刺下去了！我要他的命！」跡部低吼道，手持著炎之劍一個箭步就要上前與手塚打一場。  
佐伯發現手塚神態有異，連忙攔住跡部的去路，正色道：「小景，請等一等，我看手塚刺傷小助有其他原因，你先別衝動。」  
跡部瞪著佐伯怒道：「連你也要攔著我嗎？」  
佐伯抓著跡部的手臂正色道：「別說我要攔著你了，千歲也是如此。」  
跡部向千歲的地方看去，見對方似笑非笑地看著他，手上的攻擊法術意味很明顯。  
這些動靜手塚全當沒看到，等到他回過神來，第一件事便是趕忙抱著不二的身子，血濺了他一身白袍。手塚也不管了，吟唱治癒之術好不容易才將不二的血止住，然而他靈核受傷已成事實。不二雖然沒死，但也奄奄一息，徹底暈厥過去。  
「手塚你這個王八蛋！」跡部怒喝道。  
手塚終於抬眼看著跡部，他完全是一副要幹架的樣子。手塚冷聲道：「我是天使長，制裁同儕本就是我的職責，你不應該插手。」  
跡部挑眉道：「哼，都把政務丟給本大爺做的你還有資格說這句話？怎麼樣，現在才想起自己是天使長嗎？」  
手塚正色道：「政務請你幫忙是因為你的能力出色，比起處理政務，收復守護城鎮的活兒更適合我。我一直都很感謝你的幫忙。」他頓了一頓，寒聲道：「但你若是要與我打起來，我手中的炎之劍是不會跟你客氣的。不要忘記，我再怎麼樣也是天使長。」  
手塚是七大御前天使之首的天使長。  
跡部聞言，倒被手塚的話噎得說不出話來，別過頭去讓自己冷靜一下，才道：「抱歉，我魯莽了。先看看小助吧，他的情況怎麼樣？」  
「死不了。」手塚淡道，抱著不二便要離開。  
「你打算去哪？」千歲揚聲道。  
「佐伯跟我來一趟，其他人備戰，等等朝以格倫城出發。」手塚說道。  
佐伯聽見手塚喚他便跟上前去。其他人則是目送他們離開。  
「白石，你的醫術最好，小助他真的沒事嗎？」千歲關切地問道。  
白石若有所思了半晌，才道：「他沒事，起碼正如烏列爾大人所說一般沒有性命危險。只是我很好奇受到炎之劍制裁的拉斐爾大人竟然沒有致命。」  
大石等人聽到白石的話不禁一愣。  
沒有致命，只有重傷，這是炎之劍判斷的結果。  
「那只有一種可能啦，小助並沒有背叛光主。」跡部欣喜地道，不過想起不二重傷的樣子，又有些擔憂地道：「就是他傷成那樣，也不曉得什麼時候才能痊癒。」  
忍足笑道：「不會太久的，大人可是治療天使。就是我們下一場戰鬥可要好好自保才行，大人不在後勤治療絕對會有差。」  
千歲鬆了一口氣，嘆道：「等一下戰鬥大家都小心一點。」  
另一方面，佐伯與抱著不二的手塚同行。  
「你打算把小助抱去哪裡？」佐伯皺眉問道。他發現手塚現在是朝地窖是走去。  
手塚道：「天牢。」  
佐伯一驚，瞪眼道：「你要把他關在那？那裡環境這麼差，小助被關個幾天不死也只剩半條命！」  
手塚嘆道：「他不會死的，你難道還不明白？」  
「你哪來的自信？」佐伯皺眉道。  
手塚無奈地道：「梅丹佐，看清楚一點，炎之劍並沒有奪去周助的性命，也就代表著他並沒有背叛光主。但他的身份大概快瞞不下去了，天牢起碼是一處能杜絕他氣息的地方。這也是保護他。」  
佐伯瞭然，嘆道：「抱歉我太激動了，謝謝你的解說。他的靈核傷及致此，多半是舊傷復發，並非全然是炎之劍所造成。」他頓了一頓，反問道：「但你為何找我過來？」  
手塚正色道：「你是我們之中結界之術施展最好的，且也知道周助最多事，我希望等一會兒由你佈下結界。」  
佐伯點點頭。兩人不知不覺已經來到地窖。天牢已經被手塚整理得很整齊，環境可以說是相當清幽，就是有些陰暗了。佐伯見到這地方更是為不二心疼，他道：「你打算將他關在這裡多久？」  
「等到我們把該做的事情做完，起碼要等到以格倫城戰役結束。」手塚正色道。  
「之後就看路西法的反應了。小助被關，他極有可能尋來此地，到時還不把你的伯利恆城給拆了。」佐伯頭疼地道。  
確實很像幸村會做的事，更何況不二對他而言如此重要。手塚皺眉道：「所以我們更不能放過以格倫城。好不容易收復的地方哪這麼容易就讓別西卜他們奪回去？」  
佐伯苦笑著點頭。  
手塚輕聲道：「你先在外面等我一下，我想先處理一點事情。」  
佐伯應了一聲，便先去門外候著。  
手塚見佐伯離開後，這才輕輕的把不二放在地上。饒是他的動作再輕，但不二仍是醒了。手塚溫顏道：「弄痛你了嗎？」  
不二微笑著搖頭，應道：「這跟覺醒比起來的疼痛只是小巫見大巫而已，你無須擔心。」他頓了一頓，溫和地道：「我剛才聽見了你跟小虎的對話。」  
「在裝睡？」手塚皺眉道。  
不二噗哧笑了出來，不過牽動傷口，還是有些疼，他微笑道：「算是吧，我的演技應該很不錯，有騙過大家？」  
手塚瞪了不二一眼，等等他回去不被跡部罵死才怪，都拔劍要跟他拼命了。  
不二大概笑太大力，咳嗽起來，嘴角有些血跡連手塚也注意到了。  
「你的身體狀況真的撐得住嗎？」手塚皺眉問道。  
「要把我關進天牢裡哪來這麼多話？」不二微笑道，他不能讓手塚為他擔心太多，不然手塚又捨不得下重手。  
「我……。」手塚待要說什麼，後來乾脆抱著不二深深一吻，輕嘆道：「抱歉，等我放你出來，還有更多話要跟你說。」  
不二倒是為了手塚突如其來的舉動有些嚇到，但他沒避開。  
「得罪了，周助。」手塚正色道，接著他開始吟唱起來：「Lord held me in His arms and gave His love to me, gave me my heart’s desire. His love enfolds me. His love protects me. And I’m so thankful now I am His. If time would stand still, and keep me here way, you know what Lord, I would be satisfied with just being with you.」  
吟唱內容乃是盛讚光主，是唱出對祂的忠誠。  
「……Lord knows, you set my heart on fire because I know You are here. Body and soul belongs to You. Lord, I’m so thankful that I am Yours. I am praising God all the time. I belongs to you. We’re together if that’s enough for You, it’s enough for me.」手塚續唱道。  
他的歌聲平和，任誰也沒想到這是要將不二關進天牢的吟唱法術。  
「Can I tensify？ I’m praising God all the time. Praising God all the while. I belong to You and You belong to me. We’re together. If that’s enough for You, it’s enough for me.」手塚吟唱結束。[1]  
幾乎是在他的話一落下，天牢裡生出四道光環別扣住不二的手腕與腳踝。接著是兩支長劍，以X型的方式直接貫穿不二的六翼翅膀。不二被手塚的法術定住牆上。這是聖誡宣言，是為了綁住高階天使或魔族的高級法術。一番折騰下來，不二跪在地上。  
手塚為了要跟他平視，也跪了下來，只是不二虛弱得隨時能暈過去，他扶著對方的雙肩，他輕聲道：「It seems that I can answer you. Now I finally know what you were trying to tell me.」  
不二微笑地看著手塚，說道：「I expect your answer.」  
「I love you, it’s the truth, and it does exist. That is the fact and weapon.」手塚正色道，他頓了一頓，再度將不二擁入懷中，又道：「As a fact, it drags me to Hell; as a weapon, it brings me to Heaven.」說罷，他站起身親吻不二的額頭。  
不二身子一顫，再也支持不住徹底暈了過去。  
手塚闔上天牢的房門，便讓佐伯進來。  
「你們說了什麼？」佐伯狐疑地看著手塚問道。見到不二的樣子他更是心疼，多想代替他受罪。  
手塚聳聳肩，正色道：「沒時間解釋了，結界再麻煩你，得迅速一些。我們之後要趕行程。」  
佐伯點了點頭，當下眼觀鼻鼻觀心，開始吟唱起來。結界之術很快便施展完畢。  
「把小助藏好，是吧？」佐伯挑眉道。  
手塚毫不掩飾地點頭，說道：「肯定要的，幸村可能會發瘋似的找他，我們要藏好。」不然不二就被帶走了。  
佐伯苦笑道：「他想要的東西還有拿不到的時候？就怕他把這裡炸了。」  
手塚搖頭道：「他不敢。」他看著佐伯，雙眼併出一道寒光，又道：「敢炸了這裡我就把以格倫城也炸了陪葬。」  
左伯聞言，連忙道：「別這樣，你們炸了彼此的神殿，兩邊的主都會被驚動的。」  
手塚沉默了好半晌，直到兩人終於與跡部等人會合前，他在門外道：「那不正好嗎？」  
佐伯震驚無比地看著他，良久，說不出話來。

幸村等一行人朝著以格倫城過去了。  
「路西法大人，您剛才是故意的吧？從書念城出來時驚動了小助下的結界，甚至重燃了書念城的聖火。」真田嘆了一口氣，說道。  
幸村笑著道：「那當然，這是給他們打暗號，說我們要往以格倫城過去讓烏列爾他們有心理準備。」  
「您這樣真得是打算為別西卜拿回以格倫城嗎？」柳笑問道。  
幸村聳聳肩，笑道：「我說我有意思要拿回以格倫城，但不代表會出手幫忙。還有，如果我們收復的這麼容易就沒意思。」他橫了柳一眼，又道：「這不正是你跟我說的嗎？」  
「你確定他們會按照計劃過來以格倫城？」仁王將信將疑地問道。  
「大人這麼有自信，那應該就會吧。畢竟我們也只能相信大人。」柳嘆道。  
「原來也有你沒把握的事。」仁王笑道。  
柳也不惱，淡笑道：「我又不能預知未來。」幸村又牽扯到不二的事，那是怎麼樣都說不准的。  
「大人有感知到烏列爾一行人的動向嗎？」仁王問道。  
幸村輕笑道：「當我這麼厲害，我只能感知小助的動向，而且還僅限於小助在使用強大法力的時候才有辦法。」他頓了一頓，嘆道：「真是的，待了書念城這麼久，還是無法引他過來見我。」  
真田等人對看一眼，不二若是過來找幸村，怕是他再也不會放他回去才對。  
幸村突然歛起笑容，正色道：「有趣了，原來小助是回伯利恆城。」  
「伯利恆城？那裡不是烏列爾的守護之地？」柳皺眉問道。  
「正是，我一直都想過去看看。一城換一城，首先要先從伯利恆城下手才對。」真田道。  
幸村噗哧笑道：「行了，弦一郎，不要以為我不知道你在想什麼。」  
為了不要驚動到三界，幸村一行人前往以格倫城的路城一部份是使用順移陣法，大部分都是飛行。畢竟到了以格倫城附近，簡直就跟自己家後院一樣來去自如。  
幸村突然停下腳步，眾人一驚，也停下來看著幸村。  
「小助在激戰呢，我感受到他法力劇烈的波動。」幸村皺眉道。遠在另一處的他體內法力也翻絞著，靈核隱隱作痛。  
「對手是烏列爾吧？」真田問道。  
「錯不了，透過小助我可以看到他對手的意象。」幸村應道。  
無論是深夜星空亦或陽光普照都是烏列爾的意象，也正如烏列爾本人，那是守護全宇宙的溫柔。  
幸村突然劇烈地咳了一陣，手摀著胸口，笑嘆道：「真是的，烏列爾應該不會對小助這麼狠，是小助一直以來都將自己逼到極限，現在也是。」  
柳與真田見狀，連忙一左一右扶著幸村。所幸在他們努力趕路下也來到以格倫城神殿之外。  
「您沒事吧？」真田皺眉道。  
幸村擺了擺手，說道：「我沒事，更不是舊傷復發。有事的不是我，是小助。」他頓了一頓，又道：「他與烏列爾差不多分出勝負。炎之劍的制裁結果已經出來。」  
真諷刺，結果他跟他都沒死。  
真田與柳頓時瞭然。  
還沒結束，本來幸村閃耀無比的翅膀色澤突然黯了一半，真田與柳見狀大驚。  
那是幸村法力直接蒸發一半的最好證明。  
「蓮二、弦一郎、雅治，等等好好加油啊，我可沒那戰力幫你們打了。」幸村懶懶地道。  
「您的法力……？」柳輕聲聞道，還沒說完便被幸村抬手打斷。  
「承如所見，但並不影響我接下來的行程。」幸村緩緩地道。他逼近真田，吻了對方的唇瓣，正色道：「弦一郎，好好把以格倫城拿回來，我等你的好消息。」  
真田見幸村要走，抓著他的手腕問道：「您要去哪裡？」  
幸村笑的一副理所當然，說道：「那還用說？一報還一報，我去一趟伯利恆城。」他歛起笑容，眼中閃過一道危險的光芒，冷聲道：「我突然感覺不到小助的氣息了。但他肯定還在那裡。如果沒有，即便三界都翻遍了我都要找到他。」  
真田與柳等人目送幸村離開，就算幸村少了一半的戰力，但他們知道幸村絕對做的到他剛才的話。  
不過更令真田疑惑的是，等幸村一走，他發現手中多了一樣閃爍如金的東西，上頭有著繁雜的印記。  
王契，這麼方便的東西，幸村怎麼會交到他手上？

[1]Carlene Davis- Praising God


	34. Chapter 34

(33)  
真田收下王契，他雖然擔心幸村，但得更專心在眼前的戰役。以格倫城，自己的守護城鎮無論如何都要拿回來。前些日子被手塚奪去簡直是奇恥大辱。他、柳及仁王等三人繼續趕路，好不容易來到以格倫城。神殿外圍一如既往都會佈著結界。  
「弦一郎，你不覺得這結界很眼熟？」柳淡問道。  
真田皺眉，觀察著結界半晌，說道：「你說的沒錯，是出自小助之手。」  
「你們說有沒有可能裡面的聖火也是小助燃的？」仁王笑問道。  
真田瞪了仁王一眼，正色道：「手塚決定拿下這裡是事實，你難道以為搬出小助我就會收斂一點嗎？」  
仁王嘿嘿一笑，說道：「看來全世界能夠阻止你的大概只有大人了。」  
「搬出小助可能可以讓大人下手輕一點，但對弦一郎是不管用的喔，雅治。」柳淡笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「大人可是下令無論如何都要將以格倫城拿回來。」  
真田寒聲道：「即便大人沒這麼說，我也打算這麼做！」拋下一句話後，真田領著柳與仁王進去神殿內。  
才一踏入神殿，等待他們三人的竟是三記天界炙焰，直朝三人鋪面而來。對方有意隱藏他們的氣息跟攻擊，施展了隱匿氣息的法術。  
真田等人大驚，就算他們都是身經百戰的悍將，但仍被突如其來的攻擊所嚇到。  
來不及吟唱了，拔出拔出炎之劍下意識地抵擋對方的攻勢。還沒結束，等他們認為總算擋下天界炙焰後，卻突然感覺到手上的劍受到強烈的壓力。  
抬頭，是手塚、跡部與千歲三人。手塚對真田，跡部對柳，千歲對仁王。  
「搞偷襲，以為這種小手段傷的了我？」真田低吼道。  
「是傷不了，但給你突擊也足夠了。」手塚冷聲說道。  
真田與手塚這組是三組人馬當中最快打上的一組。  
「你可以要點臉面嗎？我可是你學長，小手塚！」真田喝道，手上長劍出劍速度越來越快。  
對於真田的稱呼，手塚皺眉道：「我都成年了還是天使長，就算是我學長，好歹也尊重我吧！」  
「哼，還當我是學長，你奪下以格倫城在先，不懂敬老尊賢的可是你！」真田道。  
「果然是你，周助的劍法果然是師承你。」手塚正色道。  
「喔？你跟他交手過了？」真田故作驚訝地道。  
手塚皺眉道：「多虧他，我總算對你的劍法更加瞭解！」自己說出這句話時，心中閃過一個念頭，難不成不二誘使他逼他出劍的原因也是因為這個？提前瞭解真田的劍法？他不是第一次跟真田交手，但真正像這樣對峙卻還是第一次。  
以往兩人過招都只是保命為目的，都是點到為止，不願硬碰硬便收手了，這次對峙是為了要對方的命。  
真田哈哈一笑，挑眉道：「算你的眼力還沒退步。如何，小助的劍法嚇到你了？」想起教導劍法的那段日子，他心中相當得意。  
「要嚇到我還有一段距離，看招！」手塚喝道。手上施加壓力，猛朝真田攻去，其中更是直指真田的靈核。  
真田大驚，手塚的出劍速度與其他人相比簡直不是同一個檔次。他一個後躍以為躲過他的攻擊，未料手塚手腕一動竟是順勢往他的左手臂刺去，真田反應再快，雖然在千鈞一髮內閃避但也劃破他的衣袖。  
「看來事先預習總是有用處。」手塚冷笑道。  
真田驚怒交集，一劍朝手塚左肩刺去，手塚似乎早就看穿他的攻勢，身形一矮，在真田的劍落下之際，真田原以為手塚會在他的胸口補一劍，手塚卻是提了一記格擋，架住他的攻勢後，足尖一點一腳朝真田的腰部踢去。  
這一腳倒是有些出奇不易，但要給真田造成威脅還是太早，真田光是見到手塚抬腳的動作便有些防備，仗著自己豐富的戰鬥經驗，反而是後發先致，朝手塚的胸前踢了一腳。兩人互瞪一眼，各自後躍一步拉開距離。  
身形相仿，同樣精通近身戰跟劍術，真田仗著豐厚的戰鬥經驗，手塚靠著對真田劍法的瞭解，竟然打得難分難解。也只能說不愧是戰鬥天使本色，兩人都打速攻根本就沒空閒可以吟唱攻擊法術或是輔助法術，簡直是在考驗對方的功力。  
「混帳，把以格倫城還給我！」真田怒喝道。後躍腳跟著地之後，鞋尖一轉竟是朝主殿走去，完全不想管手塚的動向。  
手塚冷哼一聲，攔去真田的去路，寒聲道：「都知道這裡已經被我拿下了還當自己家後院？想過去也得先問過我！」  
真田動怒，直接轟一記攻擊法術回應手塚。  
手塚顯然早有防備，在胸前突然出現護盾直接硬接下來真田的攻擊法術。剛使用完攻擊法術的真田一時間還無法持續攻擊，反而讓手塚逮到空檔，手塚並沒有選擇攻擊法術，而是再度提劍上前纏住真田。  
「你煩不煩？」真田怒極，處於被動的他只得舉劍抵擋。但不對，手塚的只是出劍而已，手塚的攻擊力度卻勝過之前，真田一驚，很快就發現祕密。  
手塚的雙手帶著淡淡的符文，原來是輔助增強攻擊的法術。  
「雕蟲小技！」真田怒嚇道。仍舊靠著自己的力氣與手塚對峙。  
「夠造成你的困擾。」手塚冷聲道。但他也不得不佩服真田的力氣，居然跟他拚得難分難解，經驗果然還是有差。手塚足下一點，向後一躍拉開兩人距離。  
真田見機不可失，連忙往內殿走去。結果眼前突然燃起烈火，連忙收住腳步。對方投下的天界炙焰擋去他的去路，熊熊烈火在眼前燃燒，刺眼之極。真田扭頭怒瞪手塚，喝問道：「你到底想做什麼？」  
「真田，你的對手在這裡，請正視我。」手塚正色道，手上早已運好另一記攻擊法術等著隨時出手。  
真田死盯著手塚手上那記攻擊法術，他感知法力後確定並不是高階的攻擊法術，但手塚的作戰模式他並不是很瞭解，作為戰鬥天使精通所有攻擊法術是肯定的，誰曉得手塚是不是還有奇招？  
手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「你放心我還不至於把這裡燒了。」  
真田暫時鬆了一口氣，可很快就暗道不妙，手塚的攻擊法術竟然已經來到自己眼前，不是高階法術，卻是另一種在作戰中很討厭的法術，定身之術。真田閃避不及，直接命中。  
定身之術對於熾天使而言使用的效果並不長久，手塚深知這一點，僅眨眼間便已來到真田面前，再度施展中階縛術。然真田也並非省油的燈，迅速吟唱起另一記攻擊法術。  
兩道光在空中相遇，撞擊在一起。該感謝他們都沒有使用最高階的法術，不然神殿被炸出坑洞也是遲早的事。手塚倒罷了，這裡是真田的守護城鎮，自己的神殿被炸得坑坑洞洞根本不能看。  
勝負出來了，手塚身法快極，神不知鬼不覺的繞到真田身後，反手制住他，另一手拿著匕首指著他的靈核處。  
真田見敗陣下來，冷聲問道：「為什麼不動手？」  
「還不行，我有話要問你。」手塚淡道，他頓了一頓，又道：「如果你一有所隱瞞，我的匕首便會刺下去，你應該懂我意思。」  
真田一陣悚然，手塚在說話的同時瞬間展現法力的強度令他恐懼。彷彿在宣告兩人稍早之前的對峙都是他在隱藏實力。

另一方面跡部與柳的對峙卻是在空中。兩人不打近身戰。柳熟知跡部的劍法不能小覷便也不敢硬碰硬，乾脆與對方在空中進行攻擊法術的激戰。  
這是柳第二次認真與跡部交手。兩人認真一對一戰鬥這是第二次了。然而被消除記憶的跡部卻只知道是第一次。柳不禁感覺到跡部進步神速，他佈下嚴密的攻擊法術竟然都沒能擊中跡部。  
跡部心中卻是打另一番記較，攻擊法術他吟唱的速度是快不過柳的，兩人的戰鬥情形乍看下是跡部在密集的法術攻擊內穿梭自如，可真正窘境只有跡部自己知曉。  
他處於捱打，處於下風。仗著自己身手過人才有辦法都在千鈞一髮之際閃過攻擊。可在這樣閃避下去不是辦法。但他也不急，安置好不二之後他早已全神貫注在戰場上，戰場沒有讓他分心的事物了。  
「你打算持續這種模式到什麼時候？」跡部挑眉問道，言語之際側身讓過一記本該擊中他左肩的攻擊法術。  
柳根本無法分神回答他問題，專心吟唱的他也不會受跡部的話影響。  
跡部也不惱，法術攻擊用多了會比劍術比拚更快感到疲憊，這是絕對的，他冷笑道：「我都不知道亞巴頓原來不會用劍。」  
柳不理他，繼續吟唱，天羅地網的法術攻擊朝跡部射來。  
跡部嘆了一口氣，又道：「這樣不累嗎？持續吟唱你都不需要換氣？」  
柳大手一揮，攻擊法術改向，擊中跡部身後的梁柱。梁柱倒下的方向正朝跡部而來。見跡部忙於閃避的時候，他終於道：「你先顧好你自己！」  
「你以為這種小技倆能夠起作用？作夢！」跡部喝道。一個閃身早已來到柳面前。  
柳餘光瞥見寒光一閃，立馬回身，抽出腰間的佩劍抵擋跡部的攻勢。只是出劍的那一剎那柳就知道自己錯了，這無疑是對方激他與他拼鬥劍術的套路。  
「拔劍啦？我還以為你的佩劍只是擺設！」跡部揚眉道。  
柳咬牙瞪著跡部，他不願意劍術拼鬥就是對自己的劍術沒有能贏過跡部的把握，可眼下卻只能硬拚。不動聲色地施展了一記輔助法術，立刻增強他出劍的力道跟攻擊速度。  
可跡部全部都看破了，老神在在地頻頻擋下柳的攻擊，說道：「本大爺以為你跟著別西卜劍術多少都會有一點長進。」  
柳冷哼道：「該怎麼說你，這些年來你在劍術的造詣上想必下過很大的功夫，起碼跟上次交手比起來進步不少。」  
跡部皺眉，厲聲問道：「你什麼意思？你我交手多次可是真正如此近戰卻是第一次，別唬弄我！」  
柳冷笑道：「唬弄？不，我說的全部都是真的。」他話一說完，立刻感覺到跡部的攻擊速度跟力道大幅提升。太可怕了，明明沒有使用任何輔助法術，卻還能提升攻擊力，這絕對是逼出他的潛能。柳只能抓緊機會等著跡部失誤，再給予致命一擊。  
跡部心中有無數疑問，但卻沒有再問出口，反而更加冷靜下來專注眼前的戰鬥。手上的攻擊並不是情緒波動所致，而是他求勝的企圖。  
柳說道：「你若罷手，我可以把當時的事情跟你說。」  
跡部沒聽進去，手上三招頻頻朝柳的左胸口刺去。柳也不愧是戰鬥天使，即使在劍法上身處下風，但總能在千鈞一髮之際截斷跡部的攻勢。  
柳道：「我把你的記憶消除了。」  
跡部聞言，一愣。只是些微的失神，柳的劍尖已經抵住了他的下巴。  
柳淡笑道：「戰場上可不能分神，就讓身為學長的我好好教你吧！」  
跡部笑嘆了出來，道：「既然已經幫我消除記憶，那為何又打算讓我再想起來？可我不打算想起來，更不打算問你。」他頓了一頓，挑眉道：「若我說失神也是戰術的一種，你會怎麼看呢，墮天使的智囊亞巴頓。」  
柳還在消化跡部的話時，卻突然聽到跡部冷不防的打了一個響指，一記天界炙焰衝破他嚴密的攻擊法術，直朝他射來。柳連忙閃避，吟唱最快的盾術抵擋。  
但還沒結束，盾術的效果在承受跡部的天界炙焰後就徹底消逝了，緊接在後的竟是熾天使的大招，就連柳也再熟悉不過的，聖諭縛術。  
聖諭縛術直接命中柳，柳的身子疼得筆直從天空墜落，然而在落地之前跡部竟然逮住他，將他按倒在地，手中的炎之劍已然對準他的胸口。  
跡部挑眉道：「不覺得諷刺，擅用攻擊法術的你卻連中我兩次攻擊法術的大招。」  
柳說不出話來，跡部何時藏起這些攻擊他根本就無從得知。  
「本大爺根本就不打算取你性命，也不想看你去亂，所以得罪了，亞巴頓。」跡部正色道。  
柳突然感覺到胸口一陣劇痛，他萬萬沒想到跡部竟然透過炎之劍在他的靈核處下了一個封印法術。  
亞巴頓柳蓮二與加百列跡部景吾的對戰，分出勝負。


	35. Chapter 35

(34)  
千歲對上仁王打得難分難解。兩人在劍術跟攻擊法術表現上皆屬上乘，但沒有像手塚或是跡部那樣在劍術或攻擊法術表現特別突出，雖一時間無法奈何對方，可自保上也足夠了。  
然而他們對峙的情形卻是三組人馬之中最好看的。比起手塚與真田強硬比拼劍術，或是跡部與柳幾乎都靠攻擊法術的絢爛效果，擅用攻擊法術跟劍術或是近身戰的千歲與仁王反而更加好看。  
仁王打得有點洩氣，千歲不愧是戰鬥天使，即便他如何變換打法、模仿誰，千歲都有如天雷打不動般照著自己的進攻節奏。思及此，進攻速度跟著快了起來，手上一記不太用吟唱時間的攻擊法術直向千歲攻去。本來是希望可以暫時拉開兩人距離，仁王卻算錯了。  
千歲似乎已料到仁王不可能會用大招的攻擊法術，硬接下來，手上長劍一抖頻頻朝仁王的左胸前刺去。  
仁王咬牙，側身讓開，不過千歲的速度很快，饒是身手矯健的他胸前也被劃破一刀。仁王怒瞪著千歲。  
千歲皺眉道：「一旦改變進攻速度，就容易被人發現破綻。這點無論別西卜還是亞巴頓都沒人教你嗎？」  
仁王冷哼一聲，說道：「我還不需要你來教育我。」  
千歲趁機丟了一個定身法術給仁王，可仁王這次已有防備，後躍閃過。這卻是千歲的陷阱，他趁仁王重心後移時，再補上一劍。仁王情急之下舉劍格擋。  
「你還沒發現嗎？過多的模仿是打不贏我的，那並非你擅長的打法。」千歲嘆道。  
仁王沒理他的話，抬腳立刻就往千歲的腹部送他一記膝擊。不過一到近身戰兩人的身高優劣很快就顯現出來。  
千歲終究較仁王高了一些，手長腳長，加上身手相當靈敏，千歲用前臂擋下仁王的攻擊時甚至已經扔掉長劍了，乾脆往仁王站的地方擲去。  
仁王大驚，炎之劍的威力他絕對知道的，但這不是重點，重點是他第一次遇到有人讓長劍離手，而且他擲的方向非常準，速度又快，仁王只得變招往天空飛去。  
千歲冷哼一聲，道：「兩招！」招字落下的同時一個後仰，雙腳結結實實的踢中仁王的胸口。強勁的力道令仁王從胸口傳來的疼痛差點害他暈過去，好不容易穩住了心神跟重心，千歲早不曉得什麼時候拾起劍，抵住他的下巴。  
被逼到無處可退的仁王冷汗直流。他終於意識到千歲說的兩招是什麼意思。  
兩招之內拿下他，本來以為只是千歲在放話，然而真的只有兩招。  
原來千歲早就預測好仁王未來可能的行動，但這個猜測只是一半對而已。以千歲別出心裁的打法無論對手是誰，能做出的反應選項恐怕也不多。  
仁王冷靜下來後，終於清楚了。千歲只是逼出對手他要的反應，這樣過程也好，結果也好，完全都在他的預料之中。  
「服氣了？」千歲挑眉笑道。  
仁王也笑嘆了出來，道：「服氣了，你的打法我這次是徹底領教過了。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「下次不會這麼簡單。」  
「有機會的話再來過招，我很欣賞你多變的打法。」千歲由衷地道。  
仁王哈哈一笑，說道：「承蒙你看得起。」  
結果千歲與仁王這組比起相互廝殺，反而更像招式對練。  
終於，六個人之間都分出勝負了。千歲與仁王握手言和，跡部在得到柳不會出手擾亂的承諾後也解開封印。剩下所有人都在看手塚與真田。  
以格倫城之爭由他們而起，自然得由他們結束。他們之間有太多事情要處理，然而兩人都有默契不想受到外界干擾，因此佈下了結界。  
「我可沒興致跟你在結界你待太久。」真田不耐煩地道。  
手塚挑眉道：「你當我願意？」他頓了一頓，指了指結界外，正色道：「我就是為了設下一個無人能干擾們的空間而已。」  
真田雙手抱胸，冷聲道：「想問什麼就問吧，廢話這麼多？能答的我會回答，不能回答的請恕我無可奉告。」  
手塚瞭然道：「明白，我不會勉強你。」他迎上真田漆黑的目光，問道：「你們這次進攻以格倫城，是你的意思還是路西法的意思？」  
真田哈哈一笑，皺眉道：「第一個就問蠢問題，這個是我的守護之城，我想拿回來又有何不妥？你就當是我跟大人共同的意思吧。」  
手塚被真田嘲笑也不惱，正色道：「原來是你們的意思。可也得是要路西法的首肯你才能過來對吧？就我所知的別西卜是會為了護著路西法而寸步不離。」他停頓一會兒，似乎在選擇用字，又道：「而這種程度是即便丟了以格倫城也無所謂不是嗎？」  
真田一愣，低吼道：「那又如何？身為他的手下大將，我自然得以他的安危做優先考量。」  
手塚順著真田的話道：「所以這就證實了我剛才說的話，這一次以格倫城之役其實是路西法的意思。而且我在攻略以格倫城的時候鎮守的人根本沒半個墮天使，這只能證明我的話是對的。」  
真田一滯，被手塚的話噎得說不出話來。  
「我只是很好奇，像你如此有原則的人為何後來會選擇繼承別西卜墮天使的神格。」手塚正色道。  
真田冷哼道：「無可奉告。」  
手塚點頭，說道：「好。」他話鋒一轉，又道：「路西法為什麼沒有一起過來以格倫城？」  
真田冷笑道：「他為什麼需要過來？你們也就三個御前天使在這裡，他一旦親自出手，你以為你們有勝算？」  
手塚不苟同地道：「不見得。你看我們六人對峙，最後勝出的都是御前天使。雖然過程中都是難分難解代表實力相當，但勝利最終是站在我們這邊。」  
真田皺眉道：「就勝這一次，你可不要太過囂張。」  
手塚淡道：「但足夠了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「起碼我們打贏的這場非勝不可的一仗。」  
「你不要忘記你們也是壓上最強的三位戰鬥天使！」真田出言提醒道。  
手塚點頭道：「正是，因為我們極為看重這次的對手，更不敢怠慢。但你真認為路西法若是現身，這次的結果能夠翻盤？」  
真田隱約覺得不妙，問道：「你知道什麼程度？這次出戰也沒見你帶上拉斐爾不是嗎？」  
「路西法的法力還像以前一樣在顛峰時期？萬一瑪門要動手，你認為路西法有多少勝算？」手塚應道，自動忽略真田的第二個問題。他話鋒一轉，又道：「路西法的法力是不是降格一半？」  
真田瞇起雙眼看著手塚道：「哼，看來你知道的比我預期還要多。還是該說小助都對你坦白？」  
「他幾乎都跟我說了，所以路西法的法力會降格一半，也是我的傑作。」手塚嘆道，這是他第一次在真田面前露出懊惱的神色。  
「手塚國光你也有今天！」真田哈哈笑道，他頓了一頓，得意地道：「不過這也讓蓮二說對了。你們當中敢出手的大概就只有你！」  
手塚聞言，臉色微變。他都還不曉得當時自己手中的炎之劍怎麼就送入不二的胸膛，雖然不二笑著說沒事，但他那樣子任誰都看得出來肉身已經快要無法承受法力的不穩定以及靈核的傷了，那一劍恐怕令他的傷雪上加霜。  
「我說錯了嗎？」真田挑眉笑問道。  
手塚搖搖頭，正色說道：「並沒有，是我傷了他沒錯。另外我也得感謝你教他劍法，他的劍術相當出色。」  
真田正要得意地回他，可手塚接下來的話卻令他差點吐血。  
「就是差我一點。今天與你一戰更讓我理解我們之間的差距。」手塚淡道。  
「你！」真田瞪眼道，他哼了一聲，又道：「我只是不願意跟後輩一番見識！」  
手塚聳聳肩，說道：「就我們都繼承大天使神格來說，我不完全算是你後輩。還有，你以為以格倫城之役你放水還能拿回來？」  
真田怒道：「你現在可是在以格倫城的神殿，說話注意一點！」  
手塚正色道：「閒話家常到此為止，我就剩最後一個問題，路西法為什麼沒有跟你一道過來？」他頓了一頓，又道：「應該這麼問，他現在下落何處？」說話的同時劍尖再往前送了一些。  
真田怒極反笑，他道：「這個答案不是很顯而易見嗎？法力降格一旦發生，那無非就是他們兩人之間的秘密也跟著曝光了。我該說幸運嗎？真正原因只有你知道，而你卻只給他一劍而已。」  
手塚不發一語，皺眉回瞪著真田。  
「最後一次感受到小助的氣息是從伯利恆城傳過來的，他當然是往那邊去。你得小心，大人一旦動念想把伯利恆城拆你覺得還有誰能阻止他？」真田挑眉道。  
手塚寒聲道：「他若拆了，我就把你這裡也拆了！」後來意識到自己著了真田話的道，發現對方只是為了要激怒他，他緩了緩情緒，正色道：「再這樣下去不是辦法，我只要弄清楚他去伯利恆城的真正目的，以格倫城就還給你。」  
真田沒有立刻回答手塚的話，也沒有去質疑那個承諾的真實性。他反而想起當時為何會接受幸村的話，決定繼承墮天使別西卜的神格。  
幸村去伯利恆城無非是為了找不二，這個手塚知道，真田也知道，但都不是真正原因。知道路西法與拉斐爾真正關係的兩個人誰也沒說開。  
幸村去找不二，那然後呢？幸村離去前只說一定要拿回以格倫城，不二接受制裁前也只建議他回防這個地方。可針對後續他們卻沒多說什麼。  
「你考慮得如何？」手塚正色問道。  
真田正色道：「說來話長。」他猶豫了半晌，苦笑道：「或許還跟我為何會繼承別西卜神格有關，然而現在不是廢話的時候。知道他們之間關係的你，這應該就足夠回答路西法為何要趕去伯利恆城找拉斐爾。」  
手塚對真田的回答並非完全滿意，他嘆了一口氣，準備退去結界，但真田卻抓住他的手腕，手塚微微一愣，不明所以地看著他。  
「看來小助並沒有把全部的事情告訴你。你只知其一不知其二。」真田道。  
手塚皺眉道：「願聞其詳。」  
明明知道結界外的人聽不到，但真田還是讓手塚附耳過來，手塚聞言，臉色丕變。好半晌才回過神來。  
「雖然只是猜測，但原來真相是這個樣子。既然如此，那我就更不能負了他們的用意了。」手塚寒聲道，說話的同時他退去了結界。  
再然後，跡部等人見到的就是手塚與真田兩劍相交的情景，無不倒抽一口氣。  
談判，破局？

幸村很快就趕到伯利恆城。只是他一趕到時並沒料到這裡還有另一位熾天使。與他一樣，都是繼承初代熾天使的神格。  
「喔？你會留在這裡，可說是我們的失算了，梅丹佐。」幸村看著眼前有著一頭少年白髮的英俊青年笑著道。  
那人正是繼承梅丹佐神格的佐伯。佐伯漠然解釋道：「路西法，恭候多時。他們都去以格倫城，這裡總要有人鎮守。」  
幸村笑道：「你我同樣都是繼承初代熾天使神格，應該會對彼此有些熟悉才對。但我跟你不一樣。」  
佐伯清澈的雙眼閃著灼光，應道：「我當然跟你不一樣。我是御前天使，你是墮天使。」  
幸村聞言，笑了出來，說道：「你當真這麼認為？同樣是初代大天使神格的烏列爾跟拉斐爾，他們所有的實權遠超過你，戰力也是。不覺得繼承這個神格很諷刺？」他頓了一頓，笑道：「梅丹佐，當年參與天界大戰，明明站在光主立場，結果七大御前天使名單上卻被除名，美其名你繼承神格，但我們都知道梅丹佐只是個名號而已。」  
佐伯揚眉道：「那又如何？我現在能站在這裡跟你說話，就算不在七大御前天使的名單又如何？」  
幸村哈哈一笑，道：「你逗樂我了。本想直接動手好讓我快點找到小助，但與你對答倒是聽到有趣的答案。」他頓了一頓，續道：「沒錯，我看得出來光主挺信任你。」  
佐伯正色道：「有一件事我要糾正你。梅丹佐這個神格是在我繼承之前就已經從七大御前天使中除名。」他哼了一聲，又道：「而正確來說，路西法在天界大戰前更是名列十四大御前天使之首，只是後來被米迦勒取代。這段歷史你該不會忘了吧？」  
幸村笑道：「我當然沒忘，也沒敢忘。」  
繼承神格，並非只有戰力跟條件相符，其中也包括了，甚至是最重要的，清楚知道這個神格累積的歷史以及記憶。同為三一學校畢業的高材生為何最後決定會不同，每人背後都有一段故事。  
「還有一件事你可能忘記了，如果在你法力的全盛時期，兩個梅丹佐都不會是你的對手，可此刻法力削弱一半的你，我就有得勝的機會！」佐伯喝道，最後一個字落下，手中的長劍已然向幸村刺去。  
幸村早已有所防備，提劍格擋，老神在在地道：「天真，你怎麼可能勝得了我？但你說的不錯，我的法力確實削弱一半，不過翻遍三界把小助找出來也夠了。」  
言語之間佐伯已連出三招，可全被幸村擋下，即便如此他仍未懊惱，太清楚自己跟他的實力差距，他只要拼命一搏就好。  
「忘了跟你說，只光打鬥一點都不好玩，我不想取你性命，不然我們玩點彩頭如何？」幸村懶懶地道。  
「說！」佐伯簡直是從牙縫併出這句。  
「我贏，你就要幫我一件事。」幸村正色道。  
佐伯怒極反笑，挑眉道：「你就這麼有把握我會幫你？」  
「你非幫我不可，即便有沒有下賭注都一樣。梅丹佐，讓我看看你真正的實力吧！」幸村笑道。  
佐伯光忙著提劍抵擋跟吟唱法術，以至於他並沒發現幸村當時說話的神情。  
他那神情極有自信，有自信到即便對手再強大他都有得勝的把握。更重要的是，路西法真正要面對的對手根本不是他。  
是他背後的人。  
光主。


	36. Chapter 36

(35)  
能讓大部分的天使聞之色變的路西法戰力絕對不是只有說說而已，光是他隱隱流動的法力所造成的壓迫感，即使已經被削弱一半去了但也足夠讓佐伯產生本能反應。  
悚然。佐伯得費好大的心神才能無視來自內心深處的恐懼。  
「使出全力呀，我都讓你一半了。」幸村懶懶地道。  
佐伯不理他，仍是專心地吟唱法術。他或許不是最強的，但心理素質絕對能在御前天使當中排名前三的那種，面對幸村的激將法他不為所動。  
幸村見他吟唱法術，也不敢怠慢。若是在全盛時期，他根本不會把佐伯放在眼裡，甚至很快就能拿下他，然此刻法力削弱了，硬拼法術他也沒有能輾壓佐伯的把握。  
佐伯一記攻擊法術吟唱後擲向幸村。幸村反應夠快，早已準備盾術等著他。佐伯的攻擊法術直接命中幸村的守護法術，因兩人都還在打探對方虛實，兩道法術互相抵銷，皆沒造成雙方任何傷害。  
兩人大概也知道會有這樣的結果，幾乎不等法術的光源消失，早已手持長劍過招起來。  
「我說，你要盡全力才有可能勝我。沒想到竟只施展小法術測試我的實力？梅丹佐你會不會太天真？」幸村冷笑道。  
「你不也一樣？若當真像你所說能這麼容易拿下我，為何不一開始就展現你令人懾服的力量？還是說此刻的你根本沒那本錢？」佐伯不甘示弱地回道。  
幸村待要說話，卻見鼻尖寒光一閃，竟是佐伯的劍已來到自己眼前。幸村向後一躍避過攻擊。佐伯也不是省油的燈，劍尖順勢刺向幸村的左胸膛。  
幸村眼見避不過，乾脆伸出兩指直接夾住劍尖，大笑出聲。  
佐伯想再將劍尖朝幸村胸口送入半分卻是不能，他皺眉問道：「你笑什麼？」  
幸村笑了一陣，好半晌才止住笑聲，道：「看來我太小覷你了，只是兩三招的時間就能把炎之劍送到我面前來。對此，我該好好誇講你。」幸村笑道。  
佐伯咬牙，手上施力，可炎之劍的劍尖就是被幸村夾得死緊。看不出此人手勁之大，兩指就夠他止住他的攻勢。  
「不過遊戲結束了，為了早點見到小助，實在沒閒功夫跟你瞎耗，速戰速決！」幸村喝道，手上一記天界炙焰朝佐伯轟過去。  
佐伯下意識地閃避，後來發現是天界炙焰後驚怒交集。天界炙焰是不太能在大天使身上起作用的招式。他想再朝幸村進攻，幸村已順勢與他拉開安全距離。  
「我雖剩一半法力，對付你已綽綽有餘。」幸村懶懶地道。  
眼前一道炫光，是幸村的攻擊法術到位了。佐伯根本來不及反應，直接被擊中。幸村倒狠，是攻擊法術的大招，聖諭縛術。  
佐伯渾身疼痛，被擊中後才意識到幸村的吟唱速度到底多快，好在法力減弱，不然他在沒防備下肯定傷得更重。  
「再戰嗎？」幸村微笑道，睜著紅色的雙眼盯著佐伯看。  
佐伯一陣悚然，不是他手上第二記隨時待命的攻擊法術聖潔審判，而是那雙眼，他看過的，不二有著一摸一樣顏色的雙眼。  
他們之間的關係，那雙眸的顏色無需言語已然解釋一切。  
佐伯摀著胸口咳了兩聲，皺眉道：「我還有得選？你大可以直接解決我。」  
幸村聳肩笑道：「你若吃下這記法術怕是要臥床半年，梅丹佐。可我需要你的幫忙，之後的行程要仰賴你從中牽線才行。你不考慮一下？」  
佐伯瞪著幸村，根本無從選擇。也果然是幸村，直接用實力壓迫就好，談判什麼的宛若浮雲。  
他太震驚，事後與不二說起他們的對戰情形，不二卻笑著跟佐伯說：「精市已經放水啦，真要認真對戰他會直接剝奪對手五感的，那滋味不好受，是種想掙扎卻無從掙扎起的絕望。」  
「答案？」幸村催促道，他頓了一頓，又道：「你一直都很照顧小助，我無意傷你，也不期待你領這人情。可接下來的事情需要你幫我跟小助不可。」他說話的神情三分懶散七分認真。  
彷彿過了一個世紀，佐伯嘆了一口氣，終於道：「我幫忙。」  
幸村笑了笑，收回攻擊，漫不經心地道：「我還在想說你若不答應，我就炸了伯利恆城。」  
佐伯一顫，經過剛才對戰他確信幸村有那個實力，他皺眉道：「說吧，要我幫什麼？」  
「首要嘛，帶我去找小助吧。」幸村慵懶地道。他見到佐伯突然一愣，開言問道：「怎麼了？」  
佐伯苦笑著搖頭，道：「沒事。我就怕你見狀，更想拆了伯利恆城。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，揚眉道：「很有自知之明。若到那種情形，只好有勞你拼死阻止我，不然你如何向烏列爾交代？」  
佐伯漠然。幸村言外之意就是他若失控起來，他必須阻止他。想起方才幸村數招就贏了自己，還是在他放水的情形下，幸村若真的動念想讓伯利恆城成了廢墟，他根本阻止不了。

幸村跟在佐伯後面，兩人一同往神殿內殿走去。  
這是幸村在手塚繼承烏列爾神格後第一次來到伯利恆城的神殿，途中經過書房，他見到一台演奏鋼琴靜立在那裡時暗自笑了出來。  
手塚與不二的好交情，那台鋼琴完全說明一切。  
明明放眼整個三一學校只有一台演奏鋼琴，然而無論是他的殷佛羅城、手塚的伯利恆城，都有放置一台鋼琴，就為了讓不二能夠隨時彈奏。至於拉斐爾的守護城鎮書念城就更不用說了，已經被搞成幾乎廢墟的地方，即便重建後還是有些瘡痍，但琴房裡的鋼琴就挺立在那裡，彷彿那一次變故對她全沒影響一般。  
幸村不由自主地想起那次書念城變故的往事，想起他朝理念更近一步邁進了。  
兩人終於來到地窖，不二被關在天牢。幸村見狀，總算明瞭為何他感知不到不二的氣息，不二所待的結界完全杜絕外界。  
只是不二的樣子更令幸村心疼。  
六翼被兩支光劍刺穿，細瘦的手腕與腳踝也被縛術扣住，厚重的白色長袍血跡斑斑，特別是胸前，不管是他吐的還是靈核的傷，看著十分駭人。不二垂著頭，儘管有著瀏海但也遮掩不住他慘白的臉色。不，那已經不是慘白了，簡直是病態般的青白。  
佐伯不等幸村多問一句，便開始吟唱撤去了結界。  
幸村連忙打開天牢來到他身邊，跪在不二面前與他平視。  
不二似乎意識到有人來了，勉力抬頭，見到幸村，欣喜地笑道：「你終於來救我了嗎？」  
幸村皺眉，不苟同地說道：「你又把自己逼到了極限？以你的作風，我不應該意外才對。」  
不二燦笑道：「必須要的。我不使出全力的話是無法與國光打得難分難解。我畢竟只是治療天使啊，論戰鬥是打不贏他的。」他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「雖然最後還是偷偷作弊，實在不應該。」手塚應該發現了吧，之後肯定會唸他，不二暗暗想著。  
幸村嘆了一口氣，道：「撐一下，我來把這些東西弄掉。」他嫌棄地看著那些限制不二行動的光源，儘管知道這是聖誡宣言的效果，但對手塚下手的程度仍皺了皺眉，不悅地道：「哼，要我吟唱聖誡宣言真是太諷刺了。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，結果牽動胸口的傷，咳了一陣子，咳到他快暈過去了。  
幸村心疼不已，本想唸個不二幾句，最後還是眼觀鼻鼻觀心，斂了心神開始吟唱起來。  
聖誡宣言，由一個墮天使之首路西法唱出來簡直無比諷刺。  
吟唱內容乃是盛讚光主，是唱出對祂的忠誠。  
「……Lord knows, you set my heart on fire because I know You are here. Body and soul belongs to You. Lord, I’m so thankful that I am Yours. I am praising God all the time. I belongs to you. We’re together if that’s enough for You, it’s enough for me.」幸村吟唱道。  
他的聲音很好聽，不二有些恍然，想起了榊跟幸村為了救他而合唱的情形，那畫面如詩如畫，時間彷彿又回到只有他們三人在琴房的時光。  
解除聖誡宣言的方式很簡單，就是原本的吟唱內容再唱一次，且只要是熾天使就能發揮效果，擁有六翼的幸村自然是有達到條件。  
總算見到束縛不二自由的光源與劍消失殆盡，不二一個重心不穩加之身體虛弱，身子直直地倒在幸村懷中。所幸不二非常瘦，加上幸村眼明手快連忙抱住他，才沒讓兩人摔個底朝天。  
這時佐伯也按耐不住內心的激動了，跑來不二身邊，心中先咒罵了手塚幾句。  
不二好不容易穩了心神與身體重心，微笑道：「精市，謝謝你。」  
幸村皺眉問道：「靈核的傷還好嗎？」  
不二笑應道：「沒事了，國光吟唱過治療的法術，我只是看起來有一點狼狽。倒是你，沒事嗎？」  
幸村瞪眼道：「我的法力因你而失去一半，哪可能沒事？」還有不二看起來不是只有一點狼狽，是非常狼狽。  
儘管狼狽，然那挺直的背脊與腰桿，正如同書念城的那台鋼琴一樣，為了自己的信念筆直挺立著。  
不二笑道：「我這不是怕你失去控制幹翻三界？你我的法力是會讓兩主感到威脅的，還是稍微低調一點好。」他頓了一頓，燦笑道：「也就這麼剛好，你我互相牽制呢。」  
幸村冷哼道：「怕這又是太郎的算計吧？」他暗自嘆了一口氣，提到榊他自笑出來，道：「罷了，這也是為了完成我們的理想。」  
不二在幸村跟佐伯的攙扶下慢慢站起身。幸村對不二的體質很熟悉倒罷了；佐伯卻感覺到因幸村的到來，不二的法力正在以驚人的速度恢復，臉色也不似方才這麼慘白。不二意識到自己不能再這麼狼狽，施展了一個簡單的法術打理儀容，又是那乾淨整潔的樣子。  
不二感覺到佐伯疑問的目光，笑著搖搖頭，說道：「小虎在好奇我們的關係嗎？」  
佐伯應道：「那是當然。起碼我才能分辨是敵是友。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，冷笑道：「然後如果是敵，你想拿你那把炎之劍制裁我們是嗎？」  
佐伯正色道：「要不要制裁在我的判斷，制裁成功與否卻是炎之劍說了算。小助已經吃過天使長一劍了但你還沒有，炎之劍的制裁效果是否能發揮恐怕也得試過才會知道。」  
幸村挑眉道：「剛才你就沒能順利地將劍送入我的靈核，想制裁我，你的身手也得先過關才行。」  
佐伯決定不去回幸村的話，好在不二開口救他。  
不二微笑道：「你的意思是，萬一有必要，你手中的那把劍會毫不猶豫地刺向我或精市的靈核？」  
「正是。」佐伯正色道。  
幸村扭頭看著不二道：「小助，你真的有把全部事情交代給梅丹佐？」  
不二微笑著搖頭，應道：「沒有。就跟當初為國光療傷時，我也留了後手。」  
幸村早已看穿一切，笑嘆道：「我就知道，不然以烏列爾對你的愛護哪可能下得了重手？你真是為了達成目標把自己逼得狠了。」  
不二笑著聳肩，道：「那麼小虎的問題是你要回答還是我？」  
佐伯感覺到兩道目光落在自己身上，順著來源看去，是一模一樣的紅色雙眸。  
幸村懶懶地答道：「我來吧。」他望入了佐伯的雙眼，正色道：「梅丹佐，就讓我回答你吧，你們的拉斐爾不二周助，繼承了半個路西法神格。」  
倘若手塚在場肯定震驚不已，真田與他說了完全一樣的回答。

三人很快來到主殿，也正是放置聖火的地方。熊熊火焰在他們眼前燃燒著，不二與幸村很快就圍上去了。  
「你們打算要做什麼？」佐伯警覺地問道，知道兩人關係的他不自覺地防備起來。  
不二正色道：「我們之後的行程非常重要，真田與國光正在為我們爭取時間，為了讓他們心中有底，我們必須做一件事。」不二邊說邊熄了火缽裡的聖火。  
像是與幸村演練千萬回似的，幸村幾乎是在聖火一熄滅後很快接上自己的聖火。兩人默契好到連佐伯都無從插手。  
「你們！」佐伯驚道，待要說些什麼但被幸村阻止了。  
幸村懶懶地抬手道：「有什麼話，之後再留時間給你發表高見。這座城等事情辦完再讓火缽裡的火換回烏列爾本人的聖火就好，我們這是為了打暗號給他們。」  
為了打暗號給手塚，讓他跟真田的和談破局。  
儘管雙方立場尷尬，佐伯見到了此生難以忘懷的畫面，幸村與不二的吟唱。兩人一手摀著自己的靈核，另一手牽著對方的手，腳下泛起淡淡的符文陣法。  
那是佐伯聽過最美的合聲，沒有之一。  
只聽他們吟唱道：「Those cocaine kisses make my lips numb, murmur the words so we can begin. Tell me that you want only my love, we're drowning in your vodka sin.」[1]  
這段歌詞佐伯不是很確定自己有聽過或在書中看過。  
他們續唱道：「……In flames our names were sworn, from flames we both were born. Collecting my tears in your teacups, blink eyelashes made of tin. Don't wipe her lipstick off your mouth, because I know where you have been.」[1]  
兩人的神情平和，想著的似乎也是同一件事。佐伯覺得自己好像在一個很熟悉的地方，再等等，他快要看清那個意象了。  
幸村與不二持續唱著：「……There's light in your eyes, but a darkness in your heart. And an angel's gonna die tonight, and heaven will forget to cry. In flames our names were sworn, from flames we both were born. And an angel's gonna die tonight, and heaven will forget to cry. In flames our names were sworn, from flames we both were born.」最後一段歌詞落下，符文陣法也從他們腳下消逝而去。[1]  
佐伯終於看清楚意象，他彷彿置身那再熟悉不過的北學院院長辦公室，彷彿發現那幅掛在牆上幸村的畫，彷彿看見不二時常彈奏的演奏鋼琴，然而這都不是這意象帶給他最驚人的地方。  
見到他，佐伯突然流下淚來。  
辦公桌前有一個人影正專注在公文上，見他緩緩抬起頭對他淡淡一笑，溫和慈悲的神情，是再熟悉不過的那人。  
他是榊，前拉斐爾神格繼承者同時也是前北學院院長，榊太郎。  
[1]摘自歌曲Lungley- In Flames


	37. Chapter 37

(36)  
榊已經過世這麼久，然而他對他的思念卻是一丁點都沒有減少。曾經照顧他們眾人的榊，儘管只是意象，但他那神情讓佐伯再度想起北學院的箴言，同樣也是他們學生宿舍的密語，即便不二接任北學院院長始終不願意更改的那句話：天使垂憐。  
完全沒有想過竟然以這種方式與榊再相見。  
好不容易平復心情，等佐伯回過神來，一只長劍抵在他的下巴。而用劍的正是他一直以來最為照顧的不二，他震驚地看著他。  
不二微笑道：「抱歉，多有得罪。但你既然知道我與精市的關係，那便只能如此。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我們已經提醒你很多次，要對我們有所防備喔。」  
佐伯又氣又驚，他怒瞪著不二說道：「有什麼話你可以直接跟我說。」不二如此，他痛心之極。明明什麼事只要不二好聲好氣地跟他說，他都無法拒絕他。不二是絕對清楚的。  
不二似乎看出佐伯的想法，溫顏解釋道：「小虎，我真的很抱歉。事情已經發展成這樣，你就算想在光主面前美言幾句，祂無論如何都很難再信我了。我知你相信我，可這會讓你陷入危險。」  
佐伯一時間說不出話來。明明曉得他們做的事可能是正確的，但也可能讓他們燃燒殆盡。他卻無法阻止他。即便到了這種時候，不二還是優雅從容且溫柔如昔。  
燃燒自己照亮別人，乍看之下是多麼無私而偉大的情操，然而卻極少人意識到他付出的代價究竟有多大。  
為了要照亮別人，首要做的正是將自己燃燒成了灰燼。  
幸村見佐伯沒反應，不悅地看著不二道：「就跟你說這種事情我來就好。都已經是墮天使，我早已不在意手上染了多少血腥，六翼沾了多少汙穢。」  
不二燦笑道：「血腥可能有，汙穢卻不見得。就算墮天使的翅膀末端都帶著如灰燼般顏色，但那不是什麼汙穢，更不是絕望。所有重生都在餘燼中開始。」  
所有重生都在灰燼中開始，不二與幸村才剛唱過而已。  
In flames our names were sworn, from flames we both were born.  
平日裡機警聰明的佐伯完全不曉得不二與幸村的對話到底在說些什麼。  
不二又笑著嘆道：「還有，精市你不是最瞭解的嗎？我不僅繼承大人的神格，當然也繼承大人的理想。」  
幸村冷哼一聲，懶懶地看著佐伯道：「走吧，該進行我們第二個計劃了。」說罷，他低聲吟唱起來，三人腳下浮起淡藍色的符文。唱罷，他聳肩道：「用飛的太慢，無法給祂大驚喜就太沒意思了。」  
他當然看得出來幸村施展的是瞬移陣法，佐伯防備地看著他們，問道：「等等，你們要去哪裡？要給誰驚喜？」可他還沒反應過來，早被不二推進去陣法裡面。  
不二微笑道：「應該不難猜吧？目的地伯特利城。」他頓了一頓，紅色的雙眸越發凜冽，聲音也是如此，他又道：「伯特利城，眾神之家。我們要去見光主。而你，梅丹佐，回去伯特利城是為了為祂發言。我們需要你。」  
佐伯嚥了一口口水，才令乾澀的喉嚨好受一些，他啞著聲音問道：「為祂發言？為你們說話？」他感覺到周遭景色模糊起來，是陣法起了作用。  
「喔？那可不一樣，我們不需要你為我們說話，是要為祂好好說話。」幸村懶懶地笑道。  
不二微笑道：「光主沒有形體，而你又是祂的代言人，所以我們才需要你的幫忙。」  
佐伯瞪眼道：「你們這是挾持我，這還叫請我幫忙？」  
幸村哈哈一笑，說道：「你倒是很有自知之明，但既然無法掙脫，你也就只能聽我們的，為我們所用。」  
佐伯待要反駁，不二卻拉著他的手。所有想斥責他的話，每回見到不二與榊神似的神情，那種溫柔謙和、寬恕垂憐的樣子，他就斥責不下去。  
不二溫和地笑道：「相信我們吧，賭一把。你沒有損失，有損失的是光主。」  
「他有什麼損失？」佐伯皺眉，沒好氣地問道。  
幸村大笑出聲，說道：「有啊！若是祂沒有選擇我想要的答案，就極有可能發生第二次天界大戰。」他迎上佐伯的視線，正色道：「而你想必不願意見到那種事情發生，我說的對吧？」  
那是發生在佐伯與幸村等人繼承神格之前的故事。第一次由天使引發的天界大戰重創了天界的元氣。本來包括路西法、別西卜、烏列爾、拉斐爾甚至是梅丹佐等在內的十四名御前天使，因當時的路西法的理念與光主不合便帶著七名御前天使叛變成了墮天使。而有些初代大天使等人甚至戰亡，光主便讓那些神格流入歷史的洪流之中。而為了要與墮天使拼鬥，於是又創了幾位新的御前天使神格，比如米迦勒，再比如加百列。路西法與米迦勒分屬於初代與二代的天使長，兩批人馬大打出手這段轟動的歷史所有人都知道。  
佐伯被他的話堵得胸口悶痛，幸村完全說對了，他根本不想見到由天使引發的天界戰爭，可是幸村說得好像要拉著不二一同背叛光主一般，還順便帶著他一起。  
儘管佐伯不願意去面對，但不二與幸村兩人近似魔族的殷紅色雙眼彷彿不斷提醒著佐伯，這就是赤裸裸的背叛。

另一方面，以格倫城內，跡部等人好不容易見到結界內的真田與手塚終於罷手，然而結界一解開，兩人又打了起來。  
什麼情況？眾人疑惑地看著他們兩人，卻誰也沒問出口。只是自己的領隊還在奮戰，他們更不可能袖手旁觀。  
不過跡部等人比起一開始交手，現在再打起來時都保留實力，同時也暗中觀察手塚與真田的動靜以備隨時接應。  
「把以格倫城還給我！」真田喝道，一句話中朝手塚連刺三劍。  
手塚閃身避過，冷聲道：「恐怕不能。路西法已經將伯利恆城的聖火換上他的聖火，所以以格倫城不能還給你。」  
「你既然不願意還給我，那我只好設法奪回來！」真田道，出劍速度也越來越快。  
手塚不愧是劍術最佳的御前天使，面對真田的猛攻卻是一點都沒破綻，無論防守還是閃避，真田皆找不到進攻的機會。手塚低聲道：「那也得看你能不能打敗我！」  
兩人的戰鬥又趨近白熱化，攻擊速度跟力道飛快。他們雖較少用攻擊法術，但光看那刀光劍影也夠令人眼花撩亂了。兩人乍看之下招招拼命的打法，然而真正的尺度拿捏卻在他們心中。  
感覺到伯利恆城的聖火換上路西法的聖火後，有如暗號一般。手塚全當作是路西法的敵意了，因此他認為沒有與真田和談的必要。  
「你們的路西法已經到了伯利恆城，估計也找到周助，你可知他為何找他？」手塚開言問道。  
真田冷笑道：「他們兩人羈絆如此深厚，你又傷了小助讓他法力減半，他沒殺過來對你已經很客氣，不然你以為你能打贏他？」本以為這句話能噎住手塚，未料他的答覆令他十分驚訝。  
「我雖沒十成把握，但也有七成。此刻我靈核的傷已然痊癒，而他卻是被削弱戰力，我若與他交手，鹿死誰手還未可知。」手塚正色應道，他頓了一頓，又道：「你可不要小看我。」  
真田一愣，他倒沒想到手塚心中竟是如此盤算，揚眉道：「作夢！你是不是太小看路西法的戰鬥能力？」  
手塚正色說道：「我並沒有小看路西法的戰力，而是我對自己的戰力有信心。」  
真田冷哼道：「那你也得過我這一關，看招！」招字一落下，真田抬腳就往手塚腰間踢去。手塚後躍避開，沒想到真田的膝擊只是虛晃一招，真正發力卻在他的右拳，一拳結結實實打在手塚的胸口。  
手塚挨了一拳，真田力道十足令他站得有些不穩，但他還是很快穩住身形，並且在極短的時間吟唱完攻擊法術擲向真田。  
真田一驚，閃身讓過，卻讓法術擊中他身後的梁柱。真田怒道：「好啊手塚，我看你真的鐵了心要把以格倫城拆了是吧？」  
手塚冷冷地道：「好說，你要是能接下那記法術，我也就不會打中梁柱了。」  
被打中還得了？真田皺眉。只是一個簡單的攻擊法術就夠他炸了一根梁柱，他低吼道：「打偏就打偏，哪來這麼多藉口？」  
兩人對峙過程越來越激烈，巨大的梁柱轟然倒下，且剛好就倒在手塚與真田之間，視覺上更是震撼。跡部等人均是一愣，跡部已經炸掉一根梁柱，再炸一根神殿的結構就要不穩，但手塚與真田卻沒有要罷手的意思。  
還沒結束，他們見到手塚手上一記隨時待命的光源，手塚手上的符文他們絕對認識，也是戰鬥天使最常使用的攻擊法術之一。  
戰鬥天使的攻擊大招，聖諭縛術。  
這招法術特點在於攻擊速度快、效果極佳，而且不分天使或是魔族均有相當的殺傷力，唯一特點是這招消耗的法力也多，所以戰鬥天使大部份會把這記法術留到最後一招定勝負的時候使用。  
跡部等人見狀，再也按耐不住，紛紛來到手塚身邊。柳等人也是如此，別說手塚了，真田也是隨時待命，手上的法術眾人也不陌生，是可以與聖諭縛術打得平分秋色的聖潔審判。  
「等等，你們要不要冷靜一下？」柳皺眉道。手塚與真田對分出勝負的執著有些太超過了。  
真田冷哼道：「我與烏列爾激戰的同時你們在做什麼，別以為我什麼都不知道。」  
柳一噎，倒非他不願意使出全力，而是他想著要助攻真田。心中百口莫辯，乾脆閉嘴了。  
「手塚你當真要炸了以格輪城？」跡部喝問道。  
手塚挑眉道：「當然得炸，這又不是我的守護城鎮。」  
眾人見勸解不成，可對方又是自己的隊長，干預隊長的攻擊怎麼樣都說不過去。更何況他們根本就不曉得稍早之前手塚與真田兩人在結界內到底說了什麼、交換什麼條件、甚至是達成什麼共識？他們只看出來兩人撤去結界後，戰鬥更加激烈而已。  
激烈歸激烈，但卻瞞不過跡部等人。乍看之下亂無章法的打鬥，卻都點到為止而已。否則真田與手塚早已傷痕累累，可現在看上去就是狼狽了一點，多處受傷也只是皮肉傷。  
皮肉傷完全不影響他們的作戰能力。  
「還愣著幹什麼？看戲嗎？」手塚冷聲道。  
跡部等人聞言，也沒時間回嘴了，吟唱起攻擊法術準備等著手塚或真田的指示。  
然後雙方法術卻在空中交會，產生驚天動地的效果。強大而混亂的氣場瞬間從以格倫城擴散出去。但等飛濺起的塵埃散去，跡部等人被眼前的畫面震懾得無法言語。  
手塚跟真田的攻擊法術還在待命，根本沒有攻擊。  
可更奪人眼球的卻是那人，本身自帶強大氣場，有著黑髮紅眼的俊美男子，精緻而立體的五官放眼三界也就只有不二跟幸村能夠媲美他了。然他傲視天下睥睨眾生的狂妄神情大概也就他一人。  
三大魔王之首，瑪門。  
「這麼有趣的事情居然沒有叫上我？」瑪門懶散地道。不管是他的黑色長髮還是黑袍，簡直要與黑暗融為一體似的。他撥了撥披散在肩上的黑色長髮，彷彿將夜也一併帶了過來。  
只是這夜沒有星星，也沒有月亮。黑得深不見底，讓人致盲。  
真田冷哼道：「我的城要被炸成灰燼，您跟我說有趣？」  
瑪門哈哈一笑，說道：「不就是第二座成為廢墟的守護之城而已嗎？」  
「瑪門大人來此有何貴幹？」手塚皺眉道。  
瑪門雙手一攤，說道：「看戲。我從路西法那裡聽說你們這邊有好玩的事物，我便過來看看了。」他抬眼打量四周，笑道：「路西法那傢伙說的沒錯啊，確實挺有趣。原來是為了以格倫城大打出手。」  
真田低吼道：「我奪回自己的守護城鎮天經地義，這是有趣的事物？」  
瑪門笑道：「喔，對我來說起碼如此。」他頓了一頓，指著手塚與真田蓄勢待發的攻擊法術，笑問道：「我說啊，攻擊法術都醞釀好，你們怎麼就打一半呢？繼續打啊，不需要顧慮我。」  
「因為這是為您準備的！」手塚與真田極有默契地齊聲喝道，更是同時間將法術往瑪門擲去，更不等瑪門反應過來，兩人一左一右擋住瑪門的去路。  
毫無防備的瑪門直接被擊中，儘管法力是魔界魔王之首，但中了手塚與真田全力以赴的法術仍受到極大的傷害，他又氣又急，待要說什麼卻被口中的腥甜堵住喉嚨發不出聲音。  
瑪門的驚訝還沒結束，他見真田突然拿出一樣東西，說道：「瑪門大人，識得這個嗎？」那件東西閃亮亮的，如金子一般。早在手塚撤去結界對他發動攻勢；早在瑪門接著出現的時候，他就明白幸村為何在臨走前把那件物品交給他。  
幸村把伯利恆城搞得天翻地覆是暗號，手塚收到暗號後與真田大打出手是為了引出瑪門，現在則是使用它的關鍵時候。  
瑪門情緒轉了又轉，突然大笑出聲，說道：「有意思，非常有意思。我沒想到失蹤多年的王契居然在你這裡。」  
王契，通行三界無阻的重要物品，該是它派上用場的時候。  
「有勞您了，陪我們一起趕一趕行程。」手塚正色道。  
他們要去的地方，手塚跟真田是不需要王契的，但瑪門需要。


	38. Chapter 38

(37)  
一名留著黑髮平頭且五官俊朗的二十八歲青年正在書房閉目養神，額前的紅點令他看上去比其他大天使更肅穆莊嚴。書房內傳來他隱隱流動的法力，隨時準備上戰場守護這個地方。  
突然傳來巨大的磁場干擾，那名男子緩緩抬頭，睜開漆黑而明亮的雙眸。他耳邊響起一段話：「我的發言人回來了，米迦勒你去迎接一下。除此之外，還有一位貴客，你小心應付了。」  
那名男子正是負責守護天界主城伯特利城的米迦勒。米迦勒低聲道：「不用您說，我感知出來。」  
他耳邊的聲音笑道：「哈哈，我們的拉斐爾好像也回來了。不過梅丹佐回來對我來說方便一些。沒有形體還是有點困擾。」  
米迦勒正色道：「您別忘了，闇主也沒有形體，祂必須仰賴撒旦幫忙。就這點而言您們是一樣的。」  
那聲音冷笑道：「你在我面前提到那傢伙合適嗎？這裡是什麼地方，橘桔平你不會忘記了吧？」  
橘桔平，七大御前天使之一米迦勒神格繼承者，過去是手塚的同班同學。是一名守護天使，負責眾神之家天界主城伯特利城的安危。  
橘開言道：「我看不出有不合適的地方。」  
那聲音不悅地道：「橘你越來越放肆了。」  
「您不要忘記這幾年為了天界擴張領土，而令許多我的同伴們受傷。我雖服侍您，但更心疼我的夥伴。」橘正色道，他頓了一頓，續道：「換句話說，我的同伴們在我心中的層級比您更高一些。」  
那聲音怒笑道：「哼，就不怕我把你撤換掉？米迦勒你還是收歛一點吧！」  
橘聳聳肩，不再答話。卻是想起近期手塚、不二甚至是千歲等人受傷的事情，還有魔族王臣們跟墮天使的動向。他更沒忘記當初路西法幸村派了阿撒茲勒切原來伯特利城偷襲的事，那一次與切原過招他還受傷，所幸遇到為了繼承神格一事返回伯特利城的拉斐爾不二幫他療傷，才令他的傷得以在短時間內痊癒。  
想起當時在伯特利城見到不二的場景，橘的內心柔軟起來。明明拉斐爾不是戰鬥天使，他也不是戰鬥天使，不二在等橘傷癒的期間，加百列來了一趟希望不二能過去支援手塚，結果不二為了要測試自己竟然找他過招。  
「快去迎接吧，我等你的消息。必要的話動武也無所謂。」那聲音冷笑道。  
耳邊的聲音將他拉回過神來，橘揚聲反問道：「動武？您希望我們在伯特利城打起來？」  
那聲音笑道：「為了守護天界，為了天界領土，這些都是必需的。」  
橘歛衽道：「我明白了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「但我要先說，我不支持第二次天界大戰，希望您能明白。」  
那聲音厲聲道：「橘桔平，你沒有資格與我談條件。」  
橘目光閃了閃，走出了神殿，他立刻感覺到三股強大而熟悉的氣息迎面而來。他揚聲道：「遠道而來的朋友們，前來伯特利城有何貴幹？」遠方有三道模糊的人影。  
其中一個聲音笑答道：「活久見，原來你還當我是朋友啊，米迦勒？」  
不管是他的聲音還是伴隨的氣息，橘絕對不會認錯，剛才回答他的是路西法。他正色道：「你若願意回來，伯特利城永遠歡迎你，我們就是朋友。」  
橘眼前的三道人影越發清晰起來，其中一人不滿地道：「跟著光主久連場面話都會講，真是太傷心了，跟你說別老是跟那老傢伙同流合汙，你該出來多看看，結果還是盡責地守著這裡。」  
說話的人正是幸村，神情相當慵懶。但橘注意到幸村牽著不二的手一同出現，他動作先於意識瞬間來到不二身邊抓著他的另一隻手臂。  
「你幹什麼？我們遠道而來這就是你的待客之道？」幸村皺眉道。  
「你若要對佐伯或小助不利，我就不能坐視不管。」橘正色道。  
不二微微一愣，想不動聲色地抽回雙手卻被兩人抓得死緊，他笑嘆道：「你們都放開吧。我們這一趟的目的橘應該很清楚。」  
在一旁看著他們三人互動的佐伯終於道：「你們慢聊，我先去找祂。」  
橘點點頭，正色道：「祂等你很久，一切小心。」  
佐伯嘆了一口氣，說道：「祝我好運吧。等你們解決完後老地方見，別把伯特利成給拆了。」說罷，他便先離開了。  
幸村感覺到橘的敵意，連忙笑道：「先等等啊，你說歡迎老朋友，但你那樣子感覺隨時要跟我幹架一樣。」  
橘正色道：「我確實該跟你打一場，這樣我才對得起我守護天使的身份。」  
幸村冷哼一聲，說道：「你連赤也的偷襲都能中招，想贏過我？奉勸你不要自不量力。」  
橘挑眉道：「法力降格一半的人還說大話，不試試看怎麼知道？」  
不二見兩人要動手，溫顏道：「你們可別讓這裡成為第三座書念城。」  
幸村與橘聽到不二說話，這才想起不二還在旁邊，兩人同時扭頭看著他，齊聲問道：「你幫誰？」  
不二一愣，好半晌終於笑道：「我只為達成理念而已。」  
幸村哼了一聲，冷笑道：「要達成的過程非常危險，失敗的後果更是難以挽回，即便如此你也不願意放棄？」  
不二只說了八個字，字字入心：「寧鳴而死，不默而生。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，揚聲道：「答的好！」最後一字一落下，手中著長劍已經往橘的胸膛刺去。  
伯特利城的神殿外磁場越發混亂起來，那是三位大天使正在混戰的結果。

佐伯拋下橘與不二兩人，大步流星地來到神殿裡，再來到大殿中。  
伯特利城既然身為眾神之家兼天界主城的地方，如果不是屬於天國的子民是無法隨意過來的。而有別於一般其他人的守護城鎮，主殿的格局也不太一樣。映入眼簾的神壇上一共有十四個火缽卻僅有七道聖火，那是分屬於七大御前天使的聖火。而另外沒有聖火的七個空火缽，不用說，那是原屬於天界御前大天使的火缽，比如說路西法，再比如別西卜。佐伯自己的火缽並不在這裡。  
他凝視著熊熊燃燒的火焰，宛如手塚等人就在他眼前一般。  
給他力量吧，給他有面對一切的勇氣吧。  
佐伯在胸前畫了個十字，對著七大聖火歛衽欠身。  
不過真正維繫天界主城的信仰卻不是這裡。通過大殿，再往裡頭走去就是主神殿了。這也是一般守護城鎮神殿裡沒有的格局。  
主神殿裡頭有一道熟悉的火焰，那是他自己的聖火。他的聖火後面有一個小房間，一般人不得進去，就連佐伯自己也不行。  
再想起這間小房間的主人，佐伯腦海中閃過不二與幸村不久前才讓他看過的畫面。雖說是重現榊的意象，但他總覺得不二與幸村還有一個目的。北學院院長室裡面掛的那幅畫。  
不二在接任北學院院長後有因他的習慣而稍微更動裡面的格局，唯獨那幅畫與鋼琴的位置並沒有更動。雖說院長辦公室平常人沒資格進去，但把他的畫掛在那裡還是太惹眼了。  
幸村的畫，赤裸裸地、大膽地畫出他對光主的意象。他曾聽不二說過這是幸村還在三一學校就已經完成的作品。乍看之下瀟灑的筆觸，卻細膩的表現他對光主意象的看法。  
佐伯垂著頭再想起近期的事情，忍不住笑了出來，如果有機會看到小房間裡面的樣子，會不會跟幸村畫的很接近呢？看來幸村跟榊老早以前就發現了，不二繼承榊的神格自然更不用說。層層算計只為了這一天，全賭在這一刻。  
再抬起頭盯著眼前的小房間時，雙眼明亮得宛如晨星。  
「你來了？」一道聲音說道，那聲音跟橘耳邊的聲音如出一轍。  
「參見光主。」佐伯歛衽道。  
光主笑道：「你來了我就方便多了。」祂頓了一頓，笑問道：「有什麼事情是需要讓我知道的？」  
佐伯覺得這幾天自己接受的資訊量太大，一時間不曉得從哪個說起比較理想，便從最近發生的事情說起，他正色道：「路西法殺過來伯特利城。」  
光主哈哈一笑，說道：「這麼大的動靜你難道覺得我會一點感知都沒有？」  
佐伯臉上一紅，低聲道：「抱歉，是我回的話蠢了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我已與路西法交手過，但我無能，未能攔住他。」  
光主沉吟半晌，道：「就你認為他的戰力與以前相比，是較強還是較弱？」  
佐伯應道：「較弱。但仍勝我甚多。」  
光主話鋒一轉，厲聲道：「既然如此，為何你與拉斐爾聯手仍勝不了他？就我所知，拉斐爾的法力可不下於戰鬥天使。」  
佐伯一驚，本想將光主的注意力都放到自己身上，如果要制裁全衝著他就好，沒想到光主立刻問了一個他根本無從回答的問題。  
「回答呢？」光主厲聲問道。  
佐伯嚥了一口口水，靈核突然一痛。身為光主代言人的他與光主有著極深的牽絆，他立刻知道光主在逼他說出實情。  
光主不再追問，然而佐伯的靈核卻越來越痛，幾乎快要痛暈過去。佐伯硬氣，就全當做胸口太痛而發不出聲音，更不要提回答問題了。  
佐伯又堅持了一下，靈核卻不痛了，佐伯一愣。  
光主不悅地道：「你們一個比一個放肆。如果不是你還有利用價值，我早就拔除你。快給我一個答案！」  
佐伯聞言卻笑了出來，應道：「原來我還有利用價值。」  
「放肆！梅丹佐注意你的身份！」光主喝道。  
佐伯不再理祂，笑應道：「回答你當然不成問題，拉斐爾當時重傷根本無法與路西法一戰。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「拉斐爾不二周助素來體弱，是兩界也包括路西法他們都知道的事，您該不會忘記了吧？」  
「你！」光主怒道。  
佐伯聳聳肩，微笑道：「我可沒有忤逆您的意思。只是當我陷入了必須在同伴跟您之間做抉擇的話，我會毫不猶豫地選擇同伴。到時候你想革除我，我也不在乎。」  
光主哼了一聲，這是他第二次聽到類似的話。  
佐伯又道：「您可能認為收復全部的城鎮對這世界才好，可要付出的代價並不是只有再一次天界戰爭就能解決的事。望您考慮，我還有政務要處理，有需要找我。」說罷，佐伯便頭也不回地離開。

幸村太久沒有在喪失一半的法力下跟其他天使對戰了，雖說他並未處於下風，但要拿下橘還是非常困難。  
橘不愧是能鎮守天界主城的守護天使，其防禦能力自然是居所有御前天使之冠。近身戰不會輸給戰鬥天使，而守護法術更是施展又快又好。  
幸村皺眉，他自知有些失算了。對付梅丹佐極為順利的他，此刻對付橘是佔不到一點便宜，當然還跟橘的搭檔有很大的關係。  
是不二，不二的輔助法術總是施展得恰到好處，並且適時給予橘治療。不二與橘的完美配合讓幸村第一次跟守護天使戰鬥時陷入僵局。  
原來還有這種打法，派守護天使跟治療天使，他們的防線簡直如銅牆鐵壁一般完美。  
幸村也不惱，認真觀察橘的打法。橘的打法保守穩健，甚至幾乎沒有失誤，這大概也是幸村久攻不下的原因。  
「不賴嘛，我還在想說赤也能勝過你肯定有隱情，現在與你交手再度應證這點。」幸村笑道，手上用劍倒是沒停，可全被橘擋下，他又道：「說說吧，那次偷襲前因後果？」  
橘瞪眼道：「那不是你該知道的事。」他邊說邊擋下幸村的攻擊。應該說，被偷襲成功真是太丟臉了，此刻被幸村問起，他顯得有些尷尬。  
「我挺想知道的呀，阿撒茲勒算是先幫我來伯特利城探路。但偷襲到底為何能得手，我百思不得其解。」幸村懶懶地笑道。手上一記攻擊法術擲向不二。  
橘反應也快，看出幸村的攻勢，早就下了個盾術在那裡等他。不二也因此逃過幸村的攻擊。橘皺眉道：「來探路？怕是為了給光主警告吧？」  
幸村哈哈一笑，道：「這點程度的攻擊，能驚動光主？」  
橘哼了一聲，道：「光主什麼大場面沒見過？你今天會來自然也在祂的預料之內。」  
「原來如此。不過你似乎太看得起祂。」幸村冷聲道。  
橘不悅地道：「請注意你的用詞，這裡是伯特利城！」  
兩人數語之間走上二十多招，速度相當快。即便交談內容令人不太愉快，但他們的攻擊和防守仍舊沒有破綻。倒是忙翻不二，為了讓橘跟上幸村的攻勢，他幾乎是輔助法術跟治療法術輪流用在橘身上。  
幸村聞言，又笑了出來，他道：「看得起祂？米迦勒你是不是哪裡弄錯啦？這是我近期聽到最好笑的笑話。」  
橘待要說些什麼，卻被不二的眼神止住了。  
不二微笑著打圓場，道：「那次偷襲，橘也是防守住了。起碼他們只有在神殿外大打出手，完全沒踏進神殿裡一步。我回來的時候阿撒茲勒已經回去向你覆命了。」  
幸村笑道：「原來這才是真相，他逃回去了。」  
幸村那笑容不二再熟悉不過，他溫言相勸道：「你可不要責罰他。上次阿拔登城一役想必他的傷還沒好全。放過他吧，精市。」  
「可以，那麼那天你請他帶話的承諾也得做數才行。」幸村正色道。  
不二笑著點頭，溫顏應道：「等把事情解決，我就兌現我的承諾。」  
幸村瞭然，正色道：「那看來我們不能花太多時間在這裡，內殿才是我們的最終目標。」他頓了一頓，手上連出兩招又被橘給擋下，他讚許地道：「橘也挺不容易，能擋下我的攻勢。」  
橘想起關於路西法的傳聞，皺眉道：「那是因為你並未使用全力不是嗎？路西法的能力⋯⋯喔不是，應該說是大招，剝奪人的五感。」  
幸村挑眉笑道：「既然你都提出來了，難道是想親自體驗看看？我會讓你知道什麼叫做絕望。」他看了正在施展療傷法術的不二，笑道：「他就清楚被剝奪五感的感覺。」  
不二聞言，苦笑道：「非常不好受，橘還是別以身嘗試。可是你既然已經提到精市的壓箱絕活，精市若是不使用會無法對瑪門交代。」  
橘一陣駭然，他太直覺幸村留了一手，不小心說了出來他的能力。五感被剝奪，即便能施展完美的防禦法術可那又如何？但連敵人在哪裡都無從知道，要如何防禦起？橘自知失言，手中的招式出現破綻，立刻被幸村逮中。  
幸村笑道：「我還以為真的得用那招才有機會拿下你，沒人告訴你對戰的時候不能分心？」他抓住空檔，長劍直直朝橘的胸口刺去，正當他以為能得手之際，另一支長劍擋下他的攻擊。  
對峙這麼久的時間不二終於出劍了，幸村跟橘訝異地看著他。  
不二微笑道：「兩位都是我所珍惜的人，更不希望有人犧牲。如果要犧牲，那麼犧牲的人也只能是我。」


	39. Chapter 39

(38)  
「犧牲？拉斐爾你在說什麼鬼話？」幸村皺眉說道。他看著橘，又道：「另外，你都已經提到我的大招，我若不稍微展現我震懾的實力，瑪門大概要怪罪我了。接招吧，米迦勒！」  
橘早已有所防備。全身突然散發令人目眩的金黃色光芒。  
過沒多久兩人已經打在一起。不二大驚，橘大概也豁出去了，這是他的狂暴狀態，也就是說無論發生什麼事都依靠本能行動；幸村的話不必提，正是那招令人絕望的滅五感。  
不二知道自己能幫上忙的地方不多，只好加強結界免得驚動到三界。他歛了心神，靠著自己強大的法力專注陣法跟結界，另外視情況為橘施展輔助法術。  
幸村偶爾看了不二一眼，似在說：「你還是收手吧。」卻無論如何都沒對不二出手過。  
不二苦笑著搖頭。  
又是立場問題，為了忠於不同主的關係。幸村冷哼一聲。大概也是不二施展的輔助才有的成果，才能讓橘在滅五感的情況下與幸村打得難分難解。  
「我希望你能撐久一點，米迦勒！」幸村冷笑道。他知道橘聽不見，所以他直接用攻擊告訴他。  
不二也希望橘能撐久一點，眼見橘快被幸村的法術擊中，不二連忙施展盾術擋下幸村的攻擊。  
「太明顯了，小助。」幸村笑道。  
不二微笑道：「我不擋下來，橘會受傷的。我已經說過了，不想任何人犧牲。」  
「我也不想你犧牲。我的摯友都因那老傢伙而死，我是來算帳的，但對象不是你們，就算你們全部上也打不過我。」幸村懶懶地道。  
不二確信幸村說的是真的。橘拿出生平絕學也才與幸村打得難分難解，而且幸村還是在法力掉一半的狀況下。不二見過幸村全盛時期，只能說幸村就算放水，戰力還是相當驚人。  
「倒是你，別勉強。如果靈核的痛楚承受不了，勸你罷手比較好。」幸村皺眉道，他頓了一頓，又道：「你若出事，我怎麼好對太郎交代？」  
不二噗哧笑道：「你放心，自己的身體狀況我清楚得很。別忘記我是治療天使。」  
幸村又跟橘戰了一會兒。突然間，橘停止了狂暴狀態，而幸村也讓橘恢復五感，兩人對視一眼。  
他們三人等的人，來了。  
身為伯特利城的守護天使，橘上前道：「遠方的朋友，前來伯特利城有何貴幹？」  
「朋友？有意思的詞，我還真是第一次聽到。」一道男聲傳入眾人耳中，伴隨強大而格格不入的黑暗氣息，儘管他不報上名號，但眾人都知道他。  
瑪門。  
另外他旁邊還有兩人，分別是烏列爾手塚國光，以及別西卜真田弦一郎。  
「見過瑪門大人。」不二、幸村與橘齊聲道。  
瑪門輩分極高，即便如幸村或是橘等熾天使，見到他也得用尊稱。他冷冷地看了他們三人一眼，逕自往神殿走去。  
橘等人大驚，連忙上前攔住他，正色道：「瑪門大人，經規定魔族不得隨意進出本神殿。」  
瑪門冷哼一聲，張開六翼黑色翅膀，殷紅的雙眼閃著警告的光芒。然而眾位大天使仍舊無懼地上前擋住他的去路。瑪門驚訝的發現擋住他路的竟然還有別西卜與路西法兩人。  
瑪門哈哈一笑，冷聲道：「什麼情況，把我架來伯特利城，卻阻止我見光主？」  
手塚正色道：「不是阻止您，這是規定。」他見瑪門正打算抽出闇之劍時，提醒道：「不過您還有一個方法可以見到光主，是您最擅長的遊戲。」  
瑪門聞言，先是一愣，隨即笑道：「有趣了，竟然會有人願意陪我玩。不過你們打算派誰代表？」他邊說，眾人四周的環境逐漸起了變化，他又道：「還是說，你們要一起上？」  
幸村挑眉道：「你會吃虧的，我們不會輸。」  
瑪門冷笑道：「那就讓我看看你們的能耐！」接著，瑪門的結界直接覆著不二的結界建立起，他笑著讚道：「拉斐爾的結界施展得很好啊！」  
不二微笑道：「您過譽了。」  
瑪門環視眾人一眼，懶懶地笑道：「所以你們誰要一起玩？」  
手塚等人一陣悚然。就算全上他們也沒把握可以打過瑪門，這遊戲非玩不可。  
瑪門話鋒一轉，厲聲道：「啊，抱歉我問得笨了，你們全都逃不了，如果我贏，我要進去神殿裡，你們不得攔我！」  
遊戲，魔族最擅長的遊戲，惡魔遊戲。押上一切所有最為賭注，沒有和局的遊戲。  
只聽瑪門輕聲吟唱道：「When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see, are all made of gold. When your dreams are fail, and the ones we hail, and the worst of all, and the blood’s run stale.」[1]  
眾人一懍，瑪門已經在為遊戲鋪路了。  
「……I wanna hide the truth. I wanna shelter you. But the beast inside, there’s nothing we can hide. No matter what we breed, we are still made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come.」瑪門的聲音很好聽，明明他們有些人都唱過一樣的歌詞，但瑪門唱起來更帶著邪魅，宛若歌詞是為他量身訂做一般。[1]  
「……When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It’s where my demons hide. Don’t get too close. It’s dark inside. It’s where my demons hide.」瑪門續唱道。[1]  
不二等人呼吸加速了，下一段他們在熟悉不過，瑪門的歌聲仍舊繼續：「……At the curtain’s call, it’s the last of all. When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl. So they dug your grave, and he masquerade. Will come calling out at the mess you made.」[1]  
瑪門吟唱結束了。但有兩人卻低聲幫繼續唱著：「……Don’t wanna let you down, but I am hell bound. Though this is all for you, don’t wanna hide the truth. Your eyes, they shine so bright. I wanna save that light, I can’t escape now, unless you show me how.」那合聲美麗得連瑪門都抬起頭，明明旋律是一樣的，但歌詞一改，整首歌，闇之典籍第一詩篇的樂章竟然能變得如此明亮。[1]  
能熟悉闇之典籍樂章的大天使們極少，甚至幾乎沒有。只有三個人，其中一位已經離世了。  
不只歌聲美麗，連畫面都美得讓人屏息。該說本質都是大天使嗎？儘管兩人的雙眸跟六翼的色澤備受爭議，但他們攜手吟唱，沉醉歌唱的樣子令手塚等人看得目不轉睛。  
是幸村跟不二，兩人唱完相視一笑。  
瑪門挑眉道：「路西法跟拉斐爾，你們以為這段吟唱會帶給這場我必勝的遊戲有任何轉變嗎？」  
不二微笑，正準備要說些什麼，突然一個修長的人影現身在他旁邊，感受到對方熟悉的氣息，不二笑得更開了。  
只聽他冷聲道：「有轉變，這告訴我們沒有絕對的黑暗。」儘管語氣冰冷，但聲音低沉而好聽，說話的人是手塚。  
真正的光明絕不是沒有黑暗的時間，只是永不被黑暗所淹沒。  
幸村打量手塚一眼，不悅地道：「小助就在我旁邊，你還怕我保護不了他？等等惡魔遊戲還得靠我。」  
手塚懶得去理幸村的挑釁，對著不二道：「你的身體還好嗎？」  
不二微笑道：「好多了。有精市在出不了事的。」  
手塚皺眉，對這個答案不滿意。  
不二又笑道：「你別忘了我繼承路西法半個神格，只要精市好好的，我就不會有事。我與他，共榮共存。」  
雖然對不二稱呼幸村的方式有點意見，但想起佐伯說過他們的關係也就只好認了。手塚歉然道：「抱歉，那一劍刺傷你。」  
「這是必需的，沒有原不原諒的問題。」不二正色道。  
手塚皺眉道：「不過我還是很疑惑，為何到最後我還是刺傷你，全都在那一次令我的靈核劇痛之後。你果然留了後手。」他頓了一頓，厲聲道：「把眼前的事情處理完，我要好好審問你。」  
不二苦笑出來，終究逃不過手塚的眼睛。  
幸村乾脆無視手塚，正色道：「小助，我們的對手在那邊。如果太郎在這裡，或說如果是你，在我們決戰之前有什麼話要跟我們說？」  
不二一愣，微笑道：「怎麼說的好像我是這場決戰的吉祥物？」  
眾人沒有理會他的自嘲，反而雙眼中全是對他的信任。無論是手塚或者真田。  
不二感覺到另一手也被人緊握著，熟悉的溫度跟劍繭，不用看也知道是誰的手，是他一直給他力量跟信賴。不二思索半晌，微笑道：「溫柔吧，讓我們堅強而溫柔地守護著信念。」  
他說話的神情，不管是幸村還是橘，立刻想到一個人。前任拉斐爾榊太郎。大概都是拉斐爾，完全體現了以拉斐爾為首的北學院箴言：天使垂憐。  
就算不二不用說出來，他此刻的神情也說明了一切，溫柔。

瑪門饒富興致地看著幸村，說道：「我該說我意外嗎？你明明有驚動三界的戰力，卻讓御前天使這邊知道你的弱點，現在戰力被削弱一半，你想拿什麼贏我？」  
幸村不悅地瞪著瑪門，不發一語。  
瑪門又道：「還有，口口聲聲說會忠於闇主，可到了關鍵時候，與米迦勒、梅丹佐等人戰鬥時卻屢屢放水。說，你到底打什麼主意？」  
幸村冷冷地道：「你不是要玩惡魔遊戲嗎？如果說連這個都在我的算計中，你有想好要怎麼制裁我？起碼等你勝我，我才有義務告訴你原因。」  
瑪門看了看幸村，又看了看真田，對於突然與他為敵的墮天使，他突然大笑出聲。好半晌才止住笑聲，他道：「有意思，那就這樣吧，這場遊戲我若是贏了，那麼伯特利城就歸我管，如果我輸了，就代表闇主答應你們一個條件。夠划算吧？」  
幸村冷哼道：「就這麼說定了，其他人沒有意見吧？」  
手塚等人默然看著幸村，一個墮天使直接幫他們答應如果打輸要讓出伯特利城，他們該說什麼，而且還是用這種足以碾壓三界的霸氣口吻問他們。  
「賭注確定！」瑪門正色道。  
被關在結界裡面的眾人有些緊張。惡魔遊戲，即便是幸村都沒有經歷過。但想起身邊不是自己一個人，立刻又感覺到勇氣注入內心。  
很快地，眾人腳下泛起亮紅色的符文。符文的內容是關於這一次惡魔遊戲的玩法。  
簡單粗暴，不過卻適合眾人的脾氣。  
「原來是互打一場分出勝負。真是易懂而直接的玩法，我喜歡！」瑪門冷笑道，張著翅膀，第一個便是往不二攻去。  
眾人大驚，瑪門的速度太快，即便是站在不二身邊的手塚與幸村都來不及吟唱法術底擋，而瑪門完全看準不二的弱點，闇之劍直接刺向不二。  
等不二回過神來，眼前寒光一閃，闇之劍的劍尖已經來到自己左胸膛前，眼看就要刺下去，所幸他在千鈞一髮之際側身讓過攻擊，可長袍也被劃破一刀。  
手塚正想出手幫忙，但瑪門完全不給他插手的機會，他似乎打定主意先解決他們的治療天使。  
可瑪門想得太容易，不二側身之後順著瑪門的重心傾向他時，右手肘抬起直接送給瑪門一記肘擊，正中他的下巴。不二太瘦，但這招借力使力用得神乎奇技，連手塚或是真田這種擅長近身搏擊的戰鬥天使也不禁看呆，力道在他精巧的操作下，反而讓瑪門向後一仰，不二也趁勢拉開距離。  
瑪門穩住身形，仰天笑道：「我沒想到區區一個治療天使也能有這等程度的近身戰功力！但若以為能對我造成威脅就太天真。」最後一個字落下，再度朝不二攻擊。  
不二似乎已有所準備，自己絕對會是第一個被攻擊的對象，這次不等瑪門主動，手上一記天界炙焰擲向瑪門。天界炙焰或許對天使之間效果甚微，但對魔族絕對是有殺傷力的。熾天使大招，醞釀時間極短，殺傷力極強，完全適合用在與魔族身上。  
果不其然，瑪門見到不二的天界炙焰便不敢上前，連忙使用地獄業火抵銷天界炙焰的威力。兩人僅短短交手兩招，攻擊主動權雖在瑪門身上，但也佔不到不二一點便宜。  
瑪門大怒，結界內他黑暗的氣息及法力暗暗流轉，壓迫得手塚等人胸口沉重，卻聽他再度吟唱起來：「The shadows know me. Let’s leave the world behind. Take me through the night, fall into the dark side. We don’t need the light. We’ll live on the darkside.」[2]  
眾人大驚，瑪門吟唱飛快，這是魔族大招，瑪門還再唱道：「……Beneath the sky, as black as diamonds. We’re running out of time. Don’t wait for truth, to come and blind us, let’s just believe their lies.」[2]  
一陣黑暗逐漸壟罩手塚等人，黑得窒息而絕望。這招有與魔族交手過的都領教過。而近期體會最深的卻是手塚。  
魔族大招，終焉闇境。  
[1]摘自Imagine Dragons- Believer  
[2]摘自Alan Walker- Darkside


	40. Chapter 40

(39)  
『小心』兩個字連喊都還不及，手塚等人已經在低聲吟唱。魔族大招終焉闇境大意不得，他們萬萬沒想到瑪門的三次發動攻擊就直接上大招，可也無暇思考，他們得先擋下這記攻擊才行。  
其中擋下攻擊的重任自然是落在身為守護天使的橘身上。橘已經在吟唱最高階的守護法術：「……Lord protect us now. Come angels of the lord. Come angels of unknown.」[1]  
這記法術的吟唱內容就只有三句，隨著吟唱的次數越多效力越大，這是為了防禦突如其來的攻擊法術。橘反應夠快，已經在盡力吟唱著，且他的吟唱速度飛快。然而手塚與幸村等人也不是省油的燈。意識到橘的用意後，無論是誰都開始吟唱著輔助法術。  
「……I see the hole in the heart that you try to fill with a drink. I see the light at the end of the dark it might make you think. About where you have been, I know you love this world and you are not the only one.」手塚等人唱道。[2]  
四位天使一起吟唱同一個法術畫面簡直少見，更何況還是兩位御前天使兩位墮天使的組合。他們續唱道：「……I know you are hurting and you’re feeling sold. I know it hurts when you don’t know where to go. And when you’re tied up, you’ve got to know that you are good as gold.」[2]  
明明上一刻還打得難分難解，此刻卻極有默契地吟唱著：「……I see the crack in your ribs when you fell over your heels. I see your hurt by the things He did. Love it ain’t real but let me hold you amd tell you what I see. You are the light of the sky, you mean so much to this world. You are good as gold.」[2]  
從幸村等人手上射出四道光芒通通落在橘身上，橘的防禦盾術已經成長到最大化，起碼是受了眾人幫助下最強大的防禦法術。大家也不期望能夠完全擋下了，除了橘之外，其他人都運起天界炙焰準備下一波攻擊。  
會成功嗎？橘等人心已經提到嗓子眼。  
終焉闇境的效果還在持續，黑暗也逐漸擴大，眼看就要吞噬他們。  
不行，不能被攻擊到。被終焉闇境擊中後勝負很快就會分出來。可現下還能做什麼？他們飛快地想著。  
幸村咬牙瞪著眼前的黑暗，如果不是自己的法力現在降格一半，不然他一個人就能擋下瑪門的攻擊。他失算了嗎？他們五個人難道還拿不下瑪門？無數的念頭在他心中閃過與自責，他再扭頭看著不二，微微一愣。  
不二的神情平和，向他微微一笑，示意他不要緊張。  
幸村狠瞪了不二一眼，即便危機如此他還是這麼雲淡風輕。  
終焉闇境的黑暗已經和橘的盾術碰頭，五打一果然還是有些效果，在眾人努力防禦下，終焉闇境的黑暗暫時沒有再朝他們襲來，但也就這樣而已，況且更不可能讓橘一直使用盾術。  
幸村等人幾乎不用交談，所有配合自然而成。他們一起將手中的天界炙焰擲向瑪門。瑪門見四道天界炙焰朝他襲來，還從四個方向，一時間無法閃避直接被擊中，所幸靠著終焉闇境使天界炙焰的攻擊效力減半，而終焉闇境在瑪門無法支持下終於瓦解掉。  
雖然順利擋下一招，但剛才眾人都拼著全力，都開始喘了起來。以至於幾乎沒人發現結界剛才震了一下。不知道是不二下的結界，還是瑪門為了惡魔遊戲弄出的結界。  
「活久見啊，沒想到你們會有聯手的一天。」瑪門懶懶地笑道。剛才天界炙焰的攻擊對他雖有效果，但並不顯著。  
經過剛才的對峙，眾人不敢大意，也見識到了瑪門的喜怒無常。  
說暴怒，上來就直接一記大招，果然是身為魔族王臣之首。  
儘管如此，瑪門的下一步還是非常好猜，手塚他們這次也有所準備。  
原因很單純，如果要團滅別人，先斬殺的絕對是對方的治療，所以不二自然成了瑪門攻擊的首要目標。  
所幸剛用過大招的眾人都有一小段的冷卻期，瑪門的第四波攻擊目標還是不二，卻見他的闇之劍刺來。瑪門出劍的速度已經夠快，但在不二附近的手塚與真田反應更快。身為熾天使劍術技巧排名前二的他們眼見瑪門的攻擊來到，手塚疾步上前炎之劍一挑，立刻改變瑪門攻擊的方向。  
瑪門大怒，出劍力道增加。可手塚完全沒要讓他再度近身不二的意思，就連真田也上前纏住瑪門，兩人拿出生平絕學，二打一死纏住對方。  
真田出劍的速度快極，手塚的劍法凌厲，儘管瑪門冷卻期已經過了卻沒有機會吟唱攻擊法術。瑪門很快就意識到這就是手塚等人的目的。  
不二抽出空檔，朝身邊的幸村悄聲問了一句：「你覺得八國之音的效果能持續多久？」  
「你要吟唱八國之音？」幸村震驚地道。  
不二微笑，搖頭道：「不是，我沒要用八國之音在任何人身上。」  
「你想做什麼？」幸村皺眉道，對不二的話有些摸不著頭腦。  
不二精準的在手塚身上施了一記輔助法術提升他的攻擊速度，他沒有回答幸村的問題，而是道：「效果是永遠。大人為我施展的八國之音效果是永遠，只要我心中有他。」  
Just let my loving lead the way. Because I’m sure that you know it inside when it’s your time. Because love lasts forever.  
幸村突然想起beatitudes祈禱文裡八國之音的吟唱內容，他知道意思了，他皺眉嘆道：「太郎會這麼護著你，我一點都不訝異。」  
不二盯著瑪門與手塚等人的戰況，他們打得難分難解，不二、幸村與橘視情況給予輔助，手塚他們在拖時間，在等幸村的冷卻期過。  
「有其他突破戰局的方式嗎？這場惡魔遊戲我們的勝算極低。」橘皺眉道。  
「沒有。」幸村突然道，神情相當嚴峻。  
「什麼？」橘看著幸村疑惑地問道。  
幸村仍舊緊盯著瑪門的動向，已經感覺到體內的法力隱隱流動，他正色道：「我們沒有要陪他玩，不僅太浪費時間，而且惡魔遊戲的勝負是建立在一方死亡上。我們玩不起。」  
不二接話道：「再說那是魔族的解決方式，不是我們的。我們不要任何人犧牲，況且魔族也打不死。」  
幸村噗哧笑道：「你講話真直接，還把我要說的話都搶去了。」  
「可是惡魔遊戲的結界並不是我們能夠突破的。」橘皺眉道。  
不二微笑道：「試試看才知道。」  
幸村正色道：「橘，聽好了，下一步我們四個需要你的幫忙。」  
橘知道情勢緊張，點頭道：「請說。」連他都沒意識到自己居然在聽從墮天使之首路西法發號的施令。  
不二道：「瑪門的冷卻期應該已經結束了，然而我們的也是。只是現在國光他們在拖住瑪門不讓他使用攻擊法術。」  
「也就是說，如果他們停止纏住他，瑪門第一個法術攻擊的對象會是小助。我要你無論如何都要擋下瑪門的攻擊。」幸村嚴肅地道。  
「我真是有吸引危險的體質。」不二苦笑道。  
幸村瞪了不二一眼，罵道：「知道還不收歛一點？」  
不二攤手笑道：「沒辦法，我也不願意的。」他頓了一頓，歛起笑容道：「總之，下一波瑪門的攻擊我們要設法擋下來。」  
「萬一又是一招終焉闇境該如何是好？」橘皺眉道。  
終焉闇境的效果太強，就連手塚等大天使都感到極具威脅，特別是瑪門放的終焉闇境，幸村等人幾乎是盡全力在抵擋了。若是這等強度的攻擊再來一次，橘他實在不敢去想。  
幸村笑嘆道：「把你剛剛跟我打架的無懼拿出來吧，你的能力夠擋一陣子。況且剛才的輔助法術效果還在，你能抵擋得了。」  
「再說，終焉闇境的強度會隨著施展的次數增加而衰敗，如果第二波攻擊還是終焉闇境的話，我倒認為你不必太過擔心。畢竟那招本來就是放在一招定生死用的，瑪門太自信自己能夠在這一招直接拿下我，沒想到他的誤算在於大家。」不二溫顏解釋道。  
橘嘆了一口氣，緩了緩情緒，正色道：「好，我所要支撐的時間大概多久？」  
不二微笑道：「一下子就好。」他頓了一頓，微笑道：「除此之外，注意結界外面，雖然我可能又要被碎唸，但我們的援軍應該要到了。」  
橘一愣，隨即換上爽朗的笑容，笑道：「你們真是太厲害了。」  
接下來完全是靠著眾人的默契在支撐這場戰鬥的走向。幾乎是橘一上前，手塚與真田立刻退下，雙方配合完美得連瑪門想找近身不二的機會都沒有。  
他們沒猜錯，瑪門的冷卻期早就過了，聽他低聲吟唱，幾乎只聽了開頭，雖然猜錯不是終焉闇境，但也是足夠造成天使們受到嚴重傷害的魔族大招。  
貪婪之潮。  
這招大招簡直像是為了瑪門量身打造一般，由他使用出來一氣呵成、行雲流水，威力甚至比一般魔族王臣更加強大。  
但橘也早有所準備，他飛快地吟唱道：「……While you sleep, dream of me. I'll be keeping our memories living in my heart and soul. Waiting for a day when we will be together again.」[3]  
是聖白護盾，剛好對上貪婪之潮的最好招式。  
若是還有一點空檔，幸村等人絕對會不吝讚美橘。只能說不愧是鎮守眾神之家的守護天使，就連防禦法術都能算得剛剛好，是他們完美的後盾。  
幸村等四人迅速對看一眼，心中有底。只一眼，他們已經知道要施展的法術是什麼。  
同樣是出自beatitudes的祈禱文，不同於八國之音的守護法術，它是攻擊法術，八瑞真福，也是古法術之一。  
只聽幸村為首吟唱道：「Colors growm colors creep. My tinted flesh outline your feet. Your vast limbs, tightly knit. Your face is cast with my breath, my heat. The hunters start to seize. We’re lost at sea, adrift like leaves. Have our hollers reached your heels? We hope our whispers slightly touched your crown.」[4]  
瑪門只聽了前段，不禁大驚，這個古法術可以說是為他們初代四大天使所寫下的古法術。自從路西法跟別西卜叛變之後，已經有幾百年沒有見到這樣的奇景。  
果真是出自beatitudes祈禱文的法術，三界有一說是旋律跟歌詞最美的法術都是出自裡面的祈禱文。  
「……Darkness breaks apart (At the crack of dawn). Horizon lined with a hopeful crowd. A voice echoes, beckons, wave by the wings below the sun. Darkness breaks apart. Flags raise high wall breaks down. Link my spirit to your heart. Together we stand up proud.」手塚等人持續唱道，唱到第二段，已經能夠看出這招攻擊法術的雛形。  
瑪門想脫身，卻被橘纏得死緊，他怒道：「你不要來礙事！」  
橘大喝道：「想接近他們也得過我這關！」  
瑪門增加貪婪之潮的攻擊強度，可橘就是防得極為嚴實，怎麼樣都不讓瑪門有機會攻擊手塚等人。  
其實就連橘自己也有些訝異，自己的法力遠比他所以為的還要多。本來已經做好要犧牲自我的準備，但體內源源不絕的法力正如同幸村所說，他們四人剛才為他使展的輔助法術效果居然還在。  
再撐一下，橘告訴自己。吟唱進入最後一段，手塚等人的歌聲悠揚聲遠。  
「……Set sail, don’t fear, sky crystal and clear. The heavy fog may slow me down. Hold that fire high above the wild. Fight for the glorious day to come. Darkness breaks apart. With the pounding hearts we are making this the start. Darkness breaks apart. Express your dream grow with our song. Teardrops fall in river, they spread and sparkle along. Dear, the day will come, with this brilliant and fearless throng.」幸村等人唱著。  
就算沒有細聽beatitudes祈禱文得字句，可光聽他們四人高歌吟唱便是極美的風景，渾然忘了他們所吟唱的是攻擊法術，八瑞真福。  
這是最後一段了，就像是撥開眼前烏雲走過困難，再見陽光一般堅定著信念，間持著信念裡的希望。  
從幸村等人身上分別散發四道不同顏色的光芒，併成一道彩光命中瑪門。  
天界法術攻擊大招，由四大天使即便是初代或是二代都能有更強的加乘效果，這是他們算好的。  
而他們剛好就是初代四大天使神格繼承者：烏列爾、拉斐爾、路西法、別西卜。他們將八瑞真福的效果發揮到了最大。  
這已經是最強的攻擊大招了，有用嗎？魔族不死，瑪門也是。可他們本來就不是為了取瑪門性命。  
結界震動得更加劇烈，他們之中最精通結界之術的不二心下瞭然，突然笑了出來。  
「你在笑什麼？瑪門的氣息仍舊強大，你難道有把握我們能夠贏他？」手塚皺眉道，嘴上這麼說但他已經來到不二旁邊，隨時護著不二的安危。  
不二溫和地道：「是啊，我還能感覺到瑪門強大的氣息。但是還有更重要的消息。」他頓了一頓，接著說出來的話，對他們來說是勝利的號角。  
[1]摘自My Chemical Romance-Interlude  
[2]改寫自Greyson Chance- Good as Gold  
[3]摘自Efisio Cross- A Sacrifice to Save You  
[4]摘自滅火器樂團-Island’s Sunrise


	41. Chapter 41

(40)  
八瑞真福的效用並沒有完全制住瑪門，反而激起他的狂暴狀態，他拍著巨大的黑色羽翼看起來已經失控。  
貪婪之潮轉向了，朝他們攻擊。然而有八瑞真福的效用在，竟然與瑪門比拼得難分難解，誰都無法占上風。結界不堪負荷，開始劇烈地震動。  
不二與幸村對看一眼，兩人手緊握著炎之劍，不二剛才對手塚說的話眾人也發現了。  
援軍抵達，結界外面是御前天使加百列跡部景吾、拉貴爾千歲千里、沙利葉梶本貴久與雷米爾千石清純，更有墮天使亞巴頓柳蓮二、沙麥爾仁王雅治等人。他們似乎早已意識到裡面使用的八瑞真福法術，也跟著吟唱起來。雖說這種古法術要是初代天使神格吟唱的效果較佳，但他們一旦使用對於結界內的威力也會增強。  
跡部很驚訝佐伯也在旁邊幫忙吟唱。佐伯對他微微一笑，示意自己可是繼承初代天使的神格，八瑞真福他使用的效果更好，跡部便也由他去了。  
八瑞真福，正是要所有天使同心才能發揮最大效果的大招。  
威力大增的八瑞真福總算能與狂暴狀態的瑪門抗衡，但還不夠。跡部他們的八瑞真福必須也打入結界內才可以。  
幸村對著不二點頭。  
接到幸村的指示，不二將手中的炎之劍擲向瑪門後方。瑪門大驚，側身讓過，可赫然發現不二的目標根本不是他，是他身後的結界裂縫。  
眾人一愣，他們太注意瑪門的動靜，以至於沒發現結界不曉得什麼時候開始已經支撐不住。更重要的是上頭的金色符文。  
符文閃爍著金光，鑲嵌在黑色的結界，宛若陽光匯集成了光柱衝破層層烏雲照亮大地，金色正是他們的希望。原來這正是幸村與不二在結界上動的手腳，此刻符文的效果終於顯現出來。  
還沒結束，不二的炎之劍直接命中符文，劃破結界。裡面的力量幾乎要爆發出來，他們必須要想辦法壓制住瑪門。  
當結界外的八瑞真福與結界內的八瑞真福兩道彩光同時擊中瑪門，瑪門的狂暴狀態冷靜下來，可令人驚訝的是幸村。等彩光散去，是瑪門跪在地上，幸村的劍抵在對方靈核的畫面。  
瑪門皺眉，突然大笑出來，怒笑道：「這樣好嗎？原來你們一開始就不打算玩惡魔遊戲。」  
幸村居高臨下地看著瑪門，挑眉道：「服了嗎？我就說我們會戰勝你。」  
「你這個混帳，這是作弊！你以為你這種狀態單挑能贏我？」瑪門怒道。  
幸村哈哈一笑，道：「我承認不能，但我剛才說的是『我們不會輸』而不是我。」  
「再說我們也不想任何人犧牲。」不二溫和的聲音在瑪門耳邊響起，只聽他又道：「我們想跟你談談，但若不來一場激戰對雙方的主都沒辦法交待。」  
瑪門震驚得看著不二同樣跪下跟他平視，不悅地道：「你要談什麼？天使跟惡魔之間又有什麼話好談？」  
不二沒有立刻會答瑪門，而是先笑了笑，才說道：「談議和。」  
手塚與跡部有些驚訝，可他們卻沒有出言阻止不二，而是聽著他們的對話。不過兩人都害怕瑪門會突然攻擊不二，因此兩人一左一右站在不二身後以便隨時出手保護他。  
瑪門又笑了出來，說道：「你拿什麼跟我談議和？這是你們設計好的吧？」  
不二微笑道：「您能站起身嗎？」  
瑪門冷哼一聲，道：「我還沒這麼虛弱。」說罷，他緩緩站起身來。經過方才的大戰，各種疲憊襲捲而來，他超想好好睡一長覺。  
幸村冷冷地道：「我們剩下最後一個行程。乖乖聽話，否則休怪我的炎之劍不長眼。我可沒有小助的好脾氣，也不是什麼御前天使。愛如何沒人管得著。」  
瑪門扭頭瞪了幸村一眼，才又對著不二開言問道：「說吧，最後一個行程，怎麼議和？我怎麼跟祂談？跟誰談？」  
這時人群中走出一人，是佐伯正色道：「我。」他頓了一頓，又道：「待客不周，還請入神殿裡坐吧，瑪門大人。」

瑪門跟在手塚及佐伯後面來到神殿內，佐伯領著瑪門去了光主所在的房間。  
「你們居然帶一隻魔族入殿？成何體統？」所有人耳邊響起光主震怒的聲音。  
瑪門冷笑道：「祢就閉嘴吧，我可是被他們押著過來，沒得選！」  
光主怒道：「米迦勒、梅丹佐，你們傻在那裡做什麼？還不快把這狂妄之徒趕出伯特利城？」  
佐伯笑道：「光主，您有所不知，他是我們的貴客，是我們大費周章請過來的貴客。您要趕他出去，請恕我們難以從命。」  
光主喝道：「米迦勒，把梅丹佐連同瑪門趕出去！」  
橘歛衽道：「恕難從命。」  
光主又陸續喊了手塚、跡部甚至是不二的名字，但眾人都不為所動。  
不二微笑道：「您都喊了我的名字，就代表其實您眼中還是認可我這一位大天使不是嗎？」  
光主怒道：「你現在是在拿什麼資格跟我談條件？」祂的憤怒讓手塚等人的靈核劇痛無比。  
幸村見狀，不曉得什麼時候已經運起攻擊法術，隨時準備攻擊小房間，他冷笑道：「我實在很想看看房間的祢到底長得是圓是扁，如果我把房間炸了，應該會有機會見到對吧？」  
光主大驚，恨恨地收回對不二等人的懲罰。  
幸村又道：「老實說我早就很好奇了，祢跟我所想像的樣子到底差多少。以前還在三一學校太郎還在的時候我們就在好奇這件事，特別畫了一張祢的畫，祢意象的畫，祢沒機會見到真是太可惜。」  
「意象？」千歲皺眉道。  
「你有所不知，北學院院長辦公室裡有幸村前輩的畫。小助說過幸村前輩畫的是光主的意象。雖說以藝術的眼光來看是十分有趣的畫，但如果是光主的意象，那用色就太過大膽了。」跡部低聲應道。  
「你的藝術眼光素來極佳，能再請你多說一點嗎？我怕我對那幅畫的感知是錯誤的。」千石正色問道。  
跡部想了想，認真地應道：「承蒙你看得起。我一開始覺得那幅畫的色調用色大膽，還非常前衛。至於意象我相信你們都感覺得出來，手塚你覺得呢？」  
手塚瞪了跡部一眼，這人把最難的問題丟回給他，他嘆道：「以黑色為基底，紅色為輔色，這麼大膽的配色用在光主身上，就好像看見他赤裸裸的野心，想要併吞大陸所有守護之城的野心。這些在大人跟幸村前輩還是學生時代就看出來了。」  
梶本等人瞪大雙眼看著手塚，手塚卻沒再說話。  
另一方面，光主與幸村的談判仍舊繼續。  
「喔？那真是太容幸了。但你可知道畫我的意象是大逆不道的行為？」光主低吼道。  
幸村聳聳肩，笑道：「那又如何，我都繼承了路西法神格，祢該不會以為我要效忠祢吧？」他頓了一頓，挑眉道：「我沒有要繼續閒話家常的興致，來和談吧。」  
不二上前拿了一式三份的和約攤在桌上，微笑道：「內容我們都已經擬好。」  
瑪門狐疑地看了不二一眼，不二笑得親和，他冷哼一聲，還是拿了和約看了起來，只看了兩眼突然大笑：「我的闇主啊，這是便宜我吧？虧得我剛才與你們大打出手，實在太不明智。」大手一揮，率先簽名。  
第二份和約是幸村拿去，和約是他跟榊一起寫的，雖說內容他早已倒背如流，但讓他想起他與榊的學生時光還有太多事情。幸村也簽了。  
第三份和約是佐伯拿去。佐伯細細讀著和約，他是為了光主而讀。  
光主怒笑道：「好個路西法，你擬的這個和約看就知道你是向著闇主！」  
幸村沒理祂，讀著和約的同時用上視覺共有的法術，好讓手塚等人也能看清和約的內容。  
所謂和約，就是和平公約，意即不再有戰事，所有紛爭都能和平解決的和平公約。  
其中最重要的一點，也是讓光主大為光火的一點，正是最後一條，同意三方五百年內互不侵犯，並且恢復所有守護之城該有的信仰聖火。若是御前天使、熾天使或是魔族觸犯，將永遠投入鏡湖之中。若是光主或闇主動念想併吞對方的守護之地，對方可以派遣熾天使或是魔族王臣直接攻入主城。  
先論鏡湖什麼地方，這是三一學校裡最大的湖，傳聞中湖面下都是白骨，關著罪大惡極的魔族跟天使。鏡湖本身就能夠腐蝕魔族或是天使的肉身，就連靈核也能腐蝕得一丁點都不剩，然而是在她判斷他們有罪之後。沒有人能成功的從鏡湖逃脫出來。  
以她為鏡，檢視自身之過。那裡沒有明天，只有永遠的寂靜。  
再論主城，乃三大城。天界，眾神之家伯特利城；魔界，群魔之都赫爾城；墮天使，路西法守護之城殷佛羅城。均是信仰中心。伯特利城與赫爾城更是代表光主與闇主信仰中心。  
對於大部分王臣都重傷到必須休息五百年以上的魔族來說，也難怪瑪門看到和約直接大笑。  
「你們說我充滿野心？可我為的是這大陸的信仰而戰！」光主辯駁道。  
梶本冷冷地道：「您好像哪裡弄錯了，征戰的人是我們，您只是享受我們的戰果而已。因為您的野心，我們有許多前輩戰亡了，這個歷史我們都知道。」  
「我們信仰光主，但並非您擴張野心的工具，還望您理解。」千歲正色道。  
「你們全都背叛我！」光主怒極，憤怒地喊了一句。  
不二上前道：「沒有。我們沒有背叛您。做為最爭議的御前天使，炎之劍並沒有奪去我的生命，這就是最好的證明。」  
「這應該叫做……氣急攻心嗎？」切原懶懶地道。  
「你少說兩句吧。」柳生嘆道。  
切原吐了吐舌頭，他也是天界光主擴張領土之役的受害者，直接被不二打傷。後來知道不二與幸村之間的關係後，他不禁慶幸即便不二把他打傷，但他真的幫他太多了。  
這份和約對魔界與天界影響較大，對墮天使的路西法等人來說就是第三者的姿態在監督雙方。  
真田雙手抱胸看著他們你一言我一句，最後看著手塚等人逼著光主議和。佐伯代替光主簽了和約。  
三方簽約正式完成，一份由佐伯收著隨他保存伯特利城，一份由瑪門帶回去赫爾城，最後一份由幸村親自收好隨身攜帶。此和約將締造五百年的和平，平衡兩界的信仰。  
簽完和約後瑪門已經回去了，幸村等人也離開伯特利城的神殿。  
「好看嗎？難得的奇景對不對，光主被小助他們舌戰得體無完膚。」幸村笑道。  
真田轉頭看了幸村一眼，嘆道：「你這是在看戲吧？」  
幸村笑道：「這齣戲很好看啊，可是我從學生時代與太郎規劃到現在的。」  
真田知道幸村完全有資格說這句話，他拉著幸村著手，說道：「說歸說，是你與他心繫著兩界的平衡。」  
幸村揚眉道：「哼，這種原因就不必說出來了。」  
真田想起他當時問過幸村為什麼要繼承路西法的神格，幸村的答案超乎他的預期。等到他想回話，幸村已經甩開他的手走向不二，他只得跟上去。  
不二正在跟其他御前天使有說有笑，他身後卻站著一人目光柔和地看著他。  
幸村本來想找不二說上幾句話，臨時改變心意，決定先找那人打聲招呼。  
「幸村前輩。」那人正色道，向幸村微微點頭。  
「手塚，這時候就改口稱呼了？」幸村饒富興致地挑眉道。  
手塚道：「您希望我稱呼您的神格也沒關係，路西法大人。」  
幸村笑道：「逗你呢。」  
手塚被幸村笑話後也不惱，正色問道：「請問您有什麼事？」  
「兩件事情我們清算一下。第一，謝謝你完全信任小助並且與弦一郎緊密配合，才能讓我們的計劃得以成功。」幸村正色道。  
「過獎。大人的想法我們一直都是知道的，看見您的畫又更加瞭解。周助為了兩界平衡不斷努力不惜賭上一切，如果不是您先把王契盜出來，今日三方簽約是無法進行的。」手塚認真地道。  
幸村一愣，笑著反問道：「你知道盜出王契的人是我？」  
手塚猶豫了一下，說道：「我覺得是您，不然就是大人。」  
幸村笑道：「錯了，都不是。是前一任加百列神格繼承者華村葵。她聽到我跟太郎的計劃後便想盡辦法把王契從光主那邊弄出來，接著轉交給太郎。太郎臨死前才又將王契交給我。」  
手塚倒是意外幸村會解釋得這麼詳盡。  
幸村又道：「既然你提到王契，你打算怎麼處置？」  
手塚正色道：「依舊放您那邊吧。希望您能在兩界失衡時使用王契讓三方進行會談。放存我這裡有失公允。」  
幸村笑罵道：「你就這麼覺得我會為了三界失衡再度跳出來強硬執行三方會談？這相當傷我的元氣。」  
手塚點點頭，接話道：「對，所以您找我商談的第二件事情，我一定會做好。」  
幸村訝異地道：「有意思，我都還沒說第二件事情，你倒是會讀心術了。說說吧，第二件事情是什麼？」  
手塚道：「我承諾您，會好好照顧周助。」  
幸村撫額，笑著搖頭，他又再度看清他們的意象了，透過意象，再次瞭解這兩人。  
一個慈悲溫柔，一個大度包容。拉斐爾與烏列爾兩人的意象相輔相成，是天界之幸，他們引領著御前天使們真正遵循自己內心的信仰，信仰如此強大，化成對兩界平衡的渴望。  
相愛相殺，以便成仁。  
而後重生，兩界平衡。


	42. Chapter 42

尾聲  
「精市？」不二輕聲喚道。  
幸村聽到不二的聲音，笑著上前拉著他的手。  
不二微笑問道：「你跟他在聊些什麼？」  
「聊你。」幸村笑道，他見到不二眨著湛藍色的雙眸心情更好，又道：「手塚答應我會好好照顧你。」  
不二一愣，苦笑道：「說得好像我很不會照顧自己一樣。」  
幸村抱著不二，溫顏道：「把你交給他我放心，太郎也會放心的。找時間再來殷佛羅城為我彈琴，正如你之前答應我的，就算帶著手塚一起也沒關係。」  
不二笑道：「我會的。經過這一次事件，我發現我真的非常喜歡八瑞真福的歌詞，我想為它重新譜曲，屆時再讓你唱可好？」  
「我希望我不用等太久便能聽到你的琴聲。再不行，我跟弦一郎就直接過去書念城找你們。」幸村寵溺地笑道。他放開不二，但雙手還是搭在他的雙肩。  
不二燦笑著點頭，他猶豫了一下，終於問道：「需不需要我將路西法神格還給你？」  
幸村哈哈一笑，說道：「不需要。如果有人在我失控的時候能夠牽制我，我希望那個人是你，這才不枉費你家大人的期待。」他頓了一頓，又道：「倒是你，請好好養傷，沒有戰事的和平時代就讓我們過得從容一點吧。」  
不二笑著點頭，應道：「好的。精市，也辛苦你了。」  
幸村搖頭笑嘆道：「這句話誰說我都覺得矯情，你說我卻欣然接受了。」  
兩界失衡，這兩屆的御前天使及墮天使絕對是苦主，征戰多年，終於告了一段落。剩下影響世界的信仰，那不是他們能夠干預的事。經過這麼多年，經過他們的努力，光主與闇主的勢力終於被他們強制端平在天秤兩端。  
「那我走了，之後見啦！」幸村笑道。接著他帶著所有墮天使離開伯特利城。  
其他的御前天使如跡部等人也都離開了。剩下不二跟手塚。  
不二看著手塚，苦笑道：「是不是有很多話想要罵我？」  
「是啊。本來是想要好好唸你一頓，但最後得到這樣的結果，我就覺得中間過程沒什麼。」手塚聳聳肩說道。  
不二一愣，微笑道：「包括那一劍？」  
手塚挑眉，順著不二的話道：「只有這一個我非得跟你算帳才行。早在你幫我療傷的時候，就已經留了後手對吧？好讓關鍵的時候我能聽你的話刺了那一劍。」  
不二笑著點頭，應道：「是的，因為我知道你做不到，只好對自己狠一點。」  
手塚嘆問道：「就不怕炎之劍的制裁結果？」  
「不覺得有趣嗎，有時候炎之劍跟鏡湖反而更能判斷叛變與否。」不二笑道。  
手塚大步上前將不二抱在懷中，苦笑道：「你可曾體會過我的心情？萬一真的失去你我該怎麼辦？你說我該拿你怎麼辦？」  
不二燦笑道：「我這不是好好的嗎？剩下的傷，包括你身上的傷，靜養五百年也肯定能好起來。」  
手塚收緊懷抱，他差點就要失去不二，但還好他還在，這就夠了。  
「你的伯利恆城能再多容那我一個嗎？」不二突然問道。  
手塚一怔，反問道：「你沒打算要回書念城？」  
不二淡笑道：「暫時沒有，那裡只剩廢墟，又會讓我想起大人。」  
想起大人就足夠讓他短時間內不願意再回到書念城，這中間到底發生什麼事手塚真不敢去想。恐怕那裡成為廢墟大概也跟不二脫不了關係。  
但時間久之後，他應該會對他坦白吧？手塚暗自思量著。  
「求你讓我投靠一陣子？如果你不願意我就去精市那邊。」不二溫顏道。  
罷了，他們之後有的是時間，思及此，手塚釋懷不少，他忍俊道：「來吧。想什麼時候回書念城也可以，要我陪你回去也可以。伯利恆城有鋼琴，你應該不會無聊。」  
「好！」不二應道，燦笑出來。  
他笑得溫柔，他無限包容。雖然以前還有好多故事沒說，但無所謂，他們有的是時間，更會一起寫下更多的故事。  
Have you heard the joyful song?  
＊ ＊ ＊  
當三方的守護之城歸回原來的信仰已經是兩個月之後的事。這中間當真田回到以格倫城重燃聖火的時候還遇到手塚與不二，兩人大打出手。  
不過不是為了再度爭奪守護之城，純粹只是為了練劍而已，為了提升自己的劍術。不二甚至也一起練習，幸村則在旁邊指點他們。  
最後一座信仰歸位的守護之城是不二的書念城，還是在佐伯、幸村及瑪門的催促下，不二才終於願意回書念城。  
書念城，無論在光之典籍或是闇之典籍均會描寫的繁榮城市，然而現在只剩一片廢墟，起碼外觀是如此，但神殿卻好似沒有受到影響一般，依舊屹立不搖，可能得歸功於歷代拉斐爾本身都擅長結界之術有關。  
不二跟手塚是走了好長一段路才來到書念城神殿。沒錯，真的是用走的。  
感覺到不二緊繃的情緒，手塚抓著他的手，溫顏問道：「進去嗎？」  
不二深吸兩口氣，緩了緩情緒，說道：「你會陪我，對吧？」  
手塚點點頭。  
兩人緩緩步入神殿裡。手塚反應比較平靜，但不二的驚訝之情全寫在臉上。  
不二瞪大雙眼打量四周，確定自己沒看錯，甚至下意識地拉著手塚陪他看，兩人將所有神殿內的房間全部轉過一輪。  
最後終於來到他最喜愛的琴房，一台黑色的演奏鋼琴靜立在那裡。不二看到這台鋼琴幾乎快掉下淚來。  
「你很驚訝？」手塚忍俊道。  
不二摀著嘴，努力緩和激動的心情。  
手塚第一次見到處變不驚的不二有如此豐富的神情。但這也難怪不二如此激動。  
本來會預期這個地方會跟廢墟一樣吧，結果全然不是這麼回事。無論是他、還是跡部、佐伯、橘、甚至是幸村等人均來過了，早已將這裡整理得非常溫馨。那台鋼琴更是完美詮釋這一點。  
他們之中會彈鋼琴的只有不二一人，然而那台鋼琴卻黑得發亮，即可顯示肯定有人時不時地去整理她。雖然神殿裡的火缽燃的還是幸村的聖火，但只要不二回來，都無所謂了。  
看見自己最愛的鋼琴沒人彈奏她，不二有些心疼，他掙脫手塚的手，開始彈奏起來。彈奏了所有光之典籍、闇之典籍甚至是beatitudes祈禱文裡所有的樂章，身後的六翼翅膀彷彿隨著旋律而舞動起來，那畫面美得如詩如畫。  
手塚有些看癡了，他突然想起不二說過beatitudes的持續效果是永遠，現在他終於知道是什麼意思。  
那並不是法術的效力，而是愛。  
Just let my loving lead the way. Because I’m sure that you know it inside when it’s your time. Because love lasts forever.  
直到不二走向手塚，手塚才意識到不二已經彈完琴。  
不二微笑道：「謝謝你，我有勇氣回來了，謝謝你們。但在讓我的聖火歸位之前，我還有一個地方要去。」  
「還有一個地方？」手塚疑惑地反問道。  
不二沒有立刻回答手塚，而是默默領著手塚來到一個地方。算是神殿後方一座不起眼的花園。手塚來過書念城這麼多次，卻從未注意過有這個地方。  
不二感覺到手塚疑惑的目光，微笑解釋道：「也難怪你沒有來過了，這裡有我下的干擾結界，所以你們不知道有這個地方。」  
手塚漠然，一個治療天使的結界之術能施展成這樣，夠讓人驚嘆了。  
隨著不二進到小花園，手塚看見一個石碑，石碑前擺著一束花，有風信子。石碑上的字他也極為熟悉。  
Sakaki Tarou. 是前北學院及拉斐爾神格繼承人榊太郎的名字。另外也刻上了他的生卒年。  
不二跪在石碑前，低聲吟唱起來。  
這首曲子手塚並沒有聽過，但旋律非常美，依照他對不二的瞭解大概是他為了榊寫的曲子，幸村則可能幫忙填詞。  
不二輕聲吟唱道：「……There's light in your eyes, but a darkness in your heart. And an angel's gonna die tonight, and heaven will forget to cry. In flames our names were sworn, from flames we both were born.」他似乎沒有意識到自己此刻的神情簡直是北學院箴言的完美詮釋。  
不二唱罷，手塚上前扶他起身。  
「謝謝你陪我過來。」不二微笑道，他低頭看著風信子，笑嘆道：「精市應該來過很多次了，故意留風信子給我。」  
「那當時你幫我療傷我問你的那個問題，你也有勇氣回答了嗎？」手塚問道。  
不二笑著搖頭，應道：「你也看到了，就當我對大人保留最後的溫柔。」  
手塚聳聳肩，溫顏道：「沒關係。無論如何，我都會陪在你身邊。」  
兩人最後來到主神殿，看著熊熊燃燒的聖火。不二滅了幸村的聖火再重燃自己的聖火不過短短的時間。信仰歸位，神殿恢復它該要有的明亮。  
手塚牽著不二踏出神殿，迎面而來的是推開陰霾的陽光，正如八瑞真福裡所唱的一樣。圓滿光華不磨鏡，眾星羅列夜明深。  
Darkness breaks apart. Express your dream grow with our song. Teardrops fall in river, they spread and sparkle along. Dear, the day will come, with this brilliant and fearless throng.  
征鴻何處起，萬物結同心。  
天使垂憐，與光同輝。

正傳完


	43. Chapter 43

** 劇情統整 **

**一、 風起篇（序-10章）：**  
手塚一次外勤的時候遭遇危機，所幸不二即時趕到才讓手塚小隊倖免於滅頂的危機。自此不二加入了手塚小隊，初時替手塚療傷後，便一肩挑起統領手塚小隊的任務讓手塚好好養傷。  
一次次的外勤像是在剝開不二實力的底線，另外也發現了魔族異常猖狂。  
最後一次外勤，終於對上墮天使切原，手塚等人開始猜測魔族的反常是不是跟墮天使幸村等人有關係。但驚動幸村不是好辦法，只能從不二這條線下手。  
剛好碰上不二法力透支，跡部等人以此為由令不二停止外勤，並且讓佐伯去瞭解實際發生什麼事，以及看不二對於整件事會坦承到多少程度。

 **二、 雲湧篇（11-27章）：**  
講述不二等人在三一學校時期的事情。其中包括不二被選為拉斐爾神格接班人；手塚等人與真田如何節下樑子；及通過智天使考試的過程；幸村與不二之間的牽絆從何而來；不二如何覺醒成為智天使，以及榊與幸村之間發生什麼事。  
還有一條重要的支線是榊的立場，會與終篇有很大的關係。

 **三、 日初篇（27-終章）：**  
手塚等人如何收復天國領土以及追查真相。


	44. Chapter 44

**人物設定(一)－御前天使篇**  
能繼承御前天使神格的天使階級是智天使以上，智天使繼承之後會成為熾天使，成為熾天使法力跟戰力會較智天使更大幅上升。目前已知的御前天使如下，不包含梅丹佐通稱為七大御前天使，皆有自己的守護之城。梅丹佐定位特別，是屬於初代御前天使神格但沒有自己的守護之城，詳閱梅丹佐介紹。

**一、 烏列爾─手塚國光**

  * 初登場為二十八歲，現役七大御前天使烏列爾神格繼承者，現任天使長，不喜處理政務，全權交由跡部負責，本人較熱忠收復國土一事。富有責任心，雖對光主忠誠，但也不會愚忠。
  * 守護之城：伯利恆城。
  * 戰鬥風格：擁有極強大的戰力，典型的戰鬥天使。精通各種攻擊法術，新一代、同儕之中劍術最佳者，於升格考試在劍術拿下優勝並且讓真田也為之驚嘆的技巧。另外近身戰功力亦不可小覷。然而過硬的戰鬥風格偶爾會讓他受傷。
  * 學生時期：過去就學期間擔任南學院會長，同時也是南學院的學霸。深受師長與學生們信賴。在升格考試中以優異的成績升格為智天使。
  * 人際關係：因手塚拿下以格倫城等諸多事跡，與墮天使真田弦一郎有過節。與跡部兩人時常會在各方面較勁，同時卻是最好的夥伴，從他願意全權將政務交由跡部負責便可見一般。與橘桔平是同學院出身，學生時期為正副會長的好夥伴。另外，很護著不二可仍會尊重對方的決定，即便知道不二身世的真相後也選擇相信他，他的決定在與魔族及墮天使決戰的時候發揮關鍵的影響力。



**二、 拉斐爾─不二周助**

  * 初登場為二十二歲，現役七大御前天使拉斐爾神格繼承者，同時兼任三一學校北學院院長一職。極少透過覺醒而升格的天使之一。
  * 守護之城：書念城。
  * 戰鬥風格：擁有極為出色的治療能力，所有熾天使中唯一的治療天使。自幼師事前任拉斐爾榊太郎而精通各種治癒之術，劍法師事別西卜真田弦一郎因此也不容小覷，另外結界之術也能施展得很出色。本身法力極為強大，身體時常有不堪負荷的時候，屬於極少數透過覺醒而成為智天使的人。
  * 學生時期：出身北學院，為該學院的學霸。因榊的要求而多在醫務室幫忙。早在十二歲時便被當時的拉斐爾榊太郎看中，指定為拉斐爾神格接班人而轟動三一學校，並在榊的教導下精通治療之術與音律，本身能彈的一手好琴。
  * 人際關係：為人溫柔聰慧，與多數人交情都很好。與榊的師徒之情很深；曾捨命為幸村療傷等諸多原令立場不同的兩人有著深刻的牽絆；與跡部、佐伯為同學院的同學平日多受兩人照顧；與手塚互相信賴而兩人的相互信任讓決戰時發揮相當大的影響。



**三、 加百列─跡部景吾**

  * 初登場為二十八歲，七大御前天使加百列神格繼承者，有優異的政務能力，深受手塚信任因此便也協助天使長手塚處理之。對光主忠誠，但若在夥伴遇到危機必須在兩者之間做出選擇時，會以同伴為優先考量，完全體現在決戰前為了不二而差點與手塚動手。
  * 守護之城：希伯倫城。
  * 戰鬥風格：擁有極強大的戰力，典型的戰鬥天使。精通近身戰也精通劍術，其中在攻擊法術表現上為同儕之冠。其法術攻擊絢爛而華麗，常讓人移不開視線，卻總能給予對手致命一擊。
  * 學生時期：出身北學院，曾擔任北學院會長一職，深受師長及同學們信賴。因不二的關係，與佐伯兩人也很常跑醫務室。
  * 人際關係：與佐伯是同學院出身的同學，與他搭檔擔任北學院正副會長，深受北學院院長榊的信賴。對於比自己年齡年幼許多的不二很照顧，但偶爾會因為對方陷入危機而與人起衝突。與手塚為競爭對手關係，但對彼此的能力又能服氣，深受天使長手塚的信任因此擔當起處理政務一職。



**四、 拉貴爾─千歲千里**

  * 初登場為二十八歲，現役七大御前天使拉貴爾神格繼承者。
  * 守護之城：耶路撒冷城。
  * 戰鬥風格：擁有強大戰力，典型的戰鬥天使。精通劍術及攻擊法術，其中近身戰表現是所有戰鬥天使之冠，常能靠他身形優勢能壓制對手。
  * 學生時期：出身西學院，曾擔任西學院會長一職。
  * 人際關係：與多數人均能友好往來。時常在跡部與手塚之間擔任調停者。



**五、 雷米爾─千石清純**

  * 主線登場為二十八歲，現役七大御前天使雷米爾神格繼承者。
  * 守護之城：提比里亞城。
  * 戰鬥風格：法力強大，物理防禦表現亦佳，善用防禦法術，典型的守護天使。
  * 學生時期：出身東學院，曾擔任東學院會長一職。
  * 人際關係：與多數同儕交情均佳，擁有極好的觀察能力，另外對於自己不足之處也很能聽從意見。



**六、 沙利葉─梶本貴久**

  * 主線登場為二十八歲，現役七大御前天使沙利葉神格繼承者。
  * 守護之城：采法特城。
  * 戰鬥風格：擁有強大戰力，無論是劍術、攻擊法術還是近身戰的表現都是最均衡的一人。典型的戰鬥天使。
  * 學生時期：出身東學院，曾擔任東學院副會長一職，為千石的副手。
  * 人際關係：與大部分同儕交情均佳，也是少數會對手塚及跡部的判斷提出質疑者。



**七、 米迦勒─橘桔平**

  * 初登場為二十八歲，現役七大御前天使米迦勒神格繼承者。深受光主信賴，擔任守護天界主城，又有眾神之家伯特利城的天使。
  * 守護之城：伯特利城。
  * 戰鬥風格：在攻擊法術、劍術均有上乘表現。在防禦法術及物理防禦上更是可圈可點，典型的守護天使。
  * 學生時期：出身南學院，曾擔任南學院副會長一職，為手塚的副手。
  * 人際關係：與手塚交情甚好，也深受跡部等人信賴。平日很照顧眾人。



**八、 梅丹佐─佐伯虎次郎**

  * 初登場為二十八歲，現役御前天使梅丹佐的神格繼承人。佐伯繼承的是初代天使神格，因此並非七大天使之一。其深受光主信賴，多待在天界主城協助處理政務，是光主的發言人。
  * 戰鬥風格：法力及戰力遠在智天使之上，卻仍與手塚等人差了一截。然應付一般魔族王臣已是綽綽有餘。
  * 學生時期：出身北學院，曾擔任北學院副會長一職，為跡部的副手。平日很照顧不二。
  * 人際關係：與跡部及不二交情甚佳，也是知道不二最多身世的人之一。其親和正直的個性也在天界中廣得人緣。



**九、 榊太郎**

  * 前一任拉斐爾神格繼承人，同時兼任北學院院長。後來將神格及院長一位傳給不二。看中不二的潛力因此在他學生時期指定為其接班人。學生時期與華村、幸村交情很好，與幸村是室友，從幸村多次笑話他只有音律跟治療之術好的亂七八糟一事可見一斑。
  * 擔任北學院院長時期非常照顧後輩，受佐伯等人景仰。



**十、 華村葵**

  * 前一任加百列神格繼承人，後還將神格傳給跡部。與榊交情極好。
  * 在知道幸村與榊的計劃後，鋌而走險從伯特利城盜出能通行兩界主城的王契。




	45. Chapter 45

**人物設定(二)－墮天使篇**  
能繼承墮天使神格的天使階級是智天使以上，智天使繼承之後會成為熾天使，成為熾天使法力跟戰力會較智天使更大幅上升。墮天使的神格都是初代御前天使神格，於第一次叛變時路西法帶著六位天使叛變而成墮天使，都有自己的守護城鎮。然而初代路西法叛變的原因成謎，幾乎沒有文獻能查找。

**一、 路西法─幸村精市**

  * 現役七大墮天使之首路西法神格繼承者。法力強大，全盛時期可以單挑魔族的瑪門。極少數透過覺醒而升格的天使之一。
  * 守護之城：殷佛羅城。
  * 戰鬥風格：無論在法力或是劍術均強大的令人戰慄。典型的戰鬥天使風格。然因法力強大是硬傷，過去曾為靈核的傷痛所苦。
  * 學生時期：同榊一樣出身北學院，與榊是室友，兩人曾經鑽研不少古籍跟禁書。本身極有藝術天分，曾贈與榊不少作品，最為人知的是那幅光主意象圖，至今仍掛在北學院院長辦公室。
  * 人際關係：對墮天使別西卜等人要求絕對的服從。對拉斐爾一向寬容，包括榊也包括不二。與不二的牽絆極深。



**二、 別西卜─真田弦一郎**

  * 現役七大墮天使別西卜神格繼承者。
  * 守護之城：以格倫城。
  * 戰鬥風格：擁有極佳的劍術技巧，典型的戰鬥天使。能與手塚打得難分高下可見一般。
  * 學生時期：南學院出身。
  * 人際關係：對幸村是絕對服從，寧願犧牲自己得守護之城也要守在幸村身邊護著他的安全。深受幸村信賴。會代替幸村制裁不聽話的墮天使。另外因以格倫城曾被手塚拿下而與手塚有過節，後期兩人合作展現驚人的默契。曾教過不二劍術。



**三、 亞巴頓─柳蓮二**

  * 現役七大墮天使亞巴頓神格繼承者。
  * 守護之城：米吉多城。
  * 戰鬥風格：能夠施展極佳的攻擊法術，典型的戰鬥天使。腦袋很好，通常是一招大招攻擊法術定勝負的類型。
  * 學生時期：南學院出身，成績冠居南學院之首。
  * 人際關係：對幸村絕對服從。在墮天使當中擔任智囊，常給予真田等人建議，就連幸村都很看重他的想法。另外也十分保護後輩，曾在切原接受制裁前阻止幸村跟真田，給了切原辯駁的機會。曾教過不二攻擊法術。



**四、 薩麥爾─仁王雅治**

  * 現役七大墮天使薩邁爾神格繼承者。
  * 守護之城：基色城。
  * 戰鬥風格：典型的戰鬥天使，風格多變。
  * 學生時期：西學院出身。
  * 人際關係：對幸村絕對服從，偶爾會幫幸村處理雜事。



**五、 莫斯提馬─柳生比呂士**

  * 現役七大墮天使莫斯提馬神格繼承者。
  * 守護之城：吉漢納城。
  * 戰鬥風格：未知，典型的戰鬥天使。
  * 學生時期：西學院出身。
  * 人際關係：對幸村絕對服從。



**六、 彼列─胡狼桑原**

  * 現役七大墮天使彼列神格繼承者。
  * 守護之城：海蒂斯城。
  * 戰鬥風格：未知，典型的戰鬥天使。
  * 學生時期：東學院出身。
  * 人際關係：對幸村絕對服從。



**七、 阿撒茲勒─切原赤也**

  * 現役七大墮天使阿撒茲勒神格繼承者。
  * 守護之城：阿拔登城。
  * 戰鬥風格：法術與劍術均屬上乘，風格強悍，典型的戰鬥天使。
  * 學生時期：西學院出身。
  * 人際關係：為墮天使當中年紀最小者。曾在阿拔登城一役與不二大打出手，敗於不二。偶爾闖禍，不過仍深受柳等人的照顧。差點接受真田的裁決之雷。




	46. Chapter 46

**人物設定(三)─魔族篇**

一、撒旦：戰力未知，為闇主代言人。  
二、瑪門：戰力強大，名列魔族十二王臣之首。替代魔族簽下和平協定。  
三、利威安森：魔族十二王臣中的第二位，曾在薛奧城一役帶給千歲極大的威脅。  
四、阿斯莫德：魔族十二王臣中的第三位。  
五、巴貝雷特：魔族十二王臣之一。  
六、度瑪：魔族十二王臣之一，敗於不二。  
七、莫非斯托里斯：魔族十二王臣之一。  
八、羅佛寇：魔族十二王臣之一，敗於榊。  
九、茵蔯：魔族十二王臣之一，夏瑣城一役敗於不二。  
十、拉哈伯：魔族十二王臣之一。  
十一、巴力：魔族十二王臣之一，薛奧城一役敗於千歲。  
十二、亞斯他錄：魔族十二王臣之一。  
十三、大袞：魔族十二王臣之一，瑣耳城一役敗於手塚。


	47. Chapter 47

**人物設定(四)─其他篇**  
一、小坂田朋香：三一學校醫務室的治療天使，平時很照顧學生，與榊交情甚佳。  
二、大石秀一郎：烏列爾小隊的副手，在不二與手塚會合之前多擔任軍師與治療的腳色。另外也能施展相當優異的輔助法術。  
三、白石藏之介：拉貴爾小隊的副手，在子階級天使之中有著連不二都讚許的治療能力。千歲對於其建議也會採納，深受千歲信賴。


	48. Chapter 48

**背景設定**

一、 **三一學校** ：所有天使都能就讀的學校。

二、 **天使等級** ：分為神聖階級、子階級與聖靈等級。

  1. **神聖階級** ：又分為熾天使、智天使與座天使。座天使為四翼翅膀，經過升格考試或是覺醒可以成為智天使。智天使則有二到三對翅膀，透過覺醒的智天使會有三對翅膀，不過翅膀顏色是白色的。智天使繼承御前天使或是墮天使神格後則成為熾天使，翅膀三對，御前天使翅膀的顏色為白金色，墮天使的翅膀則會帶著些許的灰色。
  2. **子階級** ：守護天界的主要戰力，訓練有素的子階級天使在群戰中對付魔族非三大王臣都不一定會落下風。戰鬥中協助熾天使取得勝利。翅膀為四翼。
  3. **聖靈階級** ：數量最多的天使，幾乎沒有作戰能力。翅膀為兩翼。



三、 **四大學院** ：三一學校最知名的四大學院，專收神聖階級天使的學院，分為北學院、南學院、東學院與西學院。

  * **北學院** ：座落三一學校最北面，相關校友有現役路西法幸村精市，前任拉斐爾榊太郎，現役拉斐爾不二周助，現役加百列跡部景吾，現役梅丹佐佐伯虎次郎等人。北學院箴言，天使垂憐（Angel’s mercy.）。
  * **南學院** ：座落三一學校最南端，相關校友有現役別西卜真田弦一郎，現役亞巴頓柳蓮二，現役烏列爾手塚國光，現役米迦勒橘桔平等人。南學院箴言，與光同輝（Shine as my Lord.）。
  * **西學院** ：座落三一學校最西處，相關校友有薩麥爾仁王雅治，現役莫斯提馬柳生比呂士，現役阿撒茲勒切原赤也，現役拉貴爾千歲千里等人。西學院箴言，勤業致遠（Work to go far.）。
  * **東學院** ：座落三一學校最東方，相關校友有現役彼列胡狼桑原，現役雷米爾千石清純，現役沙利葉梶本貴久。東學院箴言，至誠至真（True and kind.）。



四、 **鏡湖** ：三一學校內最大的湖泊，湖水能夠溶蝕魔族與天使的肉身，並且能夠判斷溶蝕的對象。被關在鏡湖湖底是絕對的寂靜空間，目前沒有人能夠順利逃脫那裡。


	49. Chapter 49

** 世界觀 **

  1. **天界─光主** ：天界的領主。本身有制裁御前天使的能力，但沒有任何戰鬥能力。是大陸的主要信仰之一。沒有肉身，故一些行為需要透過代言人執行。
  2. **魔界─闇主** ：魔界的領主，本身有制裁魔族王臣的能力，但沒有任何戰鬥能力。是大陸的主要信仰之一，沒有肉身，故一些行為需要透過代言人執行。
  3. **聖火** ：主要由御前天使或墮天使的天界炙焰，或是魔族的地獄業火作為供奉在神殿裡的聖火。
  4. **神殿** ：守護之地的信仰中心，同時也是天使或魔族休息的地方，都有結界保護著。
  5. **守護城鎮** ：無論是魔族王臣、墮天使或是御前天使都有自己的守護城鎮。與主城的氣場息息相關。歷年來光主與闇主為了擴張自己的信仰版圖而不斷爭戰奪取守護之城。
  6. **伯特利城** ：天界主城，又有眾神之家之稱，目前是米迦勒的守護城鎮。
  7. **赫爾城** ：魔界主城，目前由魔族王臣之首瑪門親自鎮守。
  8. **第一次天界大戰** ：由初代御前天使天使長路西法引發的戰爭，率領六位御前天使叛變成了墮天使。該戰爭耗損甚巨，死傷無數，一些初代御前天使的神格也因此被消滅掉了。後來由第二代御前天使天使長米迦勒平定戰亂。然而初代路西法叛變的原因仍成謎，幾乎沒有文獻可以查找。




	50. Chapter 50

** 法術系統 **

  * 多由古天使語所寫成。高階法術多出自光之典籍或闇之典籍。也有beatitudes祈禱文裡的上古法術，由初代天使使用的話效果絕佳，例如榊曾將八國之音的守護法術用在不二身上，以及手塚等人與瑪門對戰時使出八瑞真福壓制狂暴的瑪門。另外也有更偏門的法術，比如不二曾用來治療幸村的法術等。
  * 法術性質分三大類，攻擊法術、防御法術以及治療法術。若是使用與天使性質符合的法術會有加成效果。
  * 使用越高階級的法術，冷卻期也越長。因此許多戰鬥天使為了節省冷卻期間，很多時候會選擇劍術或近身搏擊攻擊對手，再用大招攻擊法術一次定勝負。




	51. Chapter 51

** 專有名詞 **

  1. **古天使語** ：所有天使都精通的語言，多用來吟唱用，偶爾對話也會出現。是非常美麗的語言，就連闇之典籍裡的法術也是用古天使語寫成。文中用英文表示。
  2. **神格化** ：智天使繼承御前天使或墮天使的名號稱為神格化，神格化後法力及戰力會大幅增加。
  3. **靈核** ：天使及魔族最脆弱的地方。靈核的傷通常不好救治，就算傷癒後也會復發。失控的法力也會導致靈核受傷。
  4. **王契** ：能夠讓異族通往兩界主城的重要物品。以往保存在伯特利城，直到前一任加百列華村將它盜出後，目前在幸村手上。
  5. **惡魔遊戲** ：與惡魔簽約或賭注時所玩的遊戲。一開始會先說出雙方賭注內容，遊戲規則會在結界完成後以紅色符文的方式宣告玩家。另外惡魔遊戲的結界是專門設計過的，極難破壞。




	52. Chapter 52

後記  
經過七個月的時間我終於完成這篇。本來打算寫十章就完結的故事，整整多了四倍！果真應證一句話：「自古奇幻多史詩。」我希望能夠帶給大家奇幻史詩般的故事但不要有史詩般的沉重。打上『全文完』三個字時我是鬆了一口氣的，起碼沒有坑了大家，我應該就沒有再欠大家什麼文債了。剩下沒填完的都是聯文，礙於現實問題就只能先擱著。  
西方玄幻的題材早在去年有一篇【全職/喻葉】《指星》就寫過類似的，只是那篇架構更龐大（還是五族混戰），但沒有這篇嚴謹字數也沒這篇多。然而兩篇故事的核心思想都是一樣的，平衡。沒有絕對的光明也沒有絕對的黑暗，但要遵循自己的本心，以及非常的老梗，關於愛。  
這篇之後還會有前傳。時間軸是榊、幸村、真田等人的學生時代。比如榊跟幸村在學生時代精研法術跟各種歷史、發現光主秘密開始策畫一切；比如幸村為什麼繼承路西法神格、如何說服真田繼承別西卜神格；最後時間線會拉到不二繼承拉斐爾神格到去找手塚會和之前。前傳都可以找到答案。  
兩篇都可以單看，互不影響劇情。因為前傳幾乎不會有手塚與不二互動的劇情，而真田跟幸村的戲份會比較多，所以如果對手塚與不二互動的戲份感興趣的讀者看到這裡就可以了，我也不會再打上塚不二的tag。  
《Truth正傳：天使垂憐》18萬字的小說就到這裡。之後還有前傳，以及可能的話，有番外。  
特別感謝我親愛的微妙通玄，在設定上與我一起參詳幫助整篇故事架構；感謝獨而不孤不斷鼓勵我讓我克服心魔，還一直被我劇透；感謝Atobe周助在我寫文的過程中給我不少回饋，還被我勾搭上，真是不好意思。  
謝謝所有在我寫文中給我留言及紅心的各位，你們是瑰寶，讓我知道還有誰喜歡這篇、還在追著這篇文，是你們督促我堅持下去，所以才有辦法寫完。等我前傳寫完，校稿之後應該會出本，屆時會分送那些曾經幫助我度過心魔的小天使們。  
最後，謝謝大家看到這裡，也謝謝關注我的各位，我喜歡這個故事，希望你們也能看得盡興，我愛你們。

Penny. FS 2017.08.07


End file.
